When Life Isn't Like it Should Be
by eemah
Summary: Nick and Miley are not only teen superstars, but they are about to be thrust into the life of parenthood; when a night of passion turns into a pregnancy. The two must also adapt to their parents, fans, and friends reactions as well. COMPLETE!
1. The Consequences That Come With Sex

**Chapter 1:**

The Consequences That Come With Sex

--

Miley looked up at herself as she stood in the mirror. Tears filled her eyes like there was no tomorrow. A pain just stood their on her chest as she sat on the bathroom floor that was bouncing up and down, thanks to the street that they were on. That was right she was on tour as of right now and of course she gets the shock of her life while halfway through it.

"Miles, are you okay in their sweetheart? You have been in there for a long time." She heard her mothers voice beam through the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am fine." The teenage brunette yelled back to her mother. Just hearing her mothers voice made more tears come out. If this was really happening. Forget about her fans, the paparazzi, the interviewers, every radio station, and what Nick was going to think. What was this going to do to her mother?

"Okay. Dinner is out here when you come out." Tanya Cyrus told her second middle daughter. There was this pain in her chest. This pain that only a mother got when she knew that there was something wrong with one of her children.

The teen pop sensation looked at her cell phone that was on the other side of the bathroom floor. All she needed was to hear his voice. Just to know that everything was going to be okay. Their were a loud of people outside of this room waiting on the tour bus with her, but she never felt this alone before. She got out of her pretzel position on the floor, and made her way to where her phone was. Then she clicked the familiar number in her mind. It was the number that she had known to be close to her heart since she was fourteen.

It rang a couple of times and then he picked up. "Hey."

"Hi." Her voice strained from all of the crying. This was so going to be harder then she thought. How was she going to break his heart and make him realize his worse fear ever?

"Listen, I am in the studio right now recording. Can I call you back in like ten minutes? We are almost done with this song." It seemed like he was trying really hard to be polite but very eager to get back to his music at the same time.

"Sure... Nick?"

"Yes?" His voice was very sincere and the kind of eagerness had subsided. This time he noticed the sense of non emotion in her voice and it scared the hell out of him. If his managers, the producers, and his brothers weren't giving him the evil stare he would have told her to just stay on with him. He loved hearing her voice.

"Promise me that you will call me back as soon as you get alone."

"I will." He said feeling really guilty for leaving her like this, but he knew that she knew this was very important to him. His love for music had been there before his love for her.

As soon as she couldn't hear anything she shut her phone closed. Then looked over at the other side of the bathroom where there was a pregnancy test. A First Response Easy Digital one that read that she was pregnant. A whimper escaped her beautiful lips, she closed her eyes and one single tear fell down, and then she just nodded her head no. This could not be happening. It had been their second time.

_It was a hot July day in Nashville Tennessee. Miley was walking with nothing on but her T-shirt and a pair of shorts on that barely covered her behind. Knowing that her father would have a conniption if he saw her like that. But she had decided that she was just going to take a rest for today and be a normal teenager._

_"Hey." Her older sister Brittany popped her oval shaped head into her room._

_"Who told you that you could enter my side of the wing? Now get out before I tell dad that you are spying on me again." Her voice so not in the mood._

_"Okay, Diva." Her older sister said as she entered her room with her arms crossed. "You might me a popstar, but you are still my little sister. Do not make me hurt you." She replied with an attitude of her own. There was nothing like the Cyrus women when they were snippy._

_A sigh escaped her lips. People would think because she makes all of this money and she is always in the paper she would be treated like an adult, but sadly that was nowhere near the truth. Besides the whole having her own wing of her house thing, they still treated her like little Miley Cyrus. "Sorry, what is it that you want?"_

_"I am going to pool with some of my girls and I wanted to know if you wanted to join me, but I might actually retract my offer since you were being so bitchy just now."_

_"That is all right. I am going to put on the central air, then I will just lay around. I am kind of tired. Kyle has me working like a dog to get in shape for the tour and I finally got a day off today." Her answer was simple with no attitude this time._

_"Okay, mom took the rest of the kids out to the beach and dad said that he went out to do some work. Which probably means he will not be home until tomorrow. Are you sure that you want to stay here by yourself?" She was basically giving her sister one more time to say no, then leaving._

_"I am sure. I am sixteen years old. I am perfectly capable of being home by myself." Her voice replied sternly. This whole getting treated like an adult every time she went out and being considered a kid when she came home was really bothering her._

_"Yeah, you are sixteen years old. Your hormones are running ramped. I remember when I was your age..."_

_"I am not you okay! I am Miley Ray Cyrus. Plus, I have this to make sure that I stay pure." She flashed her ring in her sisters face._

_"Oh please. Miley you all ready told me that you were lying about that. You and Nick all ready did that, the night that you went to his hotel room after guest appearing at his tour in June." She reminded her little sister._

_"I did?" Her heart dropped as she thought about it. That night had been one of the best/worst nights of her life. Their bodies had connected on a level that nobody would ever be able to take away from them, but it hurt like hell and she started to bleed afterward._

_"You were totally freaked when you came home. I knew something was up when you were being quiet. When mom brought you home from the hospital you weren't even quiet. So I came up here and you told me."_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I am not doing that anymore. It hurt like hell and I just wasn't mentally ready for it." Her voice began to get small again. Then she rubbed the purity ring on her finger, the lie that she was telling everybody. "And this ring has a new meaning. Nick and I have decided to stay salibut."_

_"You are just freaked because your first time sucked. Everybody's first time sucks. But trust me your second time is a whole hell of a lot better." She smiled as she gave her little sister that little bit of advice. "And at least your first time was with a guy that loves you for you and not for sex. After I gave my virginity up all I got was a broken heart afterward."_

_"I guess." Her voice still distant from her sister. That was what she was talking about. Ever since that night, she hadn't been able to be kiddie anymore. Her body was acting weird and her mind was just filled with images of that night._

_"I have to go. Tiffany will curse me out if I don't pick her up soon. She isn't as lucky as we are to have central air conditioning." Her sister said as she looked at the clock in the room. "Miley, whatever you do. Just be careful." She warned with her hand on the knob._

_"Brittany, do you think I am stupid or something?" She asked turning red. Sometimes she acted dumb with the media because that is what they liked, but she wasn't dumb. She wasn't exactly smart either. Kind of average._

_"I know. It's just what us older sisters have to do. You will see when Noel gets older." She said with a smile, than walked out of the room quickly._

_Okay, there was something that really sucked about having sex. It wasn't that it hurt afterward, the bleeding, or the way it affects you mentally. But it was the fact that your body craved it like it was some kind of drug or something. Every single time that she saw him all she could think about was being with him in that way again. And the scary part was he felt the same way._

_Finally she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Of course she was starving and wanted that steak that her father had grilled for dinner, but her trainer would know that she had went off of the diet. So she got her some baby carrots and celery with fat-free dipping sauce. Then sat on the couch to watch a movie that she had gotten straight from Sandra Bullock herself. 'The Proposal.' An hour had passed and she was so into her movie that it caught her totally by surprise when the doorbell rang. "One minute!" She popped up off of the couch and began to clean her mess. Her mother would kill her if she saw that she left this place a mess. As soon as she thought that it was clean enough not to get killed she opened the door._

_"Hey." His voice filled the empty house as he gave her a hug and a smile._

_Still a little stunned she gave him half a hug, and with her eye brow arched she said, "hey. Not to be mean or anything, but what are you doing here?"_

_His smile grew wider as it always did when he was with her. "I texted you, but you didn't text back. So I thought that I would stop by. I knew that you had to be home."_

_"But what about the tour that you are on. I thought you were supposed to be in California by now." She said as she gave him a look of suspicion. Grilling him like she was the cops or something._

_"I managed to sneak over here okay. I am not going to get any time to sleep between the plane and the ride back to do that show, but I figured it was worth it. I really have missed you." He gave her a short kiss._

_Her body tensed as flashes of that night fluttered in her mind. They hadn't seen each other ever since that night, really. They did once when they bumped into one another in the Disney Studio. However it was surrounded by people so they really couldn't be awkward around one another._

_Once he let up he saw what she was wearing. It was something that any guy would have died to see her in. Then her dripping with sweat made his mind wander even more. It was like his wet dreams were being fulfilled. "Um..." His voice screeched like a little kid going through puberty. He cleared his throat. "Um... Can I come in?"_

_"Yes, I am sorry." A slight giggle came out of her. This guy was usually the only person she could totally be herself with, but now it was just weird. It was like both of them wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it._

_"What are you watching?" The dark brunette boy walked over to the flat screen and looked at the image that was paused._

_"'The Proposal'. It is a really good movie... Do you want to finish watching it with me or something?" Nervously she began to bite her fingers like she was a little girl about to get in trouble._

_"No that is okay. I only have a few hours with you. Plus, I all ready saw it. The funniest thing that I have seen since ever."_

_"I guess that would be right. You really never get to see movies when you are people like us. It just doesn't happen." She continued with the small talk._

_"Okay, so we have to talk about this. I know that we said everything was okay with us when we were texting and calling one another, but now that we are face to face... It just seems like we can't really be ourselves."_

_This was her Nick all right. The night they had really hadn't changed him one bit. Always the serious adult type. He was so demanding sometimes, but that was what she needed. If he hadn't been then she would still be going on with Justin to this day. "What do you want me to say? I lost my virginity to you."_

_"So you stated the obvious. I just want to know how you feel about it." His voice was so sincere. "When I tried to talk to you about it on the phone you would just switch the conversation. Like I never brought it up."_

_A piece of her brown hair floated into her blue eyes. She looked down at her feet and crossed her arms. "I am ashamed, okay."_

_"Of what? If anything I should be the one who is ashamed. I mean being the responsible person that I am I should have stopped us. I should have been the one to make sure that we didn't go that far."_

_"You had no clue that I was coming over to your hotel room. I was being fast and I got what I deserved okay." She lifted her head up and placed the strand back behind her ear. "So you can break up with me now. I am prepared to get hurt again."_

_He gave her a look of disbelief. "Is that what you think I am here to do?" Nick stepped a bit closer._

_"I gave it to you. You know the reason why you stuck around with me for this long. You got what you wanted so what is the point of you staying with me now?" A tear ran down her cheek. "You are handsome, smart, successful, and you have a million of pretty girls after you every day." Her voice was trying to be stern, but you could see the insecurities in her blue eyes. "What does a guy like you want with a girl like me?"_

_He stepped a bit closer. Slowly going to her to make sure she wouldn't get frightened and pull away. "I am not going to lie to you, ever since I have seen you I have wanted to know what doing that with you would be like. But the reason that I stayed with you is because I love you down to the deepest part of my soul. I have no clue what would make you think that I was using you for that." He put the palm of his hand against her cheek._

_Her heart thudded a million miles per hour._

_"And I should be asking you that question. You could have any guy that you ever wanted, you are beautiful, and you have way more going on for you then I do. So what does a girl like you want with a guy like me?"_

_She looked into his puppy dog brown eyes. Just that move made all of her insecurities melt away. The look that he gave her made her know that he loved her for her. Not for who she was or what she was like in bed. "I love you." Her voice was soft. A little above a whisper._

_He slowly inched toward her face. Until their nose met. His pointy one was sitting on top of her perfect button nose. "I love you too." His voice the normal tone that it had always been. He tilted his head to the right and kissed her softly._

_In true Miley fashion she made the kiss grow stronger. That soft kiss turned into very passionate long kisses. Kisses that only people who have been together as long as they had could do to one another._

_His body was taking over his mind once again as he picked her up off of her feet and began to walk her to her enormous room. Making sure that he never missed a kiss that he could give her here and there. They only had a limited time to be together and from their previous record they knew not to take advantage of it._

_A chuckle came out of her as she was softly thrown onto her big fluffy bed. Before she could even process what was going on his lips were on hers again. Their kisses perfectly in tuned with one another._

_His body was hovering over hers. He stopped kissing her and put his nose on tops of hers. Catching his breath from the severe make out session. "You are really good at that."_

_"Thanks to this wonderful guy I know." She teased with a smirk._

_He softly kissed her again, and again, and again._

_While between kisses she looked up at her room. It felt kind of weird to be doing this when her room still had stuffed animals hanging on high shelves above her room. The same bed that her mom and dad tucked her in at night sometimes. "Wait!" She said as she stopped him by putting her hands on his cheeks._

_"Huh?" He was so in the moment he hadn't noticed her sudden disinterest. "What's the matter?"_

_"This is wrong. I can't do this in my bed." She told him as she stood up and started touching herself. It felt like she was having some kind of out of body experience or something._

_"It's okay. It will be over before you know it." Usually he would agree. But after having it his body wanted it and he was so close to having it._

_"No!" She got off of her bed and stood where he was. "It just feels so wrong doing it in general. But on my bed where I sleep and my parents always sit on it and talk to me. It just seems even worse."_

_All though he really didn't want too, he got off of her bed. "I am sorry that I was acting like a jerk. That is just my man parts talking more then my mind is." He apologized as he went over to her and gave her another sweet kiss._

_"It's okay." Miley replied as she looked at him. "Besides, I said that my room is off limits. Now the guestroom..." Another smile came along on her face. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. God intended for them to do this. These purity rings were just Gods way of making them wait this long...._

That's what she had said to herself to justify what she and Nick was doing. Just all up in the moment it seemed like it was worth it. But now not only did she regret it, but she was living with the consequences of her actions now. Not Nick, but her. He was in the studio singing his heart out for his fans. Not knowing that soon that would be the last of his worries. Fans getting older and to mature for his music.

Her phone began to vibrate on the floor. The emptiness was beginning to make her go crazy. Plus she really didn't want her mom to try to come and listen in on her conversation with him.

"Hey. Sorry about that baby. Studio time is hard to get now-a-days." Were the first words that entered out of his mouth as soon as she flipped her phone open.

"It's okay. I understand." Her voice still kind of distant and worried about what she had just found out. Her whole life had now officially been turned upside down. Worst part about it was that there was some part of her that feared he wouldn't be there for her.

"Are you okay? You seem like there is something wrong with you." Being her boyfriend for almost two years and her close friend for a year had made him know everything about her. Some stuff most guys would never like to know about her.

"Um... I am just stressed about the tour and stuff." This was the first time she could ever remember lying to him. "Where are you now?"

"Back in New Jersey. I am about to go get something to eat with Joe and Kevin." He answered fully. Since they were never really around each other enough, they had decided if this was going to work then they had to answer in full detail where they were at and what they were doing.

"Oh...um... I really need to see you." Her voice began to crack on the verge of tears again. "Like now."

"Okay, what is really going on? It has to be something other then the tour. You are acting way to emotional." He stated getting kind of worried.

"Just-" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then opened them up and began to start talking again, "can you just come to my next tour? Then afterward we can just hangout or something."

"I guess I could, but don't you think that would tip off the press. What would we tell them?"

"I don't know. We can think of something later. I just really need to see you in person." Her blue eyes made their way over to the other side of the bathroom again where the pregnancy test laid. "I need to feel less alone."

"You are never alone, Miles. You always have your mom, your dad, Brittany, Trent, Brain, even Noel with you." Nick tried to make her feel better. "I mean they may not know everything about you, but they are always there for you."

"It's different when I am with you. You don't understand."

"It would help if you told me what the hell is going on with you." His voice began to become urgent. "You are really starting to scare me Miley."

"You will find out when I see you." This news was to big to tell him over the phone. "But until then, can you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

The dark brunette teenage boy was about to edge on, but he knew his girlfriend. She wouldn't tell him even if he said he'd give her a million bucks. So he just pretended like everything was okay. "I spent hours at the studio today..."

She stayed inside of the bathroom until she knew that everybody was sleeping. As soon as she knew it she through the pregnancy test out of the window, and went into her bunk bed. Talking to her boyfriend until she fell sound asleep.

--

A/N: So I have had this idea for a long time, but tried other stories instead because I really had no clue how you guys were going to react with this. With the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus having their purity rings and whatever. And I decided to make the sex scene a little flirty but not too in detail so I can still make it teen. Trust me this story will be different from anybody that all ready has this concept or any of my other stories. Thanks to those of you that reviewed.


	2. More Then You Can Handle

**Chapter 2:**

More Then You Can Handle

--

A very tired Miley walked into her dressing room once her final act was over and almost collapsed on her couch. Her body was so stiff that she wasn't able to get up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Her voice was almost not audible.

"Your show was great." Her very handsome boyfriend walked into her dressing room. "I think your fans liked it too." The young man walked over to where her mirror was and sat in her chair. Then twirled it from facing the mirrors to her.

"Thanks." Her body was so beaten that she wasn't able to even lift her head up. This was not going to be good.

"So... I know that you said we would think about it later, but what are we going to tell the press. I mean we told them we reconnected, but me being out here will seem like we are dating." Still doing his whole small talk thing. Knowing there were bigger issues that they had to tackle.

"I don't know. Who came up with the phrase that we 'reconnected'?" She slowly changed positions on the couch. This was something totally new to her. It felt like she had ran non-stop for three days straight her body was so sore.

"My assistant manager Randy." He explained as he started looking down on at his hands. "I guess I could ask him if he has anything for this." His mind wandering to what could really be wrong with her. There was something different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. For the last two days he had been debating in his mind what in the world that it could be.

"He likes doing that kind of stuff." She replied still so totally absentminded. Since she had asked him to meet him at her next tour destination, she wondered how in the world she was going to tell him something like this. It wasn't like she herself had wrapped her mind around it. The thought alone scared her. Telling him just seemed so real.

"You seem a bit tired. Does that have anything to do what you couldn't tell me over the phone?" This time he decided to bring it up a little bit more cautiously. His girlfriend really did seem to be drained.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I was worried about everything that has been going on." It wasn't a full lie. Just a half truth. "I guess I thought that I could go on stage and be normal when I get back with the little sleep that I had. But I was wrong." She could feel her eyelids drop.

"You are tired. I can't blame you." He knew how it felt to go out there. It was really hard. People thought it was easy, but that was the most work out of all of the things that he did. "I am going to go and talk to your family for a while. I will be back."

"You really don't have to leave. I am sure that I can stay up for you." Her voice was very weak from being so drained.

"No, it's okay. I feel like I should pay them a visit anyway. You can stay here and have a little nap." He got off of the chair and kissed her on her cheek. "I will go roam around, talk to your family, and try to avoid paparazzi."

A giggle escaped her lips.

"When you are done. Maybe we can go and get something to eat?" He was asking, but he knew that she was going to say yes. Miley never turned down food.

"That depends can I eat whatever I want?" A smile was still on her face even though she was drifting off to sleep every minute.

"You can always have whatever you want when you are with me." His hands intertwined with hers. "And if Kyle has a problem with it, then I will just have to tell him off. He is working you to hard."

"Okay..." She moved around on the couch one more time.

He watched as she fell asleep, then walked out of there quietly. He had on these bog sunglasses trying to make sure that they couldn't see his eyes. Most paparazzi would tell what they are thinking through their eye vision. Not to mention that hat. It was a little cliche, but it was the only thing besides a mask to cover his face. Which would have been really out there.

"Nick?"

He turned around to find the surprised voice to be his girlfriends mother. "Hey, Momma Tanya." It was against the Cyrus families to give fives to women. You had to hug them. He learned that the first time he ever met the love of his life at a benefit concert.

She hugged her daughters favorite boyfriend back. Originally she really did not like the idea of them getting back together. Just for the simple fact their break-up was hard on both families and she really missed his mother, Dawn's friendship. But she had to admit the old Miley came back with this guy. "What are you doing here?"

"I took time off at the studio and thought I should stop by. I haven't seen her in what feels like ever." It was now the beginning of September. And from what their parents knew the last time they saw each other was when they were doing the whole guest appearance at his Dallas show. The whole Disney thing was kind of awkward, but that had been done filming in like May.

"It feels like you guys are always talking, texting, or Instant messaging though." Miley's mother replied as she put her blond hair out of her face. "She is in her dressing room. If you'd like to see her."

"I thought I would come over and talk to the family for a while. You know she is really edgy after doing this whole show." It felt like he was lying to her. It felt like he was always lying and he really was not used to that at all. It was something that most people prided him in. Always being honest, yet here he was.

"Oh well they are all in the waiting area. We were just about to order pizza, you want some?"

"No, that is okay. Thanks for thinking about me though." He nodded his head no respectably. This would one day hopefully be his mother-in-law. He wanted to always keep a good head on his shoulder for her.

"All right. Well, it was nice seeing you." She gave him another hug then left to go get the pizza.

It was kind of weird to be around her family without her or his family around. It really had never been just them and him. But he knew that her father loved him. So the rest was going to be a piece of cake. He walked into the waiting area and just as he thought they were all separated into their own little spots.

Billy Ray was strumming his guitar in a corner. Humming to a tune that it seems as though he had made up.

Brittany was on her phone and i-pod. Seeming to engrossed with the electronics to notice that her youngest sister was sitting right next to her playing video games.

Noel was so into the video game she was putting her elbow in Brandi's face unintentionally.

Brian was in the corner playing with some kind of game boy system.

Nothing like his family. His parents made sure that if they were in the same room as each other, then they would all have to be doing something productive with one another. But they were not as laid back as her family was. He stepped into the room and went over to Billy Ray most people would find it weird that their girlfriends father was being so nice to them, but that was the kind of guy he was. "Hey."

"Hey, son. What are you doing here?" He asked just as surprised as his wife was. He placed the guitar down on the side of him and gave the young man a five.

"Nothing, I just got time off in the studio and decided to fly up here and catch a show." He explained as he looked at the other people in the family.

"How did you like the show?" He asked giving him an expressionless look. "Not as a boyfriend either. As a true musician."

"I liked it. Her songs are really fun off of this album." He said as he looked at him. "Well, they are a perfect mix of fun and you know like true feelings." He continued as he thought about it. "The choreographer did a really good job with the moves, but her back up drummer could have been a bit stronger at times."

"Now that is spoken like a true musician." A smile appeared on his face. "Where is my lovely daughter anyway?"

"In her dressing room. The show kind of tired her out." He said as he looked around. "I interrupted you from playing. I think I am going to go say hi to the rest of the family. You go back and pick up your musical flow." He said as he walked over to the other side of the room to the person he feels kind of comfortable with. Brian.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" He asked as he put his game boy down and gave a look to the guy who was like a brother to him. This was the guy he could play games with and not get to emotional like all of his sisters did.

"Just came to see your sisters show, buddy." He replied as he nudged the little kid. Truthfully he reminded him of his own little brother, Frankie. "What are you playing there?"

"Nothing. Just a game that my mom bought me. I am kind of getting bored with it, but Noel is hogging the game system so I can play Grand Theft Auto." He replied in a harsh tone. Sometimes it was hard having all sisters. That's why he liked when Trent and the Jonas' were around. There were more guys.

He chuckled. "You shouldn't be playing that game anyway. That is what is wrong with kids these days. Why don't you pick up a book or try to learn how to play music?"

"How did my big headed sister of mine get a guy like you?" The little boy asked as he gave the guy a weird look. "I am glad you are back. For a second I thought that Justin guy was going to be here to stay."

"You know not even he could tear me away from this family. You guys are my second one. If my other one ever runs out on me I know I have you guys." Nick joked with the little kid.

"Why aren't you with my big headed sister? I would have thought you guys would be conjoined to the hip or something by now." He was still playing his game boy as he was having this conversation. The game was so easy he really didn't need much effort.

"She is in her dressing room." It felt like he was repeating it for like the millionth time. You would think they knew where somebody in their own family was. Obviously if she wasn't with them then she had to be there.

"Don't tell me she is sleeping again?" He moaned as he looked up from his game for the first time.

He cocked his head to the side a bit with wonder. "Why would you say that? Has she been sleeping a lot?"

"Non stop since we have been on that bus. Then she spends all of her time in the bathroom. My mom is always asking her what is wrong, but she never answers." He stated not really caring about his sister.

"What does your mom think is wrong with her?"

"She just thinks she is sick or something. That girl always gets sick when her life gets to hectic." Basically repeating what his mother said to his older sister when they were eating breakfast this morning.

The young man knew better then that. There was something really fishy up with his girlfriend. Since when did she start lying to him? This was really begging to make him think some bad things.

For about an hour he stayed in the room with her family. Just talking, laughing, and having an all around good time. It was rare that he really got to see them. So it was a nice refresher of what kind of background his girlfriend came from.

--

Miley opened her blue eyes, to see a very blurry image standing over her. Then once her eye sight began to come back in focus she noticed it was her boyfriend. "Hey, babe."

"Did I wake you?" He asked as he moved to the side of the couch to give her some room to get up. "I thought you would be up by now. It has been almost an hour and a half."

"Really?" She stretched as she sat up on the couch, feeling as if she hadn't just slept. "It only feels like you were gone a couple of seconds." Her head began to feel a little dizzy so she put her hand on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping a little closer to her.

"Huh? Yeah, I am fine." Miley stood up trying to catch her balance then gave her boyfriend the fake smile. "Just a little hungry. When are we going to go get something to eat like you promised?" She tried to shrug it off.

"I guess we can go now." The dark brunette gave her a look of displeasure. That was another lie that she had told him. There was no way that she was just hungry sleeping the way she did. If she was really hungry, then she wouldn't be able to sleep because her body would wake her up for food.

A smile appeared on her face. "I can't go out in public looking like this. Let me freshen up first, then we can drive my car to the restaurant." She replied as she went over to the mirror in her dressing room and looked at herself.

"It's okay. You look fine without make-up. Just do something with your hair and brush your teeth. I only have today to spend with you and I really don't want to waste another minute with you."

A sigh escaped the young stars lips. It was hard all ready going through what she had to go through. Telling her boyfriend was going to be so hard. It would change their relationship for either good or bad. So the simple matter was that she was trying to prolong it as long as she could. Just so they could continue to act like their lives were the same. "All right. It will only take a minute."

He watched as his girlfriend went into the bathroom that was in her dressing room. Once he knew the coast was clear he began to dig for some indication as to what could be going on with her. Their relationship was built off of trust, but with the way she was acting. There had to be something top secret she didn't want him to know. He quickly looked around the whole dressing room to find anything suspicious, but all he found were some feminine products and clothes.

"I am ready." She replied as she came out the bathroom with no make-up on and her long brown hair in a high pony-tail. She was wearing a nice little Summer dress and flats. It was the beginning of September so the weather was still a little warm.

"You look great." Nick replied trying to act natural like he hadn't been snooping.

--

The two love birds were sitting on the top of a roof with a huge umbrella over their table at a very classy restaurant that only the rich and elite could go to. Of course they were greeted by the usual uppity people that were the normal customers, but there were no screaming fans or paparazzi following them. That was a plus.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you out earlier. My body has been going through a lot lately..." She took a deep breath then continued trying not to let out the secret to soon. Wanting to spend every last second that she could with his life being normal. "What with all of the training and running up and down that stage and all." She sipped some of her water to try not to say anything else dumb or give out clues.

"It's fine. I got to hang out with your family for a while. I really missed their crazy ways." A smile appeared on his face as he thought about his second family. "I beat Noel in a car racing game twice."

For the first time in a long time a real giggle came out of her mouth. It was genuine and less forced. "I bet she is not talking to you for a while. That girl is so competitive."

"She was mad at me, but once I bought her some kind of candy she wanted, she and I are best friends now." Being around Frankie and his friends made it easier for him to get to know kids.

"You really love kids don't you?" His answer to this was going to make or break it. If she should tell him or not all came down to this one answer that she really needed to know.

"Yes. They kind of give purpose to this world." He answered truthfully as he took a small sip of his soda. Then put it down and gave her a look of seriousness. "So... you lied to me."

She cleared her throat and tried to keep her face stern as he continued giving her that look that was cutting her inside. Her heart dropped all the way down to her feet. "A-A-About what?" Her conscience mad her stutter.

"I guess the easier question would be what not about?" His voice raising louder then he thought that it would. "You told me that you were tired today because you got little sleep, Brian told me that all you have been doing is sleeping. The reason you almost passed out after you woke up, you said you were hungry but when I told you to order you ordered a salad. And let's not forget about every single time that I ask you if you are okay and you reply yes." His breaths were short as he continued to give her this look. "Our relationship had to be based off of trust since we are always so busy, but if you are going to keep lying to me like this..." He stopped and thought before he said what he was about to say. "Then maybe we shouldn't be together."

She let out a hurtful gasp as the words stung into her like a million bees. Flashbacks of when they last broke up in 2007 came flooding back. As well as the pain of the aftermath of that break-up. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked around to see that everybody had stopped to look at them momentarily. "Nick..."

"Miley Ray Cyrus I love you. I love you more then you probably know. But it just seems like you are pushing me away." He began to point his finger down on the wooden table. "And I think I deserve to know if you are cheating on me."

Taking deep breathes she looked at him stunned and hurt. "Is that what you think that this is about? Do you think that I am cheating on you?" Water was on the rim of her eyes, though nothing had spilt yet.

"I really have no clue. All of these lies and then I hear the radio talking about you and Liam." Then he stopped himself again then looked at her. "Or it is that you are starting to do drugs."

She placed a piece of her golden brown hair behind her ear, then gave him a look. Tears still threatening to spill from her eyes, but this time instead of worry she felt nothing but anger. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK SUCH A THING!" This time she was screaming at him. "I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU AND I AM NOT THE KIND OF GIRL TO DO DRUGS." It made her so angry to know that they guy that she loved could think so lowly of her.

This time he was the one looking around as people continued to stare. "I am sorry. Just calm down okay. People are starting to stare at us." His voice was barely above a whisper. He put his hands out to try to sooth her.

But she quickly pulled her hands away. "Well you better get used to it." Her tone came down a bit, but just regular talking voice where people close by could still hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" His eyebrow arched again. "There you go again with giving me these mixed signals. I am really getting tired of trying to guess what is going on with you. Then when I tell you my guess you blow up on me!"

"Because why in the world would you think that I am cheating or doing drugs?" Both of there voices the same pitch, hers a little weaker then his. "I am not that kind of girl. If I am going to cheat, I will break up with you first."

"Unless you knew that I was going to break up with you. This is why you are doing this. What does Justin want you back now or something?" He asked beginning to make fun of her. "Or Liam really is still trying to go after you. Maybe you made that whole all-I-wanted-you-for-sex story up so I really would break-up with you before."

Her throat began to close up while thinking about the night that had changed their lives forever. "Oh, you are somebody to talk. When we last broke up you sure as hell moved on fast with Selena Lopez. And when you were doing that movie for Disney, Demi Love was free for the taking!"

Before they could continue to bicker, the waiter came back out with their food. "Here, can I get you guys anything else?"

Miley sat back in her seat with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. This was not going as good as she thought it was going to go. Maybe this was Gods way of telling her that he was not ready to be a father.

"No thank you." Nick answered as he gave the waiter a fake smile. Then looked at his food.

Silence took over them as he dug into his food and she played around with her salad.

"I am sorry, okay. I never meant to say any of that." He finally spoke up after about fifteen minutes of them not talking. "Can't you just tell me what is really going on with you?"

She placed her fork down on the plate, than looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "I really do not believe that you can handle it." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Maybe you are right, but I know that whatever it is you can not handle it on your own." Nick replied as he moved his chair closer to the table. Then put his hands underneath hers for some support. "Whatever it is that you do have to tell me. I want you to know that I will be there for you."

A small part of her knew that it was now or never. There was no turning back once she told him, but she knew that this holding it in was never going to work out. She was all ready going crazy enough and it had only been two days since she found out. "Promise me?"

"I do. I really do." His voice began to fill up with anticipation. "Just let me know so that I can help you."

"It's not just about me..." She traveled off as she closed her eyes. "Do you remember the day when we last saw each other?" She opened them just in time to see him nod his head yes.

"How can I forget?" A kind of man came out of his voice. Just something that happened every single time he thought about their bodies being in that way with one another.

"Good. Than you can tell me if you used a condom or not?" She asked feeling a little sick all of a sudden.

He looked at her kind of like she had just spoken a different language. "I hadn't planned on us doing anything when we went to your house. I thought your family would be home and we were going to chill with them."

"So you never put one on?"

His head slumped down a bit as he shook it no. "Our first time in the hotel. Kevin gave me that when we first hit it big. He told me that I would always need one just in case. It didn't give a right to just go out there and have sex, but if I ever wanted to have it I would need to be safe." He explained as he looked up. "He only gave me that one. And I was with security guards and there were always paparazzi when I went to go buy more."

"Nick, why didn't you just stop us when we switched into the guest room! You had plenty of time to tell me that you didn't have one so let's not do it." Miley replied as her voice raised a little louder then expected, then once she realized they were in public she kind of dimmed down her voice. But her anger was still in her.

"I don't know. My penis was taking over my brain." He replied softly. "It was only one time. I had never been with anybody else so I knew I had no disease." He tried to explain it to her and himself. "And what are the odds that you were ovulating the day that we have sex?" He shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her. "Plenty of my friends do it all the time with girls and they never get pregnant."

"Well, you are not your friends!" Her anger got the better of her again.

"Wait..." He paused and looked at her. "Are you saying... What I think that you are saying?" His voice turned into this weak cloud of mush as he looked at her.

"That depends, if you are thinking that I am saying that I am..." She looked around to make sure that nobody was looking then looked him in his eyes. It was so hard for her to say. So instead she just looked down at her stomach. It was still flat with no sign of any kind of bump or anything, but she knew he would get the clue. "Then yeah."

His face turned pale as he took his hands away from hers. Then sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands through his natural brown curls, and nodding his head no. Just looking at her then once or twice at her stomach. This was not happening!

"You are taking this way better then I thought." She was kind of talking to herself, but she had said it loud enough for him to hear as well.

So much was spinning in his head. How were his parents going to react? Was he going to have to marry her? Was this the end of his career? Out of all the questions that he had, he only knew the answer to one. There was no way in hell he was ready to be somebodies father.

"I know this is not what you were expecting to hear and part of you really wishes that I had cheated on you or something..."

"No." He finally stated after a couple minutes of just sitting there shocked.

"I am sorry, what?"

He popped up out of his seat and began to walk like he was possessed or something out of the very fancy restaurant. His head in clouds a million miles away.

Miley got up and began to follow after him. "Nick, you can't just walk out without paying like that." She called after him, but she knew that there was no point. He was not himself after hearing that his whole life had been turned upside down.

A waitress stopped the young Hollywood star with a look of displeasure. "Excuse me but you have to pay."

The light brunette reached into her pocketbook, and took out her wallet. "Do you take debit? I have no cash on me right now."

"Yes, please stay right here while I go charge it." The waitresses mood turned from harsh to perky in a second as soon as she knew that there was money for her to be paid.

"Where else am I going while you have my debit card?" Miley asked as she watched the young girl walk away with it. Then she looked ahead and was unable to see her boyfriend anywhere. Praying to God that he hadn't totally just left her in this place without her car.

About five minutes later the young waitress came back out with her debit card and receipt. "Thanks for eating here Ms. Cyrus. I hope you enjoyed your food and will come back later."

Miley gave her a smile, then rushed toward the parking lot. For a second she thought that maybe this was it. He had left her and she was going to be alone to deal with this, but then she saw her car all the way in the back of the parking lot.

Nick was sitting in the drivers seat staring out into space. This had changed his life forever. The worst part of it all was that he was actually considering maybe her having an abortion. It would make all of this go away, and he was not ready to give up his music career. He loved it way too much.

"Thanks a bunch for leaving me to pay for lunch." His girlfriend said as she entered from the passenger seat door. She sat down in the seat and noticed that he was not answering her. "Hello!"

He snapped out of his daydream. "I am sorry what did you say?"

"You left me to pay for the food. The food that I didn't eat!" She said getting really loud with him. "Today was just a horrible day. I am tired, angry, and I just want to go lay down. So can you drive me back to the concert hall so I can get on my tour bus."

"I am sorry." He said as he continued to look out into space. "I was just so shocked when you told me that you are pregnant. I mean how were you able to see a doctor?"

She moved around in her seat. "I didn't. I took a test and it came back positive."

His head twirled as he looked at her for the first time since they were at the table. "Those tests are always wrong. So you really don't know that you are?"

"I guess not." She shrugged as she looked at him. "I really haven't had time to go see a doctor what with being on tour and all."

"So we can go together."

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean you don't want to go to the doctor?" His voice was turning irritated. This was a big deal and it was just like her to make it seem like this was something to be a joke over.

"It's just going there will just make this all real." Again she nervously began to bite her nails. "I can't even say the word, how am I supposed to go there and watch as they talk about what is going on with my body?"

"We have to know weather you are or not." He stated feeling like his whole demeanor had been drained. "I will be there with you through every step of the way. You will never have to be alone with this."

"I don't know."

"I do know. We have to know what we are dealing with here." He put his hand on her thigh. "I am sorry for acting like a jerk just then. I was just shocked." Maybe he wasn't fully ready to be a father yet, but he knew that he couldn't let her deal with this alone. "I will try to fix this, but first I have to know if there is anything to fix."

She nodded her head yes. This was going to be the toughest thing ever to break down to her parents. If Nick who was the most put together guy she could ever find had his moment of break down. Imagine what her parents would do, not to mention his parents who were really strict about religion.

"No matter what I am not going to leave you alone to deal with this." He promised her as he kissed her on her forehead.

Again, she was on the verge of tears. All of this was just making her go crazy. It was a lot to handle for somebody her age. It was a lot to handle for anybodies age. A baby changed the lives of people twice her age.

He put the engine in the ignition, then drove off. This was going to be the ride of his life, he knew it. But he'd rather go through this with her. Then leave her with it and not have her. That was how strong he loved her. All he could hope was that their love was strong enough to deal with this.

--

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing, put my story as their favorites, or even alerted my story. I hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. As Long As I Am With You I Know Everythi

**Chapter 3:**

As Long As I Am With You I Know Everything Will Be Fine

--

"You. You're like driving on a Sunday." His voice in melody with the beat. The next cue was coming up for him to sing, but then an image of his girlfriend popped up in his head. He opened his mouth as if to sing, but totally missed his next line. It was like his whole body had been effected by what his lovely Miley had told him one week ago.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" The producer yelled form on the other side of the recording studio. His anger apparent in not only his appearance but his voice. "Nick, that is the fourth time that you have done that."

He looked down to the floor. "I am sorry." His voice was really sincere about it every time, but the truth was his mind was more on the doctors appointment that he would have to make it to after this.

"No you are not. Because if you were sorry..." The guy got out of his seat and stood up with his arms crossed. "Then you would not continue to do it over and over again."

"Look, we are really tired. We have been here since six in the morning. Maybe if you give him a little time to rest then we could finish this tomorrow." Joe stepped in for his brother. In all actuality he wasn't the least bit tired. However they were never going to get this song done without Nick being on his A game.

The producer was totally annoyed by this. All of his other co-workers said that they were the most professional to work with. His expectations had just gone down the pretend drain in his head. "Whatever." His voice tone still a little annoyed.

Nick was the first one to put his head phones down and walk out of the studio. There was no need for him to stay in here any longer if the producer had all ready gave him the okay to stay. His paste was steady as he walked toward the door to leave the whole building completely. Thinking he was finally out of the water with this one, but of course that was never going to be the case.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Kevin asked as he went on the right side of his brother and Joe went on the opposite side. Both glaring into him like they hadn't eaten in a minute and he was a walking chicken wing.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am fine and nothing is going on?" His voice was trying to be normal. It just seemed like he had no clue what that was anymore after one week ago. Everything just seemed to be so complicated now. Things he totally took advantage of he no longer did it because he knew that is could be over.

"We will start believing it when you start telling us the truth." Joe replied as he grabbed his brothers arm. "You just screwed up when we finally got one of the best producers of this building to work with us."

"I told you guys that I am sorry. There is just other things on my mind right now..." He trailed off as he thought about it. The reality was sinking in fast, but it wasn't like he was believing it was actually happening. Besides the constant sleeping Miley still seemed like herself. Maybe this whole thing was just a huge scare. It was Gods way of making him see when you mess with fire you get burned.

"Whatever it is..." Kevin finally intervened as he got Joe's hands off of his younger brother. Then he gave the death glare to him. "Whatever it is has to be big. You never let anything become between you and your music."

He shrugged his shoulders as he gave his brothers an apologetic glare. "If I wanted you guys to know what is going on, than I would have told you all ready." He moved his brothers out of the way and began walking toward the exit again. "I am sorry, but I have to go."

They both just stared as their brother walked out with this look of stress on his face. That was the only thing that they had seen on it since exactly two weeks ago. That and the fact that he always spaced out had them worried that something big was going to go down in a couple of days with their family.

--

Miley was in her room back at Nashville Tennessee. It was driving her crazy just sitting there staring at walls all day. At least when she was at shows or on stage she had things to keep her busy. Her mother decided that she had to cancel the next couple of shows because she was sick. If only her mother really knew what was going on.

_'Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around love comes around) And it knocks you down'_

Began to play on her phone as she was laying there staring at all of the clothes that she had in her closet. Her closet was the size of most people's actual room. She even had a small bed in there to make sure that it was totally comfortable. She flipped open her phone and said, "hey."

"How are you doing?" His nasally voice said through the phone.

"As good as I can be." This was how they talked to one another now. Instead of sex being the big elephant in the room a baby was. It was so ironic. All Nick wanted to do was talk about it and all she wanted to do was pretend that it wasn't happening.

"Do you have your disguise on?" More questions. It seemed like that was all he was ever doing. Asking himself questions and asking her questions. At night sometimes he would ask God questions, but he was kind of mad at him for making him go through this.

"Yeah. If we are caught by the paparazzi, they will never know that it is me. I mean who else would be in your car with you in the passengers seat. These people are not dumb. They are going to put clues together and find out that is me."

"I told you not to worry about anything. I have everything under control." His voice was very serious with her about this matter. "I am the one that got you into this mess."

She took a deep breath trying to keep herself from tearing. "You didn't do this by yourself." She replied rolling her eyes at how feminine she was all of a sudden. "I should have reminded you to use protection."

There was this silence on the phone. No matter what either of them said, they both blamed themselves for this. When they were caught up in the moment thinking about the consequences wasn't on either of their minds.

"I am pulling up to your house now. Come into your backyard." He told her.

"Okay. I will see you in a few minutes." She said as she hung up the phone. As she got up her lower back began to hurt a bit. After a couple of seconds of rubbing it, she went to go get her purse. But of course there had to be something about the plan that they forgot.

"Where are you going?" Brittany walked into her room with her arms crossed once again.

Once she noticed that it was just her older sister she caught her breath. "Listen, I need to go somewhere and do something. I should be back within a couple of hours." She glanced around the room for anything else that could go wrong. "Do you think that you could cover for me?"

"Why should I?" The oldest of the girls in the Cyrus family asked with a smirk. "What have you done for me in the past couple of months?"

"I pay for half of the things that you own." She said with an attitude. "Which would give me the power to take it away." Then she pointed her freshly painted nails at her sister. "If you cherish all of your belongings and clothes, than I would cover for me."

The oldest let out a weak sigh. Making it clear that she was not scared of her little sister's power of money. "Whatever it is that is going on with you is big. And I think that I know what it is?"

Her breathes became shorter as she got scared of what her sister was thinking. Maybe she hadn't covered her tracks well enough. "What?"

"Come on. You are always sleeping, always out of it, and mom keeps talking about this sinking suspicion that she has." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her sister. "But what mom doesn't know is that her precious little girl is not so little anymore."

"If you keep this secret for me and cover. I promise you that when I get back, I will tell you what is going on with me." The young girl told her sister. It was funny how in just a few short months, this would be the least of her problems. Maybe.

"Fine." There was never really a chance she was going to blow her sisters cover. They had made this pact that they had to stand up to their mom and dad a long time ago. When Noel was old enough hopefully she would join the pact as well. "Just-"

"Be careful." Miley finished for her. If only she had listened to her sister when she had told her that the last time. Then none of this would have to be happening. "Thanks." She said happily as she ran out of the room she had made into her closet. The good thing about having her own wing was that she was free to go in and out as she pleased. The bad thing was that sometimes there was this thing inside of her that said somebody could always come in and hurt her.

"You look good." Her boyfriend told her as she climbed into the car. Instead of his car, he was driving Kevin's car. This way the paparazzi wouldn't know it was them. To be totally sure she put on her Hannah wig and a hat with some shades.

"You aren't looking too bad yourself." She lied as she laughed at his ridiculous wig that he had on. It almost made him look like he was one of the three stooges.

"If they catch a picture of us going into the OBGYN, then we can always claim that it was never us." He said as he backed out from the East entrance of their house. Which was all hers. It was a perk of being her. The only perk really that she liked.

"If I am." Again she looked down at her stomach. "Then we won't be able to hide this forever. They always make a way to get a baby bump." Goosebumps appeared on her pale complexion as she thought about it.

"We can always deny everything." He said as he looked at the road. This was the first time that she had initiated a conversation about her possible pregnancy. "It wouldn't be our first time lying."

"I know. We are never going to hear the end of lying about these things." Again she rubbed the ring that stated she was supposed to wait until marriage. "All our fans will loose such respect for us."

This was getting way to depressing for him. He kept on hand on the wheel and put the other one on top of hers. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it." He glanced at her then the road. "First we have to find out if you are pregnant and if you can start saying the word again."

A smile crossed her face. It felt so good to know that she had him with her. When she was holding it inside it felt like there was a ton of bricks on her shoulder. "I love you."

--

The two teenagers were sitting in a waiting room that thank God was totally empty. There had been that fear that maybe people would catch on to who they were underneath all of the stuff that they had put on.

There was one thing that made her think that maybe the test was wrong. She had no sign of morning sickness, yet. But sitting there with a pregnancy month by month poster sitting in front of her was making her sick. It was showing what stages the fetus was making. If she was... Then that was what was going on inside of her.

Again a big elephant. Ever since they had started having sex that is what it seemed like was always between them was an elephant. Both of them having everything to say but not knowing where to start or how to say it.

"Nick..." The sound of her own voice startled her.

He slowly turned to see that she was biting her nails again. "Yes?" His voice just as awkward in the silence then hers was. For a second he was so wrapped up into what he was thinking, he forgot he could even speak.

"I am-" She took her fingernails out of her mouth. Then sighed before she continued to speak, "I am really scared." Saying the truth out loud made things feel like they were closing in on her.

The dark brunette put his arm around his girlfriend, then made her come closer. Until she finally collapsed into his arms. "Everything is going to be okay." If only believed that himself. "You'll see..." To try to reassure her he kissed her on the top of her hair.

Finally a place where she felt secure. Inside of his arms. This was how it was every single time they made love. When they were done. It was actually worth it. But then times like this made it seem so much more not. Just an hour or so of them being together could possibly change their lives forever.

"I am sorry?" A blonde nurse said as she looked at the two teenagers. "Are you Sue Ellen?"

Miley nodded her had yes. "And this is my boyfriend George." They had to make up names just in case the paparazzi even went as far as to see their names on the list. Some of them really did not give up on stories.

"Hi. I am nurse Janise." She gave them both a very cheesy smile. "You came on a lucky day. No waiting to see the doctor." She gave a friendly wave for them to follow her into the back.

For the first time she actually felt really uncomfortable going to the doctor. It wasn't the doctor that she had known since she was born. It was a completely new one. The other one might have told her parents, and there was no way that they could let that happen. Everything to the last tee had to be thought about on paper. It kind of felt like they were on a spy mission of some sort.

"So, I see that you are here for a pregnancy test?" The nurse asked as she looked down at the information.

Miley was sitting up on the cushion that the doctor always had in their offices. Her loving boyfriend was standing next to her squeezing her hand for support. "Yes."

"When was your last period?" She asked staring at a clipboard that she would have to give to the doctor later on.

She took a deep breath and had to think about it. The last time she could remember getting one was so long ago. "Um... late June early July." It was kind of weird talking about that with Nick in the room. It wasn't something that they really talked about.

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"Yeah. It came back positive."

"Those can be wrong. We will just run your blood through to see if you are. It is the most accurate way." The nurse informed her as she looked at the young teenage girl. She looked like she was getting pale. This was the hardest part of her job. "Okay, so I am going to draw some blood now."

Nick was the one really turning pale now. He hated needles. It felt like there was nothing that he could do. He just watched as the lady stuck a tiny piece of metal into his girlfriend. Then watched as the dark red liquid was coming out of her. Maybe he was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at him instead of the needle going into her. It wasn't everyday that her boyfriend let down his protective wall. So this was kind of worrying her.

"I am fine." Which wasn't a lie, because as soon as the needle was out of her, he was truly fine.

"How long will these results take?" She asked the nurse as she hopped down.

"Maybe a day or two." The young nurse replied as she put the blood in a container.

"Is there anyway that you could speed up the process. It is imperative that I know these results by today." The urgency in her voice was very severe. It had been a week of waiting. There was no way that she could wait another two days.

"I-"

"I can pay you whatever amount in order for it to get done." Knowing that money was the universal way of getting her way.

"I can have it done in about two hours." The nurse replied with a crooked smile. "Of course I will have to see the money up front."

The young star went into her wallet and pulled out a bunch of cash. "How much?"

Nick just watched as this took place. It kind of scared him that a hospital could do things quicker if they had more money. If he really wanted to this nurse could be fired just this second. All he would have to do is call the cops and tell them what was going on. But like his girlfriend, he needed to know these results by today.

--

Two hours. Two hours. When things were normal, two hours didn't seem like a long time. It seemed like an actually good amount of time. You could get a lot done in two hours.

But for Nick and Miley, it seemed like an eternity. They decided to go out to a parking lot and wait for the test to be done. The music was playing in the background as they both thought about what this test meant to them. Neither of them wanting to be the first to break the silence that would make them flash into reality.

In a gaze she stared out the window. It felt like she was living in this dream world. A horrible dream world. If this thing came out negative she would be not only shocked but relieved. Did she want to have kids with Nick one day? Of course, but not right now.

Suddenly Nick started the car. "Paparazzi." He had to be the first one to say the first words. Unfortunately those were not the first words he wanted to say. The first words should have been some encouragement.

A little shaken up by what could happen if they were spotted by them, she began to panic. This was not the way her life was supposed to be. It was supposed to be way simpler. Just do tours, be tutored, graduate, make number one albums, finish up the Hannah Montanna series, and do a couple of movies.

He stepped on the gas a little harder. The chances of getting caught were slim to known because they were in a car and the paparazzi were on feet. But he also knew that they talked to each other. So if he headed back to the OBGYN, there was a good chance they would get spotted.

"Can you slow down please?"

He glanced at her. Then gave out this dark chuckle. "You have got to be kidding me? If I slow down they will catch us."

"I-" Another reminder of what was hanging over their heads. "I don't feel well." A big clump began to rise to her throat. Not the wet kind that happened when she was about to cry, but an acidic one.

This had to be the worst time in the world for her to get sick! If he stopped then they were sure to be ambushed, but if he didn't then Joe would have his head for what would be in his car. Then he would have to explain why she was probably sick all of a sudden. "Can you hold it in for like two more minutes? We will hit the highway. Then I will pull over near the forest."

She nodded her head yes. Too scared that if she talked her body would automatically vomit. One hand went straight to her stomach while the other hand went to her mouth. All she was trying to think was that there was no way this had to do with her maybe being...It had to be because of the way Nick was driving.

As he promised her they were on the high way in less then two minutes. That was the fastest he could ever remember driving. Since he only had his Junior license. His parents never really let him drive by himself.

Once the car came to a full stop, she dashed out of the car on the grass. Not even able to get to the trees, she emptied her remains out on the grass. Sweat was hitting her forehead as the little that she had eaten was being forced out of her. Oh how she hated throwing up, but soon she felt somebody's hands help her keep steady by holding her hair.

This day just pained him. First he had to see her get a shot and now she was puking her guts out. Again there was nothing that he could do. At least this time he could hold her hair for some support. This whole situation seemed to be so out of his control.

After about ten minutes of her regurgitating straight, she stumbled on the grass a bit. Her vision began to get blurry. That really had taken a toll on her body.

With all of the strength that he had left, he picked her up and placed her gently in the passengers seat. Then went in the drivers seat. They just stood there. The smell of vomit around them.

Before she knew it her cell phone was ringing in her pocketbook. She leaned down and searched through it, then answered the unfamiliar number. "Hello?"

"Is this Sue Ellen?" A voice that sounded similar to the nurses asked on the other line.

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Frost Fire Hospital. We have the results of your tests in now if you would like to see them." The voice had no kind of clue as to what the results may be. Just stating the reason they called like it was nothing.

"Uh. Thanks for calling me. I am on my way now." Her blue eyes went over to her boyfriend's brown ones.

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"That was the hospital. They said that the results were in." Miley said to him before he even had the time to ask any questions. "I guess it's now or never." After what just happened to her. She was pretty much sure she all ready knew the answer. It scared the shit out of her to know that she would really know for sure now.

--

This time when they entered the hospital it was busy. People were lined up from out the door trying to schedule appointments, wait their turns for all ready scheduled ones, or just coming in without scheduling one.

The two walked up to the front desk hand and hand. Nick was the one in front considering that his girlfriend was still a little weak from her little episode that she just had. "Hello, I am George. My girlfriend Sue-Ellen and I are here to know the results of our pregnancy test." He tried to sound manly to go with his little get-up that he had on. But he couldn't really tell of the elder secretary was buying it.

"Oh, yes. Sit down and the doctor will be right with you." She said as she looked at the two of them kind of suspiciously. They seemed so familiar, but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

They turned around to sit, than realized there was nowhere to sit. "I guess she meant stand." He said to nobody in particular. He put his arm around his girlfriend. Feeling as she put all her weight on him. It scared him to see his girlfriend so week.

About ten minutes went by before the doctor called them into her office. She was a middle aged woman, that had red hair, and stood about five inches tall. They both towered over her. "Sue-Ellen?" She repeated the name as she sat on the opposite side of her desk.

The young girl nodded her head yes. She was sitting in a chair with her hand intertwined with Nick's who was sitting in a chair next to hers.

"Okay, Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas." The doctor said as she put the file down on her wooden desk. "Your disguises are good, but I have been staring at you since you walked in the door earlier. I finally realized who you were when I looked at this magazine." She replied as she put up the PEOPLES magazine that had Miley on the front hugged up with Liam.

Her heart sunk to her stomach. "Please, can you not tell anybody that I was here. My fans would be disappointed, my parents will kill me, and..."

"Don't worry. I am not allowed to reveal any information to anybody. Unless one of your parents come with you. You are still under age, but if any press tried to sucker me into saying anything it would be against my job. I could get fired."

They both sighed in relief. Then they took off their hats, sun glasses, and wigs. Finally revealing who they really were. It just made it even worse. At least with their stuff on it just seemed like it was a dream. They were playing dress up or something and once the masks came off so was the game. But this wasn't a game. This was a human being that they were talking about.

"So..." The doctor began as she opened up the file and scanned through what the papers were telling her. "I am afraid to announce to you that you are indeed pregnant."

It hit her like a ton of bricks once the doctor confirmed it. Not knowing what was going on with her body she began to cry. All these questions popped up into her head.

Nick who was just as stunned as she was pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down. "Shhh." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head. Yes he was stunned, but he had prepared himself for the worst.

"Now, I know that this must be a lot for you guys. But you do have options." The doctor replied as she went into her draw and took out some pamphlets. "I am not allowed to tell you which option that you should take or sway your decision for one or the other, but I can give you information on all three." She continued as though she had practiced this speech in her mind a million times. Handing the teenagers all of the pamphlets.

The young man took them instead of his disoriented girlfriend. So much was going through his mind as well, but his body was not the one going through all the changes. After just looking at the front cover o the pamphlets, he knew that this was ultimately up to her.

"Your last period was in late June early July was what you told us. The tests show that you are five weeks pregnant." She explained hurting seeing these two go through this. "Statistically speaking you know way before most people right now. Most women don't find out until about the sixth week." Trying to sound gleeful, but there was no use.

Miley finally got up and nodded her head no. As she wiped the tears away she looked at the doctor. "You don't understand. I am only sixteen. I have concerts, a TV. show, movies, and a music career to finish." She began to breathe heavy. "I can't even say the word...p-p..."

"regnant." Her boyfriend finished for her.

"Yeah..." She looked over at him. The only reason he was so calm was because he had to be strong for her. In his eyes she could tell that he was just as panicked as she was. "I can't be a mom and have a baby."

"You have other options that I just gave you. There is always adoption and abortion if you think you are not ready to be a mom. That decision is up to you though." The doctor replied as she went into another draw, and pulled out pills. "But until you decide what you want to do you have to take one of these everyday."

The young man took the pills from her too. "What are these?"

"They are vitamin supplements. If she decides to continue with the pregnancy they help the baby get it's necessary days supply of calcium and iron." She informed him happily. "You have months to decide weather you want this or not. But in the mean time just try to read the pamphlets so you understand what is going on with your body. There are even plenty of books out there and great websites I can recommend for you."

A spaced out Miley looked at all of the things that were in the hands of the guy next to her. All she kept saying in her mind was that this isn't happening. "I am a performer. Do you think I can still dance and sing?"

"No." Nick replied for the doctor. Giving her a look as if to say that wasn't going to happen. The way she had been acting so weak lately scared the hell out of him. There was no telling what could happen to her if she continued to go on that stage.

"It is fine. Exercise is fine. Just make sure you listen to little signals in your body when it tells you that it's getting tired, and you will be fine. Every girl has different signals. So I am not sure what in particular for you to look out for."

She nodded her head yes. There was so much to remember. "And one more question." Something that really had been bugging her since she had the suspicion that she was having a baby. "When will I start to show?"

A smile appeared on the middle aged women's face. "Again every woman is different. You are younger and more in shape. So I would say not until you probably hit the end of your last trimester and the beginning of your early trimester. So about week ten or twelve to the naked eye. You will probably see little changes really soon though." She said as she looked at them. "Anything else that you guys would like to know?"

They looked at one another, than the doctor.

"So, I think that is about it. If I were you I would schedule your next appointment at around twelve weeks, if you are keeping it. Either here or your original gynecologist." Still smiling she told them. To her having a baby was a wonderful thing. But then again she was in her mid-thirties. These two seemed like they had just been told the worst news of their lives.

--

The car ride back home was really slow. Again there was that big elephant in the room. Neither of them wanted to say anything that the other would not approve of.

"So..." Nick was the first to speak again. They had decided to ditch the costumes as soon as they were far away from that place.

The brunette looked at her boyfriend. Everything was going so wrong, but at least she knew that he was here with her through all of this. Most girls in her position would have to do all of this alone. "Have I told you what a wonderful boyfriend that you are?"

"Not since we started redating." He admitted liking the sudden moment that they were having. "And the way you show me is not by telling me but by being here with me."

A genuine smile appeared on her face. Then suddenly went away when she realized again that there was this human being growing inside of her. Most women would be so thrilled by this. However she was freaked out beyond all belief. "Whatever happens. You are staying here with me, right?"

"Not even the devil himself can make me leave you." He said looking at her. "And we have to talk about this because we probably won't see each other for a while. I have to go to the studio early tomorrow because I fucked up recording today. Then the day after I have to record Jonas. Then we have to get ready for tour."

"There is nothing for us to talk about." She sunk her head down and fiddled with her fingers.

"You are pregnant there is a lot to talk about. I know that you are freaked about this. And I know that this is your body and your decision, but I really don't think that you should..."

"I was thinking about abortion, but I couldn't live with myself afterward." She nodded her head no. "I know that I am totally freaked right now, but hopefully it will just pass once I get over the initial shock."

"Since when have you started to think like me?"

"Since I found out that I am going to be somebody's mom." Her voice dimmed down a bit. "As long as I have you. There should be no problem. I mean it's not like we don't have money."

"Yeah, but our parents are going to flip. The media is going to go crazy. We might have to get married."

"Again. As long as I am with you I know that I will be fine." That's all she kept repeating to herself. "If you weren't here there was no way that I would be able to do this."

A smile came along his narrow face. Maybe the whole marriage thing wouldn't be a bad idea.

--

A/N: So here it is chapter 3. School starts for me on September 8th. So I will probably not be uploading until the end of this week. Or maybe I will surprise you and upload before then. But just in case I don't here is a little teaser for the next chapter:

- Miley looks at her friend. "So there is something that I have to tell you. I don't know who else to tell."

Mandy Kyle gives her friend a look of confusion. "I knew there was something up. You haven't been the same since we last talked about two weeks ago."

- Miley scans the pamphlet for the first time as her boyfriend walks ahead of her with the keys to his house in his hands. Getting freaked out by it she quickly closed it. "Ae you sure that nobody is home?" She tried to get her mind off of the fact that she was with child.

"Yeah." He said as he took his key out. "My parents are at the church, Joe is at the studio recording something, Kevin is with his wife, and Frankie went over his friend Steve's house." He explained thinking about it himself. "It is just you and me..." He opened up the door to the house they all bought with their first big paycheck.

"Surprise!" People shouted as they came out of different places in the house. "Happy Birthday Nick!"

The teenage girl quickly put the pamphlet behind her back. Then put on this fake smile with of delight. How come she was not told about this surprise party for her own boyfriend?


	4. Realizing What is Going on is The Hardes

**Chapter 4:**

Realizing What is Going on is The Hardest Part

--

Another week had gone by since she had found out that she was indeed having a baby. It seemed like the hours each day were taking forever, but the days were going by so quickly. Just like today. There was just something about it that was making it go very slow. Something that she hadn't put her finger on yet. Her mom still had not budged about the whole going back on tour thing. She still thought that she was sick. It had taken a long time for her to convince her mother not to take her to the doctor and that it was just a really bad cold.

A knock filled her very gigantic pink room. The very annoying brother of hers walked in with a plate of food for her. "Mom says that you have to eat something before you starve yourself to death."

The smell of what would usually be delicious strawberry pancakes, eggs, and sausage entered her nose. Yet, instead of her stomach growling of hunger. It was churning of disgust. A slight groan escaped her lips. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you are okay? You just turned really pale." The only real male of the Cyrus family asked. "I can go get mom if you-"

"No!" She shouted really loudly. "I will be fine. Just leave the food here." With every single word she took a deep breath trying to settle her stomach. However nothing seemed to be working. It felt like her body no longer belonged to her, and it was really freaking her out.

"Okay, sorry I asked. Gosh." Brian replied as he put the food down. Then shook his head as he walked out of his sisters bedroom and ultimately her wing. He would never understand women.

A grumbling sound went off in her stomach as she felt the acidic burn start to come up her throat. She looked at the plate of food, and before she knew it her legs were running toward the bathroom outside on the left in her wing. Almost not making it she leaned over the toilet, and regurgitated. Trying to steady herself so she could make sure every single thing made it into the toilet. With nobody to hold her hair pieces got stuck.

As soon as she was done, she tried to stand up. Her body however had other ideas as her head began to hurt, and her eyesight began to see double. Very abruptly she ended up on her tile floor. Her back up against the walls trying to keep herself steady. Absentmindedly she rubbed the fabric of clothing over her stomach. Another whimper was let out as she began to cry. Not only were her emotions getting the best of her, but this was all so surreal. It was so scary and just at this moment she felt so alone.

--

Meanwhile Mandy Kyle walked into her friends wing with a little pent up aggression toward her. It had been weeks since she had last talked to her, and something inside of her wanted to know what the hell was going on. She hadn't even been on twitter in the past couple of days either. Every single time she twittered her supposed 'best friend' never twittered back. Which made her think something. Once she finally got to her bedroom, she noticed that the door was open, and went in with her hands on her hips ready to tell her friend off. Her dreams soon were disrupted once she noticed her friend was not in her room. "Miley?"

No answer.

Of course being the nosy person that she was, she began to search through her things. Just to find out some answer as to what has been going on. The first thing that caught her eye was that there was a plate filled with good looking food that had not been eaten yet. Then the second thing that was a little abnormal was the fact that her room wasn't the normal mess that it usually was, the only exception being her bed. Knowing her very messy friend that was extremely unrealistic. Stuff just didn't seem to make any sense. To try to figure out more, she began to go through the draws. She went through her shirt draw, and all the way at the bottom there were some sort of papers...

"What the hell are you doing?" A very pale Miley asked as she walked into her room with her arms crossed.

The blackhead quickly stood up stiff. Then looked at her friend with a little bit more sass then most people would give to her. "I think I should be the one asking you questions." Her voice just as loud as her friends. "Why haven't you been on twitter lately and why is your tour cancelled until further notice?"

"Because I am sick." She said trying really hard not to let her brain accidentally tell on her. "And you have no right to be searching through all of my things." She went over to the draw and slammed it.

"I am sorry." Her voice truly apologetic, but when her friend came back up to talk to her she caught a wift of a foul smell. "Um...is that throw up that I smell in your hair?"

The young girl sniffed her hair, then put in up in a pony-tail. "So what if it is? I told you that I am sick."

"No, you aren't. Things just aren't adding up Miles." She said giving her best friend a look of suspicion. "You aren't on twitter which is strange for you, you have never screamed at me for being nosy before, you never throw up when you are just sick, and you always twitter, text, or call me and you have not done that in a while."

"You are thinking to much into this. Okay, I am fine." Her words began to get jumbled. This whole lying to her best friend thing was not working out. And as much as she wanted her to know. Nick and her had all ready decided to wait to tell people.

"Come on Miles. I have been your best friend forever. You can trust me. Whatever it is just tell me so I can get you some help." She immediately turned into her usual calm self.

Another sigh. Nick was going to kill her for this, but she really felt so alone while he was out there still doing his career. Mandy would be the perfect substitute while he was gone. They still hadn't talked about if he was going to continue to go after his music once the baby was born. They figured they had enough time for that.

She went closer to the young girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is I promise it will stay just between us." That was the truth. They knew almost everything about one another. Every tiny secret. Maybe that was really why she was so upset from not hearing from her good friend. The fact that she felt left out from what was usually their tight bond.

Miley looked at her friend. "So maybe there is something that I have to tell you."

Mandy Kyle gives her friend a look of triumph. "I knew that there was something wrong. You just haven't been the same since the last time that I did talk to you about a few weeks ago."

"Again, you have to promise not to tell anybody. Not even my mother. If you spill this to anybody the paparazzi can find out. Then my life will officially be over before I get a chance to wrap my own head around things..." She began to babble. Which she always did when she was nervous or confused.

"I promise. I have never spilled any of our secrets before." The tan girl pointed out.

"Well, this secret is bigger then any other secret that I have ever told you." A forced laugh came out of her gut. Along with a very dry cry. This was going to be so hard to tell her friend. So much was kept between them.

"Come on Miles. You are freaking me out. Just tell me all ready."

"Remember when I went to go see Nick in his hotel room in June when I appeared in his Texas show?"

"Yeah, I think that was like one of the last time's that we really talked. You were telling me how you were just going over there to chill and whatever. Then I never heard from you when you got back. I just thought that you were sleeping or something." Nothing really suspicious really came up in her mind of that night.

"The reason I didn't call or text you back is because that night... Nick and I took our relationship to the next level." She closed her eyes picturing it. The thought just was no fun. The only thing that made her heart sink was the fact that they were so intimate with one another. But in the last couple weeks she concluded that sex was not as good as everybody thought it was. The only reason why people continued to do it was because your body really did crave for it.

She let out a fake laugh. "Be serious Miley. You would never..." Then she looked into her friends best friends blue eyes. The look in them was something that she had never seen before. "What?"

"It just sort of happened. We were talking and being dumb. Then we started making out, then touching, and it just led to us having sex." Admitting that she wasn't a virgin wasn't the hard part about this. "Then he came to my house one day in July and we had sex again."

Mandy backed up a step or two. Then just looked at her. Speechless was what she was. There was nothing that could prepare her for what her friend was telling her. The last two people on earth that she would have thought would have had sex was Nick and Miley. They were way to religious.

"Again, it was just a stupid night. Our hormones got the best of us." A look of frustration came out as she thought about that night. That one day that changed her life forever. If only she had listened to all of the sings that God had given her that day, then maybe she would be on tour making her fans happy and working for her money. Now she was stuck in her room, her fans were upset, and she lost all of that money they had paid to see her.

"I am always the one with the sex problems around here." She tried to lighten up her friends face with a joke. "I guess you noticed how much sex messes with you head."

"That is not the only thing." Again she closed her eyes a bit her lip. "In the mist of our passion we forgot to use protection."

A gasp came out of her mouth as her pocketbook dropped. "Miley! How in the world do you forget something like that. I thought I taught you better then that! Even I remember to use a condom every time. You are supposed to be the responsible one when it comes to sex."

A single tear ran down her cheek. "I know." Another one came out as she began to cry again. It felt like that was all she had been doing. "I am not sick." She nodded her head no. This was hitting her as hard as she ever thought it would be. Television was really nothing to how it really felt to be in this situation. "I am p...pregnant!" She finally let out a small whimper.

The young girl went up and supported her by hugging her. Trying to calm her down. This was a lot to hear, but she knew it was probably a million times worse to go through. "Oh my god." Was all that she could say as she helped her friend over to her very comfortable bed.

After a couple of minutes of silence Mandy finally stopped saying 'Oh My God'.

"Does Nick know about this?" Her voice still in shock. No wonder there friendship had been strained for the past couple of weeks. This was a big secret for the media to fins out about.

"Yeah." She said feeling distant from her friend. Normally they would just laugh about this or Mandy would give her some words of wisdom. But this was not a joking matter and her friend had no clue what she was going through right now. "He is totally supportive and everything. It's just that he is always gone. The only time that I actually get to see him, it is always so serious now."

"So, I am guessing nobody else knows, but me?" She said giving her a nod of her head. This was going to make her sick.

"Yes." Her whole body so tired from all of this. These hormones that she could not control. "And I need it to stay that way for as long as possible."

"I don't know how that is going to happen." The blackhead replied as she got off of the bag and began searching through her purse. "The media is starting to get just as suspicious as I was." She took out a magazine and handed it to her.

On the front cover it was her and Nick driving away from the paparazzi. the title read: 'Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas Trying To Hide The Fact They Date Again?' She opened the page to where the article was and began reading. Thank the lord they just thought that maybe they were making out in the car our something, and there was no lead to them going to the OBGYN. "Who is this source?" She asked as she began to get upset.

"I have no clue, but I bet the same person it always is, is telling the media about what you are doing." She replied as she looked at the magazine. "I highly doubt your mother and father have seen it or else they would have probably figured out that you snuck out."

"I did this to go to the doctor to confirm that I was having a baby." She continued to look at the magazine. "If my parents see this they will know that I went out to see Nick. Then we will never be able to see each other. They hate that sneaking around stuff."

"They can't stop you from seeing him. Maybe they will be pissed..."

"No they will beyond pissed! Then my mother will make this an excuse to force me to go to the doctor." Her nerves began to get the best of her as she thought about what was going to happen.

"I think you should tell your parents." Mandy finally spoke after her rant. "Your mom is a pretty down-to-earth girl. She will be mad, but then she will get over it. Your dad will come around as well."

The light brunette nodded her head no. "They will be so disappointed in me." The look in their eyes when they find out just made her have nightmares. "My dad will kill Nick and my mom will cry. Then they will both agree on how we should handle this situation."

"After though. Everything will be fine. They could help you with the baby when it comes. Then maybe you can go back on tour."

"My fans parents will not let them see me after they find out that I am such a bad influence for their kids. Plus, I don't think that I can have a kid then give it up to my parents or nanny's."

"But at this age maybe that is what is best for the kid."

A good point on that behalf. But before she could argue the point her phone went off on the other side of her bed. "Can you do me a favor and get that stinky smelling food out of my room?" She pointed to the tray her brother had put in here a couple of minutes ago.

"Of course not." Knowing that was just a way of getting her to get out of the room.

As soon as her friend was gone she picked up the phone. "Hey, baby." She knew who it was without even looking at the screen. He called about every two hours to check up on her when he was away. When they weren't on the phone they were constantly texting.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" The same question that he asked every single time that he answered the phone. Her normal answer was 'good', but he knew that was just a cover-up to make him feel better for not being there for her.

"Fine." Again trying to sound better then she actually was. "I miss you."

A slight chuckle came over the phone. "You won't have to for long. I am on my way back home for a day or two." He announced kind of excited. A week of a pregnancy can be a very long time. He hated that he had to leave her to deal with this alone.

"I guess you haven't picked up a magazine in a while?" Her voice sort of shrill as she looked at the dumb magazine her friend had bought her.

"No, I have been to busy. Why?" This could be nothing but bad.

"We are on the front cover in out little outfits. They caught on that we are re-dating." She rubbed her head beginning to feel stressed. "A source told them that they spotted us making out. My parents are going to flip when they see this."

"Don't worry about a thing." This time he was the one trying to be strong about this. "It can't be good for the baby."

"My parents are not going to let me see you. My mom has me in quarantine. She keeps trying to make me go to the doctor, but I refuse. No concerts for me until I let her take me."

"I think that is a good thing. I mean you were so freaking tired the last time that I went to one of your concerts."

It was nice to be getting all the extra attention by him, but it felt as though all he cared about was his offspring that she was carrying. "I have to go. My mom is coming up the stairs."

"Okay. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too, babe." She replied then quickly shut the phone threw it on the bed. Then tried to stand there looking as natural as she could. As her suspicions were true her mother walked in, followed by her best friend.

"I didn't know Mandy was here." Tanya walked into her middle daughters room with a look of somewhat shock. Her daughter usually always told her when company was going to come over to her side of the wing. It was kind of the rule her and her father enforced.

"Neither did she, Ms. Tanya." Back when they first became friends she was told to never call her mother by her last name. It was to formal and made her feel way to old. "I was just leaving anyway. I have to get back to rehearsal before my manager has a panic attack." The young girl replied as she went over to the bed and picked up her purse.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you next time that you come over." The older lady replied with a smile, and hugged her daughters best friend. It really hadn't bothered her that much knowing that this young girl was here. If Nick were here it would be a different story. She liked to keep an eye on her daughter when guys were involved.

"Bye." Mandy replied as she waved and left the room. The things that she was told spinning in her head ever so frequently. This was not going to be the best time to tell Miley that she was going out with her ex. That would probably just stir up more trouble.

The blonde looked around her daughters room looking for clues. Then sat down on her bed. "I see that you ate the food that Brian brought up for you an hour or so ago. How was it?"

"Good." The teen looked down at her carpet floor trying so hard not to look into her mothers eyes. She knew that if she did, then there was a chance she could spill everything that she had worked so hard to keep.

"I went to the grocery store today to get some things ready for a friend." Her eyes trailing down to the magazine that was on the floor. Of course she had picked up an issue of it herself. "I saw the magazine."

"Mom, I can explain..." Really she couldn't. A lie could not come to her that fast. Luckily her mother shooed her off coming up with her own conclusion.

"I totally understand sweetheart. I was young and in love at one point too." Her mother said as she put her arms around her daughters shoulder. "Nick was only in town for that one day and you were probably so tired of staring at this wing. It can only keep you interested for so long." Her mother said feeling really friendly with her daughter today. That was how her relationship worked with all of her kids. Her and her husband were always their friends. It might not work for some people, but her kids are different.

A clump formed in her throat. Lying to her mother like this really hurt. If she wasn't so sure her father would kill Nick, then maybe there was a chance that she would tell her mother. It's also the fact that this might totally make her mother feel like a bad mom. And that was the last thing she wanted. "I guess so..."

"You know that I don't care if you see your boyfriend. I love Nick. He is a great kid." That was the truth. Out of all of the people that both her oldest and middle daughter brought in and out of this house, Nick was the one she wouldn't mind being truly family with one day. Even though she lied to her daughter constantly saying that she hated all her boyfriends that same. "I just want to know when you are with him. I like to keep track of you."

The young girl nodded her head yes. Still darting her eyes everywhere but into her mothers baby blue ones. "I am sorry."

"No, I am sorry. How about today you get out of the house?" Her voice cherry enough for the both of them. "You must be feeling a lot better if you can go off to see your boyfriend. So how about we start touring next week again?"

"Great." The lack of enthusiasm eminent in her voice.

"You still look a bit pale, but nothing that some Advil won't cure." Her mother always used that expression when she was growing up. "You have been taking them every night, right?"

"Yeah." These one word answers were starting to get on her nerves. She had no clue how her mother could not get the picture all ready. "I will get in the shower and get on out of here."

Finally catching the hint she took her arms off of her daughters shoulders. "Miley look at me." Her hands were in her lamp kind of tensed.

A wave of shock shot through her body as she hesitantly looked into her mothers baby blue eyes. Concern was written all over her face. She swallowed deeply.

"I love you. You do know that right?"

The brunette nodded her head yes afraid that if she talked then the words would just come out. All she had to think about was how much she loved Nick in one piece to make sure that she didn't say anything.

"I can sense that there is something wrong with you." Her voice turning as old as she never wanted to be. "I am your mother and whatever it is, all you have to do is tell me. We can get through it together."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again. Her mind was debating weather this would be the time to tell her or not. "Mom, I-" The look in her eyes were nothing compared to what they would be if she told her. Just the thought of the shock, pain, and disappointment made her rethink her decision quickly. "I am fine."

Most mothers would not take that from their daughter. But she was not like any mother. She was cool and hip. There was no need for her to press her daughter, because they had the kind of relationship where they told each other everything. "I believe you." Her voice becoming cheerful again. "I have to run and go get some things for a friend. Do you mind staying her to watch Noel until I get back home?"

"No."

--

Nick tapped his hand on the steering wheel as he waited outside of his girlfriends house. For the first time in the long time people were actually home. He thought about going in to say hello, but Miley had told him that they were busy doing something. So he was just waiting. About ten minutes later his wonderful girlfriend came up to his car. He let her in very cautiously, then watched as she sat down.

In normal Miley fashion she was wearing a rocker T, some skinny jeans, and some converses. Her hair was scrunched but it still made it all the way down her shoulders. The only thing that was different about her was her skin complexion which was a bit pale. "Did your parents see the magazine?"

"Yes they did. I got chewed up and spit out for it." He answered as he started the car. "But for some reason they weren't that upset about it. They just reminded me that I am only a teenager and have enough time to sneak around with girls."

That was the usual way things were. Her parents were the laid back wanting to be your friend type people. His parents were the strict, religious type people. Both of them wanted some sense of what the other had.

"Let me guess your mom talked to you about it and then just let it go?" He said as he drove up a hill out of their huge Italian style mansion. Until they hit a very busy street.

"Yeah, she pretty much blamed herself. She thinks that she made me go crazy from keeping me in my wing." The young girl said with a dry laugh. It was partly true, but sometimes she wished her mother would just put some kind of punishment on her.

"I am surprised my parents didn't throw holy water on me or ground me. They are in a particularly happy mood today." He said wondering why that could be. Usually they only acted this way around Christmas time.

"I told Mandy about the baby." Miley just came right out and said.

He jerked his head back a little but didn't really go crazy. "She is your friend. You have the right to tell her. As long as she doesn't tell anybody." He said moving his shoulders a bit, while still having one hand on the wheel. Then he looked at her for a second. "I guess it is nice for you to have a friend to confide in, since I can't always be around."

"Nick, I am not glass that is about to break, okay. I am fine. You do not have to be around me all of the time." She reassured him. "You are doing the best that you can under the circumstances."

"I just feel like I leave you alone a lot. We only see each other every once a week if we are lucky. The only reason we have been seeing each other more is because you are on house arrest."

"Not anymore. My mom said that I could go back on tour next week and Hannah Montanna is scheduled to continue shooting on Friday." Again she said it kind of worried about his response.

"I get that you are not broken glass, but you can't go back to doing the hectic schedule that you were doing before you found out that you were pregnant. All of that stress will really take a toll on your body and the baby."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a snicker. "You are not my father or God. You can not tell me what to do!" Her hormones getting the best of her once again. "I want to have a chance to feel good about myself and make people happy again before I disappoint them. Can't you just support me?"

"I understand what you mean. Ever since that I have found out, I cherish every moment that I have up there on that stage." The musician side of him was speaking then. But then the boyfriend side came out of him, "However I just don't think that you are going to be capable of putting all of that stress on your body. It's not even about the baby. I am worried about you."

Her hormones stopped raging for a second. "I understand that. I really do, but I think I know my body a little better then you do." She said getting a little tired of this constant back and forth between them. "I am going to finish out this tour and I am going to finish the last couple episodes of Hannah Montanna."

There was no use in even arguing with her. When she had her mind made up on something, then she went for it. He sighed in defeat. "I guess you are right. Like the doctor said, if your body even gives you the slightest sign that there is something wrong..."

"I will get the crew to cover for me and end the show early." She stated to him happy that she finally won him over. Even though there was no way he was going to win that argument in the first place. "My mom suspects that there is something up. I almost told her today."

That made him tense up. As of right now that was the scariest part of this whole situation. The whole him telling his parents. There was no doubt in his mind that they were going to kick him out and most likely disown him. "Why didn't you?"

"We didn't discuss it. Plus, my mom would probably go off blaming herself, feeling like a horrible parents, and be so disappointed in me. I am not ready to make her loose all kind of hope for me yet." The reality that it was coming really hurt her more and more.

"Your mother will never loose hope in you. That is the reason she named you Destiny Hope in the first place. She always knew that you would give her hope." He tried to make her feel better as he pulled up to the house that him and his brothers bought with their first big paycheck. It was kind of a mini mansion. They still wanted to show that they had not been changed by the money.

Silence arose in the car as he pulled into his very nice circle driveway. Miley took out the pamphlet to look at what was going on with her body. She was too scared that somebody was going to come in and see it to look at it in her house. And according to Nick nobody was home, so this would be the perfect time.

The dark haired brunette walked to open the door to the passengers seat of his '67 Mustang. Then opened the door like the polite gentlemen his mother always taught him to be.

Miley scanned the pamphlet for the first time as her boyfriend walked ahead of her with the keys to his house in his hands. Getting freaked out by it she quickly closed it. "Are you sure that nobody is home?" She tried to get her mind off of the fact that she was with child.

"Yeah." He said as he took his key out. "My parents are at the church, Joe is at the studio recording something, Kevin is with his wife, and Frankie went over his friend Steve's house." He explained thinking about it himself. "It is just you and me..." He opened up the door to the house they all bought with their first big paycheck.

"Surprise!" People shouted as they came out of different places in the house. "Happy Birthday Nick!"

The teenage girl quickly put the pamphlet behind her back. Then put on this fake smile with of delight. How come she was not told about this surprise party for her own boyfriend?

Shocked was not the word to described how surprised he really was. With all of the extra stuff going on in his mind, he had totally forgotten about his birthday. What looked even worse was the fact that his girlfriend was with him when he was supposed to know that the house was free. His parents though looking mad a little at first over looked it as they wen up and hugged their son.

"You are all grown up." His mother practically cried as she hugged her almost adult son. It felt like just yesterday she was holding him in his arms after giving birth to him just seventeen years ago. Oh, how time flew past.

"Come on Dawn." His father said feeling a little weird standing there waiting to great his youngest middle son. "We don't have all day."

"Shut up, Peter." The long haired brunette said as she hit him kind of haphazardly. "I am having a moment with my wonderful son." She put both hands over her chest. "I remember when they first put you into my arms. I always knew that you were destined for greatness."

The older short man went up to his son and gave him a hi-five. "Your mother is just going through one of her mid life crisis stages." He whispered in his sons ear.

The young man laughed as he looked at his parents. Those two were always bickering about something, but they made it through so many years of marriage. He could only hope he and Miley could be like that when they were that old. Speaking of his girlfriend he looked behind him to see what she was doing, but she wasn't there.

An old friend of his from the stage where he first started when he was younger came up to him and gave him a hug. "I thought you would never turn seventeen." He joked as he looked around at some of the celebrities that were here. Serena Lopez, Debi Love, Jordan Sparkle, Taylor Sway, and more Disney channel stars. "Your parents really know how to through a party."

"Thanks." He replied absentmindedly. "I hope you enjoy yourself." He also said after realizing how rude he was being. Then walked away to continue his search for his Miley.

"You sure seem very unhappy to be the birthday boy." Serena said as she walked up to him very coolly. Her boyfriend was somewhere mingling with all of the other folks. He was very social like that.

"No..." He said shaking his head. "Just really surprised." Lies were easier to say then he thought. "Um...have you seen Miley?"

"She darted up the stairs right after your mother said something about holding you in your arms once she gave birth to you." She told him with a look of dissatisfaction. "A little rude, don't you think?"

"I am sure there is a logical explanation for it." He sounded like a broken record. It seemed like he was always defending her. That was mainly the reason why they never lasted long at all.

"Still the same old Nick." A smile appeared on her face. "Watch, you will see what I am talking about one day." She said with a look of knowledge on her face. Then she walked over to her very hunky boyfriend and the costars from the movie series based on a world selling book.

He shook his head as he tried to make his way up the stairs to see if she was okay. But of course more teen pop sensations continued to make there way in to say 'Happy Birthday'. It was kind of weird seeing them where he lived. Since he had hit it big he always liked his work place and private life to be different.

About a half and hour later his girlfriend walked down the steps wearing the same outfit she had on before. Her make-up was done a little differently though. Other then that she looked as normal as she usually did. They both knew that it was just a cover though. He passed through the crowd to get to her, then noticed she had not only done something different with her make-up, but with her hair as well. "I am so sorry for leaving you like that."

"No, it's fine." She said with a smile on. "This is your party. You are seventeen." That kind of made her jealous considering she wouldn't turn that age for another two months. "You go and have fun, birthday boy." She leaned in and gave him a short kiss.

He treasured that kiss. It felt like things were always so tense that they never really got times to enjoy themselves. So this was the time to do that, but not without her. "Why don't you come out and dance with me?" He interlocked hands with her, and led her to the middle of the gigantic living room which was even bigger with no furniture.

"I don't think that I should." She insisted, but her boyfriend wasn't being very polite about her needs. Before she knew it her body was swaying to the music, all of her friends were around her, and she actually had a real smile on her face. For just that one moment she was a real teenager with regular adolescent drama.

Even the adults began to join in as the DJ began to do a mix between the oldies and the new stuff. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Noel and Frankie had smiles on their faces as they bounced around the rooms full of a sugar rush.

Serena and her boyfriend Tyler were two stepping on the floor. Next to Tyler's cast-mates. Kristine and Roger who were being their normal corny selves. Dancing so close that it seemed like their bodies were about to explode of hormonic rage.

Eventually other starlets showed up like Victoria and Zach. More teen stars from a movie trilogy based on dancing. They of course did not dance as much as they flirted in the back of the corner.

--

The party ended about two hours later. Everybody said their goodbyes. Even though not everybody liked one another they still managed to keep the peace because it was there jobs on the line.

"I will take Miley home." Nick told her parents as they were getting ready to leave as well. Brittany had all ready left with Brian and Noel a few hours ago so they could get to bed on time. All though there sister was a pop star. The others did go to school and do everything kids their ages should do.

"After the cake she virtually disappeared." Dawn, his mother noted as she looked at her son with a kind of odd look.

"Yeah, she said she didn't get much sleep last night. Too busy thinking about all the fans she had disappointed lately. So I guess she went up to my room for some shut eye." He said looking at all four of them in the eyes.

"That is weird. My daughter is never one to leave a party." Robby Ray was more thinking out loud then anything. In his heart he believed Nick. The boy was as solid of a guy as he could find these days.

He let out a kind of halfhearted chuckle. Then hugged Ms. Tanya good bye and gave Miley's father a five. "Thank you so much for coming." He said for the last time. As soon as he turned around his parents were giving him looks.

"You know you are not allowed to have girls over here when nobody is home, right?" His mother's brown eyebrow arched just like his did when he was in a suspicious looking manner.

"I know." He replied feeling like he was still sixteen. No matter how old he got his parents were always as strict as they were the year before. In some ways he liked it because it helped him stay out of the spotlight. But in other ways he just wanted to have a little freedom.

"Your party was great, and tonight is your birthday. So we will let it go until the morning." His father replied as he took his mother by the hand. "Keep your door open while Miley is in the room." His father continued to yell as he walked up the steps. His mother right behind him.

"And even though we will be in our rooms. The walls are thin enough for us to hear everything. So do not try to pull anything." She reminded him as they continued up the stairs. Of course she was lying. She could hear when they were talking, but not specifically what they were saying.

If only they knew there was no need for them to worry. He all ready knocked up his girlfriend. That was not the time to tell them anyway. As soon as he heard their door shut, he walked up the stair into his room where his girlfriend was sound asleep.

She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were shut, her mouth was slightly open, her skin complexion was back when she was sleeping, and the moves that her body made were so unbearably cute.

His eyes scanned her from the tip of her head to the bottom of her cute pedicured toenails. He stopped midway to look at her abdomen. Like the doctor had said there was something there. Nothing that somebody who didn't know her condition would probably notice, but there was definitely something. Even though he was scared shitless about becoming a father. It kind of warmed him to know that she was carrying his child. This way when she did come to her senses and left him, there would always be that person that would remind him of her.

Miley stirred in her sleep, hummed, then relaxed again.

It almost pained him to know that he would have to wake her up and take her back home. He really wished that they could just climb in bed together and wake up together. No sex needed. But his parents would kill him. He made his move over to her and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

Her blue eyes opened quickly. Scanning the room to see where she was at. Then she stood up and looked behind her where her boyfriend stood. She ran her fingers through her long silky brown hair. "How long have a been asleep?" She asked as she wiped some drool off of her mouth.

"For about an hour or so. You went up to bed right after cake." He told her as he continued looking.

"What are you staring at?" She asked feeling a little uneasy about it. "I don't have anything on my face, do I?" She began touching her face.

"No." He laughed at her. Then touched her face for her. "I just was admiring your beauty." He said looking at her in her eyes. "You do know that you are breathtakingly beautiful, don't you?"

"Don't lie to me." Her voice was stern. "I am fat, I am always pale, and even though I sleep almost fifteen hours out of the day I am starting to get bags underneath my eyes." She complained.

Nick laughed then kissed her on her forehead. "You are not fat that is just our kid growing inside of you, you will get your complexion back when the morning sickness goes away, and the bags will go away as well with the sleeping." He reassured her sympathetically.

She knew that he was right, but all of these changes in her body were making her feel so self-conscience. "You want to know the worst part about this besides the whole morning sickness thing?"

"What?" He asked really wanting to hear it. He loved how she was letting him in on this. For the past two weeks it seemed like she was trying to shield what she was going through to make him more comfortable.

"My bras don't even fit me anymore." She poked her bottom lip out like a little kid and crossed her arms.

Though she was being completely serious, he couldn't help himself but to laugh. "I really do not see a problem with that."

Playfully the teenage girl hit him in the arm. Then rolled her eyes. "That is exactly what got us in trouble in the first place."

"No me loving you is what got us in the trouble in the first place. And I still do." He began to get serious as he looked at her in her blue eyes. "I feel like I can't love you more, then the next day you just prove me wrong."

As a force of habit she bit her bottom lip. "I love you too." Both of them tilted their heads and met each others lips. They continued to make out for a couple of minutes until a voice scared them.

"I stopped hearing talking in there!" Dawn Jonas' voice yelled through the walls. She had no clue what they were talking about, there were just muffling noises to her. But as a mother of two previous boys she knew that when they stopped talking something else was going on.

They stopped kissing and caught their breathes.

"I wish I could stay here tonight." Her voice filled the room just to make him mother happy. In a couple of weeks his mother was going to hate her.

"I wish you could too, but our parents will kill us." He said what she was thinking. "But I have been thinking."

Her eyes met with his again. Her heart dropped as she thought that he was about to propose. That would be the logical thing for him to do considering the mess they had gotten themselves into.

"Maybe we should start looking for a place to stay together?"

That moment was over, but some shock was on her face. "Our parents will not-"

"They will have no choice when they find out about the baby. I am not about to let my kid live without me." He said very firm about that. There was no way he was going to be an absentee father. All though he still had no idea what he was going to do when his music career was involved.

"You are going to be on the road anyway." She said giving him her point of view of what will happen in the future. "I might as well stay at home with my mom who will be able to help me through this."

"Miley when your dad finds out about this. Do you really think he will be thinking rational?" His voice began to get a little lower. He knew how her hormones were raging so this might infuriate her.

"No, but he will deal with it."

"Yeah, but he might kick you out of the house."

A dry chuckle left her lips. There was no way her father was ever going to do that. They were inseparable since she was born. He loved her to death. There was no way he would ever think about making her get out. "No."

"He is probably going to kill me and you know he loves me like a son. Just imagine what he will say or do to you." His voice was a bit hoarse about this. It pained him to think about what the reaction of their parents might be after the initial shock of it all. "I all ready know there is no way my parents are going to let me stay here. So maybe we should get one to be on the safe side."

She nodded her head fine, knowing that he really did have a point. "Speaking of my father. I think that I should go home."

"Put on your sneakers." He sat up on his bed. "I'll go start my car."

Miley sat up as well, then nodded her head yes. Once he was out of the room she went behind his pillow and grabbed the pamphlet that she still was unable to read. Just reading the title made her go numb. There was no way that Nick could be so into this and feel totally ready to be a father. Not even he was that perfect. However she liked his confidence because it made her feel better about not really being sure. This was going to be one of the hardest things that she would ever have to go through.

--

A/N: Hey again. Thank all of you guys for the great reviews. FYI: Nick Jonas' birthday is on September 16th. Just in case you were wondering why I put his birthday in this chapter. Don't worry around November in the story I will do a Miley birthday.

So, I am doing Advanced Placement courses, going to work, and doing basketball. So the chapters might be coming on slower and slower. I guess another teaser is needed to make sure you guys keep looking for this story.

- Mandy (Miley's best friend) is dating her ex Jason Gates.

- Brittany finally thinks that she realizes what is up with her sister and let's it slip to the media.

- And lastly what you guys have probably all been waiting for. The reactions of the parents.

Of course all this will be in different chapters, but trust me you will not want to miss any of the drama. What I have conjured up in my mind is going to blow you guys away.

Until next time. -Eemah


	5. Relaxing Can Be Hard

Chapter 5:

Relaxing Can Be Hard

--

Kenneth Denton walked back and fourth in his lavish store in the depths of Hollywood Blvd. Some of his employees just stood behind the counters near the register watching him. His patience was running low as he looked up at the clock and back at the glass door. People were lined up to see the new designs that he had just made, but he had closed the store from a call from a very famous celebrity. "Where the hell is she?"

All of his employees looked at him with this terrified look in their eyes. "I don't know." One brave one dared to answer.

"Did anybody ask you?" His voice thick. "Do not speak to the great Kenny Denton unless he speaks to you first." His blue eyes looked down at the persons name tag. Then back up in the eye of the young man named James. "Now, James you are fired. Get out o my store."

The young man looked at him with this sadness, but hate in his eyes. "You just hired me though."

"Your first check will be your last." The older brunette replied as he gave a nonchalant look. "At least you can say that you worked for me for some time. Maybe carrying my name will get you somewhere." Then he looked at one of the girls name tags. "Give your tag to Christine over here, and you can find your own way out."

All of a sudden the bells rang indicating that somebody was walking into the store. The client that he had been waiting for.

"Miley, darling." He went over to the young girl and kissed her on her cheek. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." A fake laugh came out.

"I would never stand you up. You are the hottest fashion designer in Hollywood right now." She replied as she looked at a rack that looked like it was her size. "I accidentally overslept. I am so sorry about that."

"No problems. The good thing is you are here now." Of course he was lying. The later she was the more money he lost out on. But if she wore something gorgeous to the awards, and shouted him out. More A list celebrities might come to him. So maybe in the long run it will turn out for the best.

She looked down at her sweat pants and white T that she was wearing. Her older sister had accompanied her for some support. She always felt safer with somebody there to give her a second opinion. "So let me see what you have."

The older man went over to the rack, then began sifting through the dresses that he had made specifically for her. "Here". He pulled out a very elegant red dress that looked like it would stop just before her knees.

"It's beautiful." Her sister said before she could even think about it herself.

"Try it on. Just to see how it will fit on you." Kenny replied after her sisters comment. "If you don't like it then maybe I can loosen it a bit for your sister to wear it."

Miley looked at the dress then looked at her. It looked like the size she used to be before she found out that she was in her condition. "I don't know. Maybe we can get something a little more loose fitted?" She asked feeling a little self-conscience about herself.

"I got all of the measurements from your fitness trainer. I thought that you were trying that new thing that all the kids are doing with that tight fitted clothing. I didn't really make anything like that for you." He said looking at the clothing rack. "With the measurements that I got, you are perfectly skinny enough to rock whatever I have made."

The brunette put her hair behind her ear. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on."

One of the employees took the dress, and the other helped her make her way to the dressing-rooms.

Brittany just sat there looking at everything that her sister got. Today she was one of the lucky ones to be able to go to this star studded event with her youngest sister. Sometimes it felt weird to have not only herself, but other people look up to her. In her mind she was still cute little Destiny who always got on her nerves when they were little. For about ten minutes she flipped through a magazine that had extravagant gowns on it, then her sister came out wearing the dress.

"You look stunning." The designer said as he clapped his hands together, then he went around in a circle around her. "It just doesn't seem to fit right in your mid-section." Mostly talking to himself then her. "Did you gain weight in only two weeks?"

All though she should be used to always being criticized by her body, she still was a teenager. Her self confidence had not been fully built yet. Then there was the fact that she was pregnant and her hormones were all over the place. "I don't know."

"No worries, just take the dress off. Just wear your underclothes so I can measure you." His head was beginning to ache. This was going to be a longer day then I thought that it was. "If I have to then I will tailor whatever dress you do decide to wear."

Her heart sunk as she walked back into the fitting-room. Her own boyfriend hadn't even seen her stomach since she found out that she was a mother-to-be. If she turned a certain angle maybe he would be able to tell. It was odd to her that she was still able to keep the secret this long. Even on stage she had been kind of sluggish lately, but everybody pinned it off on being out of shape and still sick.

Brittany looked at the man who had just insulted her sister. Maybe her sister had gotten a little bit more plump, but it was mean to say it like that. She was still in perfect shape in the real world. It was a wonder to her how a teenage girl could deal with all of this criticism by people that don't even know her. When she was a teenager people that she had known since she was a kid had said cruel things to her, and she cried for hours at night.

The young girl crept out with nothing on but her bra and underwear. Sometimes it was normal for her to do this when there was going to be a unique dress that she picked out. Not like her normally bubbly self, she walked over to the fashion guru, and lifted her arms up so she could be measured. Trying her hardest to suck in her stomach.

Kenny hummed while he was measuring the young girl. The measurements were so off that there was no way it could be a mistake on her waste line. "I guess while you were sick you ate like a dog?" He joked as he looked at her the number again.

Truthfully she still couldn't stomach most things that were put in her mouth. Her morning sickness was now in full swing. The first trimester is almost over was what Nick would say every single time that she complained about it. "Yeah." She replied dryly.

"That is okay. Being the best at what I do has perks." The older man said as he gave the measuring tape to one of his employees. "I will tailor whatever dress that you pick to fit snug, by tomorrow. That is if you have time to run by in the morning?"

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" The event was tomorrow night after all. "If I can't do it personally, then I will get somebody to do it." She immediately began walking backwards toward the dressing room, to get changed.

It took about a half an hour after that to pick out which dress she wanted. After rethinking it about a thousand times, she finally picked out this pick V cut one, that stopped right above her knees. Her sister got the red one that she had tried on first. So they were both ready to go get there full body massages at the spa to relax them before they started running around to get ready tomorrow.

"That guy was such a jerk." Her sister replied as they walked out of the store. Pictures were being snapped, her sister was getting her name called, and there was a ton of bustle surrounding them.

Like the pro that she was, she smiled, signed autographs, and said hello to some fans. While entertaining the press. There wasn't going to be much of people loving her in about a month. Everything seemed to be happening so fast now that she was finally able to tour again.

When they were in Brittany's car driving to the spa, Miley finally answered her back. "I guess you get used to it after being in the industry for a while. I mean there is nothing really wrong with wanting to be in shape."

"Yeah, but it seems like they push you so hard to be under weight. Than when you turn anorexic then they wonder why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Really there was nothing that she could do about what she did. It had been so much apart of her life that it scared her to death to imagine what she was going to do without it. Probably go back to school.

"You really haven't been acting yourself lately." Finally her older sister spoke up. "You have been distant from like your whole family. Even Mandy hasn't been around as much as she used to." All though she wasn't the biggest fan of her sisters friend, she had to admit she did miss her.

"Have you been talking to mom or something?" It was like somebody possessed her. Sometimes it felt like everybody was out to find her secret.

"No! Mom and I have talked, but not about you. Why?"

"She also said something similar to what you just asked me." She looked away into the passengers side mirror. "There is nothing wrong with me, okay? I am just a little spaced out because I keep thinking about what I am going to do with myself. Now that I have filmed the last episode of Hannah Montana, even though it won't air until next year."

"Come on Miley, you know you will still have your same fans even though Hannah is kind of gone." Brittany said in an encouraging tone. "Just finish out this tour and let your record sell. You will come out with more soon."

If only her sister knew what was really going on in her head. "Thanks. I guess I am just stressing out for no reason."

"That is why we are going to the spa. To really get you to relax." She exclaimed as she merged onto the highway. The rest of the car ride was silence.

--

Miley was getting a full body message with her sister right next to her getting the same exact thing. The pressure points that the people were messaging made her feel like she was having sex all over again. However for some odd reason she had not been craving to have that kind of thing with her boyfriend anymore.

One of the Chinese ladies came into the room with hot honey to pour on their relaxed muscles.

Usually the smell wouldn't have bothered her. Actually there wasn't really a smell to honey. However with her super sense of smell these days a bitter smell went into her nostrils. "Excuse me." She got up from the table that she was laying on.

The young lady who was giving her the message looked at her in disbelief.

Without any words she rushed off to the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Once she made it she leaned over and puked like she had been doing continuously for the past couple of weeks. It was like a routine for her, except it rarely happened at the times that she was expecting it too.

A little worried about her sisters sudden burst out of a very relaxing massage, Brittany got up as well. "Sorry about this." She told both her sisters lady and her own. Then she walked over to where she thought her sister might be. When she didn't see her, there was only one of two places that Miley would be. The bathroom or the car. Since the bathroom was closer, she had decided to go inside of there.

Chocking noises were surrounding the empty bathroom.

Of course a little skeptical that it was her sister, she turned looked inside of the unlocked stall. Luckily the towel was long enough for her not to be mooned. But there was a little more to her sister then she wanted to see hanging out. Still kind of shocked she looked at her. "Are you okay?"

To busy in the middle of throwing up, there was nothing that she could really say. Nobody in her family knew about her morning sickness. She had kept that part of her pregnancy a secret as well, just in case they would put two and two together. Maybe telling her oldest sister wouldn't be the end of the world.

The initial shock wore off as she backed up. There hair was in a bun on their heads from the massage anyway, so there was nothing that she could really do but watch. She backed away toward a wall in the bathroom, near the sink, and listened to her sister's body throwing up.

A very dizzy Miley walked out of the stall. Holding herself up but the threshold. After regaining her vision, she walked over to the sink and began to splash cold water on it. "I don't know what came over me."

The young lady looked at her sister. "I am not buying that." She began pacing up and down the tile floor trying to figure it all out herself. "I think that I know what is going on..."

"You do?"

"Of course, I am not stupid. I have gone through similar things myself." She said feeling really nonchalant about the whole thing. "Don't worry, I won't tell mom."

"You aren't freaked or anything?" The brunette asked as she looked at her sister. It was a bit weird seeing her in nothing, but a towel.

"Nope." Her voice very non caring. "Why don't we just get back to what we were doing before?" Her spirit was beginning to feel this weird orbit around it. Not like the chill one that it was receiving previously to this little barfing session.

That was all she needed to hear. Placing her hands out in front of her, a smile appeared on her face. "Lead the way."

The remainder of the day was spent getting mud baths, facials, and messaged.

--

Meanwhile the Jonas Brothers were all in their private jets heading toward Hollywood for the big Tony Award Show.

"Guess what, Joe?" Kevin said looking at his little brother with a look of horseplay in his eyes. "It just so happens that we are going to be staying in the same hotel as the Cyrus'."

"Really, Kevin!" A look of fake surprise was plastered on his face. "I wonder how that could have happened?"

"Okay, so I may have put the idea in some people's heads that this hotel was one of my favorites." Nick confessed while shrugging his shoulders. "So sue me."

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with Miley lately?" The black head middle Jonas said giving his younger brother a look of interest. "If you are not sneaking off to see her, then you are jeopardizing shows too."

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I would say that you two are getting a little to close." The oldest brother of the family replied with a kind of humor in his voice. Suddenly parched he waved a server over to him.

His brown eyes looked into the window as he thought about his situation. Maybe telling his oldest brothers wouldn't be that bad. They would probably freak and everything, but they would eventually come around. It wouldn't hurt to have to keep this bottled inside of him all of the time. Plus, since Miley told Mandy, then maybe it was time for him to have somebody on his side. Since his brothers were always around him twenty-four-seven, then maybe this was the best way to go by it.

"I sense by your queitness that you have something to tell us?" Joe said looking over at his older brother with a look of sheer astonishment.

Finally he turned around. Instead of looking them in the eyes, he kind of looked past them. "Fine, Miley and I have..." His heart sunk, his throat became dry, and his palms began to sweat. "We have taken our relationship to the next level, I guess you can say."

Both of his older brothers just chuckled. Then they patted him on the back. "So you have officially have become a man?" Kevin said looking him in the eye. "I hope you used protection?"

Ironically the look of shock was plastered on his face. "Wait! You guys aren't going to scream, yell, or tell me that what I did was morally wrong?"

"Come on..." Kevin continued as he looked at his brother. "We are guys, it is a new age. There is no way in the world that I am in my early twenty's and I never have gotten any."

"Yeah, be serious man." Joe said giving him a chuckle. "I lost mine when I was like your age." He replied giving him a look of pleasure. "I am surprised with a girl like Miley, you guys waited this long to go that far."

This had to be one of the most strangest moments of his life. "How come you guys never told me that you guys weren't virgins?"

"The conversation never came up." The middle Jonas replied.

"And it's not something that we prefer to talk about to other people. You know that our publicists might freak if they found out, not to mention mom." Kevin said giving him a look of pain as he thought about it.

"You know they are trying to ride this good boy thing forever."

"I guess they are going to have to try something new..." Nick replied knowing that this was going to catch them off guard. "Because-Miley-is-pregnant." He said it really fast all in one sentence just out of nerves.

The laughter in the jet ceased. Then the two of the oldest Jonas' looked at one another. Then back at their little brother in total and complete awe. It was like he had a trillion heads.

"That was the way that I reacted when I found out."

"I am sorry, but you are just trying to give us a heart attack at young ages, right?" Kevin replied as he began to ball his fists up. "Whatever happened to the little talk that I gave you?"

"I don't know? We just got caught up in the moment, and I know this sounds so cliche. But I never thought that it wasn't going to happen to us."

"You are never to in the moment to forget to be safe!" This time his voice was ten times as loud. "Do you have any idea what you just did to not only the future of our band, but our family?"

"Do you not think that I know that!" He screamed back to his older brother. "I messed up, okay. But there is nothing that I can do about it. She is going to have a baby in about six months, and I am going to be a father."

Joe who was weird enough always the middle man, went into the seat between them. "I don't think that he needs another dad right now." He said to his older brother with some kind of sense. "I think he needs somebody to talk too."

"If he really needed somebody to talk to, then he should have came to us when he thought about having sex with her." He said unbuckling his seat belt. "I think I have to go to the bathroom or something."

About as soon as they heard the bathroom door close, Joe turned to his little brother. "If that is the way that Kevin reacted, wait until you see mom and dads."

His sense of sarcasm was not helping. "I get that he is mad..."

"No, he is pretty much furious. Not only did he feel like he failed as the oldest brother, but I think we are going to have to start our solo careers sooner then we expected." The situation was so serious, but he couldn't help but make light of it.

"Why are you being so...I don't know about this. Aren't you mad?" His suspicion was soon denied as his brother let out a light chuckle.

"Stuff happens." Was the only thing that he could think about. "It's the human way to have sex and you just so happened to get the short end of the stick."

This was making him feel much better then what his other brother was making him feel. "Can you please not tell mom or dad? I think Miley and I should tell them."

"I would never." He shook his head in dismay. His straight black hair wiping him in the face. "And don't worry Kevin will come back out of the bathroom. I know him better then he even knows himself."

As if Joe had some mystical powers or something, the oldest Jonas came up to them. "I am sorry for freaking like that." He sat back down in his spot. Standing up so far off the ground was kind of making him queasy. "It's just that mom and dad are going to have a cow when they find out, and me being the oldest. I always get blamed for everything."

"Well, I'll make it perfectly clear that you had nothing to do with this." He replied kind of shyly. It was weird to be talking about something so personal with his brothers. They normally just goofed around, did their music thing, and played video-games.

There was this moment of silence between them, and before they knew it their private jet had landed. The noises of screaming girls were clouding their thoughts as they began to walk off.

Kevin, Joe, and Nick. The Jonas Brothers.

--

A brand new Miley walked into her suite. The day at the spa really made her forget about everything, except that whole little morning sickness towards the middle, but that was really all that had happened. Everything was just so not tense anymore and it felt like she was on a cloud. But her cloud soon came spiraling down when a wave of fatigue hit her.

Very sleepily she put down her bags which was filled with shoes by the door of her very lavish suite, and walked over to the living room area to lay down on the couch. Before she knew it her eye lids were getting heavier, and her vision was black.

--

An hour later Nick was in front of her suite just staring at the door. The idea that he had just told his brothers was sinking in just then. Everything began to feel so real. There was this wave of uncertainty that was going through his body. He looked down, and in his hand was this herbal tea. His hand grew stiff, before he could find the power to back up and leave the door opened.

"Hey, I thought I heard somebody out there." Miley said with a smile as she scratched the scalp of her head from being tired. "Come in." She yawned as she left the door opened and went back to her usual spot on the couch.

His insecurities subsided as he saw how strong that his girlfriend was being. But the fact that he had told his family had really made this sink in. More so now that she is starting to show. "I bought you some tea. It's supposed to help with the morning sickness." He placed it on the counter of the kitchen.

"Thanks." Her blue eyes glanced over at the tea, then back at him. "How were you able to sneak that?"

Hitting his hands together, he walked over to the living room area and sat on the chair that matched with the small couch. "It wasn't that hard." His voice went from low to lower as he said the next part, "considering that I told Kevin and Joe."

Miley who was wrapped in covers laying on the two person couch gave him a look of surprise. She had no clue weather she was relieved or if she was upset. "You did?"

The dark brunette nodded his head yes. "I know that we were supposed to tell our families together. But I thought since you told Mandy, that I should be able to tell Kevin and Joe."

There was silence in the open area of the suite as they both just stared at one another. Wondering what the other was thinking.

"I am not mad at you." She finally said kind of speaking to herself as well. "How did they take it?"

"Joe was supportive about it, and Kevin kind of was rude about it at first. He apologized after the shock of it all." He smiled kind of. "It turns out that they aren't virgins either. I never really asked with who or anything, but they have been lying to the media for probably years."

That made her feel a little bit better about this. "Brittany knows. I didn't tell her, she just found out." The young girl said feeling kind of dizzy from being so tired. "I guess it isn't that much of a secret anymore."

"So I think that is a sign that we should tell our parents, soon. Before they find out from one of our siblings or something."

"Yeah, and I have to go see a doctor soon. I mean it has been weeks." She crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh. It seemed like just when she was about to be stress-free, things got so much more complicated.

Nick stood up and went over to the couch. "Let's not think about the baby for the rest of the night." His voice sounding so seductive. "Let's forget about our parents, the media, and our siblings." He cupped her cheek into his hand. "For tonight, can we just think about you and me?"

The young girl closed her eyes and cuddled her cheek into her boyfriends warm hand. Then opened it, and inhaled the sent of his Dial soap. "I think that would be the perfect way to end this day."

He lightly moves his head in, and kisses her lightly.

For once since she found out that she was pregnant her blood was boiling. However the passion in her body was no longer there. It was odd to her that this was happening. Usually just the slightest touch from him would make her want to jump into bed with him.

His lips felt her holding back. So he let up and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." She lied. His brown eyes were saying that he didn't believe her. "Okay, so...I know this is going to sound so weird. But I am not in the mood."

The young man laughed as he looked up at his girlfriend. Then gave her this cute look. "I know."

"You know what?" Her cheeks began to become rosy from embarrassment.

"When my mom was pregnant with Frankie, my dad never got any the first trimester either." He said a little uncomfortable with telling his parents love business like that. "But that will change soon enough."

Her eyebrow was crocked as she wondered why in the world he would know that about his parents. She still had no clue how Noel and Bryton were made. Her parents were still virgins in her eyes. "So what do we do, then?"

"I have an idea. And it does not involve you or me having to do anything. Maybe a little skin on skin though." He winked one eye then stood up and looked at her. "Why don't you go and take a shower?"

"Yeah, so you can come and join me?" She rolled her eyes. "I told you that I am not in the mood."

"I know. Just go get in the shower, I will feed you something, and then we can just stay up and watch a movie the whole night. Until you fall asleep." He told her the run down of his plans as he watched her get off of the couch.

"That sounds so great to me." She went over to him and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "You are the greatest guy a girl can ever ask for."

He chuckled as he read her mind. "I guess that is why you call me Prince Charming."

Her smile grew wider as she fiddled with her fingers. Then she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower...

--

The next day Miley was in the limo with her sister. Making some last minute changes to her make-up. Her stylists were great, but they didn't know how to make her look like her.

"You know some day Toni is really going to kill you for always changing what she puts on you." Brittany told her sister, feeling really good about what the girl did with her make-up.

"I give her the money. She has no right to say anything to me." For the first time in a long time she did not feel stressed. Yesterday had been the most relaxed day she had in a while. Followed by today which was so busy she had no time to stress. She had to get her dress, get her hair done, do her make-up, find which shoes would go well with the dress, as well as get her nails done. It felt like she had been poked, prodded, and criticized all day.

The older young lady just nodded her head no. Sometimes her sister was a diva, but she really couldn't blame her. "You do know that Nick is going to be there, right?"

Of course she knew that, but there was no way that she was going to let her sister know that. "Really?" She acted surprised. "He never told me anything when we were on the phone yesterday."

"Cut the crap. I saw Kevin and Joe in our hotel yesterday. Surprising enough they told me that Nick had run out for errands." The older sister looked at her with a look of shame. "Miley..."

"We didn't do anything okay!" She could not take her sister looking down at her all the time. "He just ordered dinner, messaged me a bit, and then we watched a movie."

There was no way that she was going to believe that for a minute. But it was to late to be say anything more since they were about to hit the carpet. "Forget it..."

"Just make sure you remember that nobody knows Nick and I are going out. The media will press on about it." She said feeling her stomach becoming queasy. She put her hand on her stomach and began to mumble, "Can you please be good for about two hours?"

Brittany was oblivious to her sister as she looked out at all of the screaming people and flashing lights that were behind ropes. Her adrenaline began to pump. When she did look at her sister, she noticed she was a bit pale. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...fine." Another fake smile.

Those were the last words that they spoke to each other. Before she knew it, the limo driver had opened the door. Then Miley stepped out leg first and then the rest of her body on the carpet. As usual people began screaming her name, and she turned to take photos for magazines. Trying her hardest not to show her baby bump.

Brittany stood next to her sister smiling as well. Taking photo after photo with her, then a reporter called her over. It was the first time that this had ever happened to her. Usually everybody was so into her sister, that she just waited for her sister to be done with interviews. When she looked over at her superstar sibling, she was to engrossed in a interview to even notice her. So she walked over to the reporter with confidence.

"Hi, I am Sandy Jacob from F-Cable Entertainment television." She introduced herself as she shook the young girls hand.

"Brittany Cyrus nice to meet you." The girl replied so awe struck her mind was kind of in a jungle. Her life had been pretty much glamour-free since she was born. But this was a very well known reporter for an entertainment show on a very famous cable channel.

"You too." The older woman said as she held the microphone to her lips. "I was wondering how is it being a Cyrus?"

"Um...we are pretty much like your everyday folk. I bet people think that we are some very famous family or something, but we do everything that normal people do."

"No kind of famous things happen at all?"

"No, actually this is my first time ever experiencing something like this. And personally I feel that this business can kind of be very crushing to a young girls image."

"Care to elaborate on that more?"

"I mean my sister is a perfect size, but yesterday when we were getting our dress fitted this designer kept talking about how big she had gotten. Then I found her throwing up..." She shut her mouth really quickly with as soon as she realized that she had spoke to much.

"Thank you for coming over here. I hope you have a fun time tonight." The reporter said not needing anymore information from the girl.

She stepped back and watched as they began calling more famous people over to them. Then she watched as her sister did the perfect amount of talking on her interviews. Her palms began to sweat with fear.

Before they knew it they were inside of the big place sitting in their assigned seats. "I have to tell you something."

Miley looked around, then looked at her sister. "I don't think this is the best time to talk. I think I am about to get my award."

"And the winner is Miley Cyrus!"

The young girl got out of her seat and did her model walk all the way up to the stage. As soon as she got up there and everybody was quieted, she looked around. "Thank you so much. You have no clue how much this means to me." She took short breathes and tried to make it seem as dramatic as possible. "I would have to thank God for letting me be here, my parents, my sisters Noel and Brittany, my brothers Trace and Bryston, my producers of the show, Disney for letting me do this, my acting coach, all of my co-workers, and of course all of my fans for giving me this award." She held it up to show everybody that she won. Then was escorted into the backstage where people were waiting to interview her.

"How does it feel to win this award for the second time, and with such stiff competition?" Sarah Henley a reporter for a teen magazine asked as she held the microphone up to the star.

"It feels great. It makes me feel like all the hard work that I put in is finally coming back." Her feet were beginning to hurt wearing these high heels.

"So, what is the deal with your love life? You are caught kissing this Liam guy all over magazines, but Nick is always seen with you in real life as well."

"Liam is just a co-star. He is a great guy with a wonderful personality. And Nick is like my best friend." This was always the hard part of doing interviews, but the next question kind of caught her off guard.

"There is a statement going around coming from your sister, that you are anorexic. Do you care to comment on that?"

She tried to hide her shock as she looked into the camera with a smile on her face. "No." Was the only words that would come to mind. There must have been a misunderstanding in the bathroom. She thought her sister was talking about her being pregnant, but she really thought that she had an eating disorder.

"There is a rumor that Hannah Montana is officially done filming, is that true?"

"Yes, we have finished recording the last season. And let's just say that fans will not be disappointed by the outcome of everything." A smile continued on her face.

"What is your next step? You have an album out, a movie coming up, a tour, and you are finished filming the television series. So what are you going to do next?"

"I have no clue." That was the first answer she had done honestly all night. "Since I am still so young, I think that I might take a break once the tour is over. Maybe finish school and go to college."

"I think that is a great choice." The woman said kind of shocked by the answer. "Thank you so much for letting us talk to you. I am sure we will meet again someday."

"Yeah." She shook her hand, then walked off with her mind going crazy. There was no doubt about it. There was no way she would be able to hide this from her parents any longer. Nick and her would have to tell them now or never.

--

Next the parents find out.


	6. Parents Just Don't Understand

Chapter 6:

Parents Will Never Understand

--

A million things were running through her mind as she got out of the car, then walked hand and hand with her boyfriend in the dewy grass of his front yard. They had spent two days together after the award show was over. Her sister got a piece of her mind as well. Not only was this going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do, but now she would have to face his parents questioning faces.

The fall air was very cold against their bodies as they made their way to the front door. It felt like it took ages to get there. Something told them all, that this was an indication that tonight's dinner was going to be the same way.

Wind rushed through both of their bodies. He could feel her skin turn rough. With his strong hands he rubbed the soft fabric-like texture of his palms on her bumpy skin. Right now he felt like he had to protect her at any means necessary. All though at this point both of his older brothers were on either side of them. Both seeming to be in their own thoughts.

Peter answered the door with a smile on his face. "Why didn't you guys just use your key?" He asked as he let everybody into the house that his children had bought him.

"I guess we never really thought of that." Joe replied to his father with his hands in his pocket and his jaw clenched. The chill air outside was nothing like the way the air in here felt. A big wave of caution just filled the whole room.

Kevin went over to his lovely fiance and kissed her on the cheek. They had both made a decision that kissing in front of his parents would not be done until they were officially married. He put his arm around her, then gave her a look of wanting. He missed her so much over the past couple of weeks.

"You boys are late. I was expecting you guys to come almost fifteen minutes ago." Their mother said as she looked at all of her sons. "Hurry before the food gets cold." She waved everybody over to the family dinning room table. After slaving over a hot stove for hours, there was no way she was reheating anything up.

Of course the four went to their prospective seats. Sunday night dinners had always been like this since they were little. Nothing really changed much, but the conversation and more people were beginning to add as they got older.

Everybody stood up after sitting down. Then held hands to one another.

As always Peter began saying the prayer for the food. Usually he would go on and on, but his wife made it obvious that the food was going to get cold. So this time he summed it up so that he could get to the great food that his wife had prepared.

"Amen." Everybody at the table said.

At the head of the table sat Peter, next to him on the right was his wife, followed by Joe, then Diane; Kevin's fiance, at the foot of table was Kevin, followed by Frankie, Miley, and Nick.

"Past the string beans." Nick said trying to act like everything was normal. However on the side of him he could see his girlfriend looking really uncomfortable. Though he was not hungry because he knew what was about to happen, he put a few of them on his plate.

"What's the matter, honey?" Dawn asked the young girl from across the table. "Are you not hungry?"

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at the young girl. Anybody who had been to the grocery store in the past couple of days had seen the magazine's about her eating disorder. So they all knew where this was coming from.

"She ate a very heavy lunch." The middle youngest Jonas replied as he looked at his mother. "So did I. I am sorry mom. We knew that you were making this very delicious dinner, but we just got hungry on the road."

The older woman looked at his son then shrugged her shoulders. Pretending like it didn't bother her. "All the more reason for me to pack you a plate to take home."

With the sound of their mothers very pleasant voice, the rest of the table began to initiate their own conversations.

"Why didn't your family join us again?"

Feeling a little weird about this whole thing she looked up at her boyfriends mother. "They were busy. My grandma isn't feeling that well." It wasn't a real lie. Her grandmother was really sick, but her parents were sitting at home awaiting for her to get there.

"Aww...I hope she feels better. I am sorry to hear that." Peter replied as he first took a look at his sons girlfriend. Her skin complexion was looking a bit blanched. Though she was giving more eye contact then when she first walked in.

A polite smile went on her face, then quickly faded. The sooner the spotlight was off her the better. "Thanks." Her eyes went directly to her empty plate. Maybe putting something on it wouldn't be so bad. Hesitantly, she grabbed a plate that was on the table and began putting a small amount on it.

This was the first time that he had ever felt really weird with his family and Miley being in the same room. As much as he liked the two things he loved and held dear to him in the room together, this huge secret lifting over their heads was making it unbearable.

"So how is touring going?" Diane asked as she made flirty eyes to her fiance that was looking at her with the same look in his eyes. This wedding was not coming soon enough for the two of them. Now they didn't have to keep their secret hidden to most people and his parents would have no choice but to accept that they were sexually active beings.

"Good." Nick answered as he stuffed a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. This probably would be the last home cooked meal he would get for a while. So he was trying to enjoy it.

"Stop eating like we never feed you." His mother gave him her I-am-not-playing eyes. Then once she got what she wanted she looked like she normally did. Just happy that all of her kids were in the same room for once. This rarely happened since they all had gotten older.

"Sorry." He replied as he began eating slower. The slower he ate, the more he wanted to just stop eating. Soon he went back to just playing with his food. So much was on his mind, that the last thing he could possibly think about was food again.

The rest of the dinner went by very relaxed. Everybody, but Nick and Miley went, were engaged in intellectual conversation and current events that were happening. Laughter, arguments, and different ideas were exchanged at the table.

--

After dinner everybody crowded around the living room for a movie. It was something they normally did after a wonderful family dinner, but this time smiles were a bit less then usual. Of course this brought suspicion to the elder parents minds.

Kevin watched as they were all looking for movies, then thought about something very cleverly. "I think that we have seen all of these movies a thousand times." He said looking at the mixture of movies sitting on the carpet of the living room floor.

"But you love this one babe." Diane put "Rocky" up to show her fiance. "I thought maybe we could convince everybody to watch it tonight."

"No." Joe replied as he took the movie out of her hands. "When we were younger Kevin used to force us to watch this every single Sunday night dinner when he was big enough to kick my behind."

"How about this one?" Frankie said as he picked up a Disney movie that had just come out in movies. That was the best part of having family that worked with that company.

"I think that we are a bit to old for that one, buddy." Joe replied to his youngest brother while laughing.

Nick and Miley were all ready on the living room cuddled up. They just watched as this normality was going on. It was sort of like being in the television show "7th Heaven". Just this one big family with a whole lot of dysfunction.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked his girlfriend into her ear. He had noticed that she hadn't really spoken or eaten in the past couple of hours since they have been here.

She touched his arm and closed her eyes. His scent had to be the only scent that didn't make her queasy. "Fine."

Dawn and Peter walked out of the kitchen together with a look of doubt on their faces. "Kevin, Joe, Frankie, and Diane can you guys give us a minute to speak with Nick and Miley alone?"

Her heart sunk as she felt that the time was coming closer for them to tell his parents. A little pain hit her heart.

"Sure, I was about to suggest that we go and get a movie to watch anyway." Kevin replied as he got off of the loveseat in the large living room, then walked over to the coat rack.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Diane replied as she got up where the pile of DVD's were. Then began to walk behind her fiance.

Joe on the other hand wanted to see all of the drama unfold. They might need a witness to this murder that was about to be taken place anyway. "I think that I am just going to stay here..."

"Joseph!" His father replied sternly.

"Fine." He grumbled as he walked out the door behind his brother and his almost sister-in-law. "Come on Frankie." He said sticking his head through the threshold and waving him on.

There was silence in the room. Nothing could be heard but the clock on the wall. 'Tick, tick, tick..."

"I knew that there was something wrong the minute you two walked in here." His mother was the first to speak. She seemed the most composed out of the two adults. "We know about the eating disorder..."

"Mom...Dad. Miley doesn't have an eating disorder at all." He got up and went over to his parents. His knees were trembling, his heart was thumping so hard and loud that it ached, and his adrenaline was rushing so hard that he was unable to even hear what he was saying to them. "There is something else that is going on with us..."

"Okay, what is it?" His father asked looking at the two of them.

"Mom and Dad...Miley and I...we..." He couldn't find the words to say it. There was no way in the world that he would be able to let his parents down so easily. There was no way he could brace himself to let them know that he had dishonored not only their wishes, but the families name. "We are going to be parents..." He said underneath his breath.

His mother forced out a fake laugh. Then turned to her husband and hit him on the arm. "I am sorry, but it almost sounded like you were telling us that you guys are going to be parents?"

Miley got off of the couch and walked right next to her boyfriend for support. There was no way that she would let him do this alone. "It is not a joke Mrs. Jonas. I am pregnant."

She stopped laughing and looked at them with this look of emptiness in her eyes.

"In order for you to be pregnant, that would mean that you would have to have sex with my son." Peter said trying to figure this out in his head. "But that is impossible since you both have those purity rings on."

"It just kind of happened..." Nick looked down on the carpet floor. There was no way he would be able to sleep tonight if he saw the way his parents looked at him. All of his life he had been the successful kid that they thought they would have no problems with. Then this happens.

Dawn nodded her head no. "Stop! Stop lying to us."

"It isn't a lie mom."

Peter let out a dry chuckle. "There is no way in hell that she is... I mean you guys are just so young."

"We know." Miley spoke for the both of them. This was going way better then she had planned as of right then, but of course nothing ever goes their way for longer then a couple of hours.

"Get out." Peter finally said as he pointed to the door. "There is no way in hell that I can have a son who is going to be a father at the age of seventeen living under my roof."

Nick had planned for this to happen. "Mom?"

"Peter?" She said looking at him very warily. This was not something that was in her agenda at all.

"No! If you are old enough to have sex with this young girl and get her pregnant, then you are old enough to get the fuck out of my house!" His voice began to raise as reality was sinking in. "You are a disgrace to this family."

Okay, so that hurt just a little. He put his arm around Miley. "Fine, if that is the way you feel. Then I guess that I will see you guys whenever." He said about to head toward the doorway.

"Nick wait!" His mother said chasing after him. Then giving him a hug. Tears were falling down her eyes and she was crying now. "Please, don't go."

"Dad doesn't want me here." He said beginning to miss his mother all ready and she was hugging him.

"Don't you see. This is all a mistake." She stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes. A flashback of when he was first born and she had first stared into those brown eyes came to her. To her it felt not to long ago. "There is no way that this kid can be yours."

Now it was Miley's turn to hurt. "What are you saying?"

Dawn looked at the young lady with hate and disgust in her eyes. "I have seen you in all o the magazines hugged up on that guy Liam and let's not forget about your twenty year old boyfriend." She said peering through her. "The only good guy that you could get was my son, you seduced him into bed, and now you are trying to pawn that kid off as one of us!"

It hurt so much to hear a person that was supposed to be her second mother say something so cruel to her. It just made her feel like everybody in the world really did think that she was a slut. "Your son, is the only guy that I have ever been with!" For some reason tears were running down her face. It had to be the pregnancy hormones.

"We'll see about that. Why don't you stay here Nicky. I'll make your bed, you'll have a nice dinner every night, and let's not forget about music. What kind of music career will you have with a kid strapped on your back?"

Mom, I am not leaving Miley. She is carrying my kid."

"That's what she tells you." She said glancing over at the young girl, rolling her eyes, and looking at her son. "She is just jealous that you are becoming just as popular as her. I am telling you right now that is not your kid!"

"Dawn let them leave! I want both of them out of my house in the next two minutes or else I am calling the cops." Peter screamed at all three of them. "Whether he is the father or not, he still defied us and the lord by sleeping with her."

She gave him one last pleading look to just stay, but he would not take no for an answer.

"I have to go mom. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek. Then went to the coat rack and got his things. "I will be back to get my stuff later." He said to his father, then walked out without saying a good-bye.

--

"I can not believe your mother!" Miley screamed as she was in the limo tears still running down her face. "How dare she call me a slut."

Nick just let her rant until she got tired. As much as he knew that his mother was wrong, it was still weird to see her beg him like that. It just showed how strong his family really was. When one little thing went wrong they crumbled under pressure. God had nothing to do with that little fiasco in there.

She stood back and took a deep breath. Her face had turned red from all of the screaming that she had just done. A slight pain went through her stomach and she crouched down. It almost felt like a cramp.

He could see her motions and quickly looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a small cramp. I am fine." She shrugged it off as she looked at him. The crazy thing was now they would have to go to her house and deal with the same thing. "Thanks for not leaving me in there."

"I told you that no matter what I am going to be here for you and this baby. I had no clue that my mother was going to go that far, but then again she would do anything to keep her family together."

"Even ostracize a new member that is on the way?" She thought as she looked down at her stomach. "Our kid is not going to have your parents supporting it."

"They are just shocked right now. I am sure that they will come to terms with it before the baby is born." His head hurt just thinking about it. What if his parents didn't come around to this idea, ever?

An all ready exhausted Miley laid her head down on her boyfriends lap. To be truthfully honest now that his parents knew it was beginning to feel so real. Before it just felt like she was sick, but now she is gaining weight. The farther along she gets and the more people that know. The more that it's beginning to sink in. And the more it sinks in the more scared she gets. "Hopefully my parents will be way more understanding."

"Hopefully."

--

The ora was all ready gloomy as they walked inside of the house that was owned by Miley. Totally different from when she first walked into Nick's house. The good thing was that they would be able to get this over and done with sooner rather then later.

Nick was walking cautiously behind her. It was weird to walk inside of this house and not me mobbed by her younger sister and brother. The whole house seemed to be evacuated, only leaving her parents who were sitting on the couch looking like they were supporting each other.

"Mom? Dad?" Miley asked as she turned the dimmed light all the way up to see her father with his fingers inbetween one another, and this kind of crazed look on his face. Her mother had this look of nothingness as her chin was resting on her fathers shoulder.

Robby was the first to look up.

"Did you get a call from my parents?" The teenage boy asked feeling horrified by the idea. Why should his parents be able to tell them? It was their news to share whether it was good or bad.

Tanya nodded her head no. There was no call from his parents. "Gretchen..." She started off with the maids name before she looked at the both of them. "Gretchen called in sick today, so I decided to do a bit of cleaning..." Her hand reached toward her purse. "And when I was putting away some of your clothes...I found this." She took out the pamphlets that the doctor had given her daughter a couple of weeks ago.

What little color that was in her, was now drained out of her. This was going to be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. Explain herself to her mother. Before she could even speak a tear ran down her cheek, just by the look in her parents eyes.

"If you tell us that these aren't yours. We will believe you." Her mother said as she began to feel frightened. The pamphlets were trembling in her hands as she was displaying them for her daughter to see.

"It was an accident..." Miley started. "We were making out and one thing led to another." She continued. "We forgot to use protection..." The stories were getting jumbled in her head as she was trying to explain.

"Oh God." Tanya put her head into her hands and her shoulders began to slump. Before she knew it, her whole body was shaking from crying so hard. Now everybody would think she was this horrible mother. Every person she knew always criticized her about being her daughters friend, and until now she finally understood where they were coming from.

Miley put her arm over her stomach as if to hide it. "Daddy, please say something?" She hated when her father was silent. He never was unless there was something truly wrong with him. The last time he was this silent was when her great grandmother had died.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" He screamed as he charged off of the couch. "You're..." He just let out his hand toward her stomach. Before he knew it his fist was balled up, as he screamed out in frustration.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus. I am so sorry that this happened." Nick finally spoke as he continued to stand behind his girlfriend. His hand was kind of touching the small of her back to feel like he was protecting her.

"You!" He screamed as he glared at the young man. "You are the one who did this to my little girl!"

"Daddy, you can't blame it on him. I wanted it too." She tried to stick up for him just like he had done about an hour previously with her and his mom. "It is both of our faults."

"I trusted you with not only my daughter, but with my whole family." He said beginning to get angry as he thought about what he had done for this young man. "I fucking helped you when you were a nobody."

"I know and in no way was I trying to disrespect you or your daughter by..." It felt weird to state what they had done out loud. It was just something he didn't feel comfortable with discussing to his girlfriend's father.

That hit the spot. An image of him touching all over his baby girl popped up in his mind. Before he knew it, he was at such a fit of anger that he had charged toward the young man.

Before he could even think about himself, he grabbed Miley and pushed her to the side. Making sure that she would be okay. But in doing this he had gotten the full force of her fathers blow toward him.

The young girl kind of fumbled to the side a bit. Thanks to her boyfriend she just missed a tackle that would have definitely made her miscarry. But that was not good for her boyfriend because her father now had him pinned up on the living room wall. "Dad stop!" She screamed as she was trying to go over there.

As blows were being administered to his face and his stomach, he found the strength to put his arm up and stop her. The last thing that he wanted was for her to go anywhere near her father when he was like this. He had never seen this in him before ever.

"I...loved...you...like...a...son!" Between every word he punched. This guy had betrayed him in one of the worst ways possible. There was no turning back from what he had done to his daughter.

"Mom do something!" Miley screamed desperately to her mother who was on the couch watching as well. She was just staring blankly. "Please! He is going to kill him!" She cried out for help.

For a second he thought that there was no help. Her father was going to keep punching him until he would eventually be dead. But thank the lord that somebody came through and helped him.

"What the hell are you doing, dad?" Trent Cyrus the oldest brother of the family asked as he slammed his father down to the floor.

Nick stumbled down to the ground in pain, but he was not in that bad of shape. As far as he knew nothing was broken.

Miley ran toward her boyfriend still crying and swung herself on him. "Thank God. Are you okay?" She asked as she picked up his face to see the damage that her father had done.

"Yeah." He quickly moved his face out of her hands. The last thing his pregnant girlfriend needed was to see him like this and worry even more.

She helped him up on his feet, then let him kind of lean on her. Of course she knew that he was not putting as much weight as he needed on her, but at least he was letting her do something to help him.

Tanya finally came over. Her mind was so disoriented. She had hoped that this was all just a big mistake. That maybe the pamphlets were Brittany's her older daughter. That wouldn't be so bad considering she was in her twenties and was considered an adult.

"It's fine. We will go." The young girl finally spoke as she looked at her father who still seemed a little possessed. That was not the guy she had known since she was born. He would never even hurt a fly.

"No, I have an idea." Her mother finally spoke up with some kind of emotion in her eyes. "We are all going to move away for a while. You, Nick, and I. We will tell the media that you guys are looking for colleges out of the country." She said looking at her daughter to see if she was liking the plan. "You will give birth to the baby, then we will find a really nice couple who would like to adopt it."

She nodded her head no. "Mom, there is no way that I can carry a baby for nine months, give birth to it, and then give it away." She responded with a definite no.

"I'll be there to support and help you." She said urging her daughter for this. "Then you can come back and you can live your life the way you are now. We can pretend like this never happened."

"Mom, it did. I can't forget about this, okay. I can't just pretend like I never had a baby." She told her mother looking really stern about this.

She nodded her head. "Do you know the mistake that you are making?" She asked feeling really belittled. There was no way that she could start demanding her daughter to do things now. Obviously it was to late for that.

She didn't answer. "I have to go." She replied as she began to walk toward the door. Too much was happening.

--

A tired, disoriented, and emotional Miley was sitting on the park bench. "You need to go to a hospital." She told her boyfriend as she lifted her legs closer to her body to try to keep warm. The limo that they had rented, had scheduled another appointment right after their time was up and left them at the park.

"I am fine." He answered her with the same answer for the thousandth time since they had been at the park. He was trying to figure out how the hell they were going to get to a hotel. Walking was not an option considering his stomach was killing him and as strong as his girlfriend was being he knew she wasn't feeling good at all.

"Why don't you come sit next to me and keep me warm?" She asked feeling lonely just sitting there on the park bench. It was a wonder how homeless people did this. It was freezing out here.

"I am trying to figure out a way to get us out of here." He said feeling a like a horrible boyfriend. This was not a way a guy should be helping his girlfriend that was carrying his unborn child. He was beginning to get frustrated.

"You can think over here next to me." She continued to push.

"Look! I need to do this without you talking to me in my ear...okay?" His voice was a little more louder then he had intended it to be.

Of course thanks to her pregnancy hormones she began to cry. As much as she hated doing that and puking it seemed like that was all she was capable of doing these days.

"I am sorry." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I am not mad at you, I am just really frustrated." With his aching body he went over to where his girlfriend wanted him to be.

"I think we made a mistake..." She finally admitted to him. This thought had crossed through her mind since they had told his parents. "I don't think that we should keep this kid."

That news shocked him a bit. "You are actually thinking about considering your moms crazy plan?"

She nodded her head no. As she exhaled, she could see her breath that's how cold it was this late at night in October. "Maybe I should just terminate this pregnancy."

He gave out a dry heave. "I thought you said that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you did that..."

"Look at us Nick! We are sitting on a fucking bench in the park." She said feeling like everything was closing in on her. "What kind of life will we be able to give this baby?"

"A very good one. It is not like we can't survive off of all of that money that we have in the bank. Our great grandchildren can live off of that." He said looking at her with this look of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, we can give it a life where it is always financially well off . But is it worth it for it to always be picked out in the media because it is our kid, or for it not to have any grandparents because they feel that it ruined our lives. You will have to give up your music career and probably begin to hate it and me for doing this to you in the future." A single tear ran down her cheek. " And how am I going to give birth without my mom there?"

"You are an entertainer right?"

She looked at him with a look as if to say 'duh' "Yeah."

"When you first started out in the industry. What did the people that were all ready in the business tell you?"

"Mostly that this is a tough business and I am probably not going to make it." She said recalling her earlier days when she was only like ten years old.

"Wasn't there more things for you not to make it big, then there were for you to make it big?" He loved when he outsmarted her. It kind of made him feel like maybe getting home-tutored was not that bad.

"Yeah."

"Do you regret it?" His

"Not one bit."

"That is just like this." He said trying to piece it together for her. "There are more things going against you to have this baby for right now, but once it gets here then you will not regret it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Truthfully, I can't. But what I do know is that I do not believe this kid is a mistake. I think that God did make us create this person out of our love for one another. I have no clue why, yet. But I know that there is a reason."

"The only reason you are so sure is because you are not the one who has to go through all of these changes with your body." She said feeling very self-conscience right then.

"You are right. I am not the one who has to get big, go through morning sickness, back aches, swollen ankles, enlarged breasts, labor, and birth." He replied watching her sink lower and lower as he brought it all up. "But I am also the one who will never be able to feel a human being kicking inside of me or get that special bond with that baby before it is even born." He took her hand into his. "Trust me, if I could help you out then I would."

A giggle escaped her lips as she thought about Nick pregnant. The thought was just hilarious. "You are the best boyfriend a girl can ask for."

He kissed her very lightly. "I guess we must be the perfect couple, because you are the perfect girlfriend."

She touched his face, then stopped at a bruise that was right by his cheek. "I am so sorry that my father did this to you. I have no clue what he was thinking."

"I am fine." He said again. "You are the one that is going through this whole big transformation with your body. You should get some sleep."

She sighed and looked at him. "I am pregnant not deformed." A slight smile appeared on her face from her own joke. "I am not going to sleep until you go to sleep. You are in worse shape then I am."

"One of us has to protect the other one. Plus, I am sure that Kevin or Joe will be calling me back and coming to get us soon. So there should be no reason for you not to get your sleep. I know that you are tired."

"And I know that you are in pain. I really think that you should go get checked out. You winced when I barely touched your shirt just a while ago." She said looking at him up and down. Speaking of pain another cramp kind of hit her and she just breathed through it slightly. Her vision became somewhat blurred, but it soon turned to her normal vision.

"You are being stubborn."

"If you call the ambulance and go get checked out, then I am going to go to sleep." She replied looking at her boyfriend with this conniving smile. He might be book-smart, but she was smart in her own way as well. Maybe that was the reason that they worked so well together.

He smiled. "You are good."

"I know."

--

Miley got up and looked around. She and Nick both must have fallen asleep on the bench. She quavered a little as she stood up. A wave of nausia hit her, and she quickly made her way to a garbage can. Somebody was lying when they came up with the word morning-sickness. It was more like all-day-sickness. Again she could feel his strong hands holding her hair back. Thank the lord that she had him.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said to her as he watched her empty out more then she had seen her put in. Sometimes he really wondered if this was part of being pregnant. It just seemed so weird for a baby to want to throw things up instead of eating it.

About five minutes later she stood up out of the garbage can. The darkness surrounding them. It had to be about three in the morning. Pretty soon the sun would come up and they would be able to call a cab company. She kind of leaned on the edge of the garbage.

There was nothing that he could say or do to make her feel any better. All he could do was wait for this to pass. He had learned that from a couple weeks of experience. That was what he thought of his life since hr found out. Day by day he would learn how to adjust to this.

She took a deep breath then began to walk back to the bench. Her headache had come back, and she was way more tired then she actually wanted to admit. But then something took over her. Her vision began to blur, she could feel sweat still trickling from her face; thanks to her little episode, and her massive headache had gotten bigger.

"Are you all right?" His voice filled with fear.

She put her hand back toward him..."I-" Before she could even finish her sentence everything went black.

Again as though something had kicked in, he was right behind her to catch her from falling. He held his girlfriend in his arms very protectively. "Miley?" Ge called out for her to see if she would come back to to him.

Her body just lay there.

Part of him didn't want to leave her there by herself, but the other part knew that he had to get his cell phone to call the ambulance. So gently he put her down on the concrete walkway that was in the park, and went over to get his cell phone.

"Hello, this is the operator speaking. How may I help you?"

"I need you to contact the ambulance. My girlfriend she is pregnant and she has passed out." Everything was just so jumbled in his mind. He couldn't even think of where he was at the time. Thank God for modern technology. Now the operator can trace your call.

"Okay. The ambulance is on it's way, sir. How far along is your girlfriend?"

"Um...not that far. About twelve weeks." He tried to remember how long it had been. To him it seemed like this was flying by.

"Don't worry. I am sure that it is nothing serious then. Just stay with her just in case she wakes up." The young lady on the telephone coached him. "I will stay on the phone with you until the ambulance arrives."

He crawled back over to where his beautiful girlfriend was laying. Softly he put her head on his lap, and began stroking her cheek. His adrenaline was pumping so hard that he totally forgot that he was not in the best shape as well. "You say. What can make me feel this way. Miley. Miley. Miley. Talking bout Miley..." He sung into her ear.

She has to be okay....


	7. A Long Day From Yesterday

**Chapter 7:**

A Long Day From Yesterday

--

Her breathtaking blue eyes opened, and he could feel himself breathe again. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth, but his whole body felt as though it had been souring off of the ground.

"What happened?" The back of her head was kind of hurting and all she could remember was sleeping on a park bench. She looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital, an I.V. was stuck to her arm, and she was still in her clothes from the day before.

"You passed out." He summed it up as he put his hand into hers; being careful as to not entangle himself in the I.V. "This is a way better place to sleep then a park bench, huh?" A smile appeared on his face as he tried to lighten the mood.

She smiled too. "I guess..." As soon as she was about to ask more questions to find out what was really going on the doctor came into the room. Flashing lights were going off as she ran in the room quickly.

"In all of my years of being a doctor. I have never seen this much commotion for just one patient." She huffed as she tried to fix herself to seem more professional. Battling all of the people out there, that were asking her questions, was even more stressful then performing surgery.

"I am truly sorry about that. I have no clue how they caught on that we were here." Nick apologized for the rude and unruly behavior of not only their fans but the media.

"It is not your fault that you guys are famous." She shrugged it off as she looked at her clipboard and smiled at the young couple. It kind of pained her to see them go through this on top of everything else in their life. When you get past the glamorous lifestyle that they must have, these two really did look like two normal teenagers. Just as scared and disheveled as any other young couple that she has seen. "I am happy to announce that everything is just fine."

"Really?" Miley asked looking kind of astonished. That was something unexpected. She was not prepared to hear.

"Pregnant women faint all of the time. Mostly because they are doing to much because they either don't know that they are pregnant or choose to try to pretend like they aren't." She explained coolly as she continued to look at all of the tests that she had run on her. "Your blood pressure is a little high though."

"Is that something that we have to be concerned about?" Nick asked looking at his girlfriend with worried eyes.

"Yes, but as of right now it is not that bad. If it continues to rise, then there will be a very high chance that something might go wrong with the pregnancy." The doctor replied as she looked at the two of them. "Of course, I will want to keep you here over night and monitor you for a while. Just to make sure that your blood pressure does not increase."

For some reason there was this sinking feeling in her gut that was telling her the doctor was just trying to make her not worry. "How do I keep my blood pressure down."

"That is an easy one. All you have to do is stay away from certain foods and stress." Her old eyes couldn't help but wonder to all of the things that were going on outside. "I can see why your blood pressure is so high for such a young lady. It must be stressful trying to keep these people off of your back and your fans happy."

She nodded her head yes. Sadly that was the truth and she had undone all of that with just one night of fun. "So I guess they all know, huh?"

Snapping back into reality she looked at the young girl. "Of course I haven't revealed anything about your condition, but somehow they got the panic 911 call from your friend over here." She said looking at the young man, scared to call him out of his name. "That is all I could gather from the questions that they were asking me."

Her blue eyes slowly met with her boyfriend's and before he even said anything, she all ready knew that there was no chance in them not knowing. Her head began to hurt even more with the thought of how everybody knew now. There was no more pretending to be normal from here on out.

"I am sorry...I was scared..." He tried to explain but everything happened so fast that he couldn't even remember what he had said on the phone with that operator. "I guess I blew it..."

Intervening the doctor let out a small noise. "Actually, there was no way you were going to be able to hide that you were pregnant for much longer..." She replied as she looked at her then at her friend. "Because according to the test that I took when you were sleeping, you are all ready in the first week of your second trimester."

This was all becoming to much to process. It felt like she had just told her parents what was going on, and now the whole world knew that she was going to be a mother. Plus, she was all ready in her second trimester which meant that she was going to probably start showing any day now. This was all becoming so surreal to fast.

A little taken aback by her quietness the doctor finally tried to make her exit. "I should go and check on some other patients. I will be back later to check up on you." She told her very quickly, then left the room.

As the door opened her name along with her boyfriends was being called loudly. Then it shut and there was silence. Nothing but the two of them again. They had waited so long for this to happen. Just the two of them to be left alone without any parents interfering, or the perils of celebrity life. Yet when they finally got this time alone there was nothing but awkwardness. Neither knew how to approach the serious situation that had been handed to them.

"How are you feeling?" He broke the silence, as he always did.

"Fine." She spoke a one word answer, but could feel his stare asking for more. "My head hurts a little and this I.V. is kind of bothering me a little, but other then that I feel the same."

"And how would that be?" Ever since they had found out they were going to be parents, it felt like she had just shut off on him. This was the girl who used to call him just to tell him that she had bought a new pair of sneakers, and now she would hide things from him.

"What more do you want from me?" Miley snapped feeling a little edgy.

"I don't know." He said lowly. "If you really weren't feeling that well, why didn't you tell me in the park?"

Finally she stood up, and looked at him. Her brown hair flowing down the right side of her face. "I don't want to be this girl that you feel like you have to protect because you knocked me up." She finally admitted to him. "God, Nick..." A tear ran down her face as the memories started flooding back to her. "You were bleeding and bruised up badly from my dad. I thought that maybe a few cramps and severe headaches could be overshadowed by that."

His insides smiled because he was so happy that she was finally opening up to him. He took his hand out of hers finally, then just watched her for a second. "Do you really think that is the reason that I am so protective over you?"

"Every time I see you, you ask me how I am feeling. Before you knew I was pregnant, you never used to ask me that. Unless you could see that I was sick or something."

"I ask you because I know that the morning sickness was getting to you and the mood swings." He said feeling type guilty of it. "But don't do it just because you are pregnant. I do it because I care for you and love you..." He put his hand on her leg. "I don't want you to ever not tell me if you are feeling weak. I don't care if you have the sniffles. I want to know about it."

A giggle left her lips. "Do you know what you just asked for?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I have a pretty good idea." He replied with a smile. Her smile just makes his smile even brighter.

"Come here?" She asked as she slid over in her hospital bed and patted a spot for him next to her.

Hesitantly, he went inside the bed and cuddled up near her. This was what got them in this mess in the first place. He placed his arm around her neck and she put her head on his chest.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything that you want." He answered truthfully.

"Can you tell me when something is bothering you too? If you lie to me and try to be strong for me, then I am going to try to do the same thing back." Of course he all ready knew this, since he was the only person who knew her better then she knew herself.

"Are you sure that you know what you are asking for?" He asked as he smiled and kissed her on her cheek lightly. She seemed so fragile now-a-days, giving her some real loving was out of the question.

"I think I can handle it." She replied melting in the embrace of his strong arms. All she wanted to do was stay in his arms forever...

--

Meanwhile, a very reluctant Mandy climbed out of her older boyfriends car. "I think you should wait out here." She told him as she grabbed her bag. "It will only take a second to go and see her."

"You will have to tell her sooner or later that we are a couple." His voice was kind of restless. It had been months since they had started sneaking around and he was getting tired of trying to hide it from everybody. Not only did he want to profess his interest for the new lady in his life, but he knew that the media would just eat this up. Something that he needed to promote his modeling and acting career.

"I know baby." The blackhead said as she took the rest of her body out the car and closed the door. Then putting her head through the window she gave him her look of sadness, "but Miley just went through a rough time and I think we should wait until the circumstances are a little bit better."

Jason shrugged his shoulders and sighed, then kissed his girlfriend on her pouty lips. "Fine, but as soon as she is out of the hospital we have to tell her. She is your best friend. You shouldn't be keeping secrets from her like this."

A very bubbly Mandy nodded her head, then took the upper half of her body out of the window. In her eyes this was a triumph for her, in their relationship there was not much winning with her boyfriend. Looking down she thought about the outfit she was wearing. Nothing really special just Uggs, skinny jeans, and a T. When she looked on TMZ this morning after her night with her lovely boyfriend, she saw what they were reporting about her best friend and made her way over here. Once she finally got through the list to be let in, there was another step of getting past paparazzi. There she was in front of a hospital room? It seemed like a lot of work to be somewhere so gloomy.

"Mandy! Mandy!" People continued to call out her name. Usually when she was with her friend, they would amuse these kind of people, but not today. It was not a day to amuse people that had no lives but to bud into other peoples. Also known as the lazy people. They made a living by following other people around and taking pictures, more of a living then people that actually worked hard to become something. As her friend taught her, she lowered her head and moved cautiously through the crowd until the young girl got to her friend's door.

"There are rumors that Miley and Nick are going to be parents, do you have a comment about this?" One very brave man asked as he shoved a microphone in the girls face.

Annoyed by the sudden fame she looked up at him, "Don't you have anything better to do? I mean how old are you, like thirty something?" Suddenly shifting back to her old self she began to blush. This was not the way that she was supposed to get publicity. Since it was the start of her career all of the publicity should be good. Unaware of her own emotions, she put her hand on the door and opened it. Stepped into the room and took a deep breath when there was nothing but quiet.

Nick and Miley were both still cuddled on the bed. They seemed to have been in a very comfortable position and the sudden entrance by Mandy had caught them off guard.

"Did I just walk in on something?" She bit her bottom lip and pointed at the two of them suspiciously.

"Yeah...we were about to have sex on this twin sized hospital bed." Miley replied sarcastically. "You caught us."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, isn't that what got you in this mess in the first place?" A slight laugh came out of her mouth before she realized this was not the time for jokes. Her pregnant best friend was laying down in some cheap hospital bed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It feels good to be treated normal." A little strained she gave a small smile. "I mean I don't think that I will be getting much of that for a while."

"Oh please. You are only going to be the hot gossip for a couple of months. You know Hollywood. Something bigger and better always comes along." The blackhead reminded her as she began to walk closer. "Why didn't you just call me anyway? I would have been glad to pick you up."

"I did." The brunette replied to her friend with this suspicious look on her face. "I called a couple of times, but you didn't answer."

Mandy suddenly looked inside of her purse with her phone in it. "That is impossible. I always check my phone, unless I am..."

"In the midst of what got me in this mess in the first place?" A joke that she couldn't just help to ignore.

A slight fake chuckle came out of her mouth. Once she had finally grasped her cell phone, she looked at the screen. And of course like her friend said, Miley had indeed called her numerous times.

"I am so sorry about that."

"That is okay. Well, it will be as long as you spill about all of the details. Who is this lucky guy and why haven't I met him yet?" A good amount of girl gossip would really help ease her mind right now. It felt like her insides were about to explode with all of the mounted pressure in the room.

"I guess that is my key to leave." Nick finally spoke as he moved his girlfriend to the side and got up.

"Oh, babe. You don't have to go." The feeling of his warm touch evading her still cold body made her need him even more.

"That is okay. You and Mandy have a little girl time. I think I should go and get something to eat really quickly. Do you want something?" His stomach was growling, but there was no way that he was going to be able to stay and withstand girl-talk. Especially since in his house girl-talk was usually his mother nagging them about being disgusting pigs.

She put her hand on her stomach. "No thank you." Then she looked at the I.V. on her arm. "I think this is feeding me well enough."

A chuckle escaped his lips. Only his girl could be so damn funny in a situation like this one. It sometimes amazed him on how this relationship had come to exist. "I am sorry, I forgot." He went over and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Come back as soon as you can." She told him as he left the room. Again all she could hear were pictures snapping and people screaming out her boyfriends name.

"I guess you two going out will not be able to stay a secret for long?" Mandy asked trying to switch the conversation in her way. As strong as her friend was pretending to be, there was still no way she was going to be able to handle the news about her ex well. More-so there was no way she was ready to tell her.

"I guess not. I wish that things could have turned out differently though." She looked down at her hand and began to pick her nails. Something she did while nervous.

"What do you mean?" Finally feeling comfortable enough in her surroundings, the young girl sat on the bottom of the hospital bed.

"I wish that people wouldn't have to know who the father of this kid is." Her blue eyes met with her friends brown ones. "It is bad enough that my career as a musician is messed up, but Nick..."

"Nick is just as responsible for this as you are!" The blackhead interrupted kind of mad.

"I know, but Nick worked so hard for this. I on the other hand was kind of thrust upon it since childbirth. It was something that I was destined to be. It wasn't really like I chose this profession."

She nodded her head at her friend's logic. "But you have worked hard to keep it going."

"No, I have worked hard for the sake of my fans. Also because I never thought about pursuing any other career. But I have been thinking since Nick announced that he had finished high school all ready. Maybe this is just something that my parents wanted so bad for me, and we had all the right people to back me up, that I thought this is what I wanted."

"Miley, what are you saying?" Her voice began to crack at the next thing that she had a feeling her friend was going to say.

"I don't think that I want to do this anymore." Then she sighed as she looked down. "I don't think that I ever really wanted to do it."

Mandy nodded her head. "No. Don't say that." She took her friends hand. "The only reason that you are saying this is because you think that is going to dull the pain. I know you think your career is over because you are having a baby, but that doesn't have to be true..."

"That is not it."

"Stop lying to yourself." It was becoming frustrating to see the closest person to her that wasn't blood related acting like this. "I have seen the way that you look on that stage and I have seen you almost work yourself to exhaustion to be an actress, singer, and songwriter."

"Truth be told all of that was not for me. All of the things that I did at first was to please my parents, and then to please my fans." This had been something that not even her boyfriend knew. The ora in the room was beginning to get a little bit much for her, so she shook her head, and in normal Miley fashion switched the subject. "But enough about me. Who is this new mystery man in your life?"

In Mandy's mind she began to curse herself. She had thought for sure that this was going to take them the whole time until she was ready to leave. "I don't think that is appropriate to talk about. I mean you are still weak and you should be focused on more important things."

"Just because I am pregnant does not mean that I am older. I am still the same Miley you knew before this happened. I love you and Nick, but if you guys don't stop treating me like I am this porcaline doll that is about to break..."

"Okay! I am sorry." She cooled her friend down by waving her hands up in the air to surrender. "I just think with you sitting here in the hospital, my boy problems are the last thing that you should worry about."

"I think I can handle it. Now stop stalling and spill." In that moment a teenage girl was coming out. Not a super-star, or a soon-to-be-mom. A normal teenage girl that wanted to know everything about her best friend, like most teenage girls do.

"He is handsome, a bit older, and I really like him." While giving little hints, she was fighting herself on the inside. Wondering weather she should tell her or not.

"I have dated an older guy, and to tell you the truth; besides the mystery of it all. There is nothing really exciting about them." She shrugged her shoulders.

"The only reason you say that is because the whole time that you were dating Jason, you were in love with Nick. He was just a really long rebound."

"I guess you can say something like that." Suddenly she snapped back. "So what's his name?"

"Funny you should ask that..."

Her mouth opened to say the name, but as soon as she could let out a small sound, the day was saved by Nick. He walked into the room pushing the door as hard as he could from all of the screaming fans and paparazzi.

When he finally got the door closed he looked up at the two ladies, and saw that his girlfriend's face was filled with anticipation. "Did I interrupt something here?"

"No. I was just about to leave actually." Mandy got off of the bed and hugged her friend. "We can continue this conversation the next time that I see you. I have an audition for another background dancer gig."

"Can you just tell me the name really fast before you leave?" The teenager asked her dearest friend almost begging. It was kind of weird considering it was usually the other way around. Mandy was usually the really open one in their friendship.

"I have to go." She stated again. Then she waved to Nick and walked out of the room briskly.

As soon as she was gone there was silence in the room.

"I did walk in on something didn't I?" Nick asked seeing that his girlfriend was really saddened by her friend's sudden disappearance.

"No, nothing really important. Just a little girl-talk." She reassured him as she shrugged it off, but questions were still forming in the back of her head. "That was a really fast lunch."

"I really didn't get a chance to make it to the cafeteria. They had to get hospital security to follow me to the vending machine, and I grabbed whatever I could to nibble on. I swear people are going to have pictures of me grabbing a bag of Barbecue chips in the news for weeks."

"I guess that means we can't keep our relationship a secret anymore?" She said with a smile as she thought about it. As long as she could remember she always wanted them to be public. Kind of like the next Brad and Angeline. But she never wanted to be underneath these circumstances.

"It's not like we have a choice. My publicist called..."

"Oh really, what did he say?"

He rubbed the top of his brown hair, and resumed his position from earlier on the hospital bed. "Well, your publicist has been looking for you. And they basically said that we have become overnight sensations."

She rested her head on his chest again. Just loving to be able to be in his arms. A couple of months ago, they were unable to talk to each other. Now they were about to bring a child into this world and can't stay away from one another. "Mhm."

"Every magazine, radio station, and even news caster wants to interview us. They basically told us that we should do a Jaime Lynn, and just come out and tell any person that we want too."

"But when we do that, it will be over. Everybody will know that we lied to them about our purity rings. Your fans will hate me. Our reputations that we tried so hard to build, will shatter like that..."

He softly kissed her on the top of her light brown hair. "I don't care. I'd rather be known as a horrible person and raise this baby with you, then be known as a saint and not. I think our fans will understand that we are normal people that make mistakes. And if they don't then what kind of people were we attracting anyway?"

That was something her Nick would say. It felt like he always knew just the right things to say at the right time. She lifted her chin up at him, then puckered up, and it was moments later that his lips met hers.

The kiss deepened into this full out passionate make-out session, but of course once things got heated; they heard a throat being cleared by the door.

They let go of each other and looked up to find the doctor back. She smiled as she saw the teenagers blush. "At least you guys are embarrassed about getting caught. Most teenage couples that I find who are about to be parents just continue to kiss. She joked about it.

"How many of those would you say you have around here a year?" Miley asked. For some reason she just wanted to here that she was not the only one who was going through this. She knew that she wasn't, but it still felt good to hear it.

"I see many cases of teen pregnancy come around here. It is sad to say that about every eightieth teen girl I see come around here as a man right by her side." A look of sorrow overcame her face a she thought about all those poor girls.

"Did you get any test results back? Is everything okay?" Nick asked changing the subject back to his girlfriend.

She nodded her head no. "Everything seems to check out with you guys. The only problem is that you, Miss Cyrus, need to go see your OBGYN for your next appointment."

The young girl was well aware that it was time for her to get her next check up. The vitamins that she had been prescribed at her last appointment were about to run out in about a week. She rubbed her arm, "I don't have a personal one of my own."

"Have you gotten a check-up since you found out that you were pregnant?" She asked looking at the young girl with a worried look. In her mind she couldn't imagine that this girl hadn't. All of her tests seemed fine as if she was taking the medicine that was prescribed for her.

"I did, but that was just a clinic doctor. I never really needed an OBGYN because I wasn't supposed to be having sex anyway. So I never got a check-up before that." It was kind of weird talking about this with her boyfriend in the room. Even though he was totally supportive of all of her girl problems, it still felt wrong.

"That is quite all right. I can do another check-up here today. If everything seems like it is going on track, then I can let you out of here when things get settled outside of this room. I can also prescribed you more of those big pills that you have been talking to keep you and your baby healthy, and recommend a few physicians that are really good at what they do."

"Thank you." All of a sudden instead of a teenager she felt like a little girl. As much as she hated to admit it, sitting up and putting her legs on the stir-ups was so nerve-racking. Then when the lady put a Q-tip inside of her and afterward her fingers when getting an exam, it not only hurt, but it was a little frightening.

"Are you okay?" The brunette boy asked as he saw his girlfriend turn a little pale. "Is it the morning sickness?"

She shook her head and looked at him. "I am fine."

He gave her a look of unbelief. "Whatever happened to not lying to each other anymore?"

"I hate getting those exams." She confessed, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "It is really uncomfortable and scary."

"Do you want me to stay in here while they give it to you?"

As soon as the last word came out of his mouth, she nodded her head no. "There is no way that you can stay in here while I go through that. It is so..."

"I will hold your hand and close my eyes. I won't be here to watch you. I can do that for a long time. I will just be here for support." He replied to her, calming her down. As he normally did when she got frantic.

A sense of insecurity came about her. "Fine, but you can't peek."

"I promise."

A nurse walked into the room with stir-ups in her hand. "Due to all of the commotion outside, we are unable to move you to another room. So we are going to have to move the equipment in here.

Another nurse walked in and helped set up as well. It took about ten minutes, and then the doctor walked in while putting on some cloves. "Thank you guys so much."

One of the nurses went up to Nick and Miley. "Hi, my name is Henrietta. I have a daughter at home and she just loves the both of you. Would you mind signing this for me?" She pulled out a piece of paper and pen.

They both took turns signing it, then watched as the nurse walked away with a smile. "Thank you guys so much. You don't know how much this will mean to my daughter."

"Okay, if you want to, you can leave Nick. We will just be a minute or two in here."

"Um...Nick is going to stay in here. Is that okay?" Miley asked as she put her hand into his. This was so scary. The even worse part was figuring out how she was going to give birth. All she continued telling herself was that she has time.

"It is up to the two of you." She replied as a smile came on her face. This was a once and a lifetime opportunity. Most men didn't even want to hold their wives hand while they went through this. "So, if you could please put your legs up here."

Miley did what she was told and put both of her legs up. This had been her second time, but it felt no different then her first. Everything was still so new and scary to her.

"Now, just lay back and relax. It will be all over before you know it."

She tried to listen to that, but when things were being stuck inside of her; it was kind of hard not to tense up. The good part about it this time was that she felt less alone with Nick there. His eyes shut tight just as he promised, and his hand holding on to hers with no sign of letting go.

Of course it was over in about ten minutes.

"The worst part is over." She moved the stir-ups to the side. "Everything seems to be just fine." She said happily. "I think it is safe to say that you are ready to leave as soon as things settle down. Now go put on your clothes, the best part is about to come. It's time to see your baby."

Miley looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. There was this kind of wide glaring look. "We are going to be able to see our baby today?" Something came over her body as she thought about it. If she thought there was no turning back after everybody knowing. There really was no pretending that she wasn't pregnant, if she saw the baby. That would make it official.

"Yes, and looking at your expressions, I can see that this is your first sonogram." She laughed as she thought about her first sonogram with her first child. That was a day right along with the birth, and her wedding to her husband, that she would never forget. "The faster that you get changed, the faster you can see your baby, and the faster you can get out of here." She said as she rushed the young girl off of the table.

--

Twenty minutes had passed until the young girl came out of the bathroom. Her hair was in a high pony-tail, and all she could think about was taking a shower after this. It felt like the walk took forever from the bathroom, back to the table.

"Okay, so I am going to need you to life up your shirt." She instructed her as she put on some gloves. "I am going to put this gel on your stomach, then I will put this on you." She lifted up a piece to the machine, "then this will show you the baby." She pointed to the screen.

"Will we be able to tell weather it is a boy or a girl?" Miley asked looking at the blank screen as she put her shirt up.

"It is still kind of early to tell, but by your next appointment with your new OBGYN, you should be able to tell the sex of the baby." She moved the piece on her stomach until she got a good feel, then turned on a switch to make the baby's heartbeat fill the room. "And here is your baby." She showed them the screen.

Something came over her as a tear ran down her cheek. The hormones of pregnancy really made her feel like she was going crazy. "Look, that is our baby." She said to her boyfriend who was standing behind her in awe. "Doesn't it look great."

He said something slightly underneath his breath, that sounded like yeah and continued to stare at the screen.

"By looking at this picture, it looks like you are in the beginning of your second trimester." The doctor replied as she looked at the two of them. "Which means you are almost halfway done with your pregnancy. It will be time for you to meet this little one before you know it."

It felt like just a week ago, she found out she was having this baby. Now here was a doctor telling her she was almost halfway through with it.

"Okay, how about we take print out some pictures of the little one? Then I will give you a list of some great OBGYN's and if you ever need me I will give you my phone number."

"Thanks." Miley was the only one to speak. Nick seemed to be in his own little world.

--

"I know that this isn't the best place in the world that you would want to come to after being in the hospital all day, but at least it is clean and we are together." Nick said as he turned on the light to their hotel suite.

She looked around the very clean open space. "It's fine. Really." Kind of forcing herself to sound like it was really fine. "I am just really tires. The lumpy hospital mattress wasn't the best thing for my back."

"Oh, you can go into the master bedroom and sleep. I'll just stay out here and watch some television or something." It was so weird being left alone with her. It seemed like that was all that they wanted since they began dating at fourteen, but they had been so used to family. It was kind of awkward.

Her brunette hair swished along the wind, as she turned her head. "You are the best." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I just thought that you should know that."

He smiled, then watched as she made her way into the bedroom. Before he could even make it to the couch, there was a knock on the door. Finding it rather weird that a maid would come here in such a short period of time. "I am sorry, but..." He said as he opened the door.

"But, what? You forgot you had brothers or something?" Kevin asked as he looked his little brother up and down.

"And you forgot your manners because you are not letting us in." Joe continued as he looked up from behind his older brother.

A little shocked by their sudden appearance, it took him a while to invite them into his suite. "You...guys can come in."

They had no problems once invited walking into the very nice hotel suite. "You have a pretty nice thing going on around here." Joe said as he looked around at the very tan room. "Maid service everyday and a girlfriend that can cook."

"Where is Miley, anyway?" The oldest Jonas asked as he looked around as well.

"She is sleeping, she didn't get that good of sleep in that hospital bed." He said kind of rudely as he looked at his brothers. "I called you guys while we were out there on that bench. What happened when I actually needed you guys?"

Kevin and Joe rubbed their necks. Then looked at one another as to say something.

"I guess I will tell you. After you and Miley left, mom and dad kind of kept us at the house. They began telling us how we should just not associate ourselves with you anymore, and it was a really long lecture."

"Yeah, basically we were there all night. So we were unable to get to our phones to help you." Joe continued after his brother. "Then when we tried to get to you at the hospital, all of those people were there..."

"Our publicist called and told us that it wasn't a good idea to go there. We would be spotted for sure and asked to many questions."

Nick folded his arms. "You do know that you just made a whole bunch of excuses! If I were you and I knew one of you guys needed my help, I would have done anything to help you." His anger got the better of him as he began to turn red. "It's not like I am the only one out of us that has been having sex. I am the only one that this happened to though."

"You all ready broke mom and dads heart. Why would we tell them something like that?" Joe asked getting really offended by his brothers words. "It is not our fault that you don't know how to protect yourself."

"Can you two stop it. The last thing we need is to fight over this. We have to stick together. Especially if we are planning on continuing our music career." Kevin said as he stepped in-between his two brothers. Something their mom would usually do.

"Oh, thanks to Nick, we can kiss that good-bye too." The middle Jonas clenched his jaw and gave his brother a death glare. "But he doesn't hear us getting yelling at him for that."

"I don't need to be screamed at for this. We might not have the perfect careers anymore, but now we can be known as the bad boys. And you know that every girl loves them a bad boy." He replied looking at him with this superior look. "I have thought of everything. Our careers are not ending, but starting a new beginning."

Kevin looked at his younger brother. He knew that Nick would not just let the music career that he had worked so hard for be diminished like that. "I like that idea. Then more guys will be able to relate to us."

Joe shrugged his shoulders, so upset with his brother that he didn't even want to give him the credit of being right. "You know what. I am out of here. As far as I am concerned, we can just all go our separate ways."

They both watched as he walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to him. He doesn't mean that." Kevin said as he looked at his little brother. "I will call you when we hear anything from our publicist." He continued as he walked toward the door.

He just nodded his head and waved his hand goodbye. As soon as both of his brother left, the thrill of watching television just didn't seem right anymore. Not like there wasn't enough on his plate as it was. Now the thought of them moving on to solo careers made it even more stressful.

"I thought I heard your brothers voices?" Miley said walking out of the room with nothing on but a plain white T of his.

"You did. They left." He said as he stared at her. It had been a long time since they were alone like this. No parents to tell them what to do, no worries of their siblings walking in on them, and nothing but silence. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep after all." She said as she moved her way toward him. "It was lonely in there. Having that big bed all to myself."

"Do you want to come and watch television with me?" He moved his head toward the couch.

She giggled as she put her hands on his chest, the fabric of the shirt that he was wearing was stopping their skin from touching. "I think after such a long day that we had, we should go take showers." She replied staring at him in the eyes. Trying to relay the message without having to say it.

Finally, he got the hint. "Oh. I don't know." A bit frazzled by the idea he began to blush. "I mean are you sure that is good for the baby?"

"It's fine. The baby doesn't feel a thing." All though she wasn't at all positive if that was true, her body was craving it. Which meant that the baby must like it too.

"I guess there is no reason not to, then." It was basically like he was saying it to not only her, but himself. He kissed her lightly at first, trying to get the hang of it all. Then as it became more natural, he began to deepen his kiss. Then he let up, still not feeling right about this. "If you feel like anything is wrong. You will tell me, and I will stop."

"Of course." The young teen looked at him with this urge in her eyes. She continued to kiss him more and more. Feeling him touch her in ways that only he ever touched her. She could feel his hands as he slipped his T-shirt off of her body.

For a second he looked mesmerized at how much her body had changed since he had last seen it.

By the look in his eyes, she was unsure if he found her gross or not. "You know what. This was a bad idea." The brunette grabbed the T-shirt off of the floor, becoming very self-conscience. Then began to make her way back to the bedroom.

Nick quickly walked up behind her, and put his arm around her waist. "You look beautiful." He whispered seductively in her ear. "As a matter of fact. If there was a word that was even stronger then beautiful, you would be that."

A giggle escaped her lips. As much as she really didn't want too, she needed to hear those words.

He used his soft lips to make baby kisses go on her shoulder. While using his hands to unsnap her bra.

A soft clap noise filled the room when the bra hit the granite floor of the suite living room.

Miley turned around and looked into his chocolate eyes. A half a smile appeared on her face. The one good thing about being pregnant, was that her cup sized had doubled. There was no clue in even asking the question if he liked, because the look in his eyes said it all.

After staring at her huge breasts, he began kissing her widely again. This time backing her up, so they could make it to the shower. Usually he wasn't good at multitasking. But he had to hand it to himself, he was walking unzipping his pants, and making-out with this girlfriend.

So into the kissing, she hadn't realized that he was struggling. So when his lips were no longer on hers, she opened her blue eyes.

There Nick was on the floor with his pants down to his ankles.

"When you are done playing around down there." She laughed as she said it. "I will be waiting in here for you." Her voice tone became seductive. As she opened the bathroom door and walked in.

Scurrying to get off of the floor, he yanked his pants from off of his ankle. Then dropped his boxers on the floor. "I am done!" The younger Jonas announced as he very happily opened the bathroom door.

--

A/N:

Sorry for the long hiatus. As you can tell this chapter took me a very long time to do. I didn't really get a chance to read over it though. So there might be a few mistakes, because I figure you guys just want to read another chapter all ready.

I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Of course the next chapter will have something to do with Miley's birthday. You can be sure of that.

Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with my story. I really do appreciate it.


	8. Birthday Without Parents

Chapter 8: Birthday Without Parents

A/N: So I had a bit of writers block and I have been really busy lately. So I had to have somewhat of a hiatus to this story. This might not be the most exciting chapter or longest, but hopefully it will be good enough until I get time to really make a better one. Hope you enjoy.

--

"Happy Birthday!" Her friends screamed as Mandy brought out a cake.

Miley smiled and pretended to be surprised as the cake was put in front of her. It was vanilla with a beautiful design on it, and it had said her 'Happy 17th Birthday' on it. As she looked around it almost felt unreal. Her family wasn't there and neither was her boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday to you." They all began singing to her. As much as she appreciated her friends, they were not able to sing. Some of them had a little bit of liquor in them, so they were off beat.

A real genuine laugh was coming out of her as she listened to their pathetic excuses of trying to sing. Then when they were done, she thanked them for doing that for her. For some reason, she forgot what it was like to laugh so hard that tears rolled down her face.

Lesley her best friend back home was the only one to say, "No problem." Everybody else was crowded around the cake trying to get a piece.

"I think the birthday girl should have the first piece!" Insisted Mandy as she gave a knife to Miley. She was kind of scared to give it to her, looking at all of the people who were trying to get to the cake.

Miley cut her piece, and then began cutting smaller pieces to all of her friends. Once everybody got their piece, they were all sitting down. It was only quiet for literally two minutes, before somebody began to talk.

"So how is being pregnant?" Lesley asked really wondering.

"It's really weird." She admitted to her friends. Luckily, most of them were her girl friends, so it wasn't that weird talking about her body to them. "I mean in the beginning you are so shocked that you are pregnant. So it kinds of freaks you out when you throw up out of nowhere, or when your cup size grows tremendously." That part was still kind of freaky to her, she never planned on having big breasts ever. "But now that I am in the second trimester, I feel fine. I am fatter, but that was to be expected. My patience has slimmed down, but I really never had any to begin with. And the only thing that is really different is my hormones, if you know what I mean."

"Wait! You and Nick have sex while you are pregnant?" Her friend Amanda asked feeling freaked out my the statement. She was a friend from when her career first started. Just like all of her close friends, she stayed out of the celebrity drama.

"Yes."

"It doesn't like poke out the baby's eye or anything like that?"

"Nope. It is perfectly safe for us to have sex. I called and asked my OBGYN. She said that is perfectly fine to have it up until I start having contractions. However after the birth there is a six week wait." Something she was dreading all together.

"OKay, so why don't we switch the subject to something a little bit more out there. I mean look how we sound. We are seventeen talking about pregnancy. We should be talking about the new crushes that we have, what we are going to do for senior year, how dumb our boyfriends are acting, and what kind of colleges we are going to go too. Not about morning sickness and how horny you get when your in your second trimester of pregnancy." Emily finally said feeling a little annoyed by this."

"Speaking of boyfriend. Did I tell you guys how this bitch called my cell phone yesterday?" Lesley said all of a sudden remembering what was going on in her personal life. "She told me that Sal was sleeping with her."

"That happened to me once, girl." Sarah another friend from back home replied. "It turns out that bitch wasn't lying."

"How did you find out?" Tiffany who was a friend of the family's asked her. "I always assume that the men I am with are cheating, but I can never catch them in the act."

"It's easy. All you have to do is question them. Men can never keep their stories straight if they are lying. I asked him about her, and he denied knowing her. Then I caught him in the lie when he told me her last name that I never mentioned." A smile crossed her face as she thought about it. "I was done with him after that. He did nothing to help my life, just everything to hurt it."

"Personally, I never had that problem with Nick. He has always been faithful to me."

"Where is your prince charming, anyway?" Tiffany asked as she looked around. Since she had walked in, that question had been piercing through her brain.

"He told me that he had to take care of some business." She said shrugging her shoulders. "He said it might take all day."

"So your boyfriend is doing business on your birthday?"Sarah repeated as if she hadn't just heard her sentence.

Not thinking anything of it, she nodded her head yes.

"Maybe it is the fact that you think he is not cheating on you." Tiffany replied bluntly. "Come on he is gone all day on your birthday, handling "business"?"

"Not to mention that he is Nick Jonas? Every girl wants him." Sarah continued after the girl she had known for a couple of years.

"Nicholas, would never..." Emily defended her friend. "He has the best girl that he is going to ever get. He would never go out there and settle for less." The blond looked over at her friend. Seeing that her eyes were kind of becoming suspicious.

The birthday girl didn't say anything. She just looked at her cake, then listened as the conversation switched again. The whole time there was this irking feeling in the back of her mind. Maybe she was being so naive as to believe her boyfriend was that perfect.

--

"See you later, Em." She hugged the person that she had become really close to since she had hit it big. "Make sure to text me when you get home." She waved good-bye as she watched her friend get in the car safely.

"I am sure she will be fine, Miles." Mandy replied jealously as she cleaned off the table in the hotel room.

"You know that we have maids that come and clean up after us." She replied ignoring her friend's earlier comment. "There is no use of you doing that."

"Yeah, well my mother always taught me to clean up after myself." That was of course a lie. Her mother never really taught her anything. Other then conning, lying, and being manipulative. But she was trying to keep herself busy, so that when she told her friend who she had been dating, it wouldn't be a really big deal.

The very tired teenager shrugged her shoulders. Her lower back was starting to hurt a bit, so she sat on a chair. "Do you think Tiff and Sarah were right?" The irking feeling in the back of her mind finally got the better of her.

"About what?" The two of them had said a lot since she had met them. Most of the time the things the said just went in one ear and out the other for her.

"About Nick cheating?" Saying it out loud made her feel kind of silly.

"Please, Nick would never ever cheat on you. He is way to faithful for that." She said her answer with so much passion behind it. "I mean if he really wanted to cheat on you, he would break up with you first."

"Thanks." She replied kind of sarcastically. That made her feel better. Before she could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mandy said feeling really relieved. She thought for sure that she had messed up with her last statement.

"No...I got it." She got up slowly from the chair. Then walked toward the door. Hoping that it was her boyfriend. When opening the door, it was her third favorite guy. "Liam!" She hugged him tightly.

"Miles." He breathed into her ear as they hugged. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." As soon as she got off of him, she felt sort of self conscious. His eyes were scanning her body, and pretty much staring at her stomach. "Surprise." She smiled very happily.

"I read the huge interview in People's magazine with you and Nick announcing that you were... I don't know, I thought maybe it was a publicity stunt or something." The blond haired boy said as he rubbed his smooth hand along the rubble of his chin.

"Nope." Miley replied kind of offended that he would think she would lie about being pregnant. "Anyway, how did you find me?" She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room area in the suite.

"Um...I found your suite number and everything from Emily. I texted her because I hadn't seen you in a while and I knew your birthday was coming up. She said that you would be happy to see me, and gave me all of your information. I thought I would surprise you."

"Yeah, Emily would do something like that." Mandy interrupted as she continued cleaning up the dinning room area.

Miley ignored her friends comment. "I am really happy to see you." She smiled as she thought about all the good times they had on set. "How has job searching been going since the end of the movie."

He rubbed his neck and tried really hard not to glare at her stomach. "Okay, I guess. I have gotten a few small parts in broadway, but other then that I have kind of hit a dry spot."

"Don't worry. All those small parts will add up and help you enough to get leading roles." That was never really the case with her though. She had always had the leading role since she emerged in Hollywood. However, she knew from now on that would no longer be the case.

"Where is Nick?" Liam had half expected for there to be a big blow-out between them when he walked in the door. It was no surprise to anybody that Nick hated him.

"He went out to do something really fast. He will be back." It felt really weird to answer that question. Just because she really did not know where he was. Which bothered her more then she would like anybody to know.

"On your birthday?"

"Yes, I am sure that it had to be pretty important for him to not spend my birthday with me." That is what she had been telling herself in her mind ever since he had walked out that door.

Seeing that she was getting a bit frustrated, he quickly changed the subject. "So, I got you something."

"You did?" Her voice rose a bit. "You really didn't have to. Seeing you was enough." Her head turned back and fourth a couple of times.

"I had too. There is no way that I could walk in here empty handed. Especially on your birthday." He put his hand in his jacket pocket, then pulled out a long jewelry box. "Um...I know you probably own a lot of these, but I thought of you when I saw it."

She hesitated a bit as she took it. Of course she would love anything that he got her, but it seemed more like a gift coming from a lover then a friend. Her hands felt the soft fabric of the long box, before opening it. Her blue eyes opened wider as she looked at the diamond necklace that he had bought her.

Her facial expression made his insides warm up a bit. That was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

The brunette closed the box almost instantly as she remembered her very loyal boyfriend. All though excepting gifts from other people was not cheating, it sure felt like there was something wrong with this. "I am sorry. I love it, but I can not take this."

"Why not? It is just a birthday gift from one friend to another." He insisted as he put his hands up.

"I know, but you spent way to much money on this..."

"It's fine. If I didn't have the money, I wouldn't have bought it." He told her sternly. "If you don't take the necklace then I will be very disappointed. I looked everywhere for the perfect gift for you."

"Okay, I'll keep it. But you have to at least let me pay you back." She insisted. "That is the only way that I will feel right about keeping it." She got up off of the couch.

"Miley, you don't..."

"I want too." She said giving him the same stern voice he had just given her earlier on. Without another word she walked into the master room.

Mandy came walking into the area, where she had just witnessed the whole scene with a smile on her face. "You like her don't you?"

Liam looked up at the girl that he had only seen about twice in his life. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. It is fairly obvious. You keep glancing at her stomach, you basically bought her a gift that probably put you in debt, and you came all this way just to see her on her birthday. It sounds to me like you like her."

"You don't know what you are talking about." He said as if it was an impulse.

"It's okay. Everybody loves Miley. She is this beautiful, fun, and really rich girl. I mean who wouldn't want to be by her side?"

"Sounds to me like you are the one who wants to be like Miley." He replied as he looked at the girl.

They both glared at each other for a minute. They were both about to say something smart back to the other, when Miley walked back into the room.

"Why are you guys looking at each other like that?" She asked as she glanced back and fourth between both of their eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"No, I was just telling Liam here how beautiful the necklace is that he bought for you." Mandy lied as she picked it up from off of the couch. "It really does scream you."

"Thanks." The pop star smiled as she handed Liam, crisp dollar bills. "Here, I think that should be more then enough to cover what you paid for this."

--

Tanya Cyrus walked into her navy blue room with jeans, a T-shirt, and some sneakers on. She had been running around all day with her younger kids. Taking Noel to soccer practice, transferring money into her oldest daughter Brittany's account, taking Brian to karate practice, picking Noel up, feeding her, then taking her to dance, picking Brian up, feeding him, then taking him to batting practice, and then picking them both up and taking them home. She tiredly begun taking off her jewelry.

"Hey, babe." Robby Ray came into the room and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I haven't seen you all day." He told her as he sat on their bed and took off his sneakers.

"That is because I have been running around all day with your kids." She said angrily as she took off her rings and through them into a glass container. Ever since the whole thing with Miley happened, the two of them had pretty much been walking on shells with each other.

He ignored her attitude and just laid down in their bed and turned on the television. Just like he always did when things were getting to heated in his relationship.

"Today is her birthday. You do know that right." She said loud enough for him to hear her over the buzzing sound of the television. That was what really had been bothering her all day. "She turned seventeen today."

There was a pain in his heart, considering that had been the child that he was closest too. He loved them all, but him and Miley always shared their love for the spotlight with one another. But in his mind she had picked Nick over him. But he didn't answer his wife, he continued to watch television.

"Damn it, Billy!" She through her necklace in the glass container. She went over to the bed, grabbed the remote, and turned off the television. "I wish you would stop ignoring me and just talk to me for once!"

"What is there to talk about!" He finally exploded getting up from off of the bed. "Our seventeen year old daughter is pregnant! And she chose to stay with the father of her child, then to be with us." He pointed out that door. "We failed as parents." He said calmer. "We failed." It hurt him to even think about it.

She watched as her husband walked out of the room. A sense of loneliness hit her and she began to cry. It was so easy to remember this day seventeen years ago. When she was holding her baby girl in her arms. When she first held Miley, she knew that she was special. That's why they named her Destiny Hope.

There was a knock on the door.

Tanya quickly wiped the tears away from her face and in a cracked voice said, "Come in."

Brittany walked in looking a bit scared. "Dad is wrong. You guys are great parents." She said trying to cheer her mother up.

"You know...when you guys were first born I looked at each one of you and knew that you guys were going to be something special. As soon as I brought you all home from the hospital, I dedicated my life to make sure you guys would grow up right. That you guys would know right from wrong and whatever you guys had interest in; I would make sure you guys stuck to it." Tears began forming in her eyes. "I guess when I heard that she was pregnant, that it kind of hit hard because I thought I taught you guys better."

"Mom, you did teach us right. But we are teenagers and we love testing things out." She replied as she sat on the bed and put her arm around her mother.

"Your sister has no clue what she has gotten herself into. Her whole young life is going to be messed up because she has decided to do something so grown-up." She nodded her head as she thought about her younger years. How much fun she had going to clubs, dancing, meeting guys, and all of the mistakes she had made back then. She would never be able to experience any of that because she will have to live her life by her child's life.

"To be fair on Miley's part. She never really had a childhood. Everything was surrounded by the celebrity lifestyle." Brittany could remember the times her little sister would come and complain to her at night. About how much she just wanted to be a normal kid sometimes. "I don't know what this baby will do to her life, but what I do know is that she can't go through it alone."

"Um...can you take Noel to the movies with some of her friends. I think I need to get some rest." This whole conversation with her oldest daughter was kind of making her feel uncomfortable. It kind of scared her, how much her daughter knew.

"Sure." She took her arm from around her mother. Then got off the bed.

"Brittany..."

"Yes?" The brunette turned and looked at her mother.

"I love you and I want you to know that know matter what you do. I will be here for you."

She smiled. Because she knew her mother was about to do something that would hopefully help the situation that had been put upon their family. "Thanks."

--

Nick walked into the suite with a smile on his face. "Where is the birthday girl at?" He yelled as soon as he closed the front door. He figured she would probably be on the couch watching television or some of her girl friends would be over and they would still be talking. Sometimes he wondered how girls could talk so much. Of course he was partly right, his girlfriend was on the couch watching television. But instead of her being alone, she was with Liam?

"Nick!" She said excitedly as she got off of the couch and hugged her boyfriend happily. In all actuality they had only been away from each other for a couple of hours. But to these two it felt like forever.

He hugged her back gently. She had been complaining about her lower back hurting for a couple of days now.

Liam got up from off of the couch. It pained him to see these two so happy. So maybe he was a little into her, but it wasn't like he was in love with her or anything. As soon as they were done, he reached his hand out for Nick to shake it. "Hi."

"Hey." He said sternly as he shook his hand. There was hate in his eyes, but he was being nothing but polite. Just because he knew that Miley would never cheat on him with this guy. All Liam was good for was being sweet, other then that he had nothing interesting about him.

"I'm glad you came. I have to go, but I didn't want to leave her here by herself." The blond said nicely. He went over to the couch and grabbed his jacket. "It was nice seeing you guys again."

Miley hugged him goodbye. "Don't forget to text me later." She told him as he walked out of the door.

"I won't." He said then waved goodbye to Nick and left.

Every other man in the world would have made a bug deal out of their girlfriend being alone with a boy while they were gone. But they didn't have that kind of relationship. There was trust when it came to the two of them.

"That sure had to be a lot of business for you to be gone so long." Miley was the first to say something as she walked back over to the couch. "I mean you left at nine o'clock in the morning and it is about to be six at night."

"Yeah, it is a surprise for you." He said happily. "Well, it is kind of for the both of us."

"Really, so you were gone all day on my birthday for a surprise? You couldn't have done this on another day that is not to important to me?" The fact that he was gone really didn't bother her, but the fact that he was gone for so long and she had no clue where he was, did.

"I thought you would be mad, but trust me. When you see why I was gone so long, you will love me." He took her hand into his. "Do you have time to come with me somewhere?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Her voice was so unenthusiastic.

"Good."

--

The two of them pulled up to this apartment complex. There was a parking space in the perfect spot.

"Why are we here? If you are taking me to meet one of your family members when you all ready missed most of my birthday, you should really turn this car back around and go back to the suite..."

He kissed her on the lips slightly. "Just follow me." As much as he loved his girlfriend. She really was bad at guessing games. He helped her out the car and led her to an apartment complex that was on the second floor.

As soon as she saw him take the keys out of his pocket, it finally clicked. A little stunned all she did was make a noise. "You didn't..."

He unlocked the front door and then motioned for her to step in. "Take a look."

It was so surreal to her. She was happy with living in the suite, but a place for her and Nick to call her own was something she had wanted for ages. When she first stepped in, the first thing that she noticed was that it was fully furnished.

"That is what took me all day." He laughed as he thought about it. "You know guys are not as good as girls at the whole decoration thing. I called Serena and she helped me."

"So you were with Serena all day, on my birthday?" She turned around and looked at him. Her anger had come back.

"No, not all day. She helped pick some stuff out and then Emily came right after she left your little party. So I was with both of them the whole day. I knew Emily would know what you like more then Serena."

She ignored that he was with his ex mostly all day and tried to focus on what they had done for her. It was so beautiful. It was everything she had dreamed for her first place with Nick to be. Everything was color coated. The living room was light blue and yellow. The bathroom had a fish theme to it.

"And the best part about this while place." He said as he came up from behind her as she was looking at the bathroom. "Is the master bedroom." He took her hand and led her there.

The color theme of the bedroom was navy blue. When she looked at it, she began to cry.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" He began to get a little nervous. "We can re-due it. Any color that you want."

She nodded her head no. Then sat on the bed. "It's great really."

"That what is the matter?" He stepped in the room and crossed his arms as he stared at her.

"It reminds me of my parents bedroom." She said softly. "I turned seventeen today and for the first time ever, my parents weren't there. They didn't even call to wish me a happy birthday." More tears began to run down her cheeks.

These little emotional moments were not his forte.

"When I was younger and I imagined having kids. I always thought that my mother would be there. She would tell me how it was when she was pregnant with me, she would tell me what to look out for, and she would be there when I give birth. And I guess it finally occurred to me that she won't. I guess it hurts a little."

There was nothing that he could really say. He would never know what it feels like to be pregnant and want your mom around you. It was a girl thing. "This isn't how I imagined my life going either." He said as he sat down next to her on the King sized bed that he had bought. "I always thought I would propose to the girl I love, have a very lavish wedding, travel around the world with her for a couple of years, settle down somewhere, and then start having kids."

Miley could just sat there. "I think that the only thing that really went right with my plans is finding a guy that I really love." She looked at him. "And I do want kids with you."

"Our plans might not have worked out the way that we wanted them to, but I think God did this for a reason." He kissed her on her cheek lightly. "And your mother will come around. She is mad, but she can't stay mad at you forever."

She looked up at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course anything."

"When our kid is born and he or she does something that we don't approve of, can you promise me that we won't do what our parents did. No matter what we will stay with our kid and deal with it."

"I promise."

She kissed him on the lips lightly. "Do you know what we should do to end my birthday and break in our new apartment?" She said as she kissed him passionately but shortly on the lips.

"Mmm..I think I have an idea." He laughed slightly as he laid her down on the bed softly, then climbed on top of her. "But we can't go to sleep after this. We have to go and get our clothes from the suite before nine."

"I can't promise you that." She giggled as he began kissing her on her neck.


	9. More Problems

Chapter 9:

More Problems

--

It had been a blissful couple of days. Both, Nick and Miley, had turned off their cell phones and just enjoyed the new feel of their very own apartment. They cooked in the kitchen together, play fought in the living room, and even put the finishing touches on the bathroom together. For a moment it was like nothing mattered but the two of them.

"Can you believe they are going to cancel this show? It is so good." Miley whined a little as she continued watching a favorite show of hers. "I can't really imagine my life without my weekly dosage of 'Lost'."

Nick knew that his girlfriend was just hormonal from the pregnancy. That is why he just put his arm around her and consoled her. If she wasn't pregnant, he would have just laughed at her. "It'll be fine. I am sure that you will find something else to replace its spot."

She knew Nick was mocking her, so she hit him playfully on the chest. Then she realized how dumb she sounded and laughed at herself. "I am sorry. These hormones are crazy." The brunette said with a small smile on her face.

Boy, did he know that. Yesterday, she almost bit his head off for suggesting that they watch a comedy instead of a chick-flick. Then halfway through the movie, she was ready to rip off all of his clothes and screw him. He chuckled at the way this pregnancy had changed them.

"I am so glad that you are the person that knocked me up." She said sincerely. "I don't think any other guy would stay with me after all of this."

He was about to say something back when the doorbell rang. Scaring him somewhat, since not many people knew where they were now staying. "I'll get it."

She watched as he got up and went over to their front door. He was wearing jeans and a white T, that showed off every visible muscle that he had in his arm. In her mind she just pictured him with it totally off and then it was set in her mind. She and her boyfriend were having sex after he got rid of the little visitor that they had.

The teenage boy opened the door with every intention on shooing whoever it was away. But when he saw that it was his manager followed my a police officer, he stood there frozen.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. We have a situation." Randy the manager said as he walked into the apartment without even being invited in. "Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?"

Nick watched as the cop entered through his door.

Randy was a middle aged man. He was short, stocky, his hair was thinning, and he seemed to always wear suits when he was doing his job as manager. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, that looked as though he had been through a lot in the couple of decades he had been living. Currently, he was divorced with no kids. And his job was all that made him feel worth something.

Once the cop walked in, Miley thought it would be best if she got up. Whatever it was it had to be important to have the authority involved.

"I shut my cell phone off for a couple of days. I just wanted to spend some time alone with Miley before everything hit the fan." He said as he thought about his hectic life as a teen-sensation. As much as he loved the fast pace life, things had changed a bit since he was about to be a father.

"Well, turning your cell phone off was the biggest mistake of your life. You are lucky that only a few people know where you are." Randy exclaimed as he took out a sheet of paper. "So, the feedback of the pregnancy was pretty much split as we expected. Half of the fans love the fact that you have turned into this bad boy and love that you are with Miley..."

"And I am guessing that the other half doesn't?" Miley asked as she looked at the police officer up and down.

"You would be correct." Randy looked at her and took a second glance when he noticed her stomach. "Anyway, we got this a day or two ago." He handed the folded up piece of paper in his hand to Nick.

He took it with no emotion at all and skimmed through it. "This is a death threat." He said as he looked at it more thoroughly. "Against Miley?" He spoke softer as he looked up at his girlfriend.

Her blue eyes widened a bit. "It's probably just a joke." She nodded her head no. Of course she knew that people hated her. As much as she tried not to sometimes she did end up on sites that were anti-her, when she was surfing the Internet. And there was no doubt in her mind that people would hate the fact that she was tied to Nick forever, but trying to kill her? That was just a little extreme.

"We have began to look into the case." The police officer said in his most professional voice. "If there is a chance that this is a joke, then we will find out. But until then, a couple of cops and I will be on duty to protect you."

"That is not the half of it. It's not just one person threatening to kill you because you "took" Nick away from them. There are about two dozen notes like this." Randy pointed to the letter in Nick's hand. "Some of them might be jokes, but there are really crazy fans out there."

This was beginning to become to much for her. She was okay with the fact that people who didn't even know her hated her. It might have hurt a little when she was younger, but she had matured from that. But somebody wanting to kill her over a boy that she couldn't help but love. That was something that she couldn't handle.

Nick could see his girlfriend turn a little pale. "Miles." He said as he rushed to the other side of the room where his girlfriend stood. He got there just in time to help her stay steady. "Here sit down." He helped her get on the couch.

"I am sorry to come and just put this on you. But this is a serious matter." Randy said very sympathetic.

"How did you find us?" Nick asked without keeping his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"Serena gave us your address. We told her that if anybody else asked that she had no clue where you were." Randy replied feeling the situation was becoming way more then serious.

"I assure the both of you..." The police officer said to the two teenagers. "That we will find whoever is writing these letters and they will be put in juvy or jail."

"What do you expect us to do until then?" Nick asked as he kept his arm over his girlfriend. Trying in some way to protect her.

"Just lead your normal lives. Trust me, we have a lot of people working on this case." The officer said trying to say something encouraging, but he really couldn't find anything. "If you don't trust us, then I would advise you to hire some help as well. There might be periods of time where we are short handed cops..."

His voice kind of tuned out of both of their heads for a minute.

"I will be right outside for about an hour or so. Then I will switch with another cop. If you guys go anywhere make sure you tell us and we have two more cops working at the station trying to figure out who is sending you these threats and if they are somehow connected to one another."

"Thanks." Nick said in a sleek style.

Once the cop left the room, Randy went over to the two teenagers. "I know that this is not a good time right now, but there is another reason why I came here."

"Can it wait?" The seventeen year old boy asked as he looked up at his manager. The last thing he needed was something else on his mind.

"Yeah, I will call you later tonight. I think you and Miley need some time to figure thing out." He replied backing away from them. "Just make sure you pick up your cell phone when I call. It really is an emergency."

Nick nodded his head, then turned back to his girlfriend. She wasn't saying a word. He could tell that this was really bothering her. "Listen, I promise you that nobody will hurt you." Some sort of anger grew in his blood as he thought about anybody hurting her. "I will protect you."

She nodded her head yes. Somewhere in her mind she wondered why all of this was happening to her? Had she done something wrong when she was younger to make this happen?

He kissed her on her cheek and cuddled next to her. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you." He lulled into her ear.

--

Tanya Cyrus walked up to the familiar doorway with red high heels on, a pair of dark Levi skinny jeans, and a red T-shirt on. She knocked kind of lightly. Once the door opened she cleared her throat and smiled. "Hi, is your mother and father home?"

Frankie looked up at the lady who had been in his life for a while. Before he could even talk his mother was behind him looking somewhat astonished. "Tanya, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked as she tried to cover herself up a bit. She had been cleaning all day and was in sweat pants, a raggedy T, and a head scarf.

"I can here to talk with you and your husband. I hope that I am not coming at a bad time." The blond looked at her with a smile. About two days ago she was in the same mom-wear as her once good friend.

"No, come in." She opened the door wider and moved Frankie out the way. "I was just doing a bit of cleaning." She assured her as she put a bottle of cleaning spray down on the floor. "Frankie, why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys?"

He looked at his mother happily. If it weren't for Ms. C. coming over, then he would have been helping his mother clean. Without hesitating or asking any questions he ran up to his room contently.

"Is your husband home?" She asked politely as she stood in between the dinning room and the living room.

"No, sorry. You just missed him. He went to the church to do some last minute things." She looked the lady up and down.

"Oh, I was hoping to catch the both of you." Tanya said as she cleared her throat. This was the oddest thing she had done since her teenage years.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Dawn asked frankly as she took the head scarf off her hair and removed gloves from off of her hands.

"I think we should talk about our kids situation." She said as she rubbed her neck. "I kind of assumed that they would be living with you. Considering me and my husband didn't take the news well."

A slight chuckle came out of her mouth. "Peter and I didn't take the news well either. I thought they were staying with you this whole time."

The two ladies stopped and looked at each other. After a long silence Tanya finally spoke. "When they told me. I came up with this ridiculous idea to send them away and have the baby, then give it away." She nodded her head at the ridiculous idea.

"You did better then me. I tried to deny the whole situation and started calling Miley a slut who did that to my son. Of course I don't think of her that way. I was just mad and looking for somebody to blame."

"I can understand. I tried blaming everybody else too. But after a while I realized that it was myself that I really wanted to blame." She just stood there as she talked about it. "I feel like a complete idiot. How could I have not known my daughter was having sex?"

Dawn nodded her head no and began to tear. This was the first time she had opened up about this, ever. "When all of my sons were born, I was afraid. I thought to myself, why did God give me all of these boys? So I thought maybe letting them grow-up in the church would help. And I think the church and I put so much pressure on them to be prefect that they ultimately rebelled."

Tanya put her purse down on the floor. Then went over to her friend and gave her a hug. "It's okay." She said as she rubbed her back. "It's not your fault. You are a good mother and you raised good kids."

She stopped crying and got a little red. It was embarrassing to her. Opening up and letting people in like that. "We both did and now they are about to become parents."

"We are about to become grandmas." They laughed at themselves.

"We look too young and too good to be called that." Tanya replied as she looked at herself up and down.

The smiling was over as Dawn looked at the clock. Her husband would be home in an hour. "Peter won't even talk about it. He is trying to pretend like we never had a third son."

"Same with Robby Ray." She said as she looked at her feet. "I thought maybe if I came over here and Peter was learning to deal with it, then I could try to talk Robby into it."

"I want to go see Nick. I have tried so many times, but I am afraid too. I fear that if I go over there to try to make amends with my son, then I will loose my husband in the process."

"I feel the same way." Tanya replied as she put her hand to her heart. "I guess I never knew that teen pregnancy effected everybody in the family. Not just the teens involved."

"Yeah..."

"But you know what?"

Dawn's brown eyes looked at Tanya's.

"We are their mothers. They need us now more then ever. If our husbands can't grow up and learn to deal with this situation, then maybe they should move out and try to deal with it on their own."

"I wish I was as strong as you. I wish that I could say that, but the truth is. My family thinks very little of getting a divorce. They say that marriage is a bond forever. And my mother always taught me in order to keep your marriage lasting, you need to keep your husband happy." Dawn replied as she looked at Tanya.

"And what the hell do you think your son is? He is family isn't he?" The blond asked as she looked at her as if she had five heads. "Plus, if your husband really loves you. He wouldn't let something like this get in the way of your marriage."

She shrugged her shoulders. It was like her insides were being torn apart. Her mothering instincts were telling her to go see her son and her wife instincts were telling her not to if she wanted to keep her marriage happy.

"Well, I am going to try to find out where they are staying. I am sure I can track down the credit card information and stuff."

"How?"

"She is under eighteen. Everything is in my or her fathers name. And I know both of our social security numbers." She smiled. "If you are ready to make amends with your son, then I will see you at two o'clock at my house."

That would be perfect timing considering that it was a Sunday. Right after work her husband would take a shower, then go out to watch football with some of the guys all night. "I'll see what I am going to do."

She nodded her head yes, then went back over to her original area to pick up her purse. "I have a feeling that you will do the right thing." Her blue eyes caught Dawn's brown ones again. As she left she could hear Dawn sweeping.

--

Miley was laying down on her king sized bed, when her boyfriend walked in with a book in his hand.

"I have something really cool to show you."

She laughed at how interested he was in a book. "You know I don't find anything interesting about books."

"I think you might feel differently about this one." He told her as he showed her the front cover. "It is a pregnancy book." For some reason he was always the type who went by the book. He was hoping that this book would help him figure out how to calm her hormonal mood-swings.

Her blue eyes scanned the front cover, then looked up at him. She couldn't find the words to express what she felt about this.

"Remember you told me that you wanted your mom to be here to tell you everything that is going to happen with this pregnancy. Well, this book is even better. It will tell you what is going on with your body, the different stages that the baby is in, what you can expect to happen later on in your pregnancy, it has a section for me to know how to deal with you, helps us with the birth, and even after the birth." As he looked at it he became more interested.

That was the difference between her and him. She loved to do things spontaneously and he was more by-the-book type of guy. Usually them being so opposite was great. "Can't we just see what happens?"

"I guess, if you want too." He said as he kind of got her hint of this being awkward. "But I think I read something in here that will interest you." He sat down on the bed and began to scan the pages. "It says here that in the next week or so, you should be able to feel the baby kicking."

"Really?" She stood up behind him on her knees and looked from over his shoulder. The page had a picture of a fetus on it. "Is that what the baby looks like now?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "It also says here that at the next appointment that we have, we should be able to know weather it is a boy or a girl."

"Wow." Her eyes got a little wider as she looked down at her swollen stomach. "I guess, we have been so wrapped up with everything else. That we really haven't thought about that."

"About what?"

"Weather it is a boy or a girl."

"I would be happy with whatever we have." The boy smiled as he looked up at his girlfriend. "I mean if we can always try for the opposite sex later on."

"Well, I want a boy." She said looking at him happily. "Don't get me wrong, I would love a girl too. It's just that they cost to much and we will have to worry about them ending up like us."

"We will have to worry about a boy getting a girl pregnant too." He said as he closed the book and put it down on the bed. Then he moved on the bed to face her.

Miley sat down on the bed, "Yes, but the girl comes home with the stomach."

"So will the boy, if we raise him right."

"What do you really want?" She whined a little. "I hate it when you try to be indifferent to please me."

He could never win with her. "Truthfully, I want a girl." His hand moved toward her face, and his finger caressed her cheek lightly. "Just so she can be just like her mother."

She gave him a genuine smile.

"I hope she has your heart-stopping smile, your breath taking eyes, and your ability to make everything seem okay." He kissed her on the cheek. "And she is just as smart as you and has the natural beauty that can make any guy sweat in places they never knew existed."

She giggled slightly, because she knew where he was going with this. "Speaking of smart, I have something I have to tell you." In a playful way she pushed him away.

He smiled and gave her a look as if to say go on.

"I have been thinking. I mean, I know that we are financially stable. But we can't live forever on the money we have." She looked up at him. "There are bills that we will have to pay and I don't think after having all of this I can just stop."

"I don't want you to worry about that. I have been thinking..."

"Me too, and that's why I have come to the conclusion that I want to go back to school." She interrupted him politely. "I mean my old teacher who home-tutored me can help me finish out my high school credit."

He stopped talking and looked at her. "Are you serious?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip and nodded her head yes. "As much as the media would like to judge me; I do have a good head on my shoulders. I want to be different then Jaime Lynn. I want to finish out high school before the baby is born."

As long as he had known this girl, he had never been so attracted to her in his life. "I think that is a great idea." Nick replied still trying to wrap his head around it. "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe taking some college courses online."

"I've never had anything normal in my life. Ever since I can remember, I have been thrust into the spotlight. Even now with expecting this baby." Her blue eyes glanced down at her stomach. "Finishing high school, that would be something normal. Something that can make me feel like a real teenager, just for a second."

"And I will make sure that you milk that second for a long time."

She was happy of his reaction. Deep down she was scared that he might react the wrong way. "I am so happy that I have you."

"There is no other place that I would rather be, then right by your side." His brown puppy dog eyes gazed into her blue ones. For a moment it felt like everything was perfect, just for that split second. But all of that quickly went away when they heard a thump outside.

"What was that?" Miley asked worriedly. "Do you think the person or people that wrote the death notes found us?"

Nick put his hand on her thigh. "I don't know. But I am about to go find out." He said softly as he gave her one more quick glance then got off the bed.

"Wait! Can't you just let the police officer deal with it?" Her heart thudded a few times. It was scary thinking that a person or people were trying to hurt her, but it was even scarier to think that they might hurt Nick.

"He might need my help." The teenage boy said then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek to reassure her. "If anything I will be able to calm her or him down. They'll listen to me, if they love me so much."

Miley knew that no matter what she said, her boyfriend was going to do the brave thing. He always did. So she just watched as he walked out of the room and went toward the front door. The master bedroom was located directly to the right of the front door. So she could see exactly what was going on.

As he got closer, there were muffled yelling noises that sounded like a girl. He grabbed the closest thing next to him and held it tightly. Just encase his talking didn't work, he would need something to protect himself. Then he opened the door widely...

"We are their mothers!" Tanya Cyrus yelled at the police officer with her perfectly manicured finger in his face.

Nick dropped the lamp that was in his hand and it smashed on the wood floor. "Mom? Mrs. C.?" He said more astonished in his life then he had ever been. There were so many questions forming in his head, that they became all jumbled up in his brain. His mouth just stood there, wide open.

"Nicky!" Dawn cried as she went over to her son and hugged him very tightly. Tears were running down her cheeks so bad, that her son's shoulder began to get soaked.

"It's okay, mom." He said as he continued hugging her. It felt so good to be near his mother.

"I told you." Tanya gave the police officer a smug look, then walked into the apartment. As much as she enjoyed Nick's company, that was not the reason she was here.

Miley got straight off of the bed and walked out of the room. It all felt like a dream. "Mom?" In her mind she contemplated weather she should pinch herself.

The blond turned her head and looked at her daughter, then nodded her head yes. Tears began to run down her cheek as well.

She swiftly walked the distance between her and her mother, then hugged her as well. "Mommy, I missed you so much."

It was weird to hear her daughter call her that. It had been years since she was called that, mommy. "I missed you too, baby." She said as she stroked her stringy light brown hair. "I missed you too."

Nick walked into the apartment with his arm around his mother. "I can't believe you guys are here." He stated as he closed the door. "How did you find us? Where are our dads?"

"Slow down." Tanya replied as she walked her daughter over to the couch and sat her down. "I think the better question is, why in the hell is there a police officer in front of your apartment door?"

All four of them looked at each other... "It's a long story." Nick said as he made himself comfortable on the love seat they had in their living room.

"Well, we have time." His mother replied as she sat next to Miley on the couch.

--

An hour later almost everything had been cleared up between Nick and Miley and their parents. Miley sat cups of tea on their living room table.

"I still can't believe people or a person would want to kill you." Tanya nodded her head no. It had been about fifty minutes since she was told the news, but it still shocked her. "It is crazy how some fans really do think they have a shot at landing one of you guys."

Dawn took a cup of coffee and looked at it, then she sipped it. Once she was finished, she looked up at her son. It had been so hard to get her eyes off of him. It was weird, as much as she thought she was coming to visit her little boy; there was something different about him. In his facial structure. You can tell that he had matured and been through some things that only life could put you through. His eyes were a little wrinkled and his hair was more thin. But only she would notice that being his mother and all. To other people, he probably looked like the same old Nick Jonas.

"Are you okay over there? You have been kind of quiet?" Miley asked the person who had been like a second mother to her. She always thought that when the day came for them to be in the same room again she would be mad at her. After all, at their last encounter, she had basically called her a ho.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said lowly. Then she looked at her son, this time his eyes met hers. "Are you eating okay? I mean you look a little thin."

He laughed at how much his mother hadn't changed one bit. "I am fine. I have been eating normally." He stood up and moved his joints a little, then grabbed a cup of coffee. "So you guys still haven't told us why our fathers aren't with you guys?"

Tanya looked at the both of them and nodded her head no. "You know that men can be just as stubborn as women."

"And when they are mad, I mean really mad, then can hold a grudge forever." Dawn continued as she thought about life with all of the testosterone in her house had been like.

Miley got this annoyed look on her face, "Can you guys stop trying to avoid the question?" She said it in the most respectable way possible, but it still came off as a little moody.

"Your father is still pissed, sweetie." Tanya said as she looked at her daughter. The baby weight had made it some way to her face, her boobs were a lot fuller, and her stomach was poking out of the tight T she had on. It still kind of surprised her that this was her daughter and in some ways freaked her out. "You'll understand when your baby comes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The brunette asked her mother feeling as though it was supposed to be some sneaky joke.

"She means..." Dawn spoke up as she looked at her sons girlfriend. "When you are a parent, you have all these dreams and assperation for your kids. You want them to have so much more then you were ever able to have. And having a kid when you are still a kid yourself is not one of them."

"I don't think I have ever been a kid." She said looking away from both of their eyes. "For the most part all I can remember is being in the spotlight. I have been paying bills and dealing with adults since I was eleven."

"You're right and maybe we shouldn't have done that." The blond woman said as she put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "But having a baby is so much different then acting or singing. It is not just a part time thing, that you can take a break from when you are tired..."

"Or overworked." Dawn pointed out quickly.

"That baby is going to constantly need you to do everything for it." Tanya continued. "I always thought that when you decided you had had enough of show-business; you would go to college. Get a degree and if you wanted to continue to pursue acting you would."

"But while your friends are at college, trying to find themselves. You guys will be here with a baby and still trying to find yourselves." Nick's mother said as she looked at her son. "When I was in my late teens early twenties I made some really bad choices in my life. Some that I regret and some that I don't." She smiled thinking about all of those times.

"Really? You never told me that?" Nick interjected as he looked at his mother. "I always thought you were this perfect woman."

"I know. And I know that is partly the reason you had sex with Miley, other then your hormones. I tried to force you to be this perfect kid..."

"Mom, don't blame yourself." He shook his head. "Yes, at times I might have felt pressured to be perfect. But that had nothing to do with why Miley and I started to sleep together."

"I was never totally honest with you." A tear began to run down her cheek. "I always put up this perfect image in you and your brothers heads. Just because I thought that if you guys really knew how I was, then you wouldn't take me seriously when I told you guys not to do it." The older woman looked at her son. "Your father and I did not wait until after marriage to start having sex and I was sexually active when I was a teenager as well."

Nick's facial expression tightened. It was weird to think of his mother having sex, but it was also hard to stomach that his mother had lied to him. Again he was trying to find something to say, but the words just wouldn't come.

"What we are trying to say is... You guys will be making the same mistakes that everybody has made once or twice in their lifetime. But instead of it affecting just your future, it will affect a babies." Tanya said as she saw that she was getting through to them. In her mind she felt dumb. It sure would have helped if she would have said this before they started having sex.

"So, are you saying that we are going to be horrible parents?" Miley asked as it all of a sudden became painfully obvious that she was not at all ready to become a mother.

"No, some of the best parents are teen parents. It's just that your fathers, they are having a hard time dealing with the fact that you guys aren't going to have that time to be free. That you guys will have to grow-up so fast. I mean, we still think of you guys as babies ourselves." Tanya said as she looked back and fourth between the two of them.

"Not only the pregnancy, but they are having a hard time getting over the fact that you guys were having sex behind our backs. Nick, you know that your father is really admit about the whole no sex until after marriage rule." Dawn said as looked at her son with eyes of anger.

"Oh please. Nobody follows that rule mom. At least I broke it to make love to a girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with in the future. Joe just picks up random fans and does hit-it-and-quiet-its. And you didn't even follow that rule." Anger began to build up in his eyes too.

Dawn looked at her third eldest son. "This is not about me..." Her cheeks began to get a little red. "And at least your brother didn't get a girl pregnant. So we can always deny that he did sleep with whatever girls, but now your father has to deal with ridicule for you knocking a girl up." Again her anger began to get the better of her.

"So basically your saying what Joe is doing is okay? As long as he wears a condom."

"No! None of you should be having sex.!" Her composure finally fell and she began to yell a little. "This is the reason that we didn't want you to have sex. Don't you see what this is doing to our family? Your father won't speak to you, and he probably won't speak to me if he finds out that I came here, your brothers are always fighting with one another, and you just put your own brother under the bus to save yourself." This was her worse nightmare come true. Her family splitting up. "I just want this to all be fixed, okay. I want everybody to at least be on speaking terms with one another."

Nick's chest rose then set. He could see the hurt and pain in his mothers eyes. He knew that as hard as this pregnancy had been on he and Miley. Their families were suffering. "Fine, I will go and see dad. I will talk to him and try to get everything right again." He said, then he looked over to Tanya. "I will go speak to Mr. C. as well."

Tanya nodded her head no. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean we were barely able to pry him off of you the last time. He might actually kill you this time." She spoke cautiously because just thinking about it made her scared.

"No. I am going to be a father. I have to start making decisions that will better my family." He looked up at Miley. "And I don't think having our family split when this baby comes out is going to help any of us. I didn't use a condom and so I should be the one to fix it." Some sort of manly sensation came over him.

Before anybody could answer to that Dawn's cell phone rang.

She looked at the screen and her face almost turned pale. "Hello?"

While his mother was talking Miley went over to Nick and sat on his lap. "You really don't have to do that."

"I think I do." He said as he looked into her eyes. "For the sake of our family." He replied as he put his hand on her stomach.

Her eyes glittered as she began to feel bold as well. Maybe this was what being grown-up was really about. It wasn't about how old you were, how much money you made, or the things you did. But more-so of dealing with the fall-out of your consequences and not running away from them. Because for the first time ever in her life, she really felt grown-up. "Then I will go too."

"I don't think that is a good idea. I mean you are pregnant."

"Yeah, I am pregnant. I am not a bomb that is about to explode." Her voice tone normal. She was tired of people acting like she was fragile and could break at any second. Truthfully, she felt normal. Other then a little extra weight and small back-ache's there was nothing holding her back from doing anything. "And besides it takes two to have unprotected sex. I should have asked you if you had a condom before we had sex, not after I find out that I am pregnant."

He gave her a look in the eyes. "You are the most amazing person on this planet. And I am lucky that you are carrying my child." His eyes never leaving hers as he said it.

She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I have to go." Dawn said as she picked up her purse.

Tanya gave her a look of disappointment, then looked at the clock. She had to go home too. As much as she loved reconnecting with her daughter. She did have a husband and three other children to think about. "I do too."

The two mothers hugged their kids goodbye and walked out quickly. As they walked out Tanya looked at her close friend. "I am glad that you made the right choice." She smiled at her.

"Me too." She smiled back. For the first time in a long time she had done something that she wanted to do. Not something that she pretended she wanted to do to appease her husband.

--

Nick was about to get ready to go to sleep, when his cell phone rang. He answered it because he knew that Randy had promised to call him later on today. After everything that had happened he almost forgot. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nick. I got scared for a second and thought that you weren't going to pick up." He gave out a forced laugh. To hide the fact that he was nervous.

"Listen, I am tired, and I have had a really long day. So I would like to know what is so important." As soon as he was done with his last sentence a yawn came out of his mouth.

"Um...I know that this is bad timing, but I need you to do something."

"What?" He asked beginning to feel less tired as he tried to figure out what it was.

"I need you to come back to the Jonas Brothers. I need you to have a couple shows in a couple of states."

Nick chuckled. "And what do you expect me to do with my pregnant girlfriend? Just leave her here while there is a crazy person or people out there trying to kill her?"

"I said that it is bad timing." He repeated himself.

"I am sorry, but I can't do it." His voice was a little irritated that he thought this was important and he kept him up this late for that.

"Actually, you really can't say no. You signed a deal with Disney that you would do a certain amount of shows for them. I thought that when the whole pregnancy came out, that they would drop you and your brothers. But the fans have a positive attitude towards it, so they didn't. "

"So basically you are saying that I have to go out on the road and sing. I have no choice whatsoever?" Now, he sensed the urgency in what he had to tell him.

"Basically, yes."

"How long do you think these couple of shows would take?" He put his hand over his head as he thought about it. As soon as one thing got cleared up in his life, it felt like three more things appeared.

"Three months." Randy said in an alto tone of voice. Just because he knew Nick was probably going to flip.

Another chuckle came out of him as his head began to hurt even more. "You know that I love singing and music, but in three months Miley will be eight months along. What if she goes into labor early?"

"I know. And trust me if there were any other way, I would do it. But you signed the contract. If you refuse they can take you to court." He said switching from friend to manager. "You will have to pay them a very large sum of money, on top of the fee for your lawyer. And with all the expenses that will be coming up with the new baby..."

"You don't think I should risk not going." He finished for him as he closed his eyes. "I guess, I will have to talk with Miley about it. I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"The thing about that is, you have to be ready to go by next week."

"That is really short notice, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well I have been trying to get in contact with you for a couple of days. You kind of put the short notice on yourself." This time Randy stood up for himself. "As your manager I would tell you that going on this tour will profit you."

"Yeah, well here is the thing. It's not just about me anymore." His voice got a little higher. "I will talk it over with Miley and get back to you as soon as I can. Probably sometime tomorrow."

"Okay." Randy said giving up. "I'll guess I will talk to you then."

"Yeah, bye." Nick slammed his cell phone down in frustration. He had never felt so overwhelmed in his life. It felt like everybody was counting on him and there was no room to mess up anymore.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked as she stood near the threshold of their bedroom door.

"Yeah. I am fine." He lied. "Did I wake you? I am sorry."

"No, I was up. Thinking about everything." She told him truthfully. "Who was that on the phone?"

Nick glanced at his cell phone and then looked at his girlfriend. "It was Randy." There was no use in lying to her. They would have to talk about it eventually.

She could see the creases in his forehead and the stress in his eyes. "What is going on?"

The teenager took a deep breath. "He called to tell me I have to finish some shows."

"Oh..." There didn't seem to be anything wrong with that in her eyes.

"Yeah, it will take about three months."

"Oh..." She repeated as she began to see where this was going.

"I am contemplating not doing it, but I signed a contract. If I don't then there will be a lawsuit brought up and I will have to pay some real money back to Disney. And I know we still have your money, but that is not going to last us a long time. Considering you don't get the full amount of it until you turn eighteen in another year and we have all of these expenses that will be coming in with the new baby..."

This was a total role reversal for them. Usually Nick was the calm one trying to calm the frantic Miley down. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap again. Then kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's going to be okay."

"I know that I tell you that all of the time, but I don't think this is going to be. If I go, then I am leaving my pregnant girlfriend behind. What if you go into labor early? And if I don't go, then we are stuck with a lawsuit." Things just kept getting worse and worse.

"We can do both." She looked at him. "I can go with you to your shows."

He looked at her and laughed it off. "You can't be serious?"

"We are going to the doctor in two days. If she says that everything is fine, then I am sure I can go. We can pay for one to come with us for three months. Just in case something does go wrong or I do go into labor or I can just visit different hospitals. I can be with you when you get off of stage. And if you think about it, me going around different states will be much safer then me staying right here." She said thinking of it in the most optimistic way.

"Miley..."

"Nick, usually I would let you talk me out of these things. But I am really set on this. You are putting too much pressure on yourself. I might not be able to take on the full load, but I want some of it." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess it's final, then." He said without even bothering to respond. "We are set to leave in a week."


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 10:**

The Truth Comes Out

--

Miley walked into the living room with her hair back in a high ponytail, a shirt that flowed loosely over her baby bump, and a pair of converse on. She looked through her purse and found the keys that she was looking for.

A shocked looking Emily walked through her front door. "I thought you were joking when you told me to ignore the big black guy at the door." The dirty blond said without a greeting. "You really have your own bodyguard."

She laughed at her friends' reaction. "That was the only way that Nick would leave me alone. I love him to death, but not enough to be around him every single second of every day." The brunette explained as she picked up her purse.

"So, is it just you and me today?" The young girl asked as she looked at her friend. There had only been two times since they had met, that it actually was just the two of them.

"Well, if you don't include Sterling out there, then yes." She smiled as she thought about the two of them shopping together. It could be fun. Even though her and Em did share different styles.

"Sterling?" She choked out of laughter as she tried to put the name with the face. It wasn't exactly the most fitting name for a person of that stature.

As soon as the two teenagers walked out on the street to get in the car paparazzi began to emerge out of everywhere on the street. Luckily Sterling was big enough to lead the way to Emily's car.

"I guess where Nick and I live didn't stay a secret for long?" Miley said as soon as they were alone in the car. Sterling was following them in his car. "I don't know if I am relieved that I no longer have to hide it or scared because that means a crazy person can find out."

"It wasn't like it was going to stay a secret forever." Emily replied as the engine of her car roared to life. She slowly moved away from the apartment building. Paparazzi were still flashing cameras in her face, and she would be penalized if she hit one of them.

Miley picked up her cell phone and dialed her friends number again. "I don't understand. She was happy to go shopping with me before. Now all of a sudden she doesn't pick up her phone?" She huffed as she got the voice message again on Mandy's cell phone.

"Maybe we should stop by her house and check on her? Something could seriously be wrong." The blond stated as she got on the closest highway.

"Maybe we should." She looked out the window at some of the paparazzi that still hadn't given up, then rolled her eyes and put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked kind of scared that something was going on with her and the baby.

"Yeah, I am fine." She took her hand off of her baby bump and put it to her forehead. "Get off of this exit, it's a quicker way to her house."

--

"Okay, so what was the big thing that you needed to talk to me about?" Serena walked into the store that her best guy friend had asked her to come to about an hour ago.

Nick shook his head and smiled. It was the same old girl that he knew and liked. "Why are you always so chipper?"

The blackhead smiled her brown eyes kind of glimmered. "I am on break from shooting an episode. So can you please hurry up and tell me what you needed me for?"

The teenage boy went into his back pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box, then opened it up to show a huge diamond ring.

"Oh my god." The Spanish American girl said with her mouth wide open. "Nick…" For a second she thought, or maybe hoped that it was for her.

"Do you think Miley will like it?" He asked happy with the expression that was on her face.

All of a sudden it clicked what he was asking her. She nodded her head no. "You are not thinking of-?"

"Proposing to my girlfriend and soon-to-be mother of my child, yes?"

Serena quickly went into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number really fast and was happy that the person on the other end picked up within one ring. "Hey, Dave? Can you ask the directors if you guys can finish your scenes? I am feeling kind of sick…"

"Are you okay?" Her co-workers voice became concerned.

"Yeah, I just think that it is a twenty-four hour bug or something. I should be fine."

"I'll ask and then I will call you back."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." As soon as she shut her cell phone, she took her friend by the hand and walked him out of the store that they were in.

As soon as they were in the parking lot, her voice became infuriatingly loud, "What are you crazy!"

He grabbed her violently and covered her mouth.

Her eyes began to get wide. Nick had never been the violent type, but the way he had grabbed her made it seem like he was going to hit her.

"Shhh", his eyes motioned toward the bush, where there were paparazzi; who began to hop out. He let go really slowly to make it seem like he just got done hugging her.

Serena didn't say a word. She just looked over toward her car as to say, get in. As they walked the paparazzi continued asking questions and taking pictures.

Once they got into her car, she picked up from where she left off. "You all ready knocked her up, why in Gods green earth would you want to marry her?"

"Because she is having my kid, why wouldn't I want to marry her?" He smiled because he really didn't think that she was going to turn this into a big deal. "If I wanted to hear people make fun of me for thinking about proposing to my girlfriend, I would have talked to Tony, Sal, or Jimmy about this."

"So why did you ask me instead of your guy friends?" Serena asked still angry with him.

"Because I needed your opinion on the ring and I thought you would think it was a good idea. I mean at least she would know that I am not leaving her once the baby comes. It might make her feel more safe and stable."

The blackhead began to speed down roads and past stop signs. To be truthful with herself, she was really upset because marriage would mean that Miley and Nick were final. A kid would always be there, but a kid could be made without love, a marriage would mean that they really did love each other. "As a girl, I think it would be too much."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her with interest. When thinking about proposing, he never really saw a flaw with it.

"If I were pregnant; I think that giving birth and raising a kid is all ready a lot on my plate. A marriage and a husband on top of that, would be way too much. Especially if I am seventeen."

He thought about it and then nodded his head. "I can see that." Then he thought about what Miley would do or say.

"Then I would wonder whether you proposed to me because you loved me or because I am having your kid. And you have yet to say that you loved Miley."

"Okay, maybe I haven't thought this out completely. But I feel like I need to do something. She is having this baby and all I can do is watch and try not to put stress on her. I feel like I should do something to let her know that I am here for her."

"I think what you need is a good night out before you leave. Why don't we call up the guys and just go out and do something. No Miley or the baby. Just you being a teenage boy." She really missed her old friend, who was not Miley/baby centered all the time.

"I have to take Miley to a doctors appointment in two hours, I have to finish some packing, and I promised my mom that I would talk to our fathers."

"And after you do all that, then come over my house. We will have a good-bye bash. Like we used to before you had to turn into an old man." She punched him quickly to play around and pulled over on the side of the road with a smile on her face. "Don't make me do my "please" face." She began to scrunch up her face and poke out her bottom lip.

"You know that I can never say no to that." His smile reappeared as he thought about all the good times he had last year when he was single. He put his finger under her bottom lip and placed it back on her face.

Their eyes met for a split second. Then Nick looked away. "I think we should go back and get my car. If I am going out tonight I should do the packing now."

"Yeah." Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the moment that they had just had. Her heart was thudding from it and her palms were starting to sweat. She pressed the gas lightly and tried her hardest not to look at him.

--

Miley and Emily pulled up to the house that was like a second home to Miley, before she left her own home.

"Don't you think we should call to see if she is home?" Emily asked as she watched her friend get out of the car. Slower then usual, but having the stomach didn't stop her.

"No need. Mandy and Molly leave a spare key under the welcome mat on their porch." She replied as she walked up the stoned stairway. It made her feel young again as she thought about all the drunken nights they stumbled through the doorway or the one time that they came up with the dance steps to "True Friend" on the grass in the front yard.

"I don't think that it is a good idea. I mean it is really mean to go into somebody's house uninvited." Her very proper friend told her as she got out of the car.

"Don't worry. I am always invited into this house. It's my second house and family." She smiled as she leaned over and got the spare key from under the mat.

"Okay, well I am just going to stay out here. I don't really know these people that well." She hollered at her friend, than just stood on the walkway.

Molly was on her way out when her daughters' unexpected friend walked inside the house. "Miles, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Mandy wants to go shopping with me." She said as she smiled and hugged her second mother.

"Okay, well I am off to go see George." She giggled and began to walk out the door.

"What ever happened to James and Kyle?" The last time she was here, which was only five months ago before she found out she was pregnant, Molly was juggling those two men.

"I still have those two. They are later on tonight. The day is still young and so am I." She giggled slightly and walked out of her house.

Miley nodded her head no, as much as things had changed in her life, the way that Molly acted would always remain constant. The other thing that probably remained constant was that Mandy was in her room. She never really left that place unless company was over. "Mandy." She called out for her friend as she walked up the stairs and opened her bedroom door.

Mandy looked up and her facial expression immediately turned shocked. "Miley!" She shrieked as she covered her body with her covers.

"What are you doing sleeping?" She laughed. "You are the one who usually had to drag me out of bed." As she walked over to her Mandy's bed. "Let's go. This is my last night in town and I want to spend it doing my favorite thing with my favorite people."

"What singing with Liam and Nick." She joked.

"Okay my second favorite thing with my third favorite person in the world." She answered back just as cleverly.

"Um…Miles, I have something to tell you." She said in a very nice manner.

"Sure, but first- Get up!" She lifted up the covers and then quickly put them back down. For the first time in a while she was blushing. "I interrupted you with a boy, didn't I?"

Her friend flashed her pearly whites and nodded her head yes. "But it's not just any boy…"

"Oh, it's the secret boy." She asked whisper-like… "I think that I should let you two get back to whatever you were doing." Her cheeks were still red, as she backed away from the bed.

Just then Jason walked in with nothing but a towel on. "Okay, babe are you ready for round two?" He asked then stood there stunned when he noticed who was in the room.

Miley turned around knowing that voice from anywhere. She dated that voice for eight months. "Jason?" She turned around with her face scrunched up. It was like her speech was stuck in her throat.

"I tried to tell you Miles. But every time I was about to get close, something had happened to you or we were celebrating so I didn't want to bring this kind of news." She tried to get up but a part of her body was getting shown.

She just continued to look back and forth between her best friend and her ex-boyfriend.

"You don't have to explain yourself to her." Jason said as he walked past his ex and walked toward his new girlfriend. "Truthfully, I liked her the whole time I was dating you. You gave me a whole lot of spotlight, but since you weren't giving it up I had to let you go. And you were cheating on me with Nick. It's kind of ironic how you turned out messing up your life…"

Flustered and angry, she stormed out of her friends' room. She was walking down the stairs when she felt somebody grab her arm.

"Miley, wait! I am sorry, but I really like him. I thought that you might accept our relationship." Mandy said in nothing but her bra and thong on.

In blind anger, she slapped her across her face. "He is nothing but a want-to be model!" She screamed loud enough for him to hear. "Once the press is done with this story, he will leave you." Her face was turning red from anger, "and don't call me when it happens."

Mandy let go of her arm and watched as her friend hurried down the steps and out of her house. For some reason it seemed like she walked out of her life.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked as a very red Miley slammed the door of her car. "And where is Mandy?"

"That whore is upstairs screwing my ex-boyfriend." She said as she looked in front of her. The mental image of them having sex popped through her mind.

"Just drive." Tears began to run down her face.

"I am guessing that is a no for shopping?"

"Sorry, Em. I think I need to go home and sleep for a while before I go to my doctors appointment."

"I understand." She stated with no kind of emotion in her voice. Without asking anymore she just drove her friend back home.

--

Nick was in the apartment making peanut butter and jelly. He stopped before putting the two pieces of bread together and pulled out the engagement ring. He stared at it and debated weather he wanted to pop the question or not.

The apartment door flew open and Miley walked in with a very angry expression on her face.

The young boy grabbed the jewelry box and quickly put it in his back pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to go pick up Mandy to go shopping and when I went into her house, she was in nothing but her underwear and bra." She said still a little upset.

"Okay, I can see how disturbing that can be since you are not a guy. But I don't see why it would be so upsetting?" He replied as he got out of the kitchen area and made his way toward the couch where she was also going.

"It wouldn't be upsetting, if Jason hadn't walked into the room with nothing but a towel on." She said getting more upset as she thought about it again.

"Jason, as in your ex boyfriend?" He asked understanding more, but shocked. Mandy and Jason together? He couldn't really see it.

She nodded her head yes. "They have probably been at it since we started going back out." Her hands reached her face to wipe away tears. "It's not even like I am upset that they are dating. It's just; she was supposed to be my best friend. I thought I could trust her and all of this time she had been lying to me." A fresh round came again. It felt like every time she opened her heart up, it always seemed to get crushed.

"It's okay." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Without thinking about it, he kissed her on the top of his head.

"I know it's stupid. I have you and we are happy. It's just my whole life; every relationship that I have had feels like it has been a lie. I just thought Mandy would be different."

"Don't worry about it." He continued to whisper into her ear.

Her tears began to dry up and embarrassment began to take place. She tried to laugh it off, "I am sorry that I did that."

"There is no need to be sorry. I can understand where you are coming from." He watched as she walked over to the kitchen where he had been making his peanut butter and jelly.

"No, that was inexcusable. I should not talk about my ex. Especially when I have a ten times better boyfriend sitting right in front of me." She smiled as she looked at him, his dark brown hair, pointy nose, and his smile that lit up her heart.

"You have to deal with Serena still being my friend. I think that I can deal with you talking about your ex and your best-"

"ex-best friend…"

"Ex- best friend hooking up." He shrugged his shoulders then laid back on the couch.

"Are you going to eat this?" Miley pointed down to the counter where the plate of peanut-buttered bread and jelly bread still laid separate on a plate.

"No, I don't think I am hungry anymore. What with the mental image of Jason and Mandy in bed together and all." He smiled, than looked at her facial expression. It read: "Not funny." So he guessed that it was a little too soon to be cracking jokes.

She slapped the two pieces of bread together and walked over to the living room area while she began eating. "I talked to my mom today."

"You did?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up." She said playfully. Ever since her and her mom started talking again. They had not been able to stop. They talked on the phone almost every day.

He gave her a quick smile. "So what did you two ladies chat about this time?"

"Our dads."

"Oh…" That was still a very sore spot for both of them. Considering their dads were always there for them and now when they most needed them, they weren't.

"My mom said that you talking to my father is going to do no good. She tried and he still hasn't budged. He might just hurt you."

"My mom said the same thing about my dad. But my mom probably didn't flat out say it like your mom did. She tries to bring my name up or yours very slowly in a conversation and it always ends abruptly."

She took her last bite out of the sandwich and sat the plate down on the couch. "I think that us trying to talk to them will just enrage them more. They are not ready to face the facts."

He stroked his chin slightly, than looked up at her. "I agree. But I don't want our kid coming out thinking that it was a mistake and that its grandfathers hate it."

"Me neither." Miley replied feeling as if he was inferring that she did. "But we can't force somebody to do something. They will come around in time."

He nodded his head. "Okay, but since we can't go talk to our fathers; would you mind if I hung out with some people tonight?"

"I don't care." She shrugged. "You are your own person. As long as you finish packing what you are taking with you and you are coming to the doctors appointment with me."

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you to do all of the heavy lifting and to go through that exam by yourself."

She hit him lightly, than all of a sudden froze.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly as he stopped and looked at her.

"I think the baby, has my sense of humor." Mileys' smile grew wider.

"Huh?"

"I think it just kicked." She said putting her hand on her stomach. "Say something."

He gave her a look of confusion. "What do you want me to say?"

It felt like a little butterfly was swimming around inside of her. "I think the baby responds to your voice." She said happily as she took her hand off of her stomach. "Here feel." Using her free hand she took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Now say something."

"Hi…" He talked to her overgrown stomach. And just then he felt his son or daughter kick. "If it's a girl she is a dancer like her mother."

"And if it's a boy, I think we have ourselves a soccer player." She responded smiling with him.

They looked at each other smiling from ear to ear.

--

"Okay, so have you two felt the baby kick yet?" Their new pediatrician asked them.

"Yeah, we just felt it for the first time a little before we came here." Miley said as she lifted up her shirt to show her expanded stomach. It still freaked her out a bit.

"That is good to hear. I remember the first time I felt my son kick. It really is a memory that stays forever." Dr. Linden replied as she put the gel on Miley's stomach.

"I don't think we are ever going to forget it." The teen replied as she looked up at her boyfriend.

He looked down and smiled. As much as he put up a big front, he really hated the doctors. Especially, since every time that he went he got bad news. "So is everything, okay?"

"Well, I am sure everything is fine. Just let me see how the baby looks-" She turned on the sonogram machine and the picture of the baby came on. Dr. Linden then turned the sound up so they could hear the baby's heartbeat.

Thud…thud…thud…

"Everything seems to be fine." She smiled as she stared at the picture longer. "In fact, if you want to know what the sex of the baby is. I can tell you guys."

Miley smiled even wider. Then looked up at Nick. "Do you want too?"

"Well, I am not the one carrying the thing." He joked. "So what are we having, doc?"

"Well, it looks to me like you two are having a girl!" She said in a very monotone voice.

A brighter smile plopped on her face as she looked at the picture. So the thing that was growing inside of her was a girl. Her and Nick were going to have a daughter.

Nick kissed her on the cheek, as his smile got wider. It was scary to think that he was going to have a daughter in only three months and two weeks to be exact. "Wow", he never felt this many emotions at one time.

"She looks really healthy. So what every you guys are doing, keep on doing." Dr. Linden replied with her white smile. She was a very famous OBGYN in Hollywood. She had delivered almost every celebrities baby.

"Thanks." Her smile still plastered on her face.

--

"Sit back down." Nick told her as he pointed down on the couch. "I will finish this job up."

Ever since they had gotten back from the hospital, Nick had been so protective of her. "You heard the doctor I am fine. She told me that I am healthy and to keep doing what I have been doing. And I can go on tour with you." The teenager smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "So I don't get why you are going crazy?"

"Because this is heavy lifting. You can do all the moving around that you want too. You just can't lift things." He told her being uptight. Ever since he found out that he was having a daughter. He can put a face to the baby. Now, he was totally freaked out.

"Fine, I only need one more thing packed before you leave and that is…" She looked at him.

"More clothes." He looked at her with a smile. "Being pregnant hasn't changed you a bit."

She nodded her head no and smiled.

He mimicked her and walked into the back of the room. The room reminded him so much of Serena it was scary. The decorating was something Miley would do, but every single thing in here was picked out by her and a memory from the mall would pop up from everything. Then there was that really weird moment between them earlier, that just confused him even more. HE went into the walk-in closet and chuckled. The whole closet was filled with her things. He had a little spot in the corner, but that was nothing compared to hers. And it continued to grow.

"Do not pick me out anything ugly!" Miley screamed from the living room.

"I won't!" He screamed back in more laughter. For fun he thought about picking some of the things out of the back of the closet, knowing that she was unable to fit any of it. He went on the closet shelf to get a bag. He knew how much his girlfriend loved those. Next to her Louis Vuttion bag was a box. "That's weird." He thought to himself. Nick could have sworn that they had unpacked every box? He picked up the box and put it on the bed. Goosebumps pumped through his veins. This box scared him more than anything. Because this meant his girlfriend was hiding something from him.

Nick looked through it and began to get infuriated. He picked up a picture of him and Serena walking in the park when they were dating. Then there was a concert ticket from the day that they had broken up. There were all sorts of magazine clippings from trashy magazines of he and Serena. Anger flushed through his blood. He picked up the box and walked into the living room. "What the hell is this?" He asked slamming the box down on the floor.

Miley looked down at the floor. "It's a box." She said worriedly.

"A box with magazine articles of me and Serena, pictures of us when we were dating, a concert ticket of the day that we broke up, and so much more! Why the hell do you have all of this?" He forgot all about protecting her that he was so mad. "I thought our relationship was based off of trust!"

She got off of the couch slowly and put a hand on her stomach. The baby began to kick a lot. "We do!" She screamed looking at the box.

"So why do you have this?"

"Because!" She screamed back at him. "Because the day we broke up was the worst day of my life. I put my heart out there and you totally crushed it!" She swiped some of her hair out of her face. "And when you dated Serena it hurt. So to protect my heart I kept all of this-"

"So this whole time I thought that we had trust in this relationship, but I was the only one trusting!" He screamed so loud that he saw Miley jump back.

Tears began to run down her cheek. "You leaving me is my worst nightmare. So, I guess I thought if I prepared myself for it. If it happened-"

"Wrong! You mean to say when it happens." This time his voice was a little lower, but still as intense. He shook his head no, then put his hand over his mouth really quickly. He stood there with anger in his eyes.

"I guess…" She looked at the box. He was right. She was scared to let her heart open up like she did the first time.

"I have to go." He nodded his head no. Then walked over to get his jacket.

"Nick, wait." She called out after him. But it was too late. He was all ready gone. The baby started to kick even more. "It's okay. Daddy is just a little mad. He will come around." Miley said to her stomach.

--

Two hours later Nick was sitting at the counter at Serena's apartment. Him, some of the guys he hung out with, Serena and Debbie, and some other girls that just dropped by. Music was playing, people were drinking, smoking, and dancing. This was how it always was before he found out he was going to be a father. Whenever he had time to spare after music, the television show, or family.

"He looks really cute over there." Debbie Love said to her best friend as she looked at the cute Jo-Bro. "I am surprised he isn't partying."

Serena looked over her shoulder at her ex. He was sitting in her kitchen with a beer in his hand and he looked extremely pissed. "I bet him and Ms. Perfect got into a fight." She replied as she put the wine up to her mouth a sipped it.

"I think you should go over there and talk to him. I bet this will be your chance." The girl smiled as she put her hand on her hips. Nick and her never had anything more then friendship. She was more into his older brother, Joe. They had their little stint, but he was to much of a player for her liking.

"I don't want you to be left alone with these drunken idiots." She looked over at Nick's guy friends. Then looked at her friend. She had on some jeans, a short-sleeved red T, and some red converse on. Her straight back hair was flowing down her back and her bangs were curled over, like usual.

"I will be fine. You go get your man." She laughed and hit her friend on the shoulder.

"I might as well, since I got all dressed up for him." Serena was wearing a short black dress that stopped above her knees and was sleeveless, she has on a necklace that Nick had given her one Christmas when they were friends, and a pair of black hells. Her black hair was still growing back after she had her hair cut, so it was straightened and it just passed her shoulders.

"You are looking sexy and it would be a shame to waste it." She winked at her friend. "Now, give me your drink and go over there."

Serena gulped down the little bit if wine that was left and handed the empty champagne glass to her friend. "Okay, here I go." She strutted over there, one foot in front of the other. Once she got into her kitchen she put her hand on her hip. "I made this whole going away party for you, and you are in here."

He took another gulp of beer. "I am not in the partying mood." He said still a bit angry.

"What's the matter?" She asked fixing her voice like she was talking to a baby. "You and Ms.- I mean Miley get into a fight?"

He looked at her and chuckled. "She has a box."

The blackhead looked at him and smiled. "Okay?"

"The box had pictures of you and me in it." He continued feeling angry about that all over again. "She thinks I am going to cheat on her with you."

The way he sounded made it seem like it was never going to happen. "So wait, she has pictures of you and me in a box?" It made her feel kind of good that the girl that had everything was scared that she would steel her boyfriend.

He nodded his head no and drunk the last of the beer. Sweat was beading down his forehead. He looked down at his shirt and that was wet too.

"So you guys are fighting over me?" She asked again.

"No, we are fighting because she doesn't trust me or want to put her heart out there. And I have done nothing but open my heart to her and trust her since we started going back out. I don't have a fucking box of her and Liam in our room."

All of a sudden she looked at him, like really looked at him. Past his cute face and very gorgeous figure. He was sweating bullets. "Are you okay?" She asked as she went face to face with him and touched his sweaty shirt.

He looked down and then looked up at her. "Yeah. It happens a lot. I have been loosing a lot of weight lately and I guess this is the way my body does it.

"If you say so." She said while still touching his shirt. She had only saw his flawless chest once in real life and countless in her dreams.

He put his beer bottle on the counter then got up. "I think I am going to go party. You're right. I might as well have fun my last time before I go on tour."

She rolled her eyes as she watched Nick go out there on the party scene. He hadn't even complimented her dress.

"So, what happened?" Debbie walked in the kitchen trying to pretend like she wasn't staring at them while they were talking.

"All he talked about was Ms. Perfect." She said as she sat at her dinning room table. She took off the high heels that she was wearing. "He barely even noticed what I was wearing."

"It's okay. I see the way he looks at you. He likes you." She tried to cheer her friend up. She was cool with Miley, but they weren't as close as her and Serena were.

"Yeah…" She put her elbow on the table and then put her chin in her hand. She watched as he danced around.

"My man Nick is finally back!" Jarred a friend of his gave him a high five as he held on to this girls' waist.

A blond walked up to him a whispered something seductive in his ear.

"And it looks like he hasn't lost it." Mikey another one of his friends told the other boys as they slapped hands.

Nick waved the girl off and laughed at his friends. He missed this part of his life. It made him feel so free and like there was nothing that he had to stress over.

Everybody was dancing having a really good time.

Nick had two girls that he was dancing with. Sweat was beating down his face for a reason now, but his vision began to strain. "Wait…" He told the two girls. They stopped dancing on him. "I am sorry, I need to take a break."

The girls looked at each other and then laughed.

Slowly he walked into the kitchen using the wall to hold him up. Then he got into the kitchen.

Serena got up and looked at Nick. His face looked super skinny, he was sweating worse than before, and he had turned pale. "Debbie, call the ambulance!" She screamed as she went over to Nick.

"I-" He tried to speak but before he could say anything. Everything went black.

--

Miley was curled up on the couch crying. "You should have seen him, Em. He was so mad. I have never heard him scream like that."

Emily was on the floor going through everything that was in the box. "Do you love, Nick?"

The teen looked at her friend. "Of course I do."

"Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?" She asked more questions as she glanced at all of the gossip articles that were in there.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "Now that we are having this baby with one another. He is going to be in my life no matter what."

"So, why are you keeping all of this stuff? I mean, I understand where you are coming from. He did hurt you when you were younger. But I can see where he is coming from. If you love him, than you should be able to forgive him. He forgave you for dating Jason and he doesn't harp over you and Liam."

"I know, but I am scared…" She finally let it out.

"Of what?"

"Him leaving me. Not every guy would stay with a pregnant girl. Most of them would run away once they found out that they were going to be a father. I thought he wasn't going to leave me when we first dated and now I just want to be cautious."

Emily was about to say something, but Miley's cell phone ran.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mikey. Nick's friend."

"I know who you are Mikey. What do you want?"

"Um…I am in the hospital. Nick has passed out and we don't know from what." His voice was a bit stern, yet it was slurred because of the alcohol.

Without saying anything else she hung up the phone. She got up like she was skinny again and grabbed her purse.

"What's going on?" Emily asked still on the floor with article clippings in her hands.

"Nick…he is in the hospital." She replied breathlessly. Then ran out the door.

Emily got up quickly, locked the apartment door for her, and ran behind her.

Sterling, the bodyguard, followed behind them again.

--

A/N: How do you like it? Please, review. Tell me what you think and/or what you would like to see happen. 1) Do you think Nick should propose? 2) Should Miley forgive Mandy or forget it?


	11. Tie Up Loose Ends

**Chapter 11:**

Tie Up Loose Ends

--

"Where is he?" Mrs. Jonas ran into the hospital wing that the secretary at the main entrance sent her. "Where is Nick?" She breathed worriedly as she looked around for a doctor or somebody.

"He is in intensive care." Miley stood up and told her. Tears were running down her red face. She shook her head no. She thought that maybe he just had alcohol poisoning, but they would have all ready pumped his stomach and let her see him if that were the case.

"Why?" She asked with her eyes wide.

She nodded her head no. "I don't know. I have been here for over an hour and they still haven't told me anything." Her voice cried out in worry. It never occurred to her that him dying could happen. He was always the protégée of health to her.

The mother looked at her sons' girlfriend and put her hand on her shoulder, gave her a look, and then walked away from her.

Kevin, Joe, and Danielle all walked through the door in a manic phase.

"What is going on?" Kevin asked with his hands inside his pocket. Danielle was holding on to her husband closely. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon.

"I don't know?" She shrugged her shoulders while tears still poured down her face. Every minute more of not knowing scared her.

Joe put his arm around the girl that used to be his friend. Then walked her over to a seat by the wall. "Everything is going to be okay. Nick is really strong."

Emily had been whispering that stuff in her ear since she had been here. As much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn't be optimistic when Nick being okay wasn't confirmed by the doctor yet.

"You have to calm down. This kind of stress isn't good for the baby." Joe said sternly as he looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. You have to believe that."

She nodded her head yes. Then tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down.

Meanwhile, Dawn was standing at the front desk. "What do you mean you are not able to tell me what the hell is wrong with my son?"

"Sorry, but the doctors will come out as soon as they feel like there is something to tell you." The secretary restated as she looked at the angry mom.

"No, I am sorry. You don't understand. That is my son back there! He is only seventeen years old. He is way to young to be…"

"Come on Dawn. Stop harassing the lady. She doesn't know anything." Tanya said as she placed her hands on her arms, and walked her over to a chair.

The reality set in that nobody was going to tell her what is wrong with her son. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Why can't these people tell me anything?"

"They are probably just running some tests back there. I am sure that they will be out here at any second to tell you what's going on." Tanya said in a hushed voice.

She put a piece of her dark curly brown hair behind her ear. "That is my little boy. I know that I said he is too young to be a father, but he can't die." She swallowed to try to stop the burning lump in her throat, but it didn't happen. Tears still began to run down her face, "He is too young..."

Mrs. Cyrus pulled her friend closer to her. As a mother, she knew this was her worst nightmare. "Everything is going to be fine. I am sure that whatever it is, he will get through it."

Both Miley and Dawn stopped breathing as the doctor walked in. They both were scared to find out what she had to say, but hopeful that she was there to talk to them.

The tall, young, redhead walked toward all of the people who were pretty much occupying the whole waiting-room. "Hi, I am Dr. Stevenson." She introduced herself to all of the faces that had surrounded around her. "Are you guys all here for Nick?"

All of them said some form of yes impatiently.

"His Blood-Alcohol level was pretty high. Considering that he is a minor." She informed the people while looking at the chart. "I also assume that you guys didn't know that Nick has type I Diabetes."

"What?" Mrs. Jonas asked as she looked at the doctor. "He wasn't born with that…"

"You don't have to be born with diabetes to get it. The symptoms are somewhat subtle, so I know why he never noticed. But it is a very fatal disease and that is the cause of his faint."

"He was sweating and drinking a lot at the party." Serena said as she pointed to the doctor. "He also said that he was dizzy." She replied finally getting why he was acting so strange.

"Now, he is lucky that he got here in time. If he hadn't then he would have probably slipped into a diabetic coma and died. But we were able to pump enough insulin in him to keep him out of a coma. His body is reacting to the change, so he is still sleeping. But he should wake up in a couple of hours."

"Can we see him?" His mother asked feeling so relieved that her son was okay.

"Yes, but the hospital has a limit of visitors. Only three are aloud at a time and it has to be family members while the patient is in this kind of state." The doctor replied with a smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to another patient."

Without another word his mother quickly walked back over to the main desk. "Can you at least tell me where my sons' room is?"

Joe looked at his brothers' girlfriend, "You can go instead of me and Kevin. We can see him later."

She nodded her head no. "No, you guys go. I have to go use the bathroom." Her brown hair wiped across her face as she walked out of the waiting room.

"What the hell was that?" Kevin asked with his arm still around his wife. They were still recuperating from their honeymoon.

"I don't know." Joe said giving a suspicious look. He thought for sure that she would act like his mother and want to run to Nick's bedside.

"Come on boys. We have to go pray by your brothers bedside." Dawn said as she waved her oldest boys to walk over toward her.

Serena and Debbie watched as all of this was ensuing. "How are you holding up, S?" The blackhead looked over to her friend.

"Like I don't belong here. Mrs. J, didn't even say hi." Serena looked over to her friend. "I think we should go and come back when people other then family can come and see him."

Debbie nodded her head yes. She felt like staying here was useless as well. Considering that Joe hadn't even said a word to her. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

The two girls walked over to their bags and checked them quickly. Debbie took out her car keys, and then they walked out of the hospital.

Tanya picked up her phone and called her older daughter. She tapped her foot impatiently as it rang a couple of times.

"Hello?" Brittany said yawning.

"Hi, baby. How are the kids?"

"Good. Noel and Brian are sleeping."

"That's what I hoped. I think I am going to have to stay here for the night." She looked at the empty waiting room. Danielle was the only one left flipping through a magazine, Emily was watching the television, and the bodyguard was standing there looking mean.

"How is Nick?" She asked feeling more up and worried for the guy who she had known for a couple of years.

"It turns out that he has diabetes. I guess he didn't know. He almost died." She said feeling partly responsible that this happened.

"Oh my god. What about Miley?"

"She is acting weird. I am going to talk to her after I get off the phone with you guys. I am sure that the paparazzi, have gotten wind of this. So I want you to make sure that the blinds are closed and the alarm is set."

"Okay. Don't worry. I have everything under control mom." She said in a reassuring manner.

"Thanks. I owe you, Brit. How's the house?" She bit her bottom lip.

"If that is your way of asking me if daddy has come back home. The answer is no." She said in an annoyed manner. This stupid fight between her mom and father irritated her.

She sighed upsettingly. "That man is going to drive me crazy. Okay, thanks again. I think I should go check on your sister."

"Noel, Brian, and I will be there early tomorrow." She said in a stern voice. "Bye."

"Okay, goodbye." Tanya hung up the phone after that and walked over to where the bathroom was.

--

After they prayed Dawn went over to her young son and touched his frozen face. "I love you." She said and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Mom, he is going to be fine. I am sure he will be like his old self when he wakes up." Kevin said as he looked at his mothers' expression. He hadn't seen her this unhappy since she found out that Nick was going to be a father.

"It's my fault." She rubbed her sons hair and stared at him. "If I hadn't let your father kicked him out, than I would have been able to see the signs, and he wouldn't be in this position."

"You have to stop blaming yourself for everything." Joe said impatiently. "You are the best mother in the world. Nothing that you did had anything to do with Kevin, Nick, or I having sex or him being diabetic"

She looked up at her two oldest boys.

"And nothing you did had anything to do with why Miley is pregnant. It is just a freak accident." Kevin continued what Joe started. "You were the perfect mother growing up. You always came to our soccer and baseball games…"

"When we didn't have enough money to buy Halloween costumes you used to make them for us, when nobody believed in our music careers you were our number one fans, and no matter what we did growing up you supported us…" Joe said reliving his childhood.

"We just wanted to do things on our own. And that is the reason we get into trouble. It has nothing to do with you." The oldest Jonas replied looking at his mother.

"Thanks, but as a mother I can't help but blame myself. I always feel like I have to protect you guys." She smiled as she looked at all three of her sons' faces. "I guess I have to just accept that you are all growing up. I mean Kevin is married, Joe is moving out on his own, Nick is going to be a father, and even little Frankie is going off into middle school."

The two brothers looked at each other and smiled. "Dad never deserved you." Kevin said looking at her mother. "You were always too good for him. He never let you speak your mind or do anything with out his permission."

"Yeah, you will be fine without him." Joe said thinking back forty minutes ago when his mother finally asserted herself and told his father, she was going to see her son in the hospital weather he liked it or not. Then he replied that he would leave if she went, and sure enough she went and he left.

"Thanks." It still hurt to know her mother would probably give her that 'disappointed look', but she needed to be here for her son. And her husband would never be able to replace the love that she had for her children. If he really loved her, he would never make her choose.

"I am going to go check on Danielle." Kevin said as he pointed out the door.

They watched as he left, then Joe went and sat on the armchair that they had in the room.

--

"Miles, are you in here sweetie?" Tanya asked as she walked into the bathroom slowly. She then realized that nobody was at the hospital this late at night, but patients.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked wiping away tears.

"I had to come check on my baby. There is no way I could let you handle this yourself." She said looking at her daughter.

The brunette flew into her mothers arm. "I am so scared mom. I can't go in there and see Nick like that." She said nodding her head into her mothers' chest.

Tanya rubbed her daughters back. "I know it is scary, but don't you want to be there when Nick wakes up? I am sure he wants you to be the first face that he sees."

"I am sure that he doesn't want too." She rubbed her eyes and picked up her head. "We got into this big fight before he left for the party. You should have seen him. He was so mad at me."

"Why?" It was weird to think of Nick screaming at Miley. It usually went the other way when they were fighting. But then again, every time they fought she only hears her daughters side of the story.

"You know the 'Nick box'?" She asked looking at her mother.

"Yeah…"

"He found it and started screaming that I didn't trust him. Which I didn't see the box as representing that. I thought that it was something that would remind me about him and Serena, and to…" She stopped as she thought about what she was about to say.

"Basically not trust him?" Her mother said giving her daughter a questioning look. She took her daughters hand and walked her out the bathroom into the hallway. "When your father and I were first married I was very jealous of his ex-wife from his first marriage."

"Really? How did you get over that?"

"I thought about it. I could never trust him and end up being his second wife. Or I could and end up happily married. I guess, that it was an easy choice after I thought it through." She said as she shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Did it ever backfire on you?" She asked looking at her mother. When she was younger she was always dealing with her own hectic life to care about her parents life. Unless it was directly affecting her in someway.

"When you're married to somebody it is really hard to stay faithful. Your father and I both had our share of hard times, and we did our therapy. To bad it never really prepared us for teenage pregnancy." She joked as she looked at her daughter.

"So basically you are telling me that I should trust him if I want our relationship to have any hope?" She tried to summarize what her mother said to her.

"Yes, and that you should go in there and see him." Tanya replied looking at her daughter with a knowing smile. "You should trust me, I am a very old woman. I know what I am talking about."

Miley smiled and looked at her mother. "Thanks mom. I love you." She kissed her on the cheek. "Now, if you excuse me. I have to go see my boyfriend."

Tanya waved goodbye and walked the other way to the waiting room.

--

Miley stopped at the gray door and stared at the number. It was scary to think of her boyfriend weak and feeble. He was the one who was always protecting her and so strong. She was about to walk away when the door opened.

"Hey, I was just about to go get some coffee. Do you want some tea or something?" Joe asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Um…no thanks. I am not that thirsty." She smiled as she looked up at him. He was going through that whole to-lazy-to-shave phase. It made him look a lot older and more mysterious. "How is he?"

"The doctor came in to check up on him and said he was doing fine." He said looking at the door. "If it weren't for that, then I wouldn't know how he was." He joked. Which was kind of a flaw with him. He always joked even when it was at an inappropriate time. That was kind of the thing him and Miley shared. They were always joking and laughing together.

She giggled at his joke, then became serious again. "Is he hooked up to a lot of machines or pale?"

"I guess you can say that. I mean if you really want to find out, then you should go in there and find out for yourself." He said moving his head toward the door.

Miley put both of her hands together and bit her bottom lip. "I guess you are right." She nodded her head and put her hand on the knob.

"I will be in the waiting room if you need me." He stated then walked away to get to the 24 hour cafeteria.

The brunette took a long breath and then walked into the hospital room. Nick was a little pale but not dead-person pale, which was good. He only had about two machines hooked up to him. "Hi." She said lowly to his mother.

"Hey, Miley. How are you doing?" She asked looking away from her son, but still holding his hand.

"As good as can be expected." She replied as she went over to the other side of the room and sat on the chair that Joe was sitting on before. She put her hand to her stomach. Their daughter hadn't kicked since the fight. She must have known that there was something wrong with her father.

"How is everything going with the baby?" Dawn asked feeling like she needed some kind of person to keep her mind off of something going wrong with her son.

"Good. It's a girl." Miley smiled as she tried to picture the little thing that was inside of her. Praying that it came out looking like she hoped. "And it kicked for the first time yesterday."

"Really?" She said thinking about when she was pregnant with her children. "I didn't find out what I was having when I was pregnant with Frankie. We wanted it to be a surprise. I thought for sure it was a girl and when Frankie popped out, you can imagine how surprised that I was." She laughed as she thought about when she first met Frankie.

"Well, now you are going to have a granddaughter instead of a daughter." She said as she looked at her boyfriends' mother. They really hadn't talked since her and Nick first started dating. "I know that you probably hate me, but I hope that you can love your granddaughter."

Dawn looked at her son, then let go of his hand, and made her way over to his girlfriend. "I know when we first found out about your pregnancy, I said some really mean things to you. But I didn't mean them. I was just trying to find somebody to blame and you were the easiest target." She said looking at the young girl. "That shouldn't be a reason and I am sorry about saying that stuff." She put her hand softly on the girls' leg. "I don't hate you."

"Really? All of this time, I thought that you thought I was a slut and not good enough for your son." She said happily as she realized that his mother did not hate her.

"I am actually really glad that you are going to be the mother of my granddaughter. To be honest with you, I think that you are the best girl that my son has brought to the house. Don't get me wrong the other girls are just as nice. But I see the way that my son looks at you, the way you make him smile, and when he is with you his mood is always high. And you have this really crazy way of having all of my sons in good moods. I actually wanted you to be a part of the family, just not so soon."

Happy tears began to run down her face. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that." She said as she nodded her head. "Sorry about the tears. I am just so emotional."

"You don't have to apologize. Trust me, I went through that process four times. I know about the tears." She laughed as she opened her arms to hug the young girl.

Miley hugged her back and smiled. Then she looked the opposite way when she heard the door open without anybody knocking. She assumed it was the doctor, but when the grown man walked through the door, she got a little scared.

Dawn got out of the hug and looked at the shocked expression on her face. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" She asked as she followed the gaze…

"Hi, Dawn." Peter Jonas said as he looked at his wife.

The brunette woman stood up and looked at her husband. "What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I came here to set my family straight. When I walked away, I took a very long walk." He said looking at his wife. "I am being so selfish because I am trying to be perfect for the congregation at church. Then I realized me being perfect isn't something that is human. Everybody makes mistakes and our sons aren't any different." He said rubbing his thumbs together.

"So, you expect me to believe that you have had this really big epiphany? And you have changed in the matter of hours?" She asked giving him an attitude as she put her hand on her hips.

"No, but I want you to believe that I do understand now. I didn't before. And I am going to try to work on my issues of perfection to fix our marriage. I love you and the family that we have built together. I don't want to loose it just because I have issues." Peter looked at his wife and stepped closer toward her.

"So what you are saying is, you want to go to therapy with me?" She said looking at her husband with big eyes.

"If that is what it takes in order to fix this, yes." He nodded his head.

"I can't just let you back in like that. I want you on the couch until we start therapy." She said looking at him still with some sort of anger in her eyes. "You basically gave me an ultimatum to choose my marriage or my kids, and left when I chose my kids. That can't be fixed within an hour or two of you walking." She said looking at her husband.

"Okay, sure." He said lifting up his hands in surrender.

"Fine." She said putting her hands back on her hips, then looking at their son. "And you can't pretend like Nick doesn't exist anymore. He is our son and he obviously needs us more then ever."

"I wouldn't dream of ever doing that again." He said nodding his head no. He switched his gaze from his wife to his son, "How is he?"

"The doctors say that he is fine. He has type I Diabetes." She stated looking at her husband. "Our son had diabetes and none of us knew about it. He could have went into a diabetic coma."

"Lets just thank the lord that he didn't." He said with his hands in his back pocket.

Just then Nick began to move a little.

Dawn was the first one to look and walk over to her regular spot. "Nick? Honey, are you there? This is your mom." She called out to him.

He squeezed his eyelids and a painful facial expression formed on his relaxed face. "Mom?" His voice was weak and scratchy.

"Peter, go get the doctor!" Dawn told her husband.

Without any thought he ran out of the room into the hallway.

"Yeah, it's me." She began to push back his hair.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked confused. "Where am I?"

"The hospital sweetheart. You passed out at the party, remember?" She asked as she looked at her son with tears in her eyes. It felt like she had just given birth to him again. Since she was so close to loosing him for good.

He thought about it for a minute, "Yeah…" He replied looking up at her. "Where is Miley?" He moved his head on the hospital pillow.

"I am right here." She said coming over to the other side of the bed where he was looking.

He looked at her and his smile grew wider. "Hey, beautiful." His voice was still weak but the pain lessened when seeing her.

"Hi…" She smiled as she saw his smile. "How are you?" She put her hand on some part of his body. The hospital sheets were covering him too much for her to know.

"Fine." The teenage boy replied trying to put on a brave face.

The doctor and Peter walked into the room one right after the other. Dr. Stevenson went over to Nick and looked at the machines that he was hooked up too. "Hi, I am Dr. Stevenson. How have you been feeling the past couple of months?"

"Good, I guess." He said wondering what she was thinking.

"Have you been sweating a lot, loosing a lot of weight, drinking more then usual?" She asked and smiled when she saw his face.

"What are you a mind-reader or something?" He asked looking at the doctor with enthusiasm.

"No, but I am medically certified in certain parts of the human body. And the reason that you have been feeling that way is because you are diabetic. Type I to be specific."

He looked at her as if she had five heads, "What does that mean?"

"Your body is unable to make insulin. Which is something needed to control sugar levels, and the body needs that to survive. Your insulin levels were so low that you could have slipped into a diabetic coma." The doctor looked at his mother. "You are lucky that your friend Serena called the hospital when she did, you got here just in time for us to pump your body with enough insulin to prevent that from happening."

"Is there anyway that I am going to be able to cure it?"

"I am sorry, but it is one of those diseases, that once you get it you can never get rid of it. I am so sorry to tell you that." She glanced at his girlfriend. "For you to stay out of the hospital and not go into a diabetic coma, you will have to give yourself insulin at least once a day and monitor your sugar levels at least three times a day."

"How does he do that?" Dawn asked as she glanced at her son.

"You have to stick yourself with a needle and there is a device that will show you what it is. A nurse will come in here and show you how to do that in a minute, the numbers that are common, and the numbers that you should look out for. Other then that diabetes is something that you can live with regularly."

"How did I get it?" He asked looking at the doctor.

"I don't know. There are so many different ways to get it. Usually overweight people get the disease, but I can see that you aren't overweight. So my next best guess is that this disease is hereditary in your family?"

"I don't know anybody on my side of the family that has diabetes. Many cancer and overweight people, but never any diabetics." Peter said trying to think about the people in his family.

"I have a few on my side of the family." Dawn said feeling like she should go next. "That might be where he got it from."

"My girlfriend is going to have a baby. Do you think that I passed it down to my daughter?" Nick asked as he looked over at his girlfriend.

The doctor followed his eyes and looked at the young girl. "It's likely, but the percentage is really low." She said giving him a reassuring nod no. "Do you have anymore questions?"

Everybody nodded there heads no.

"Here is a pamphlet about diabetes and you can call me anytime with any questions. I will tell the nurse to give you my number. It is very crucial that you know what is going on with your body." Dr. Stevenson looked at everybody and waved goodbye as she left the room.

As soon as she left, Dawn looked at her son. "I was thinking that maybe you and Miley should come stay with us. Until you are used to the whole schedule of testing yourself and living with diabetes."

Miley and Nick looked at each other and looked away. "I don't know, mom…"

"I know the question sounded like I was asking, but I was really telling. You heard the doctor, it is crucial for you to know what is going on with your body. And you can't do that when you have a pregnant girlfriend that you are worried about. This way we can take care of Miley, so you can take care of yourself."

Nick looked over at his father. "I guess it took me almost dying for you to finally stop pretending that I don't exist?"

"Actually, it was your mother that did that." Peter looked over at his wife. "And I am sorry for doing that and pressuring you to be perfect. Nobody is perfect and I shouldn't have put that pressure on you and your brothers."

"So…does that mean that you don't hate me?" Nick asked looking at his father warily. He began to get tired all of a sudden.

"I never hated you. I might have been disappointed in you, but I never hated you. I can never do anything other then love you."

"Even though you pretended that I didn't exist, I love you too. I can never do anything other then that." He shrugged his shoulders.

They looked at each other and then looked away. That was as close as them hugging or kisses on the cheek went for them.

The nurse walked in to show Nick how to test his sugar levels in his blood with a needle and a small machine. "Do you guys mind if we do this alone?" The nurse asked politely as she made her way next to Nick.

Dawn reluctantly stood up and looked at her son. "I will be right back." She got another good look at him and walked out with her husband following after her.

"I will just be in the waiting room." Miley pointed toward the door. She really wanted to kiss him on the lips, but being seventeen and pregnant all ready looked sluttish enough. She didn't want to come off anymore whorish, so she just gave him a look and walked out the room.

--

"Mom, I am fine." Nick huffed as he gave his mother the annoyed look.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, don't you dare give me that look. You have no clue what you put me through in the past six hours." She warned him with a glare of discontent.

"I am sorry. Can I just have a little alone time with Miley?" He had been awake for almost five hours and hadn't really talked to her since then. His mom had pretty much been dominating everything that he did since he woke up.

Dawn looked at the young girl and nodded her head yes. "Fine, but I will be right outside when you need me." She got up from her spot and looked at him one more time. It felt like every time she looked away from him, she was going to loose him.

"Okay…" His voice was still weak, and so was his body. But he needed to talk to his girlfriend.

Miley walked up meekly to her boyfriend. "I thought that you were going to be mad at me when you woke up?"

He moved to the right and patted the side of the bed, "Come here."

She let go of her hands and sat on the spot that he had patted.

"I have been thinking since I woke up." He sighed and looked at the wall. "I can see why you would make the box, I did hurt you before in the past." He closed his eyes as he thought about that day when they broke up. That had to be the hardest show that he had ever preformed before. "But…I don't think that I can do anything more to prove to you that I love you. I didn't leave you after we had sex or when you found out that you were pregnant. I try to be there for you in anyway possible…and if it really bothers you that much, I will stop being friends with Serena. If you want me too."

She turned around and looked at her boyfriend. "I trust you. It's just that I don't trust Serena. I see the way that she looks at you, you guys have these little inside jokes, and she makes you really happy at times. It makes me mad and I get scared that you like her back, so I tried to prepare myself for the big "break-up" again." She looked directly in his eyes', "I will throw away the box as soon as we get home."

He smiled and looked at her. It was very mature of her to state that she was jealous. The Miley he knew would never say that and just make it seem like he was making a big deal out of nothing. "Serena is pretty, talented, and we do have good times together. But I tried it with her and all I can ever think about when I am with her is you. I would never intentionally cheat on you with her."

"I don't know that, just like you don't know that. That is why I am so scared to let my heart out there again. But I can't keep it in a shell forever and I guess putting my heart out there isn't that bad, now that your heart is fully in this as well."

He chuckled at her. "You couldn't have just sad 'I know'?"

She laughed too, "You know that isn't me."

Nick yawned and looked at her sleepily. This conversation had taken the little bit of energy he had out of him.

"You should get some rest. Your body has been through a lot." She put her hand on his shoulder, then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, should you. Your body is going through a lot as well." He stated as he moved over a bit more in the small hospital bed. "Come sleep next to me."

She gave him a look, than decided that the bed was going to be the most comfortable place to sleep on. "Am I allowed?"

"I don't know, but I am paying for this room. So I can do whatever I want."

Miley laid down on the bed and felt as her put his arm around her. The baby finally kicked.

"That is so amazing." He said, but when he looked over to see his girlfriends' facial expression, she was all ready sleeping. A smile grew on his face and she kissed her cheek lightly.

--

Thanks for all of the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Not much happened in this chapter, but I am trying to tie up some unanswered questions. I would love to hear some names that you guys would like for Baby Girl Jonas.


	12. Everything Comes Crashing Down

Chapter 12: Everything Comes Crashing Down

--

Dawn walked into her house with a new outlook on life. For the first time in a long time she finally felt like she had power in her household. It had been a week since she had been in her house for more then sleep. Her home had been the hospital. She went over to her kitchen and placed her purse on her granite countertop. "Nick, go upstairs and lay down. I will bring you something light to eat."

Nick was somewhat leaning on his girlfriend. It felt weird to be in his house again. For some reason, it didn't feel the same. "Okay…" He said tiredly as his girlfriend helped him up the stairs.

She looked up at her other middle child and smiled. "Thanks for picking us up at the hospital. Your father had to go put my car in the shop." She said as she looked at him. "Can you do me one more favor?"

Joe gave her a look of amusement, "do I have a choice?"

"Not really, but I thought that it would be nice of me to ask you." She smiled at her son, than walked over to the kitchen cabinet.

"What is it mom? I have a date in an hour."

"You do?" She asked with a smile. "And may I ask who is this young lady? I mean you have been going on a lot of dates lately."

"Yes, I guess you can say that and I don't want to jinx anything, so I am going to just let it stay a couple of dates for a while. Bit as soon as I ask her out, you will be the first to know. I promise." He said with a smile on his face. "Don't worry. You will really like this girl."

"I like every girl that you boys bring into this house." She said feeling somewhat appauled by the statement. "But besides that, I need you to go to your brothers apartment and get some of their things."

"Are you sure that you want them staying here?" Joe asked as he gave his mother a look. "I mean they are horny teenagers and Miley is all ready pregnant so-"

"They know better then to-" She stopped and thought about it for a second, then looked at her son. "Did you ever…in the house?"

Joe tapped the countertop and jingled the keys in his right hand. "Well, if I am going to make it on my date. Then I am going to have to get going now."

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Don't you dare leave without-", before she could even finish scolding him, he had left.

--

Meanwhile, Nick slowly got into his bed. While Miley watched him do so. "It is weird being here. It feels like everything is so different.

"Different? How?" He asked as he laid his head on the headboard and watched as she slowly moved her fingertip along his wooden dresser. "Everything, is pretty much the way we left it."

"Except, the fact that we are about to be parents and you have diabetes." She looked over at him with a look of exhaustion. It seemed like she was in some parallel universe, for some odd reason.

He shrugged his shoulders and patted a spot on his queen-sized bed next to him.

Miley sighed heavily, than sat on the spot in the bed. She lightly giggled as his arms pulled her close to him. Her stomach was making it very uncomfortable to sit like that, so she eventually decided to lay.

Slyly, he placed his arm around her and began to rub the soft skin of her arm. She smelled like vanilla and the scent was kind of turning him on.

"Stop…" She said in a playful tone. "You know what your doctor said about sex. At least a week without it." As much as it pained her to tell him no, it was something that had to be done.

"My doctor didn't say anything about kissing my girlfriend." He replied with a smile.

She looked at him and his brown puppy dog eyes just made her melt. It was so hard to say no to him. Her body slowly moved closely to his, trying very carefully not to hurt him.

Once their lips were seconds away from each other, he laughed. "You do know that I am not going to break, right?" He didn't even wait for the answer, before his mind could react his lips were touching hers.

She kissed him back lightly, than pulled away from him. "Are you sure-"

Before she could finish asking the question, he kissed her again. At first them treating him like a baby was kind of fun, but that really got old quick. He just wanted some sense of normalcy.

"Okay, time ofr something to eat…" Dawn said as she walked into her sons' room with a tray of soup in her hands. But she was in shock by what she was seeing.

Miley quickly got off of her boyfriend and her cheeks began to turn a rosy color. "Mrs. J, we weren't about to-" She bit her tongue. As much as she knew that his mother knew they were obviously sexually active, it was still weird to talk to her about that sort of stuff.

"It's okay…" She placed the tray down on the dresser with no emotion. "Nick, eat this." She directed her attention toward her son. "Um…when you are done. I will come back up here and talk to you guys."

Once she left, Miley slapped her boyfriend on the arm. "That was so embarrassing! I knew that we shouldn't have started kissing."

"Calm down." He replied in a monotone voice. "I mean we obviously are sexually active and I think she knew what she was getting herself into when she told us that we were staying with her."

"I don't think she was thinking about us having sex when she told us to live here for a while. I think she was really thinking about your health." She slowly got up, touching her back to dull the light pain in the lower area, walked over to the dresser, picked up the tray, and gave it to her boyfriend.

"When she comes back up here, I will straighten her out. You are my girlfriend, you are sexy, and I am not going to stop having sex with you because she has a problem with it."

Miley placed her hand on her forehead, "please, don't talk to your mother like that. We just got on good terms with her. I don't want this to come between that."

"I would never, I am going to say it in the most respectful way possible. But my mother has to understand that I have to mature for this kid, and that means doing adult things." He wasn't just referring to sex, there was plenty more adult decisions that were still lingering in his mind.

Miley placed her hand on her stomach and nodded her head yes. That same statement applied for her too. There was just so much to do and not enough time to do it in.

--

While that was going on upstairs, Dawn was frantically awaiting somebody to pick up the phone on the other end. She tapped her foot impatiently, and once the female voice answered she was quick to tell her what was going on. "I went to bring Nick up something to eat and they were making out. I can't condone teenagers having sex in my house, what do I do?"

There was a sigh on the phone, then the woman finally spoke, "Well, hello to you too." She said tiredly on the phone. "And to answer your question there is nothing that you can do. As much as we still see them as little kids and as many adult decisions that they are going to be making right now, they are still teenagers. They are going to do what they want to do."

"I know, but how is that going to look? I really don't want Frankie ending up like this at Nick's age and if he sees that I am okay with it, than he might think it's something that is fine. And the ministry is all ready talking about trying to fire my husband, when they find out that these two are having premarital sex in the ministers house, you can forget about it…"

"Calm down, and listen to me. You go up there and tell them that you do not condone premarital sex in your house, but what you don't know won't hurt anybody. If they do choose to have sex in your house, then it must be when nobody is home or everybody is asleep. This way everybody is happy." Tanya, said to her new close friend over the phone.

"I think I would be happier if they wouldn't have sex at all." She said as she put her hands on her hip.

"It aint going to happen. So get that out of your head now."

"How can you be so okay with this?" Dawn asked astonished by the fact that this was the advice that her sons girlfriends mother was saying.

"I am not. But I have to accept the fact that they are sexually active. It's a little late for the talk now, but at least we are talking to our kids. Don't mess it up." She said sternly.

The more conservative of the two sighed, said her goodbye, and then looked up the stairs. This was going to be really interesting.

--

Miley and Nick were spooning on the bed, when Dawn walked in the room. "I guess I should forget about the idea that you guys never touch each other, huh?"

Nick smiled and nodded his head no. "Please, I know that you and dd were probably inseparable when you two first started dating." As weird as it was to think of his parents acting like him and Miley, it was a better way of getting his mother to think about what they were feeling.

She shrugged her shoulder, leaned on his dresser facing the two of them in the bed, and her arms were crossed. "I get that you two are in love and attracted to one another…" That was harder for her to let out, then she made it seem. "But I can't allow you two to be sexually active under this roof. It would send the wrong message to Frankie and your father is still supposed to be head of the church, we are supposed to lead by example."

The teenager rolled his eyes, "Mom-"

"I am not finished." She looked at the two of them and closed her eyes. "I can't allow it, but what I don't know won't hurt me." She opened them up. "If you catch my drift."

Nick chuckled and looked up at his mother. He never had such an awkward conversation with her. It was weirder then when they talked about where babies came from when she was pregnant with Frankie. "Yeah, I think we get what you are saying."

She sighed a sigh of relief this time, thankful that her son had some common sense. "Okay, then. I am glad to know that we are on the same page."

"It's not like you knew when we were having sex before." He spoke without even thinking and quickly wanted to take back every word he said, once he spoke the sentence.

Dawn gave her son a really harsh glare. "Nick…"

He gave her a sorry smile.

She took the tray and dishes from his soup. "I think that you guys should go to sleep. The doctor said your body has to get used to the insulin schedule."

"Yes, mom." He said as though he was a child again. It was weird going from being able to do what he wanted, to being told what to do again. Part of him missed it, but part of him loved having all the freedom.

She smiled at him, and felt this tug at her heart. With the tray and dishes still in her hand, she walked over to her son and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you son."

"You too, mom."

Miley watched as the cute moment happened between mother and son, then she got off of the bed slowly. "My home-schooling teacher will be here in half an hour. I should go get ready for that."

"Okay, go and learn babe. I promise to be here when you are done." He joked knowing that he was going nowhere but to sleep.

She crinkled her nose at him, and kissed him on the cheek like his mother had just a couple of seconds ago. "Dream about me."

He smiled, "I always do." He mouthed as she walked or more like waddled out of the room. Once everybody had left his room, it only felt like a couple of seconds before his mind was in a dreamworld.

--

An hour later, Dawn was in the kitchen cleaning, Frankie was playing videogames in the living room, and Miley was sitting at the dinning-room table trying to focus on what her teacher was telling her. It was pretty hard since her daughter was kicking her every five seconds and her mind was on what she felt like more important things.

Peter Jonas walked down the steps in his house with his car keys jingling, "I am off to the church. Do you guys need anything while I am out?" He directed his satement to everybody.

"Yes, can you pick up a turkey for dinner?" Dawn asked her husband as she took off her gloves and put her hand on her hip.

[N1]

"Turkey?" He asked as if it was a forbidden word of some sort.

She nodded her head yes, "We are going to eat healthier around here since Nick can't really eat a lot of fat." As she explained herself, her husband walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's a very smart idea." He said supportively.

A very gigantic smile appeared on her face. If this had been two months ago, he would have insisted that she cook both a ham and a turkey. But since she was now calling the shots, he actually supported her.

"Okay, I should be back with that before six. I have to go before I am late to my own service." He joked as he looked at his watch and kissed his wife again on the cheek. He quickly walked over to the door and almost had a heartattack because somebody was standing in his doorway.

"Sorry, Mr. Jonas." Randy said as he helped his bosses farther stand straight up.

"It's okay." He said trying to catch his breath back up. "I shouldn't have been in such a rush. Sorry, for being so rude. But I have to get to the church, so I wll talk to you later."

"No problem." Randy replied as he watched the older man walk to his car. Then he made his entrance into the Jonas house. "Sorry for being so incredibly rude, but is Nick here? I have some very important news that I have to share with him."

"He is upstairs sleeping. I can go-" Dawn started but quickly stopped as she watched her sons manager practically run up her stairs.

Miley had stopped listening to her teacher, and looked up the stairs in fear. It seemed like every time Randy showed up, more bad news was there as well.

--

Randy barged into Nick's room and sat on his bed. "Nick, wake up." He tried to say in a less panicked tone, but it didn't work.

Nick awoke from the sound of his door being busted open, and almost screamed, but realized who it was and calmed down. "Randy! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked very adjitated by his managers entrance.

"I just came from a very important business meeting with Disney. I have been contemplating weather or not I should tell you this, but I finally figured that it is really important."

The teenage boy stood up in his bed and scratched the back of his head. "Hold on." He wiped the crust out of his eyes. "Slow down, I can't understand you."

"Basically, Disney has decided that they aren't going to sue you." He told his much younger boss in a very nice tone.

"Okay, that seems like a good thing. So why the hell are you frantically barging through my bedroom door and waking me up for?" His attitude was tremendous, because his sleep was very important to him.

"Because they have decided not only to drop the tour, but drop you all together, There is no more "Jonas", they will no longer release your CDs, and they have decided to take your name off of anything that has to do with them. You are released from your contract all together."

"What?" He asked becoming confused. "I thought you said that they were happy about everything. Whatever happened to any publicity is good publicity?"

"This." He took out a poster of a young guy who was smiling. "His name is Justin Beiber, and sorry to say this, but he has taken your spot at Disney. Before they had nobody to take over, but now that they do, they don't need you anymore."

He shook his head no and looked at the young kid on the poster. "There is no way that this kid can just come in and take over like that. It took me years to even get listened to and my music is straight from the heart."

"This kid has all ready had a CD out and it did pretty well. He even had Usher featuring in some of his songs. Girls love him, older R&B musicians respect him, and Disney has picked him up. I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but mostly your whole fanbase has went over to him."

"So basically, you are saying, my music career is over?" His voice was unemotional. It seemed like everything was just crashing down on him.

"I don't like the term over. I am just saying that you might have to wait longer then we had hoped for you to come out. If Mariah Carey can do it, then anybody can."

"What do you expect me to do for money until then? That can be another five years until people feel that they can connect to me."

"You still have plenty of options. You can do a reality show, producing, or even managing. I mean you are still very popular inside the music industry, just not with common people, right now."

He nodded his head yes. When entering the music business, there was always that looming thought over your head if you would make it or if you did make it how long you could stay on top. At least he made it, that was something that counted.

"I am sorry that you had to hear that from me, but I felt as your manager that it was important for me to let you know." He rubbed his arm and looked at his very young boss. "I guess that means that you no longer need me to help you out?"

"I guess not." He looked at the man. "Thanks for everything. You were literally here every single time that I needed you to help me through that crazy industry. I don't know if I would have ever made it on top without you."

"That's my job." He smiled at the young kid. "If it counts for anything, you are the most talented person that I have ever managed. And when I first was introduced to you, I thought that you would be one of those bratty stuck-up Hollywood kids. But you proved me wrong. You were truly an inspiration to work with."

A smile crossed his face. He would miss the music industry. It had been a dream and a part of his life for so long, but maybe it was time for him to settle down. "Thanks."

Randy patted his now-friend on the back. "Even though I will end by job with you after I get my last paycheck, I want to keep in contact with you."

"Of course. You were like my father when I was out on the road…"

"I know, I was there since the very beginning of your relationship with Miley. I at least want a call when your daughter is born." He stood up and smiled. This wasn't the end of their relationship.

"I will one-up you on that. I want you in the waiting-room when she is born." He told his friend honestly.

"I'd be happy about that. I guess, I will see you later then?"

"Yeah man, later." Once Randy left his room, his head hit the pillow, and he fell asleep again.

--

About an hour after Randy had left, Miley walked up the stairs tiredly. It felt like she had been learning forever, and all she wanted to do was cuddle up with her boyfriends and not have to think about anything. Once she stepped foot inside of his bedroom, that plan was shot down.

Nick was laying down on his bed, with his glasses on, and his pen was moving quickly in a piece of paper. He was so into whatever he was doing, that he didn't even hear his girlfriend walk into the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat down on the bed, and tried to take the slippers that she was wearing off. Her stomach continued to get in the way however.

After the shock wore off that she was in the room, he jumped out of bed and helped her take her slippers off. "I am trying to calculate how much money we have and how much we are about to spend."

Miley raised one of her eyebrows. "Why are you doing that?" She laid down on the bed, taking one of Nick's pillows to prop up her back.

"Randy basically came in here and told me that my career is over, for right now. They have gotten a new kid to replace me." He said looking down at his hands.

"Randy is not God. He can't tell you that your career is over! The nerve of that man." She began, but saw that her boyfriend did not share the same opinion as she did. "You believe him?"

"Disney dropped me and picked this new kid up. There is probably nobody who is going to want to pick a teenage father up as a musician. No matter who he is. And I can't take the risk to put our money into starting our own recording company, with me being the main attraction. I might flop and then we would have wasted our money."

"Or you might hit it big!" She said optimistically.

"That is not a chance that we can afford to take. I still had another two year contract with Disney before they let me go, you were done when this happened." He looked over to her stomach.

She sighed and rubbed her stomach in circles. "So what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about maybe managing. Finding young people, who have talent, and helping them through this crazy music business. I should be good at that."

She nodded her head no and bit her bottom lip. "You don't want to do that. You want to make music. That is what you are good at. Why can't your fans see that?"

"Because their parents see a liar and irresponsible teenager that they don't want their kids following after." He said thinking like they think.

"We made a mistake by not using protection. Yes, we lied about these purity rings, but every teenager does that. Why can't they just see that we are normal teenagers?"

"Because we lived this abnormal lifestyle." He constantly asked himself these questions all of the time. After a while, those were the answers that he came up with.

"I say we forget about the money and the fans for two seconds." Miley said as she looked at his piece of paper. "Flip that over and lets start a new list."

"What kind of a list?" He asked with a smile. Hoping that it was something freaky. He laid next to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please, remember what your doctor said." She said as she waved her finger no in his face. "I am talking about a baby name list. This little one will be here in no time, and we still haven't even discussed names."

He sat back and looked at her. "I really haven't thought of any."

"Are you serious?" She smiled as she looked at him. "That's all I do is think about names for her. I mean of course we won't no for sure until we see her, but it's good to have names."

"I all ready know what you want to name her. Something out there like, Skye or Faith." He said looking at his girlfriend as she looked guilty.

"I was thinking that, but as more or a middle name. I think a traditional name would be nice like Emily or Sarah."

Nick nodded his head no. "As crazy as this sounds, I want her name to be common, but not that common."

The light brunette had to look at her boyfriend twice to make sure that it was him. "Are you feeling okay? I thought that you would love really common names?"

"I thought I would to, but her parents are not common at all. So I figured this kid has no shot in hell to be common, why name her that way?"

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a you're right look. "We can name her after somebody?"

"Nah…I want her to be unique. Being named after somebody makes that kind of impossible. He thought hard, Sophie is a nice name."

"Yeah, I like that one too. Write that down on the list." She watched as he wrote it down. "I like the name Leah too. It's not so common, but still traditional."

He nodded his head and wrote it down on the list. "I like the name Grace or Faith." He said looking at his girlfriend for approval, once he got it he wrote it down.

"I like the name Stephanie. Not many people have that name."

The two went back and forth for more then an hour, adding names, crossing out names, and matching names. The three top picks were Leah Grace Jonas, Sophie Faith Jonas, or

Madeline Angel Jonas. They decided once they saw the baby, then they would name her one of their names.

--

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. I am sad to say that it won't get any better. I have so much work for school, that it's almost impossible for me to write. So don't be expecting another chapter soon. I will try my best to get one in at the end of next month, the fastest. The next chapter there will be somewhat of a time jump. I have slowly done this story, but it's time to speed it up a bit.

Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Please, let me know what you think. Is there anything you like or dislike. I also like criticism. Anything that can help me become a better writer. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Graduation

Title: Graduation

Chapter: 13

A/N: Sorry about the hiatus. School and a bit of writers block was the source of this problem. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Nick walked into their apartment, with a bunch of bags in his hands. As soon as he stepped one foot on the carpet, he placed the bags down on the right of the front door.

"I love your family so much, but I miss having our own place." Miley said as she walked behind him, and plopped herself on the couch. She put her hand on the small of her back.

"I know what you mean. It is kind of relieving .We can do whatever we want, without worrying about my parents nagging us about it."

She smiled at her boyfriend. That was true. Even though she was a bit scared that she had to make sure Nick stuck with his insulin, and there would soon be a baby that would need her.

"I am going to get the rest of the bags."

She nodded her head to gesture that she understood. As her boyfriend was gone, she placed her free hand on her expanded stomach. As much as she put on a brave face for the people around her, she was scared. Her boyfriend needed her to be his back up brain when it came to taking his medicine, a baby would soon be on the way, they still had the financial crisis that would be creeping up on them soon, and there was still the actual birth that was soon approaching.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked gasping for air as he looked at his girlfriend who seemed to be troubled with some of her thoughts. "Are you in pain?"

She looked up shocked that she had been lost in her own thoughts for so long. "No, I am fine."

He gave her a look as to say 'I-don't-believe-you', but just let it go.

"It's time for you to have something to eat." She said glancing at the time on the cable-box in the living-room. She struggled a little to get up, and once she was able to stand straight up, walked over to the kitchen.

"You should really sit. I can cook myself-"

"No, I told your mother that I would take care of you, and that is just what I intend to do. Why don't you start unpacking that stuff?" Miley knew that he felt useless sometimes. He would complain about it every night while they were in bed at his house. Cooking was less of a stress for her body, than unpacking was anyway.

He almost protested but saw that there was no use. When his girlfriend had her mind set on something, then there was no way to get her to change her mind. "Okay." He began to unpack, knowing that she would make him revamp it when she was done cooking, because he didn't do it right.

Later on That Night:

The two of them were in bed together. Miley was studying for her upcoming finals in the morning and Nick was reading this pregnancy book.

She was trying to concentrate on the multiple subjects that she was supposed to be studying, but her daughter was moving inside of her and her father seemed so enthused at what he was reading. "Are you going to tell me what you are so concerned about with that book?" Her blue eyes moved from the pages of her notes, to his eyes, as he looked up from the book.

"Are you going to use pain-medicine for the birth?" He asked her looking somewhat concerned.

"I don't know." This was something that had been lingering in her mind since she had found out that she was pregnant. Not specifically about the type of drugs she would or wouldn't use, but about the birth in general. "Why are you asking me that question?"

He looked down at the book, and then shook his head no. "It's nothing. I am probably just reading to much into this." He began to close the book, but before he had a chance too, his girlfriend had snatched it out of his hand.

"Don't lie to me." She told him with a smile on her face. The look on his face was priceless. Even though her stomach was larger, she still was somewhat like herself. Maybe always being in shape and being young was good for some stuff. After she saw that he wasn't going to try to steal it back, she began to read some of the things that were being said in the book.

His eyes closed and then opened. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good. When his eyes opened, he saw her loose some color out of her face. When he saw that she had done enough reading, he reached over and took the book from her.

Miley nodded her head no. "I can't do it." She spoke slowly. "I can not give birth."

"I think that it is a little to late for that. You are due in two weeks." He stated trying to sound a little like he understood. He was more worried about being there for her. He had no clue if he was going to be able to watch her in pain and not be able to do it, or be able to stay conscience after seeing all of that blood.

"I cry and complain when I get cramps for my period, okay. How am I going to deal with contractions or pushing a baby out?" She looked at him with her face the most serious that he has ever seen it. "I don't think-"

"Stop talking like that." He spoke up. He moved from his position in the bed to face her. "You are way stronger then you give yourself credit for. And if my mom can give birth to four children, than you can definitely do it."

As much as she loved him for saying these words to her, but it still didn't really help. It was something that was going to bother until after she was done giving birth. "Is there any way that they can give me a C-section?"

"I doubt it. Doctors really hate doing that unless you are older then thirty-five because it is considered a high-risk pregnancy. Or if there is complications with the vaginal birth."

She gave him a look, "How the hell do you know that?"

"It is in the book." He stated as he lifted it up. Then he put it down. "Okay, so I am just as worried as you are." He finally admitted as he calmed his shoulders.

"What the hell do you have to be worried about? You are not the one pushing out a human-being."

"I know, but you will be in pain, and I won't be able to do anything. And you know how I am with blood, I am scared I might pass out." He looked down at his fingers. "And then there is the fact that something might go wrong and again, I won't be able to do anything." He looked up and saw that she was gazing at him. "I am going to be totally helpless in that delivery room, and it is the most scariest thing in the world."

She looked down at all of her notes that were on their bed, and through them on the floor. She went next to her boyfriend and felt as he put an arm around her. "It kind of helps knowing that I am not the biggest scaredy cat in the room."

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I think as long as we both go in there and be as brave as we can, then it will be okay."

"I hope so."

"Shouldn't you be studying?" He asked as he moved some of her brown hair out of her face.

"If I don't know the material by now, then I don't think that I will ever know it. I think I am prepared enough to graduate tomorrow."

"I sure hope so. What time are your finals tomorrow?"

"My tutor is coming at twelve in the afternoon, why?" She was slowly falling asleep in his arms.

"Because I think I should leave, I might distract you." He said looking to see if she was asleep. "I am going to go up to the studio early in the morning to take care of some business…"

"Mhm…"

"And then I am going to go by your house. Your mother called and said she wants us to go over there for a late lunch or early dinner."

She opened her heavy lids, "Why?"

"I don't know, but you can meet me over there after your tests right?"

"Sure…" She thought about what it could possibly be. Obviously it was because she hopefully would be graduating, but she hoped her father would be present. Because she was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep, until three hours later when she awoke to go to the bathroom.

Once she got out of the bathroom, there was flash of light that appeared through the hallway window. The blinds were up, but the window was shut. Something got the best out of her, as she looked into the darkness. More flashes of lights appeared, and then stopped once she moved away. She peeked into the window and saw moving bodies holding cameras. "Paparazzi", she said out loud to herself.

She closed the blinds, and then walked back into the room she shared with her boyfriend. A part of her wanted to wake him up and tell him, but he looked so at peace that she decided against it. But he must have sensed something, because as soon as she laid down, he began to talk.

"What's the matter, another late night craving?" He asked still turned away from her.

"No, another trip to the bathroom." She said as she lay on her back. For some reason the baby loved to kick her when she slept on her side, which kept her awake all night. "They're back."

"Who?" He asked still somewhat asleep.

"The paparazzi, they found out we moved back into this apartment. I think they finally got a pregnancy picture of me." All though it seemed like their music careers were over for the moment, they had become media king and queens, right up there with Brangelina. A picture of her pregnant was going for about five thousand dollars.

"I bet one of the neighbors are the ones that are tipping them off." Nick said still not at all worried. He knew that this was going to happen, and he has always kept a low profile his whole career.

"Or my ex-best-friend Mandy." She pointed out closing her eyes a bit.

"Oh well, they can pry all they want." His breaths became longer as he was about to fall asleep.

The Next Day:

Miley was writing her last social studies essay, but her eyes kept wandering to her home-school-teacher, who was grading her other finals and last assignments. She concluded the essay with her last sentence then looked up. "Done."

"Are you sure? You still have thirty minutes." She said looking at the girl, who had become like a granddaughter to her. She toured with the girl and taught her since she was fourteen.

"I am sure." She watched as her teacher took the paper and read it over, using red pen to mark some spelling and grammatical errors.

Once she was done the old lady looked up at the young lady that stood before her. "Congratulations, you have officially graduated high school."

Miley couldn't hide her joy as she stood up and screamed of happiness. "Thank you… thank you… thank you." She repeated as she hugged her teacher.

"No need to thank me, you are the one that did it." She replied modestly as she hugged the young lady back.

"Oh my God. I have to go call Nick." She said as she stopped hugging her teacher and picked up her cell phone that was on the living-room couch.

As Miley was on the phone, the teacher began to clean up after herself. Until about a minute later when the teenager walked back over to her.

"I have to get ready for this late lunch thing that my mother is giving me." She looked her teacher in her very old, warn out, yet filled with wisdom blue eyes. "Thank you so much. If it wasn't for your teaching, I wouldn't have been able to finish high school."

"Your welcome." She replied. "And good luck with the baby."

Miley felt like she had said it so many times, but every time she said it, she meant it. "Thank you."

The old woman hugged her, put her wrinkled hand on the young woman's face and said, "You will be a great mother, and whatever career that you choose, you will be excellent at it."

It was hard foe the brunette not to blush.

The old woman grabbed all of her belongings, and left the apartment building. As soon as she stepped one foot out of the building, cameras started to flash in her face.

Cyrus Household:

The whole downstairs had been emptied and all that was there were chairs lined up on two separate sides of the room, a podium, and 'Congrats Grad' decorations all on the walls.

"She is here." Brian announced as he watched his sisters car pull up in front of his driveway.

Nick walked out there to meet his very happy girlfriend. It was a first that she wasn't crying or complaining, so it made him happy too. She was wearing a trench coat and very big sunglasses. "Hey." He greeted as he hugged her.

"Hi." She greeted as well. Stopping a second to talk to him.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He laughed at her little disguise. It would have been cute, if it wasn't April and the sun wasn't beaming.

"Paparazzi, they followed me all the way here." Paparazzi were not allowed to go on private property, their parents were allowed to call the cops and they could seriously be charged, if so. However, since they didn't own the apartment, all the paparazzi needed was the landlords consent. And both she and Nick, supposed that either the landlord didn't care or was being paid off.

He shook his head, then with a smile cupped her cheek, and kissed her on the lips softly.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, as they walked up to her par-, mothers' house. She opened the unlocked door, and was really surprised to see what was going on.

"Congratulations!" Everybody who was close to her screamed, as they all walked up to her. Rubbing her belly, kissing her cheek, and hugging her, they were all dressed in dresses and suits for the graduation.

Miley wasn't all that surprised. Considering that there were plenty of cars in front of the house. Good thing, because she was scared that if she hadn't noticed that, she probably would have went into labor just then. She was more surprised that all of these people had showed up, and that it just wasn't a party…

"Okay, everybody…" Tanya spoke into the mike that was on the podium. "Can you all please take your seat, there will be plenty of time to talk to Miley afterward."

"After what?" Miley asked her boyfriend who hadn't left her side.

"For our graduation." Nick said as he looked at the really shocked expression on his girlfriends face. "Come on." He told her as he took her into her moms' room.

There were two cap and gowns laid out on the bed. "I am not wearing that, I will look like a big circus tent." Miley said looking down at the piece of clothing.

"It doesn't matter what you look like. These people are not here to judge you, but to be here with you as you celebrate this great accomplishment." He told her as he picked up the gown.

She gave a smug look, but allowed her boyfriend to slip it on over what she was wearing. All though she was a bit self -conscience, about what she looked like from the waist down. She was happy about what she saw from the face up. Her beautiful face was lightly applied with make-up that matched the blue color of the gown, and her long light brown hair was flowing down her back.

"You look great." He said, knowing that she needed some encouragement. Then he slipped on his gown and placed his cap on his dark brown curls.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She replied with a smile. He always knew that no matter what he wore, she could find something so sexy about him. Usually, it was his eyes. To most they were just normal brown eyes, but when she looked into them, there was something that ignited in her soul.

"Are the graduates ready?" Brittany, the oldest Cyrus, asked as she walked into the room.

They nodded their heads yes.

"Oh, this is a beautiful picture." She gasped as she took out her camera and snapped a shot of them. Then she smiled and walked out.

"Now what?" Miley asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"We wait for our names to be called." He told her with a duh look.

Tanya walked on to the podium looking absolutely stunning. She had a low cut dress that showed off her very toned legs, three inch heels on, her blond hair was pressed halfway down her back, and her make-up was a bit heavy, but went well with her age. "The Cyrus and the Jonas families, would like to present our kids with their diplomas. I think both families can agree that when our children were at the tope of all of their musical accomplishments, we were somewhat worried about weather or not our children would earn this very academic achievement. However, through family drama, musical achievements, tours, hundreds of hours in the studio, and as many of you know an unplanned pregnancy; they somehow still were able to get homework done, study, and pass tests. As much as their musical achievement are praised, I think this one should be just as praised, as a big achievement." She looked out into the crowd, are her friends and family. "So, without further ado, Miley Cyrus."

The crowd stood and clapped as Miley walked out of her parents bedroom, down the isle inbetween the sets of chairs, and up on the podium. Where her adopted older brother Trent stood holding a vanilla envelope. "Congratulations, sis." He said as he hugged his little sister.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear, then still standing on the podium, just on the opposite side of her mother.

"Nick Jonas."

The teenage boy followed just as his girlfriend did, but just gave a five to her brother. Who wasn't his best fan, but pretends to like him. Considering that he wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

The audience began to chant, "Speech… speech… speech."

Nick looked at his girlfriend, and she nudged him to go first.

The brunette replaced his second-mother on the podium and the audience fell silent. "When I left school and was home-schooled, I missed a lot. I never got to go to football games, a homecoming, a prom, and up until a couple of minutes ago, I thought I was never going to be able to be in a graduation." He stopped and looked at the audience. His mother was of course crying, he had no clue why, since she was able to see Kevin graduate. "Ms. Cyrus, was right. At least to me she is. Out of every single musical achievement that I have won, this is up there as the most important. Because as hard as I have worked on my music, I have worked twice as hard to finish high school. I couldn't have done it without my mom and dad always reminding me that music careers aren't forever, but diplomas are. And of course my home teacher, who was unable to be here. And every single one of you guys, for always being there for me. Thank you." He said as he held up the vanilla envelope.

The crowd applauded. And silenced again when Miley set foot on the podium. "I didn't prepare a speech or anything. But, I have to say that a couple months ago, I didn't imagine that my life would be like this. I mean expecting a baby and having my diploma in my hands. My parents' aren't really like the Jonas'. They never really pushed me in education. I guess, I never really showed any interest in it until a couple of weeks ago. But this diploma is something that I am really proud of." She looked down at the envelope and was fighting back tears. "There was a time in my life when I never thought that I was going to get this. I am not the smartest person in the world." She looked up at the audience and spotted familiar faces. "I guess what I am trying to say is that, this diploma shows how much I have matured in the last couple of months. And soon, I hope to continue my education, to further better myself. Thank you, for sharing this moment of happiness with me. It took more hard-work, then I really thought there was needed to end up here."

The crowd raised to their feet and gave a standing ovation, as the two graduates walked back down podium, and down the isle.

Back in her parents bedroom, Miley was sweating in more spots then she knew ever existed.

Her mother walked into the room, very quietly. "High, honey."

"Hi, mom." She said looking at her mother who sat next to her on the big bed.

"I think I am going to go out and mingle a bit." Nick said, seeing that the two were about to have a heart-to-heart.

"I am so proud of you." Tanya hugged her daughter. "You have no clue how proud you have made me."

"Yeah, with all of the disappointment that I have been this year. I guess, it is nice to hear that you are proud of me." She said looking at her parents' dresser, where there was a picture of the whole family at Disney World, before the fame. They all looked so young and innocent back then.

"Stop saying that. It came as a bit of a shock at first, but I am kind of getting used to the idea of becoming a nana."

"Nana?" She said looking at her mother with a face of confusion.

"Grandma is just so old sounding." She proclaimed. The blond stood up and stuck this model pose. "Now does this body and face, look like somebody should be calling them grandma?"

Miley laughed, only a couple of months ago, her mom was all for not being a grandma. It was weird how things changed so drastically so quickly. "I wish dad had your attitude."

"Sweetie, forget about him. Do not make him, let you think that you did something wrong. I mean, if I could choose, I would wish that you hadn't gotten pregnant. Only because kids make things so much harder, and you deserve to have fun and make mistakes. This is the time of your life to do that, but you can't make as much when you are a mom." She looked at her daughter, sometimes it scared her how innocent she was. "But I think you chose the right decision, and you are dealing with the situation the best way I can think of. And that makes me so proud of you."

"Thanks mom, I really needed to hear that."

"You are growing up faster then I wanted, but you are growing up just the way I want you too. You deal with the consequences of your actions, and give up things that used to be so important to you. A mom can't ask for a better daughter." She hugged her daughter once more, and while they were still holding one another she whispered, "Just don't tell Brittany and Noel that I said that."

Miley laughed and nodded her head. She had no clue where she would be if her mother hadn't come around to her senses. It was scary to think about sometimes. "I can only wish that I can be as good a mom as you."

"I have a feeling, you might be an even better one." She smiled her white smile and kissed her daughter. "Now, I think that it is time for you to mingle with your guests. Some of them flew from very far away for this."

She nodded her head yes, and then stood up. "You wouldn't have any old maternity clothes, that I can change into, would you? I feel like a big blue elephant wearing this." She said as she held out her arms to show her enormous stomach. If her boobs hadn't grown with it, she thought that her stomach might have weighed her down a long time ago.

"Hold on, I might have something." Her mother replied as she stood up, and began to go through her walk in closet. She walked all the way to the back and held out this very loose fitted dress. "I wore this after giving birth to Noel. My stomach was still there, with no baby, but this might fit you."

She took it from her mother. "Thanks, for everything."

About five minutes later, she walked out of the room, ,and he first person to get to her was her grandma.

"Hi, darling." She said feebly as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Hey, I am so glad that you can make it." She really was. Her grandma rarely ever left the house. She sometimes wondered what she did in that house all by herself, her grandpa died a couple of years back.

"I wouldn't miss you graduating for the world." She said wit a smile. Then she looked down at her stomach. "Wow, you are sure getting big. When are you due?"

"In two weeks." She admitted, it made her feel like she was an elephant when people said that to her.

"How is my son taking it? Still hard a presume, since I haven't seen him here." She said looking around for the familiar face one more time, maybe she missed him with her old eyes.

"Yeah, really bad. I haven't talked to him since the day I told him that I was pregnant." It hurt some to know that the person she had been closest to in her family, was no longer talking to her. He hadn't seen her since she entered her last trimester and her mother wouldn't tell her where he went.

"I have to go, one of your cousins is about to kill themselves." She said in a hurry, and scuffled along to where there were snacks.

Miley, turned to look at where her grandmother was going. She shook her head, smiled, than chuckled. When she turned around, a familiar face was standing in front of her.

Mandy waved her hand sheepishly, then put it down when she noticed that she wasn't going to get a wave back. "This is a very nice thing that your mother did." She spoke, but avoided her friends eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The anger in her voice, scared even her.

"Your mother invited me and my mom." She rubbed her arm, "Look, I am sorry-"

"What happened? Did Jason dump you, saying that you were not helping him get as much publicity as he thought."

"Actually, he left for a modeling gig in Europe. He thought it would be better if we weren't together while he was there. It's less stressful for the both of us." Every time that she explained it to people, it sounded more and more like an excuse on his part.

"Yeah right. Don't expect a call when he gets back into the country." She crossed her arms.

"I am sorry, okay. I will never let a guy come between us again. I know that it was messed up, but you don't understand." She spoke quietly.

"What?"

"You are Miley Cyrus, and I am just some friend. I thought that guys like Jason, would never go for a girl like me. So when he did, I kind of forgot about everything. I just wanted to feel special."

Miley let down her guard. "Jason is nothing to loose a very long friendship over." She said again surprising herself at how she was taking this. "If he makes you feel special and happy, then I am for it."

Mandy smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She hugged her friend and smiled, truly smiled. "Thank you."

"If Nick and I ever break up, and you go after him. I will kill you." She warned playfully.

"Please, you and Nick are soul mates. I would never even go near him." She replied honestly.


	14. Baby Girl Jonas

Chapter 14: Baby Girl Jonas

Miley stood in the middle of her daughters' nursery and looked around at the great job that both of their families had done. Her side basically picked out the decorations, while his side actually did the manual labor. They had finished this whole nursery in two weeks, but of course her daughter had to be fashionably late like her mother. Miley was a week late from her due date.

"Miles! Are you here?" She heard her boyfriend call to her as he walked in through their apartment door.

The brunette waddled out of her daughters' room, and into the hallway. "Of course I am. Where else would I be?" She asked rhetorically as she walked into the living room.

"Look what I got." He said with a smile as he placed a guitar in front of him. .

A smile grew on her face as she looked at her old guitar. It was the first one that she had ever used. "Where did you get that from?"

"I was going through the rest of your things that your mother had kept, so that we can give it to our daughter. It was buried behind all of these stuffed animals and pink blankets." He looked down at the small guitar. "I just thought that maybe out daughter could learn how to play when she gets old enough."

"That is so cute and I have the perfect place for this." She walked back into her daughters' nursery, and placed the small guitar on the left of the pink and white rocking-chair by the white crib with pink covers.

Nick smiled as he looked at the finished room, and his girlfriend that fit so perfectly in it. "This looks amazing."

"It will look even better, when our little girl is actually inside of it." She explained as she rubbed her expanded stomach. "I wish she would get out of here already."

"You know she has to be just like her mother." He walked inside the very pink nursery, and rubbed his girlfriend on her arm.

Her head rolled back from the feel of his touch.

He moved her brown hair out of the way, and kissed her neck softly. "I bet she will be just as beautiful as you too. And I can't wait to meet her." He whispered in her ear.

She faced him, and kissed his lips softly. Then looked into his brown eyes, and almost melted as he smiled, that wonderful smile.

Nick was about to kiss her back, when his cell phone went off. He had a thought to ignore it, but decided it would be in his best interest to look at it.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes as her boyfriend looked at his cell phone. It felt like he was cheating on her with that thing.

"Oh man. I totally forgot about Gaby's photo-shoot." He said practically thanking his reminder on his cell phone. "Listen, I have to go, but stay like this. I will be right back." He kissed his girlfriend on the top of her forehead, than practically flew out of the nursery.

She crossed her arms, and watched as her boyfriend grabbed his suit and ran out. Ever since he became a manager for a couple of people, it felt like his priorities had totally shifted, and she hated it.

Later on that Night:

Nick tip-toed into the apartment, with his suit half off of him, and his head was throbbing with pain.

Miley was lying down somewhat asleep when her boyfriend walked into their bedroom. "Whatever happened to you will be right back?" She said half asleep as she stood up, just in time to see him get out of his suit.

"I know…it took me longer then I thought." He replied as he climbed into bed with nothing but his boxers on.

"Oh…how long does it take a photographer to shoot a girl?" She asked getting somewhat jealous. She hated the thought of him watching a girl being photographed. Especially since she wasn't feeling the prettiest, because of how fat she was.

"Come on Miles, you know how it is. They have to get the right shot. There is make-up, wardrobe, and breaks…" He turned over in the dark toward the wall. "If I could control how long it takes for a photo-shoot, then I would have been home a long time ago."

"Okay, I don't want to fight. But I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. So, can you please make sure that none of your clients call you?"

"Fine, just remind me in the morning. You know I won't remember."

"Sure…" She said as she looked into the blackness. Something had been off between them lately, and it has something to do with this new job. She just couldn't directly point it out.

The Next Day at The Doctors Office:

"Okay, so we are going to check and see if you are dilated at all, and if you aren't then we will get you started on psilocin." Their doctor explained to them as the two teens sat opposite her desk in her office.

"What is that again?" Miley asked, wanting to make sure she knew everything that was going to go on.

"It is something that we place in the IV, to make your labor progress." She explained with a smile on her face.

"So today is the day?" Nick asked as he looked at his girlfriend and then at the doctor. "We should have our baby today?"

"Well, it might take a while. Considering that most first-time births do take longer. However, the baby should be here today or tomorrow." She nodded her head as she looked at the two. "Now, lets get started."

The doctor got up and walked into another room. Nick and Miley followed, feeling somewhat anxious and scared.

The doctor placed gloves on, while Miley laid on the cushion, with her legs in the stir-ups. She took deep breaths, as her mind began to panic just a little. She wasn't ready for this. She only thought that this was a regular doctors appointment.

Nick stood by his girlfriends' side as the doctor placed her hand inside of his girlfriend. He felt her grab his hand and squeezed it a little bit. Once the doctor was out, Miley's hand was off of his.

"Well, Ms. Cyrus. You are two centimeters dilated already." She said as she took off her gloves and through them away in the closest garbage can. "Let's get you set up in a room and this psilocin running."

Miley looked up at her boyfriend, who seemed to be putting on a brave face for her. She smiled trying to thank him in an unspoken way. But her smile soon turned upside down, when she saw him reach for his pocket.

He took out his phone quickly, and began to walk away while talking urgently.

She got somewhat angry, but got over it as soon as the nurse walked in to escort her to her delivery room.

In the Delivery Room:

Miley had changed into her hospital gown and was climbing into the hospital bed when her boyfriend walked into the very spacious delivery room. Of course being a pop-sensation had some really wonderful perks.

"Sorry about that. I called to let both of our families know that today is the day." He said with a smile as he kissed her on top of her forehead again.

"Sure, that is who you were talking too." She whispered as a nurse walked in.

"Hi, my name is Alyssa. I will be your nurse for the first ten hours of delivery." She smiled as she shook the two teens hands. "Are you Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus?" She asked looking at them more closely.

They both smiled and nodded their heads. As famous as they knew that they were, it still was weird when people noticed them.

"Wow, I am used to meeting celebrates, but…" She looked back at the two of them. "I've read a lot in the papers about you two, but I thought that it was a bunch of bull."

"I don't mean to upset you or anything, but we aren't here to talk about our private lives. So can you get this psilocin going already?" Nick asked as nicely as he possibly could at the lady that he had just met.

"Yes, I am so sorry. How very unprofessional of me." She began to set up the medicine. "Now, this won't hurt at all." She explained as she stuck a needle into Miley's hand.

Nick had to look away as the needle was inserted into his girlfriend. Even though he was a diabetic, he still hated blood.

"Okay, I am done." Alyssa spoke as she let up. "So, this will jump start labor and the contractions. Push the button on the side of your bed if you need me, and the doctor will be in here shortly to check on you." She smiled her off-white smile, than walked out of the room.

"So this is it." He said looking down at his girlfriend. "Our last hours before being parents." Something laid heavy in his chest as he said that.

"Yup…" As scarred as she was, there was something inside of her that couldn't wait for this to be over. It was kind of agonizing carrying this little person inside of her, and not knowing exactly what she looked like.

Five Hours Into Labor:

"I can't do it anymore." Miley cried in between a contraction. She breathed heavily, kind of dreading the next one.

Tanya was on the side of the delivery room near the window. Her hands were covering her mouth and she felt as if she was the worst mother in the world. Every time her child screamed out a part of her died. She wished that she could take Miley's place for her.

"Here she is." Nick said confidently as the doctor walked behind him.

Miley laid on her pillow for a minute with some relief. "I need an epidural." She said more sure about that then anything in the world. She had to give it to the women who actually did this naturally. They were the strongest people that she knew.

"Okay, let me check you first." She sat in a chair and put on a glove. Then she placed her hand inside of the teenager again.

Miley winced in pain, and tried to breathe through the pain. It felt like the doctor had been inside of her for an hour, rather then thirty seconds.

"You are three centimeters dilated."

"That's it!" She said exhaustedly. With all of this pain, she thought she would at least be halfway through this.

"You can get the epidural now if you want."

Nick, Miley, and Tanya all screamed "Yes", at the same time.

"I will call the anesthesiologist

. He should be here within two contractions." She tried to comfort her patient who seemed to be in some real pain.

She nodded her head and kind of breathed a little bit more, when her boyfriend took her hand.

About ten minutes later a doctor with a mask on walked in, with a wheeling cart filled with stuff.

"I am going to need you to sit up." He said very nicely. "

Miley stood up with her pillow on her lap. She got a piece of paper that went through the side-affects and possible downsides of using the pain-medication. Then signed it really quickly.

The dark brunette was standing by his girlfriends' side, but was unable to not be nosy. He looked behind her, and almost fainted at the gigantic needle that the doctor was holding. "You are going to put that into my girlfriend?" He asked pale white.

"That is what your OBGYN called me down here for." The guy behind the mask said somewhat sarcastically. ""Now, I am going to need you to stay completely still."

Miley closed her eyes and felt Nick's supporting hands as she felt the needle go in her back. She winced a little as it hit her spine, but the pull-out was really quick. She took a deep breath knowing that everything went okay, because with any sudden movement while the needle was in her, it could have caused permanent numbness. But she could still feel the upper half of her body.

"You did great." Nick whispered into his girlfriends' ear supportively. Then snuck a quick kiss on her lips.

She smiled and laid back down on the hospital bed. She was completely exhausted. She hadn't gotten great sleep in months because her daughter had been kicking, and with contractions for five hours straight… It had been a long day.

It wasn't even twenty minutes after the epidural was given to her, before she had fallen asleep.

Tanya had taken this time to go over to her daughter and feel somewhat close to her, it was easier to be closer to her when she wasn't in so much pain.

Nick watched the beautiful moment between the two of them, than walked out the room, and then walked into the waiting-room where his family was. "She just got the epidural and she is sleeping now." He announced to them.

"How much longer?" Frankie groaned as he slid down on the chair he was sitting in.

"Sorry bud, but I think it might be a while. She is only at three centimeters and we need her to be at ten." He said with a smile.

"Why don't I take Frankie back to the house?" Danielle, Kevin's wife said as she stood up from a chair.

"Actually, I was thinking that you should all go home. I will call you when it gets really close. It could be a while."

"I guess that would be a good idea. I mean there is no point just waiting here, when we can be in the comfort of our own house." Peter said to his family.

They all muttered something to the degree of, "I guess."

"Mom, wait." Nick called out to his mother and pulled her to the side. "Miley and I talked before the contractions started. We would both love it, if you would stay, and be in the delivery room."

"I don't know, I have had four kids, but I have never been in a delivery room, without having a baby."

"Hey, if Tanya can do it. Then I am sure that you can." He smiled looking into her light brown eyes.

"Of course I would love to be there when my first grandbaby is born." She smiled and something tingled inside of her, as she thought about it.

"That's my mom. Um…the room is the third door to the left, once you get off the elevator. It's the second floor. I have a phone call to make, but I will be up there in a minute."

"All right. Don't take to long. You don't want Miley to wake up and see that you're not there."

"Yeah, I will be there." He watched as his mother left, and then turned his cell phone back on. Many messages and calls popped up. He tried to sort them out of importance, but there were so many, he just called back the first person he saw.

"Hi, Gab." He spoke quickly into the phone.

"Hey, I am at the studio right now, and you are not here." She said somewhat irritated.

"I know, but my girlfriend is having a baby right now as we speak, and there is no way that I can get to the studio." He spoke a little worried about that. Gabby was only fifteen years old, and she hadn't really done anything in her career without him. "Just do what the producers say and sing your heart out. You will be great."

"Okay, when do you think you will be able to listen to the song? I mean, we are supposed to be sending it out on the radio next week."

"Trust me, I have been through this more times then I can remember." He smiled as he thought about his own music career. "After I get my daughter safe and sound in her nursery, I will work non-stop to make sure that the finishing touches on that song are done, and that the rest of the album is right on track."

"Good, you are the best manager ever. I don't know what I would do without you." She seemed more relaxed and upbeat.

"I have to go. I will call you again when I can." He said nicely but quickly.

"Alright. Bye."

Nick looked back at his phone and called the group that he was managing. They had called many times. When he called back the leader of the group answered.

"Hey, have you finished listening to our album?" James answered right away.

"Yes, and everything is great. The album will release next week as planned." He announced happily.

James momentarily forgot that Nick was on the other side, and screamed out to the rest of the guys in his group. There were screams of happiness; that was well deserved. It had been hell trying to get the album out.

"I am glad that you guys are happy. Listen, my girlfriend is having a baby. So, I will call you later. Now there is advertising that has to be done. I have somebody that is going to make sure that you guys make it to every interview." He looked at the people who were in the waiting room. "My brother, Joe."

"Cool. That's what's up." James said still so excited.

"I should be able to make it to the album release part though." He said confident about that statement. "But I have to go. Let the rest of the guys know what I said, and go celebrate."

"I will and good luck with the baby, man."

"Thanks." He said back and then hung up the phone. There were still phone calls from other people that wanted him to manage them, but he felt that was less important and could be handled later. So he made his way back into the delivery room. When he got there, their mothers were talking, and Miley was still fast asleep.

"Hey sweetie, did you take care of your business?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face.

Nick nodded his head yes. "Did she ever wake up, while I was gone?" He looked over at his peaceful girlfriend. He was so relieved that she got the epidural.

"No, she has been asleep since you left." Tanya replied. "Speaking of sleep, I think that you should get some."

"I don't know. I want to be awake when she wakes up." He said almost wanting to take a picture because she was almost like sleeping beauty.

"I think that you should take advantage of the sleep now. When this baby is here, trust me, you won't be sleeping for months." His mother replied, thinking of those dreadful nights.

He shrugged his shoulders. A part of him was tired. "I guess a nap won't hurt." He said looking at the chair that was on the side of the wall with the window.

"Get some sleep, and when she wakes, we will wake you up."

He finally gave in and took a nap on the chair.

Ten Hours Later:

Doctor Linden walked inside the delivery room, and placed gloves on her hand. "I heard that you are feeling pressure?"

Miley nodded her head. She dreaded another check. "I think the epidural is wearing off."

"Take deep breaths." She told her before she placed her fingers inside of her again. She stayed in for less then five seconds. "You are feeling pressure because you are ten centimeters dilated." She explained with a smile on her face. "The baby is right there."

The teenage girl looked up at her boyfriend, who had this excited yet worried grin on his face. All she kept thinking was, this is really happening.

"Okay, it's time for you to push. When you feel a contraction coming, I will need you to put your chin to your chest, and push." Doctor Linden told her very simply.

Miley nodded her head yes to let the doctor know that she understood what was supposed to be done by her. A couple of seconds later, the pain shot through her body. It trumped the pain that there was before the epidural. She groaned in pain, and then pushed like the doctor told her.

"A little harder." The doctor said as she sat on a small chair that was given to her.

Nick watched as his girlfriend turned red trying to push as hard as she could. Every single time she came up for a breath, she would scream a little, so he knew she was in pain. And again, there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it.

"That is perfect." The doctor replied as she saw the baby's head move a little.

"You are doing great." Her mom said looking on from the far side of the wall, next to Nick's mom.

After a half and hour of pushing the same way, the doctor looked up at Miley. "Okay, keep doing what you're doing. You are doing great Miley." Doctor Linden said as she put on a mask, and a blue gown over her scrubs.

In between a contraction, Miley's head fell on a pillow. She tried to savor the moment when there was no pain. Her light brown hair had turned dark brown from the sweat on her forehead. Some of her hair was matted to her face.

"You are doing so well Miles." Nick whispered in her ear. From this moment on he would have so much appreciation for her.

Her blue eyes looked up in somewhat of pain. "I am so tired."

"It's almost over." He lied, because he really had no clue how much time was left. In the book that he read, it said that a woman can push for hours before the baby comes. "Our daughter will be here before you know it."

The words helped a little bit, until the pain shot through her again. She tried to push the pain away, but then it began to burn. She screamed out in pain halfway through her push.

"Come on Miley. Your daughter is right there." The doctor said trying to make sure that the baby didn't slip out.

Tanya and Dawn began to look at where the doctor was, and began crying. "I can see the head." Tanya said with tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

With that Miley mustered up whatever strength that she could find, and began pushing again. But couldn't help screaming while doing it because of the burning.

"Good job. She has a lot of hair just like her parents." The doctor said as she watched the baby come out slowly.

All of a sudden there were no breaks in between contractions. The teenage girl had to continue to push.

Nick was becoming so anxious. All he wanted was for this baby to be out. He hated seeing his girlfriend in this much pain, he wanted to see what he and Miley created, and she was really hurting his hand badly. But he sucked it up, because he knew she was going through much more.

"I can't do it!" Miley cried as she put her head back on the pillow. "I can't!"

"Come on. She is right there." He said looking at her with strength in his eyes, hoping that she would see it.

"Miley, you won't stop the pain until you get the baby out. And the baby doesn't come out unless you push." One of the nurses said from the dark place in the delivery room.

Again she mustered up whatever strength she had left of her. She placed her chin to her chest, and started to push. It felt like her whole body was being ripped apart it hurt so bad. But she had planted it in her head, that she wasn't going to stop pushing until her baby was out.

Nick watched as Miley screamed and pushed for about five minutes straight. He was scared for a minute when she had turned completely red. He thought that she would pass out. But then he heard the doctor say…

"Okay, Miley. Stop pushing."

It was hard to stop because her body had gotten so accustomed to doing it. And the pain was still coursing through her body.

"Take deep breaths." The doctor continued with instructions as she guided the baby out. "Okay, now one more big push and your baby will be here." She said as she stood up and got off the chair.

Miley placed her chin on her chest again, and with the little strength that she had, pushed. The pain was excruciating, so she screamed again. But as soon as the pain coursed through her, it stopped, and she felt a body being laid on her chest. She looked down and pink figure was on her chest covered in blood. Her emotions were uncontrollable, tears of joy began to fall down her sweaty cheeks.

"She is beautiful." Nick said as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips and looked down at their daughter. Usually he hated blood, but it didn't bother him just then.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked as he held out scissors to the young father.

He took the scissors, and cut through the thick cord. More blood kind of came out, but everything seemed so special in that moment, that he didn't care.

Miley touched her daughter for the first time. And just as she did it, the baby began to whale.

"Well, she has a strong voice. Just like both her parents." Dawn said trying to fight back tears of joy as she looked at the moment. Her granddaughter was so perfect. A part of her was ashamed that she acted so foolishly in the beginning of Miley's pregnancy.

They all laughed, as one of the nurses took her away to clean her up.

Nick couldn't help but kiss Miley all over. "You were great." He said to her still holding her hand. There weren't words that he could find to tell her how much he appreciated her.

She wiped her face that was filled with dried up sweat and fresh tears. "Thanks." She said weakly. The actual pushing part had taken more out of her then she thought it would.

"The baby is eight pounds three ounces." One of the nurses announced, as she picked the clean baby up, and walked it back over to her mother. The baby had lightened up from being pink. Her eyes were still closed, she was wrapped in a white blanket, her hair was dark brown and matted to her head, it covered her whole head, and she was still whining a little.

"So this is what you look like." Miley said to her daughter as she held the small child in her arms. "I was wondering for all of those months."

"Okay, Miley. I am going to need you to push out the placenta." The doctor said as she went back down on her chair.

Another nurse came back and took the baby out of Miley's arms momentarily.

Nick knew that the placenta was a sac that was used to help feed the baby through the umbilical cord. He also knew that it wouldn't hurt at all for Miley to push it out, and it took only a minute. But he also read that there was massive blood that came when it came out of it.

Miley did one or two quick pushes, and this nasty sac came out of her. They put it in a pan, and pushed it to the other side of the room. It didn't really matter to her, all she wanted was her daughter back in her arms.

Her wish came true only a couple of seconds later when the nurse placed her daughter back into her arms. It was scary how much love she didn't know she could possess for one person. In that second she felt like she would give her life for this baby.

"Picture." Dawn squeaked as she held out her camera. She had already taken a picture of her granddaughter when she was first born and when she was getting cleaned up. But she wanted to be the first to take a family picture.

Nick stood by Miley, leaning over the side of the hospital bed. And Miley was holding their daughter in her arms protectively. They both watched as the picture was taken, and then continued to admire over the person that they created.

"I am going to go in the waiting-room, and let the rest of the family know about the new edition." Nick said his eyes still on the baby in his girlfriends' arms. It took him about five minutes, to finally leave. When he looked back before leaving, he watched as his mom and Miley's mom both took his place and marveled.

Three minutes later, he was in the waiting-room, and everybody had crowded around them. "It's a girl!" He said with this obvious tone in his voice. They had known that for months. "She is eight pounds three ounces." That kind of surprised him.

"Wow, you had a big one." Kevin laughed as he patted his brother on his back.

"When do we get to see the new edition to the Jonas clan?" His father asked looking at his son. There was this new questionable aora around him, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet.

"Well, right now, it's only the people in the delivery room at the time of the birth are aloud in right now, but in a couple of minutes, I will let you know when you can see her."

"So, do you guys have a name for her?" Debbie asked. She and Joe had been dating for a couple of months. It seemed serious , because they were already living together and they were never seen without each other.

"No, Miley and I haven't really gotten to that conversation yet. We have been to busy staring at her." He laughed at the last part. It sounded stupid when he said it out loud, but it was the truth.

They all laughed and the baby news had put them all in good spirits. Considering that it had been a long day awaiting the arrival of this little one. Everybody was beginning to get worried that she would never arrive.

The last couple of months had been a roller-coaster of emotions for everybody. It took this day, to make sense of all of those bad days.

Three Hours Later:

It was early in the morning. There was no sun shining through the delivery room window. Nick held his daughter for the first time in his arms, as he sat in the arm chair.

The baby was calm in his arms. She seemed to be a bit sleepy. Her face had turned a pale complexion, and her eyes were still closed.

"Hi, I am your daddy." He said to her in this weird high-pitched voice. He placed his finder inside her small palm. Then watched as her soft skin wrapped around it.

The baby yawned a bit and momentarily placed her other arm in the air. Then relaxed back in her fathers arm.

Nick had to admit, he was really happy that she was tired. He'd rather she be tired, then fussy. "You tired?"

He looked down at his daughter, and his heart melted. There was this part of him that wanted to shelter her and give her everything that she wanted.

There was a flash of light, and Nick looked up from his daughter. His girlfriend was lying in bed with a camera in her hands. "I couldn't help myself." She said with this weary smile.

"I thought you were sleeping?" He asked still holding the small child in his arms.

"I was, but I had to use the bathroom. And when I opened my eyes, I saw this father-daughter scene, and I couldn't disturb it." She put the camera back on the nightstand, "I guess your mother accidentally left this here."

The teenage boy placed his daughter back in the hospital basinet, near the closed window in the hospital room. Then he walked over to his girlfriend.

Without a complaint, she gladly let him help her out of the bed. Her whole body felt like it had been run over by a truck, and she didn't even wanted to know how it would feel to use the bathroom.

The dark brunette waited for his very weak girlfriend to come out. Everything had changed in the course of a couple of months. There was still this looming question on weather he should propose to Miley. There was a ring way behind his dresser. They still had to name their very beautiful daughter. . He still had to finish the album for Gabby and make it to 'Fiction Plane', the boy band group he was managing, release party.

His thoughts were kind of abruptly stopped when Miley walked out of the bathroom. He helped her get to her bed and climb into it. "You know we still have to pick out a name for Baby Girl Jonas." He said as he sat back in the arm-chair.

"Yeah, I know." She said almost not in the mood. It was sort of a big deal. The name that she gave this person would be how people would know her. "If she is anything like me, she will probably just end up changing it."

"I am sure she will be like you in other aspects besides the name changing part." He chuckled at the little joke that his girlfriend had made.

"I think I figured out a name for her." Miley said as she looked over at where her daughter was sleeping. "With her brunette hair and she is already fussy, it kind of makes this name really stand out."

"Okay, what?" He asked looking at her as if she was sounding crazy.

"Madeline Skye Jonas." She said out loud. The name sounded better out loud then in her head.

"I love it." He said with a smile. "Nick, Miley, and Maddie." It goes together."

"Kind of like we do." She looked away from her daughter and at her boyfriend. His brown eyes glimmered from the hospital light. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said sincerely. Hoe could he not? After all that she did today. Giving birth was an eye opening experience for him. To him, she was the strongest woman in the world. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"We are parents." She said looking back and forth between her daughter and her boyfriend.

"I know; it's so surreal." He shook his head no. It was only the first day though. They still had plenty of time to get used to it.

An hour later Nick was staring into the starry night, out of the hotel room window. His girlfriend and his daughter were both sleeping in the room behind him. So much pressure was on top of his shoulders and in his mind. Through the whole pregnancy, he felt like he would be able to do this. But now that his daughter was actually here, it seemed more unlikely. His whole life had changed, and though he had months to prepare for this, he wasn't sure if he was ready to do it.

Miley was unknowingly awake in the hospital room. Her back was turned away from her boyfriend and her daughter. Throughout the entire pregnancy she was unsure if she would be able to do this. Be a mother and a wonderful girlfriend. But now that the day was here, and she actually had held her little girl, she knew that it was meant to be. It felt like she had aged a decade, but she was willing to do that. Because nothing could keep her away from that little girl, it scared her to feel as in love with this person that she had just met today. It helped a lot, knowing that her boyfriend would be here.

* * *

A/N: So this is the chapter, I am sure you guys all have been waiting for. This is like the first part, the pregnancy and birth. I am thinking about doing at least another ten chapters. It is the second part of the story. Them being teenage-parents and trying to grow into themselves. So, the story is nowhere near over, just in case some of you were wondering.


	15. And Maddie Makes Three

Chapter 15: And Maddie Makes Three

Nick walked into the recording studio, wearing a plaid blue and white shirt , shorts, and some flip flops. He scanned what the producer was doing with the tuning, and was surprised when Gabby ran up to him and hugged him. "Miss me that much?" He joked as he stopped hugging her and looked her up and down.

"Yes, you know that I haven't done anything in this music business without you." She replied looking him up and down. She had to admit that he looked gorgeous no matter what he wore. "So, how is the baby?"

"She is great. I have to go pick her and Miley up in an hour. It's finally time to take her home." It had been a long week in the hospital. Maddie had to be screened for all types of health risks, and there was a little scare that she might have a heart murmur, but that is all it was, a scare.

"I am loving the reunion between manager and client, but we only have a certain amount of studio time." The producer broke up the two.

"Okay, sorry." Gabby replied as she looked over to the very scary producer. She was only fifteen years old, and everything about this business was new to her. That's probably why she was so attached to Nick. He was the only thing about this business that wasn't scary, and he had so much confidence in her. "Can you stay here with me?" She turned and looked into her managers' eyes.

Her baby blue eyes were so innocent, and it tugged at his heart. He glanced at his watch, than gave a small smile, "Why not? I have enough time."

Gabby squealed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are the best." She said so excited. Her blond hair almost hit Nick, as she turned around and walked back into the room to begin recording.

The producer of the song laughed and looked up at the guy that he did kind of look up too. As much as he knew why Nick had not continued to try with his music, everybody in the industry did still look up to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at the man that he had worked on about two songs off of his last album with.

"That girl is in love with you." He said as he turned around and gave Gabby the cue to start singing again.

"I love her too. She is like the little sister that I never had." He sat down on the couch, which felt so good. The last week had been killer on him. Life had been super hectic with the Maddie, and she hadn't even come home yet. "But besides our relationship, what do you think about her?"

He nodded his head up and down. "Honestly, I think she has super potential to be the next Britney Spears." He looked at the young girl. "She has the blond hair, blue eyes, the innocence that Britney had when she first started, her voice is a bit stronger, and there is still room to turn her sexy."

"That's exactly what I was thinking when I first saw and heard her voice." He liked the idea of managing a person with such importance like Britney. "I think if I get her out to the right people, she will be top of the charts in no time."

"Be careful, it might be hurtful to Miley's career when she comes back out with an album."

"Miley isn't going to be coming out with anything anytime soon." Nick nodded his head no as he lay back on the sofa and rested his head on the arm-rest.

"Trust me, you and Miles will be back before you know it. True musicians can never stay away for to long." He said knowing form experience.

There was apart of him that missed the way he felt when he was singing, making songs, playing the piano, or the guitar. But he couldn't let his own wants get in the way of what his family needed. Money was what his family needed, and there was no way they could afford a bad album. This managing gig was good money.

An Hour and A Half Later At The Hospital:

Miley sat in her wheelchair, holding her newborn in her arms. She was sound asleep in a blanket that her mother had bought for Maddie. Balloons were hanging from the wheelchair, and there were flowers on her lap. "I wonder where daddy is?" She said looking down at her sleeping baby.

"I am sorry Ms. Cyrus. But if you don't get somebody to pick you up, then we will have to call a cab for you." One of the nurses said looking down at mother and daughter. She had also been in the delivery room when the baby was born, and she had to admit that this baby was going to be gorgeous when she got older. Of course with Nick and Miley as parents, how could she not?

"Can you look in my purple bag and pull out my cell phone for me?" She asked the nurse very politely, but inside she was angry. How could Nick forget about them? It wasn't something that she would expect from him; he was supposed to be the responsible one, after all.

The nurse was about to bend down to look through the bag, when Nick came running into the lobby of the hospital. "I am so sorry that I am late." He apologized quickly.

Miley gave him a glare as to say that he was not forgiven. "Just get us into the car. I don't want Maddie's first day out of the hospital to be a bad one." She said looking down at her small daughter.

He gave a smile that still said I am sorry, and then began grabbing bags to put in their brand new car that he had bought after Maddie was born. Trying to be responsible, he traded his two-seater for a real car, so that the baby would be able to fit inside of it. Once he packed the bags from the hospital, he helped Miley get out of the wheelchair, and then watched patiently waited for her to place Maddie in the car-seat that was already placed perfectly in the backseat.

Once Miley had secured the car-seat and placed her daughter in there safely, she climbed out the car. She looked at the nurse and hugged her. "Thank you so much for everything." It was scary to think that she was going to be going home, and there wouldn't be a nurse there to help with Maddie when she was fussy. Or a nurse that would know exactly what Maddie was crying about, but she knew that the nurses wouldn't be able to be there forever. And doctor Linden had said that her phone was wide open, if she had any questions.

"Your welcome. I look forward to seeing her for her next doctors' appointment." The nurse said as she glanced at the sleeping baby. "You are going to be a wonderful mother. Don't worry." She said with a smile.

She took a deep breath and then climbed in the backseat next to the car-seat. Her eyes couldn't really leave her daughter as the car began to move away from the hospital. In her mind there was this scary thought that she might mess up at this whole parenting thing, but in her heart she knew that she loved her daughter more then anything in the world. And of course she is human and she was going to mess up, but all she had to do was put her daughter first and do the best that she could.

"I am sorry about being late again. Gabby was recording in the studio, and I accidentally fell asleep on the couch." He looked inside of his mirror, and saw that she was staring at their daughter.

"Can we talk about this when we get into the apartment? I don't want to wake her up. It will be impossible for me to get her back to sleep." She said looking up for a second to see her boyfriend. As mad as she was at him, he did look so handsome.

He stopped talking and looked straight ahead on the road. It was weird going the actual speed limit. He hadn't really done that since he passed his road-test. But it was also really scary to think that of having an accident with his newborn daughter in the car.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the apartment. For once since they had become very publicized in the magazines, the paparazzi were not here. Both Nick and Miley talked to the landlord, and it was illegal for them to step foot on the apartment property.

Nick parked the car in the closest spot that he could find, and then walked over to help Miley get out of the car.

She felt stronger and better each day. It stopped burning to pee yesterday. The only thing that really hurt still was breastfeeding, but she heard that it was normal for that to happen. And it could take a couple of weeks for that to stop hurting. She carefully took her daughter out of the car-seat, and then looked back to see Nick taking the bags, balloons, cards, and late gifts in his hand.

They all made it up to the apartment for the first time as a family. Miley looked and it seemed the same, but there was this special feeling in here now. Like all of that time there was something missing, and she hadn't noticed it until now.

"I am going to go put this stuff where is belongs." Nick said as he walked into their room.

Miley slowly walked over to the nursery, dimmed the light, and then walked over to the crib. She placed the baby in her crib, and watched to see if she was moving. There was a sudden movement, but nothing too bad. She made sure that the baby monitor was turned on, so that she would know when her daughter was awake.

Nick stood in the doorway and looked at his girlfriend. She had really taken a big step in this parenting-role. He had to admit for a second that he was worried she might not take to being a mom. It was still hard for him to think that only a couple of months ago, he was on tour with his brothers' having a million teenage girls trying to get with him. Now he was a father, who was managing people and trying to give them the life that he used to have. "You know she is going to be fine." He whispered as he walked closer to his girlfriend and put his arm around her waist.

She gave him a look of disappointment, and then walked out of the room with the baby monitor close to her chest.

He sort of watched feeling a little pushed-aside as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Your mom is mad at me." He whispered at her.

Maddie wiped her small hand along her face, and then settled back down into her sleep.

He smiled, knowing that his daughter had heard him. And then walked out of his daughters' nursery, and closed the door slightly. "I don't know how many times I can say sorry?"

She gave him another look, and then sat on the couch.

He sat on the couch next to her. "So you aren't talking to me?" His brown eyes scanned the way her body was speaking to him. He smiled, because he knew her so well. Her eyes were telling her that he was in trouble, but her body was telling her him that she would cave in a couple of minutes. "Okay." He said as he got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Miley was amazed that he hadn't continued to badger her. Yet, she couldn't let him know that. So she walked into the bedroom, and began to sort out all of the knew things that Maddie had been given.

After Nick had finished making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he walked into the room where his girlfriend was. "I am going out."

There was no answer. She ignored the statement and acted as if he wasn't even in the room.

He took a bite out of his sandwich, than walked out of the room. He took another two bites into his sandwich, and eventually made his way out of the apartment.

Maddie must have sensed that there was something wrong, because as soon as her father left, she began to cry.

Miley stopped sorting out the things she had gotten at the hospital, and made her way into her daughters' nursery. "What's wrong?" She asked, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer from her. The teenager picked up her daughter and began bouncing up and down in her arms. She smelled the bottom of the pink onezie that her daughter was wearing, and it didn't smell bad. "You must be hungry?" She thought out loud as she sat on the rocking chair, and let out her boob.

However, when she placed Maddie near it, the newborn wouldn't attach on to her nipple. "If you aren't wet and you aren't hungry, then what is wrong?" She asked looking down at the still crying baby. She began rocking in the chair and humming a tune to a lullaby that she remembered from her childhood.

Maddie calmed down a bit, but continued to whine a little bit. Her light brown eyes looked up at her mom. She moved around in the comforting arms of her mother, but this surrounding was so new to her.

She kind of calmed down when her daughter calmed down. Maybe this whole mothering thing wasn't as scary as she thought that it would be. "I guess you have your fathers' temper?" She laughed as the baby just stood there in her arms, with no real whining sounds.

Joe and Debbie's Apartment:

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Joe asked his brother with a look of confusion. "Why don't you just propose to her? It is way easier."

Nick gave his brother a look of anger. Sometimes they forgot how old Nick really was. "I think I am sure about what I want to do." He said his eyes scanning his brother.

"Mom and dad are going to kill me if they knew that I signed away to let you do this." Joe said as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"Please, nothing that you our Kevin do, is as bad as me knocking up a girl." He joked as he hit his brother on his chest. "Where is Debbie?"

"Doing what girls do all the time." He said feeling kind of lonely without her. Since they finally started dating, they haven't really been seen without each other. They are on tour, they live, and they even go out together half the time. But his brother did need him for this, and as much as he loved Debbie, his family always did come first.

"Shopping?" Nick said as he pulled out his wallet to see if he had enough money to go through with this.

"How did you know?" He said sarcastically. Joe and Miley were best friends at one point when they were on tour together about two years ago. He knew that Miles, was the biggest shopaholic. But he never really cared because that was her money to blow.

"Okay, lets go do this." He said having so much strength all of a sudden.

Thirty minutes later they were standing outside of a tattoo parlor. Joe looked at Nick to see if he really was ready to do this. There was this look in his eyes, the look that he usually got when it came to his music. His little brother was not going to back down from this.

An Hour Later At Nick And Miley's Apartment:

Miley had finally gotten Maddie to sleep, and she was about to lay down in her bed, when Nick barged into the apartment.

"I know that you aren't speaking to me…" He looked at her and saw that she was tired. "But I have something to show you."

She was so tired that she had forgotten she wasn't speaking to him. "What?"

He was about to stop and remind her that wasn't speaking to him. But instead, he walked her into the living room and turned on the light. "Okay, so I don't know how you are going to react to this, but…" He pulled up his shirt.

"I am so not in the mood for sex." She said putting her hands up.

"No, it's not that." He pointed to his chest, and smiled when she saw her facial expression.

Her jaw dropped, and she moved closer to his chest. There was a tattoo that said her name on it, in italics. Underneath her name was a black music note, and underneath the music note was a date. 6-11-06. "The day we met." A warm feeling coursed through her body, and she forgot about being mad at him. "You remember?"

"How could I forget the first time that I ever saw you? That day changed my life forever." He spoke softly. As much as Miley was a hopeless romantic, he had to admit that he was too. Only when it came to her though.

She hit him on his arm. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Well, you weren't exactly speaking to me." He reminded her with a smile on his face. That was the Miley he knew. Most women he knew would think this was a stupid idea, but she was the girl that would want to go along with him. And he had to admit, that was one of the many reasons that he loved her.

"How did you-?"

"Joe took me."

"And that's not it." He said as he turned to the left and showed his other tattoo.

She looked closely at the tattoo. It read Madeline on it in italics, had a pink baby foot underneath it, and underneath that it read 5-20-10. She hated to admit it, but that tattoo made her feel way better then about Nick. After he was late with picking them up at the hospital, she was scared that he wasn't as into this parenting thing, as she was. "Wow…four years together?"

He looked down at her. "I know, I feel like I have known you my whole life."

She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips slightly. "You know, you really scared me when you didn't pick us up on time. I thought that you totally forgot about us."

He looked down at his feet, put his hand into hers, and led her to the couch. "I am so sorry. I know that means nothing, but I really am going to try to figure this all out. How to be a great boyfriend, a dad, and be a manager. But I am going to need your help."

Her blue eyes looked into his brown ones, and she put her hand on his narrow face. "This is new for both of us. And as much as you need me to be there for you, I need you to be there for me." She looked at his tattoo on his chest. "I know you left me to get these, but I was by myself here with your daughter. And for a second, I felt completely alone."

He nodded his head. "I will try and be there more often." In his heart he was telling the truth, but in his mind he had no clue how she wanted him to be there. "I love you."

Miley smiled. There was this flutter in her heart every single time he said that he loved her. After all, she was this hopeless romantic. "I love you too."

He leaned in a little and kissed her slowly on the lips. There hadn't been much romance in their lives since she made it in her last trimester of her pregnancy, and Maddie was born. Maybe that was the reason that they seemed to be so short with each other.

The teenage girl deepened the kiss, but then there was a little whine that came from the baby monitor. She stopped the kiss, and looked at the baby monitor. "I think Maddie is up."

"She isn't crying. She is fine." He said wanting her to continue with their kissing. He hadn't really realized how much he missed the way her lips felt on his, until this moment.

A little upset that he would even say that, she put her hand in front of her. "I am just going to go check on her."

He didn't really hide the fact that he was upset with his harsh sigh. His brown eyes followed her body as she got off of the couch, and went inside of their daughters' nursery. "I will just be waiting right here." He called after her.

"If you really want to help…" She said bouncing their daughter up and down in her arms. "You can cook something to eat. I am hungry." She said as she smelled Maddie, and almost puked. "Somebody needs to be changed, don't they?" She said as she walked back into the room, so she could put the newborn on the changing table.

Nick got off of the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He looked in the cabinets and they were completely empty. He sighed a bit and walked over to the refrigerator. When he looked inside all he saw was jelly, eggs, milk, and wilted lettuce. "You wouldn't mind having peanut butter and jelly, would you?"

The teenage mother came walking out of the nursery with her daughter in her arms still. "You didn't go grocery shopping, while I was in the hospital?" Her tone was a little shorter then she meant it to be.

"No, sorry. I was really busy working and making my way back and fourth between here and the hospital." He said even shorter. He went into his pocket and took out his wallet. When he opened it he was surprised to only find two dollars and a receipt from McDonalds. "I spent all my cash on these tattoos, and the bank I use it closed." He said as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Well, I have no money. I was in the hospital for a week. You know after giving birth to your daughter!" She had ripped and needed stitches. So she needed to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to heal.

Maddie felt the tension in the air as she began to squirm in her mothers' arms.

"Why can't you just use your debit card?" She asked looking at him with no patience. All she wanted was some dinner, and even that had to be a problem.

"Because, I put the hospital bills on my debit card. I don't think I can afford to even put a little fast food bill on there, as of right now." He said as he put his hand to his forehead and began to rub it.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, look in my purse. I should have my debit card in there, and you can put it on that." She said as she continued to cradle the newborn in her arms. Maddie was beginning to fuss again.

"What do you want?" He asked as he made his way to her purse.

"Go to Panera Bread, and get me a Grilled Chicken Cesar Salad with a tall coffee…" All of a sudden Maddie began to cry loudly. "Make that a Grande coffee." She said as she began to walk back into the nursery.

Nick took her debit card out of her wallet. He tried to remember what her pincode was, and once he was sure that was it, he walked out of the apartment. Maddie's screaming was not helping his headache at all.

At Panera Bread:

Nick had just finished ordering, when somebody called his name behind him. He thought for sure that it was just some fan that had thought he vanished off of the face of the earth, but who it really was scared him. "Serena?" He said as he turned around and gave her a hug.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since you were in the hospital." She said recalling their last meeting. "How are you?"

"Much better." He said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Very good." She said as she looked him up and down. He was looking even more handsome then she remembered. "I heard about Maddie, congratulations." All though she hated the fact that there was a person that would permanently hold Nick and Miley together, she truly couldn't hate the baby. It wasn't as if she had asked to be here.

"Thanks. What have you been up to these last couple of months?" He asked feeling better after the little confrontation that had occurred before he left the apartment.

"I just got this part for this movie, and I am finishing up the television series." She said nodding her head up and down subconsciously. "I was about to go back to my apartment and have a little get together with Debbie and the guys, Do you want to come?"

As much as he really did want to go, he knew that it was a very bad idea. "No, I should go back to the apartment." He said as one of the ladies behind the counter handed him his food.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you probably won't be partying with us for a while." She said looking him up and down. "Listen, I got a new number."

"You did?"

She nodded her head yes. "It's not like you would notice, since you have been acting like a complete stranger to me lately." She said as she pulled out her new cell phone and texted his already stored number. "Don't be afraid to call sometime."

He felt his phone vibrate and her number come up. "I won't." He said somewhat flirting unintentionally.

They smiled at each other and looked each other in the eyes. Then Nick snapped back into reality, hugged her goodbye. Then walked out of the place with a smile on his face.

Nick and Miley's Apartment:

Nick walked into the apartment and the screams coming from his daughter scared him. It made him think that she had broken something or something just as worse. "What happened?" He asked over the screams as he walked into the nursery with the food still in his hands.

"Nothing. She just keeps crying." A very distraught Miley said as she continued to rock her daughter in the rocking chair. "I have tried everything. She isn't hungry, she doesn't want to be held, and she isn't wet."

The teenage boy walked out of the room and placed the food down on the counter. His head began to hurt again, with the sounds of his daughter screaming.

Miley walked inside of the living room with the screaming newborn, that was rolling around in her arms. "Here, you take her. I am starving." She said as she placed the baby in her fathers' arms.

Nick kind of moved back when his daughter was placed into his arms. There was nothing he hated more then a fussy baby. He gave his girlfriend a look, and then held his daughter.

The small baby looked up at her father with wonder, and quieted down a little bit.

"You are fine." He said to her as he held her under the arms and then waved her in the air a bit.

The baby's demeanor changed a bit, she stopped crying, and looked at her father with her eyes wide open.

"All you wanted was to play a little bit, right?" He said laughing at his daughter. She already was forming this little personality. It scared him to think that soon she would fully grow into it, and then he would have to deal with both Maddie and Miley's.

"Maybe all she wanted was some attention from dada." Miley said as she looked at the two of them bonding a bit. There was some jealousy inside of her, but she was kind of relieved that she could get enough time to herself to eat.

He could sense something in her voice when she said that, but he decided to just ignore it. "Tell mama not to be jealous." He said to his daughter playfully. He began to bounce her up and down, and then watched as she began to yawn.

Miley finished eating, and placed the plate and fork in the garbage. "Do you want to put her in her crib, or should I?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, you weren't the only one that was starving." He replied being really frank with her. And just as she did a couple of minutes ago, he placed their daughter in her arms, and walked over to the counter to eat.

Again the teenage mother rolled her eyes, and went into the nursery. "I knew it would be to good for your father to actually do something besides play around with you." She said to nobody really in particular. She held her daughter and rocked her in the rocking chair until the newborn was sound asleep in her arms, and then placed her in her crib.

Once she was done putting her daughter down, she walked into the bedroom where her boyfriend laid away waiting for her.

He watched as she got changed into her pajamas, and then moved closer to her when she finally climbed into bed. "I missed you sleeping next to me."

She ignored that he had even said that. Turned toward the wall, and closed her eyes.

The teenage boy tried to kiss her on her cheek, but was stopped once again. It was really beginning to annoy him. This was the second time today that she had stopped him from kissing her. It was the only two times that he could remember since they had been dating. He got the hint, laid down angrily, and turned next to the wall. How did his life end up like this? He was laying next to his beautiful girlfriend and they weren't even close, his music had completely left his life, and he had a daughter sleeping in a room next to him.

Six Hours Later:

Maddie's screams filled the air of the apartment once more, early in the morning.

Miley woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It read 3 o'clock in the morning. "Nick…" She turned over in time to see him moving a little in the bed. "Can you go see what she needs?" She thought since she was the one that put the baby down, that he would at least see what she needed right now.

"I have work in the morning. Can you just go see what she wants?" He sort of mumbled into his pillow with his eyes still closed.

The teenage girl gave him a very nasty look, but her boyfriend didn't budge. As angry as she had been all day, she through her covers over on his side of the bed, and walked out. In her mind she was cursing him out, but knew that the anger wouldn't be able to make it to her daughters' nursery. Maddie had this way of sensing what her parents were feeling.

Maddie had turned red from all the crying. She was kicking and her little hands were balled up in fists and punching in the air.

"What's the matter?" Miley asked as she picked up her daughter and smelled her again. It didn't really smell, since she did change her before she went to go eat dinner. "I think I know."

The young mother sat in the rocking chair once more, pulled down her shirt, exposing her breast, and then placed the baby close to it.

The newborn found the nipple and began to suck.

Miley calmed down a bit and just let her suck. She felt kind of good that she knew what her daughter wanted this time. Unlike last time when she was totally lost about what she wanted.

About ten minutes later, Maddie stopped sucking, and just calmly laid in her mothers' arms.

Remembering the breast-feeding lessons that the nurses had given her in the hospital, she placed the baby upward on her shoulder. Then began to pat her small back lightly.

Of course her daughter had to do things differently. Instead of burping, it came out the other way, and she farted.

The brunette began to laugh at the baby. And for the first time since she had came out Maddie smiled.

There was this moment between the two of them. In her mind, she finally figured out that her daughter was happy when she was happy. And lately she wasn't happy, especially with Nick. But he was Maddie's father, and their daughter did deserve to have a father in her life.

Miley put her daughter close to her, and began singing a slow song. "Everybody needs inspiration, Everybody needs a song, A beautiful melody when the night's so long, 'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy…" She began singing the song that meant so much to her right now.

She had to admit that singing the song made her miss her music more. Her voice hadn't been used for singing in so long. Yet, she had to admit that her tuning was still on point. Once she was finished with the first chorus, her daughter was sound asleep. She slowly got up, placed her daughter in her crib, and walked out leaving the door open a little bit.

When she walked back into her room, her once very loving boyfriend was sound asleep. He didn't even budge when she climbed in the bed. Apart of her hoped that he would get better as the days went on. She had to have that hope, because it wasn't just about her and Nick anymore. It was mainly about Madeline Skye Jonas now.


	16. Girls Day Out

Chapter 16: Girls Day Out

Maddie was sound asleep in her crib, so Miley finally had time for herself. She stepped out the shower, walked into her room, and took a deep breath. It had been a month since Maddie had been home, and there was not much change from her first day at home. In fact, it was like the first night was the preview for how life really was.

Miley looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. Her hair was so dark from the water, it almost looked black, and wavy. She knew that there was no time to straighten it, so she scrunched it a bit, and through it in a high pony-tail. She glanced at the clock, it read 2:15. She picked up her cell phone that was on the dresser right next to the baby monitor.

After about six rings, Nick answered his cell phone in a rush. "Hello?"

"Hi, Maddie has her first doctors' appointment since she left the hospital. Are you going to be coming with us?"

"Why don't you go up there with her, and I will meet you guys up there." He said feeling torn between obligations.

"Sure…" She rolled her blue eyes, and just hung up the phone. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. She looked the same except she put her right hand on her hip, and her towel was slipping down. After a few deep breaths, she picked up her cell phone and called a friend.

"Hi, Miles. What's up?" Emily spoke on the other line. She had just gotten out the shower, and planned to spend her day watching television.

"Sorry for the last minute notice, but would you mind coming with Maddie and I to her first doctors' appointment?" She said looking at herself in the mirror as she talked on the phone. Her forehead was beginning to break-out from all of the stress.

"Are you sure that Nick would like that?" She said a little confused by the situation.

"I am sure that Nick will be just fine with it." She replied confidently. Mainly because she wasn't going to give him any choice in this situation.

"Well, I just got out the shower. What time is the appointment?" She asked as she began leaned over the counter in her kitchen, she was just about to brush her teeth.

"It's at three. If you could be here in half and hour, that would be great." She said smiling. Ever since that heart murmur scare with Maddie, she was completely afraid to take her to the doctor alone. She wasn't sure that she would be able to be strong if she was by herself.

"Yeah, sure. But if I am going to make it, then I will need to hang up the phone right now." She said quickly.

"Okay, bye. I owe you one." She said quickly and then hung up her cell phone. Deep in her heart she wished she trusted Nick enough to believe that he was actually going to meet her at the doctors' office.

Miley slipped off her towel, and smiled at the mirror for a second. Only a month after giving birth, she was basically back to her normal size. All she had now was bigger breasts, and she really wasn't complaining about that. The teenager walked over to the walk in closet and began looking through her wardrobe. After twenty minutes of searching, she finally found a nice shirt, some shorts, and some boots. It was plain, yet elegant.

She looked over at the baby monitor, and was surprised to hear that Maddie was still sleeping. For the first time since she gave birth, she was able to put on some make-up. She raced to the dresser to find her make-up just as she left it, and began to put it on in a rush. The worst thing would be to start and be unable to finish because her daughter woke up.

She had finished her eye liner, and was on her way to applying blush, when there was a light knock on the door. While still applying blush, she walked over to the door, and opened it to see her friend.

Emily smiled and hugged her friend very softly. "Hey, you look great."

"Thanks." She said as she closed the door behind her friend. "Sorry about the mess."

The apartment had become a total mess. Nick felt that since he was the bread-winner, he didn't have to clean up after himself. So his clothes were all over the place, in almost every room but the nursery. The dishes were piled up in the sink, dirty diapers were in the garbage, and there were baby toys all over the floor. "I haven't really had time to clean up." She continued as she walked inside of her room again.

"It's okay. I am sure taking care of Maddie doesn't really give you much time to sleep, let alone clean up." She knew because of experience. Her mother used to babysit when she was younger, and there was never any time to clean up, until the kids left.

"Yeah, it doesn't give me much time to do anything." She kind of complained for the first time to somebody. In an odd way, it made her feel better. She finished with the blush, and then applied a light amount of lip-stick on her lips. "This is the first time that I have been able to wear make-up since I gave birth."

"I can tell. You seem way to happy to be putting it on." She chuckled at her friend. "Where is Maddie?"

"Sleeping, thank the lord. I love her to death, but I needed some time to bathe." She said as she grabbed her name brand sunglasses. "Hey, do you want to go shopping after we are done with this?"

Emily gave her friend a look. "Like you even needed to ask that question."

"Great, because I really need to get out of this house." Miley walked out of her room, and into the living room. There was a diaper-bag on the couch. She began to fill it, "Can you get the stroller and car-seat out of the hallway closet?" She asked as she continued to fill the bag, trying not to forget anything.

"Wow…all of this for a doctors' visit and a day at the mall?" She asked as she walked to the closet, looked for a minute, and then grabbed what her friend needed.

"Yeah, it is way different doing everything with kids. Especially a baby, it makes doing everyday things ten times harder." She explained as she finished packing the baby-bag. "I guess it's all worth it though." She went over to the folded stroller, and opened it. "Can you put the baby-bag in that little pocket, while I go get Maddie?" She asked pointing to the stroller.

Emily nodded her head no. She always thought parenthood was this wonderful thing, but being here made her realize that it was hard. She walked over to the couch, picked up the overstuffed bag, and placed it in the stroller.

Miley came out holding a very big Maddie in her arms.

"Why didn't you get bigger since the last time I saw you?" Emily said to the small baby in her friends' arms.

"I know, she gets bigger and bigger each day." The beaming mother said to her friend. "She is only a month old, and she is all ready laughing. I think that she is going to be a singer, just like her parents."

Maddie stayed close to her mother. She was a little irritated that her mom had woke her up when she was sleeping really well.

"She is a little cranky. I think we should get her in the car before she begins to fuss." The brunette said to her old co-worker. The mother went over to the car-seat and placed her daughter inside of it. Then she walked over to the closet, and got a baby blanket out.

"So are we ready to go?" Emily asked looking at all of the items that went with taking a baby to the doctors' office.

"If you don't mind folding up the stroller and placing it in the car, we are ready to go." She said feeling guilty that her friend had to do all of this.

Emily re-folded the stroller, and went into the elevator.

Miley walked on to the elevator and stood next to her friend. She had a car-seat in one hand with her daughter who was beginning to fuss in it, her purse on the other shoulder, and car keys in her free hand.

Once the elevator got to the lobby, the two walked out of the apartment. "You can put the stroller there." She nudged to the floor of the back-seat in her car. "Thank you for helping."

"No problem. I wouldn't have been doing anything, but packing on major calories if I stayed home anyway." She responded as she watched her young friend hook the car-seat up in the back-seat of the car.

Miley took the blanket from off of her daughter, and then closed the car door. "Now, off to the doctor we go." She said feeling a little relieved that she had finally gotten to the car. That process was the reason why, she never really left to go places.

As the car ride began, Maddie stopped fussing, and become really quiet.

"I am not complaining about being asked to come here or anything, but where is Nick?" Emily asked as she watched her former co-workers hands grip the wheel tighter.

"I don't exactly know." She admitted trying hard not to get emotional while behind the wheel. "All that he felt obligated to tell me was that he would meet me at the doctors'."

"Do I sense trouble in paradise?" The blonde asked as she looked away from her friend and out the window. "You and Nick are creepily perfect for each other. What can be going wrong with you two?"

"He- I mean we both kind of changed." She said thinking about what was really going on with them. "You know how before I would be the teenager acting my age? I would party, play around, and not care about anybody but myself really."

"Yeah…"

"And Nick used to be the one that acted mature. He would always tell me to focus on my studies, never want to party, and keep everything that we did private."

"Why are you talking like you guys used to act like that a decade ago? You and him were just acting like that the last time we hung out. Which was like three months ago."

"Yeah, well things changed. Maddie wasn't here three months ago." She pointed out trying to pay attention to the road. "And when she was born, I grew up. I realized that everything I do doesn't just impact me anymore, it impacts her life as well."

"And you are saying Nick, didn't?"

"I am not saying how Nick is acting is wrong or anything. He is acting like a normal seventeen year old boy-"

"But when you have a baby, you don't need him to act like a normal seventeen year old boy. You need him to act like a mature thirty year old man." Emily said without even thinking. It was common sense to her.

"Exactly." She said nodding her head. Happy that somebody was finally understanding where she was coming from.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" She looked back over to her friend, than looked back at her baby that she had riding in the car with them. It was so surreal. Miley as a mom, she wouldn't have believed it unless she had seen it with her own eyes.

"Every time I say something it ends up in an argument. It all goes back to him having to work to keep up with our expensive lifestyle and him trying to figure everything." She said as she turned into the parking-lot of the pediatricians office. "He keeps saying that he needs time, but I don't know how much time he has before Maddie starts to remember this stuff."

"Come on Miles. You know Nick. He has the oldest soul that I know. He will come around, and you two will be disgustingly in love all over again." She reassured her as she watched her friend park in a parking spit.

"I don't know. I have never seen him this way before." She said as she got out of the car. "What I do know is, that if he doesn't shape up soon, I will be forced to take Maddie and leave."

"Paparazzi alert." The blond said to her friend as she looked behind her to a swarm of people that were coming up to her.

"Get the baby bag out the stroller." She told her friend, as she placed her big sun-glasses over her eyes. She was happy that she had gotten time to look decent. She placed the blanket over her daughter, and unhooked the car-seat out of the car.

"Miley! Emily!" Their names were repeatedly being screamed as they walked toward the hospital. Flashes of light began to beam from left to right.

"Is that your baby?" They started asking many questions.

Miley just kept her head down, and her daughter close to her hip, as she walked a few feet toward the doctors' office. She knew that every celebrity took their children to this doctor, so paparazzi always stayed here. Hoping to get a shot of celebrities and their kids.

Once they got into the pediatrician office, all of the flashes of lights stopped. Miley walked up to the front desk and signed in. Then she, Emily, and Maddie sat next to each other, in the farthest seats, next to the wall.

"Are you seriously considering leaving him?" Emily asked as she watched her friend take her small child out of the car-seat and bounce her up and down.

"It's bad." She said gloomily, thinking about their relationship used to make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now, it just made her sad to think about what they have become.

"Come on Miles, you have to stick it out for Maddie's sake." She said thinking about what life would be like if Nick and Miley were truly over. Even when they were 'just friends', everybody knew that they were still in love.

"I am trying, I really am. But I don't think that being subjected to our fighting every single day, is healthy for Maddie. She always gets upset when both of us are upset. I think she might turn out happier, if we were apart." Miley said looking down at her beautiful daughter. It pained her to know that the guy she loved, barely spent any time with their daughter.

"You are her mother." The blond said as she looked down at the floor. "I think you do know what is best for her."

She was about to answer, when a nurse came out and called her daughters name.

"Madeline Jonas." The nurse called out looking around the almost empty room.

Miley placed her daughter back in the car-seat and followed the nurse into the room.

"So, is everything okay with her?" The nurse asked looking at the young mother.

"No, she was coughing a little bit at one point. But when I called the doctor, she said it was okay. Sometimes it happens when a child has been crying a lot."

"Yeah, she is right about that." She looked down at the files of the baby. "It says here she got screened for a heart murmur."

"Mhm…when she was born." She said as she took her daughter out of the car-seat.

"Alright, let's see how much this little one had grown." She said as she placed the pen down near the file, and walked over to take the baby away from her mother.

Maddie of course began to fuss, being in the arms of somebody she didn't know.

The teenage mother watched as the nurse placed her daughter on this metal bed, with a cushion on it. It only took about a minute, than placed her baby back into her arms.

"She is a good twelve pounds eight ounces." The nurse said out loud as she wrote it down in the file.

"Is that good?" Miley asked placing her small daughter on her lap, using her left arm to support her, so she would be able to sit down.

"It is very good for a baby that is four weeks old." The nurse smiled at the teenager.

"Aren't you a good girl?" She said tickling her daughters' stomach for a second.

'Okay, the doctor will be in here shortly." The nurse said to the young mother and her friend.

Emily looked at her friend, and almost had to look again. It was weird that playful and unrestricted Miley had completely changed. She was this wonderful mother and still playful in a way, but seriousness was behind it.

"What are you staring at?" She asked as she sat her daughter back down on her lap.

"It's just odd, seeing you like this." The blond said still at wonder about what was going on.

"I know my family says the same thing when they see me with her." She chuckled, as she looked up at one of the only people she counted as her true friend. "I guess, when you are a mother. There is something that just clicks once you have the baby." It was hard trying to explain it, and by the looks on Em's face, she knew she wasn't doing such a good job of it. "I guess it is something you won't understand until you have a kid of your own."

"I guess not." The teenager said as she placed her hands in her back pocket.

There was a minute or two of awkward silence before the doctor walked in.

"Hi, Miley." This was a pediatrician. Therefore, he was not the same doctor as the one that had delivered Maddie. "How are you taking to being a new mother?" He asked with a smile on his face, as he looked down at the files.

"It's hard. I guess as much as people say to prepare for sleepless nights, 3 a.m. feedings, and multitasking everything at once, you never really can." She said as she placed her daughter in her arms again.

"Yeah, it can be stressful and I wish I could tell you that it gets better." He laughed thinking about what his sister was going through with her teenagers in his house. "So, I am just going to check her out a little." The doctor said as he went over to her and using different utensils, checked the way she responded to different things.

Miley looked down, as her daughter took it calmly. No crying, screaming, or yelling was involved in this. Once the doctor was done, she looked up. Flashbacks of when she was in the hospital, and they thought Maddie had a heart murmur went through her head, and her heart dropped for a second.

"You have a perfectly healthy and happy baby." He said as he wrote something down in his file. "You are doing a great job with her."

A smile crept along her face, she looked up at Emily who was standing there. In her heart she wished it was Nick, but she knew that he wasn't going to make it here on time. At least her friend had a supportive smile on her face, Nick probably would have just been on his cell phone.

"So, do you have any questions for me?" He asked as he leaned on the counter with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, actually. I was thinking about going to the mall after this, and I was wondering if it was okay, if I could take her?"

"Um…that is really up to you. I would say that it was fine. Just don't have a lot of people touching her or leaning over her. Having any kind of cold, could be very fatal at this stage in her life. But studies show that babies that have been let out at least an hour a day, are less likely to get sick when they get older."

"Why is that?" Emily asked all of a sudden interested in what was going on. Since, she had been having trouble getting acting gigs, since Hannah went off of the air, she had thought about becoming a pediatrician.

"Because letting babies out does help build their immune systems." He said looking at the beautiful blond that was standing next to her patient and her mother. "I am sorry. I didn't see you there. Hi, my name is…"

"Doctor Lockhart, I heard you say it to Miley." She smiled as she shook the doctors hand. "I have been thinking about going pre-med in college."

"Really? He said giving his bright smile a shine. "Um…I have other patients waiting, so I don't want to get into pre-med and medical school, right now. I can talk about it for hours." He took a tissue, a pen, and wrote his number down. "Give me a call sometime."

She took the tissue and placed it nicely in her pocket.

Miley gave her friend a look as to say 'go on', but the doctor had all of a sudden become very professional.

"Have you baby proofed your apartment, yet?" He asked looking at the young mother again.

"Um…not really. I thought it was a little too early for that. She rarely leaves her nursery and when she does, she is always with me."

"I know that you think that. But before you know it that little one will be crawling and into everything. And the way she is right now, tells me she is going to be a rambunctious one." He said looking at the baby. "I would advise you to buy some of the things, and just keep them in the closet."

"Okay." She nodded her head. That would be something that she would make Nick do, because he hadn't done anything.

"Alright, so I would love to see Madeline in two more months." He said looking at her knowing that she wasn't going to say no.

"That would be fine with me." She said as she got up and placed her daughter back in her car-seat.

"August 15th, it is then." He said as he wrote it down. "Here, take this to my secretary, and have a nice day." He said as he shook her hand. "And I will be talking to you later." He made gave his attention to Emily.

"Yeah, I will call you." She said with a smile as she shook his hand as well.

The two teenagers and baby went to the secretaries desk, and then walked out of the doctors' office.

"Looks like somebody has a little doctor boyfriend." Miley playfully teased her friend as they were walking to the car.

"Please, he is way to old for me. If he has went pre-med and to medical school, then I am sure he is at least thirty." She said taking the piece of paper out of her back pocket. He is just trying to be nice to me.

"You were close, try twenty-six." She said as she placed her daughter in the back of he car. All the paparazzi must have left. Not many of them were in Tennessee, and most of them went back to their families at this time.

"How is that possible?" She asked as she sat in the passengers seat.

"He graduated high school two years early, and took over the office that his father had made. His father died this year, he just started this year, but he has been around children for a while. That's why people trust him. Many of us have known him since he was the skinny thirteen year old running around behind his father."

"And he isn't seeing anybody?" She asked still contemplating weather or not she would even go for this, even if he was into her in that way.

"I don't know all about that." She said as she put her seat-belt on, and started the car. "The last I heard, he was still searching for the right one."

"I don't know. I am barely legal. I just turned eighteen in March." She said as she took out her phone and stored the number in her phone.

"Well, you are legal. And maybe if you play your cards right, you might get a boyfriend, a in with a very nice school for pre-med because you will be applying extra late, and Bret is sitting on millions." She said as she sat in the parking lot for a while.

Emily sat there and thought.

While Miley grabbed her blackberry and called the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, nice way to show up to your daughters' first doctors appointment." She said coldly.

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your phone. Maddie is seeing your pediatrician, I have no clue where the hell that office is at. You didn't answer your phone, so I had no clue how to get there." He said just as cold back.

"I must have left my phone in the car. I am sorry. Anyway, I need a favor from you. Do you think that you can babysit your daughter for a while?"

"Why?"

"Because the doctor said she shouldn't be out for more than an hour each day, and I want to go shopping." She said getting upset.

"I am sorry, but I am-"

"Working." She finished for him. "You always have freaking work! If only you could spend half that time with your daughter maybe she wouldn't be so-"

"Don't start Miley! Don't…" He said with a very stern voice. "I come home to you two every single day, stop acting like I am some dead beat dad!" His voice would raise with every single word.

"Coming home to us every day, and actually being there is totally different!" She began to get really upset.

"Just because I don't want to babysit, while you go on some shopping spree, with money that we don't have, is me not being there!"

"You don't have money, don't speak for the both of us."

"Listen, I am don't need to argue with you on the phone right now. If you really want to go shopping, then ask our parents or siblings. I am sure that they wouldn't mind…"

"They aren't our babysitters! They are her family." She yelled this time, to get the message through that she was really angry. ""Whatever…I should have known better then to ask you. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and through it down in the middle console. She through it pretty hard because it landed near Emily's feet.

Maddie must have felt her mom's vibe. Because she began to whine in the back-seat.

Miley took a deep breath, and then tried to get herself better. "No, baby. Don't start, everything is okay." She said looking back at her daughter, but it was to late. Maddie was turning red, tears began to run down her cheeks, and she took a deep breath and whaled.

The teenager turned off the car, went into the back, took her out of the car-seat, and held her. "Everything is fine." She repeated softly into her ear. Once she got the baby to settle down a little, she looked over at Emily. "I am sorry, but I guess that is a no for shopping."

"It's okay. I don't really need anymore clothes anyway." She said quietly.

"But we can still have some bonding time. Why don't we go out to eat?" She asked looking at her friend, hoping she would say yes. She really was tired of being locked up inside of that filthy apartment. She craved for some older attention, as much as she loved her daughter.

"Sure…"

"Can you grab my phone, and text Mandy? Maybe she would like to join us." She looked down at her baby, and she was not asleep yet, but close to it.

Emily took her friends phone from off of the floor, and texted her acquaintance.

As the teen mother placed her baby back in her car-seat and then went back to the drivers seat. "I am so sorry that you had to see all this today." She said truly to her friend.

"It's okay. I might have gotten a cute, rich, older man because of this weird experience." She said glowing.

Miley started the car again. "I guess that means you are seriously considering, going out with him, if that is what he wants?"

The blond bit her bottom lip, and then nodded her head yes. It had been a while since she was on the dating scene, and they seemed to have pretty strong chemistry in there.

The Grand Lux Café:

Miley, Mandy, Emily, and Maddie were all placed in a special section in the restaurant because they were considered special, without even asking to be treated different.

"Can I get you guys anything?" A waitress with a big cheesy smile on her face asked after they all got situated.

"You can bring me a water." Miley said as she made sure Maddie was secure in her stroller next to her.

"Some apple juice." Emily said looking at the waitress shake a bit as she wrote it down.

"You can give me a sprite." Mandy said looking at the baby that was sleeping so cutely in her stroller.

"Okay, I will be right back with your drinks." She replied and then walked off rather quickly.

"So, how is everything going with you and Jason?" Miley asked her friend as she stopped fiddling with the stroller, and stood up in her seat.

"It's going." Mandy replied kind of distant.

"What's that mean?" Emily edged on.

"It means that we are totally on this lull. Like he is totally boring me now." She replied with a smile. "So, I kind of met this new guy."

"He better not be one of my ex's." Miley joked as she looked at her friend.

"No, he is a person that you guys don't know. Trust me." She said looking at the two of them with a very bright smile. "I don't want to jinx anything. So I want to keep us on the down low for a while."

"Okay, as long as we don't know him." Emily smiled.

The waitress came over with their drinks, and left as soon as they said they weren't ready to order.

"So, what's up with you and Mr. Wonderful?" Mandy directed the conversation toward Miley, as she took a sip of her sprite.

She pushed a piece of her hair aside, that had come out of her pony-tail. "We aren't wonderful. That's for sure." She said looking at her friend.

"What could be wrong in your perfect world?" She asked not believing for a second that they were as bad as she was making it seem.

"Everything." She stated starting to get upset again. "I mean, if I thought he was going to treat me like this, I would have never lost my virginity to him." A clump began to grow in her throat, and a hot tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Miles. Don't worry." Emily tried to comfort her.

Mandy was in shock. It really must have been bad or worse then she was letting on if she was crying.

"No, it makes me so mad." She wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I get if he can leave me." She pointed her finger between her chest. "But how can he look into that little girls eyes and just walk out every single day?" As much as she tried to stop, the tears just continued to come.

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?" Mandy asked still astonished.

"We just fight all the time. I mention one thing and he snaps." She looked over to her other friend. "You were there in the car."

"Yeah…" Emily said as she patted her friend on the back, while looking at Mandy as to say 'it was bad'.

She cried for a little bit more, then stopped, feeling kind of embarrassed that she acted weeks now. "I am so sorry for acting like that." She said wiping her wet face more to make sure that it would dry.

"It's okay. You are obviously going through much more than we are." Mandy said looking at her friend in this new light. She thought that perfect Miley never went through anything major. The only problem she had was who to keep in her life and who not too.

"Listen, I know I said earlier that you should try to stay with Nick because he is Maddie's father. But I would like to retract that statement. If you are really this upset because of him, than you should leave." Emily said realizing that her friend wasn't happy at all.

"I have been fighting with myself since the day we brought Maddie home from the hospital about us, but that is the thing. It's not just about us anymore. Maddie is involved, and I would feel horrible if I didn't try a little longer." This decision, unlike most, she was definitely sure about it. "I have decided to give him a couple more months, to be the father and boyfriend that I know he can be. And if he doesn't change, then I will take our daughter and leave."

"I just think that you aren't going to go through with this." Mandy said as she began to understand the situation that her friend had been put in.

"What?" She said looking a bit appalled that she was being doubted.

"I was there for your first break-up." The blackhead said knowing what this was really about. "You hate seeing Nick with other girls, and if you guys break-up, you know that it is inevitable to happen, which can also mean a step-mom down the line for Maddie."

"If somebody wants to take that Nick off of my hands, I will mind, but I think that it won't be as bad." Her eyes were set with her friends' brown ones.

"I am sorry to interrupt." The waitress had come back over, and could sense the tension at the table. "But I wanted to know if you guys wanted to order?"

All three of them ordered something off of the very extravagant menu, and filled the wait for their food with small girl talk. Once the food arrived, they all were starving due to the very deep conversation before.

Miley stopped eating her mashed potatoes, and looked up at both of her very close friends. "Okay, so there is a reason that I invited you guys out here, besides the fact that I need some real attention besides a baby." She joked for a second and it felt really good.

"I thought it was because we were so damn hot." Emily continued joking with a small laugh, as she stopped eating her food as well.

Mandy laughed with food in her mouth and almost choked.

"Yeah, well I guess that is half of it." She continued, but before she could say why she was really there, Maddie began to wine in her stroller by her. "Hold on." She picked her daughter up, and sat her on her lap, and of course she just looked around.

"Just like your mother, nosy." Mandy said to the baby who stared at her for a minute, and then continued to look around at her new surroundings.

"She is actually the reason that I invited my two closest friends to come out to lunch with me." The teen mother said looking down at her daughter and then up at her friends.

"What?" Emily was the first to ask. She could see that Mandy had a similar expression on her face.

"I guess what I am trying to ask in a very classy way is, would you two like to be the godmothers of Maddie?"

They both looked at each other, looked at her, plastered a big smile on their faces, and nodded their heads yes.

"Of course, duh." Mandy said happily, as she got out of her chair and hugged her friend awkwardly, as not to smother her new goddaughter.

"She pretty much said it." Emily followed, hugging her friend as well.

"You aren't going to like tell us that you are dying, and we are going to have to take care of her." Mandy said as soon as she got settled down.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Well, I would, but I am not."

They all laughed at each other.

Maddie looked at all of them and repeated what she saw. Smiling and laughing at a joke she knew absolutely nothing about.

""She is so cute." Emily said as she watched her goddaughter laugh. "Let me hold her."

Miley placed her in the arms of her friend. Then smiled at this moment. As hard as it has been when Maddie laughed or smiled, it made all of the hard times just melt away.


	17. Back To The Old Days

Chapter 17: Back To The Old Days

Miley awoke next to her boyfriend, like any other day. But something was different about this day. For some reason, unknown to her, Nick had totally changed. This whole week he had skipped work, helped her take care of Maddie, and the cleaning had been done. Family had gone in and out their apartment all yesterday to meet the new addition to both sides of the family. Everything seemed to be going perfect, but deep down inside, she knew that this had to all be an act. Sooner or later, something would have to go wrong.

Nick turned towards his girlfriend with his eyes somewhat open. A smile crept on his face as he looked her up and down. "Good morning." He said halfway still asleep.

The teenage girl gave him one of her well known smiles, climbed on top of him, and kissed him softly on his lips. "Goodmorning birthday boy." She couldn't believe that he was eighteen years old. This time last year, there was a surprise birthday party being held at his house. Now they were parents, living on their own, and way more then mature. At least she was.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, as she was sitting on top of him. "You know what could make this a very special birthday?" He said looking at her with lust in his eyes. As much as he loved the conversations that they had and the way she was, he really yearned for her in that way again.

She smiled, that shy smile, that only he could get out of her. "I can only imagine." As much as she wanted him in that way again, her body just wasn't like it used to be. Obviously a child had come out of her, but it was just exhausting trying to keep up with everything. She knew that there wasn't a real way that she could get out of this either.

"Come on. I promise to be gentle." He whispered in her ear, then began to kiss that place behind her ear that she couldn't resist.

Her eyes rolled back a bit and she hit him softly. "I don't know. What if Maddie wakes up while we are in the middle of-"

"She won't." He stopped her dead in her sentence.

"How do you know that?" She gave him a look of wonder.

"Because she is a Jonas. We have those kind of instincts." He reassured her as he placed one hand around her arm to make her come closer to him. "And if by some miracle she does, then I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He said as he placed his hand on her face.

The lust in his brown eyes made her body tingle. As much as everything in her mind was telling her don't, she couldn't help but kiss him. Knowing that it would set off this morning of passion, she wasn't really sure that she was ready for.

He smiled as the kiss grew deeper, and suddenly grew this new strength. He picked her up and flipped her over. A slight scream escaped her mouth, all of her hair flew messily in the air until her head was on the pillow and it laid nicely along the pillow. He got on top of her and as tender as he knew how, kissed her.

Something in her mind was telling her something was up. Since when did Nick flip girls? And when did he learn how to kiss so nicely? And play around like this? Usually they would kiss and get straight to the point.

But not this time. Nick took his time to make sure every single part of her skin didn't feel neglected. Rubbing on it, kissing on it, and licking on it. The way he was made her shiver and when they were done she was for once in her life lost for words.

"That was..." He said laying down in the bed naked next to his girlfriend. Looking at the clock, unable to believe that they had went for almost two hours and their daughter didn't wake up at all.

"Amazing." She said trying to catch her breath. Her body sure wasn't as in shape as it used to be. "Where did you learn all of that?" She finally got the courage to ask once she caught her breath and her pulse stopped beating fast.

"It has been months or close to a year since we had sex. I had to do something to keep myself satisfied." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked a little skeptical about what he was saying.

"I had to watch porn, I mean how else would I have gotten my pleasure?" He gave her a look, knowing that she thought that he was cheating on her. It was never said in the house, but the way that she looked at him when he would come home from work at times, he knew it.

She began to laugh at the image of her boyfriend watching porn. In her head she wondered when he had time to do this, because they were together most of the time if he wasn't at work. But she was pregnant and tired most of the time that they were together, so he could have snuck it in at night when she was sleeping. "Well, they are doing a lot for you. Maybe we should watch some together."

He began to laugh. It felt like they were the old Miley and Nick. When they were friends as well as lovers. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back hoping that they might have enough time to maybe get another round in. But that plan was ruined by the sound of his phone.

Nick stopped and looked to see which phone it was. His cell phone had been ringing all morning, since his family members had been trying to wish him a happy birthday. But this wasn't his cell phone, it was his work phone. "I have to get it."

"It's your birthday." Miley whined as she watched her boyfriend get out of bed and walk over to his phone. His muscular butt in her sight. She was going to go over and play with him a little just to have fun, but that planned was ruined by the screaming of their daughter coming from her nursery. "I guess it just wasn't meant to happen this time." She said to herself. She climbed out of bed and through a robe on.

The teenage boy watched as his girlfriend walked out of the room and sighed in relief. "What the hell are you doing calling my work phone?" He said in an angry whisper.

"I am your client."

"No you aren't. I told you that I can't be your manager anymore." He said as nicely as he could, but still with a restless undertone. "You have this crush on me which is extremely unprofessional, and I am sorry but I run a very professional managing-"

"You are the one who kissed me! So don't you dare try to put this on me." She screamed into the phone.

"Listen...I don't have time for this. I am spending my birthday with my family. So if you don't mind-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me. You can't just play with my emotions with that, end things, and drop me as a client. There is no way that I am going to let that happen without a fight."

"Nick! Can you come here, please?" Miley screamed in another room.

"I have to go my girlfriend needs me." He said and he hung up his phone. He through on some boxers, then walked into his daughters nursery.

"Here. It's your mother." Miley said as she gave her boyfriend the house phone, while still holding their daughter. "I am going to give Maddie a bath." She said as she gave her boyfriend look of approval, then walked out of the room.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Nick. Happy Birthday!" His mother screamed through the receiver with great enthusiasm.

"Thanks." He said with a laugh.

"I tried to call you earlier on your phone, but you never answered."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was busy." He struggled to say the last word of the sentence.

"Alright." She said ignoring her sons last word. "So...I was wondering if you, Miley, and the baby would like to come over here for dinner?"

Nick laughed at his mother. "There is no way that I can get out of this, can I? You have already set everything up."

"Pretty much, but it would be great if you would just enthuse me by saying yes."

"I will have to bring it up with Miley, but I am sure that we will be there. What time do you expect us to be there, and should we dress formal?"

"Seven o'clock would be great and no. This is just a family dinner." She said relieved that her son is finally sounding like himself. He didn't seem stressed, he talked about Miley, and he even sounded happy. "Bye, son."

"See you tonight, mom." He looked at the phone and hung up. His mind was going around a little. There was still so much to think about. He sighed a little, then walked into the kitchen. Where his beautiful girlfriend was cleaning their daughter in the baby bath, in the sink.

Maddie was looking around as her mother placed a wet washcloth over her face, her face squinted a bit as she tasted the soap.

"How are my two favorite ladies doing?" Nick asked as he walked into the kitchen, still almost naked.

"We are doing fine over here." Miley smiled as her blue eyes looked into his brown ones. Their souls lit for a second, then Miley looked away. "What did your mother want?"

"Actually, she wanted to know if you, Maddie, and I wanted to come over the house for dinner?" He looked away and looked back at her. She had this smug face on her.

"Like we actually have a choice. Your mother will never take no for an answer when it comes to seeing her granddaughter, and making sure that I am feeding her son well." She half-giggled.

"You know that's why you are my girl, because you already know things that most girls won't."

She smiled her famous smile. "Why don't you come over here and help me clean our daughter? Then we can get her to sleep, have a little time to ourselves before we have to go to your mothers house, and if we get her to sleep quick enough then maybe I might be able to bake something for this dinner."

He walked over to her, grabbed the washcloth from her, and looked at his daughter. "She looks more and more like you everyday." He kissed his girlfriend on the lips softly, then kissed his daughter on her wet soapy forehead. Everything was going his way for once, and there was nothing that he could have possibly done before that could ruin it.

Nick and Miley were smiling uncontrollably as they waited for somebody to answer the door at the Jonas household. Miley was holding Maddie and Nicj had his arm around her.

"Are you sure that I look okay?" Miley asked as she continued to look at herself.

"You look beautiful sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead.

Joe answered the door with a drink in his hand. "Mom is mad at you two. Why are you guys so late?" He asked as they walked into the door.

"We got caught in traffic." Nick said as if he was reading off of a script.

"Mhm...the least you can do before you say that lie is zipper up your pants."

Nick looked down and with a little blush, zippered up his pants. He did it just in time because his mother walked into the room with her arms wide open to hug everybody.

"Hi birthday boy." She said as she hugged and kissed him. "You look like you have been eating well." She said as she looked her manly son up and down. Then she walked over to Miley, and half hugged her because her granddaughter was in the way. "Hi Miles." She said quickly, then put all her attention on her first grandchild. "Can I hold her?"

Miley just handed her over. "Of course."

Everybody cooed over the baby for an hour. There was talk about what was happening in the music industry, Nick's birthday, and of course more talk about how beautiful Maddie was.

"Can you believe that this time last year, we had just thrown Nick a surprise birthday party?" Kevin asked as he looked around the table at his family, it was surreal how so much had changed.

Miley would never forget that day. It was the day that she had come to realize that her life would probably change forever because she wanted to keep Maddie. As she looked over at her daughter, she thanked the lord that she had chosen that choice.

"A lot more is going to change this year." Nick said as he looked around the table.

"I think that we have been through enough changes when it comes to you." Peter said with a chuckle as he looked around the table at all of his sons. His oldest was married, Joe was actually in love and not having different women around him, Nick had a child, and Frankie was just aging so quickly. It was kind of becoming scary. He could remember when they were all just beginning to become 'The Jonas Brothers'.

"I think that you guys are really going to like this change though, especially you dad." Nick said as he looked around the table with a smile. He turned around and looked at his girlfriend. "Miley..."

"Nick?" She said looking at him with this weird feeling bubbling in her stomach.

"Ever since I have met you, I knew that you were the one. We have been through so much together. You were my first girlfriend, my first real kiss, my first real love, we have this beautiful daughter together, and I love you. I just don't love you in the emotional sense, but the physical sense. Everything about you is just amazing, and I would love to spend every single day with you for the rest of my life. I know that most people would think that we are too young for this, but I know that you are meant for me. I guess what I am trying to say in a long drawn out version is..." Nick moved both chairs out of the way, and got down on one knee in front of Miley. "Will you marry me?"

Miley's eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend. Without even realizing it she was crying. So many emotions were going through her mind. It was unreal that just a couple of weeks ago, she was thinking about breaking up with him.

The teenage boy was getting a little nervous as she awaited for her to say 'yes'. For a second he thought she was actually going to say no.

"Of course I will." She chocked out. She watched as he placed the ring on her finger.

Everybody at the table stood up and began to clap.

Nick stood up and hugged his new fiance. When they finally let up, they kissed a couple of times. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I really do."

"I love you too, baby." She said as she continued to kiss him a couple of more times. She hadn't been this happy since the day that her daughter was born.

Once they were done, everybody came up to them to conratulate them. Although Dawn didn't seem to be too happy about what had just happened, she still pretended to be happy. It was her sons birthday after all. It wasn't in her best interest to be the worry wart.

"Good to go, man." Kevin said as he gave a five to his brother.

"Your proposal was better then his." Dani said as she looked at the young Jonas. "I always knew that we were going to end up the two lucky women." She said as she went over to the girl that she had grown with as her relationship had grown with her boyfriend. "Congrats you guys."

"Thanks." She said beaming. Everything was going so perfect for her. It was kind of seeming like a dream almost. Why had he suddenly decided to change? The question had been playing in her mind for a while, but she just trained herself to ignore it. That maybe he was just going through something and with time it went away.

After everybody had come and said what they had to say. Miley went into the other room to call her family and let them know what just happened.

Nick watched as his fiance walked away. Then looked at his mother who seemed to be disturbed. "Are you okay, mom?"

"I'm fine darling." She said as she looked at his son.

"I know when you are lying. What's up?" He looked at his mother with wonder in his eyes. He would have thought for sure she would have been content about his decision. She did love Miley and she was uncomfortable about them living in an apartment together, and not being married.

"I just worry about you baby. That's it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are young. You just eighteen. You should be out at a club partying with your friends. Instead you are here proposing to Miley, with a baby. I just don't want you to wake up when your my age and feel like you rushed into things."

He looked down at the floor, then back up at his mother. "Don't think that I haven't thought about that. Because I have. I have thought about almost everything, and I always come back to the same conclusion. I love Miley, I love Maddie, and I don't want to be without them. I've had my moments that I've messed up-"

"Really? When?" She asked as she looked over at her son.

"Um...a while ago. It's not important. Those mistakes have made me stronger. I just want to be with my family."

"I raised a great guy." She said as she looked at her son and kissed him on his cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Thanks. I love you." He hugged her quickly, then went back to the rest of his family.

- A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus and the short chapter, but don't worry. I have more up my sleeve. Thanks for everything and not giving up on my story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

-eemah


	18. 7 Things

Chapter 18: 7 Things

Miley's dream came to a crashing halt as Nick went back to work. So again, she was stuck looking after their daughter, cleaning the apartment, and trying to find time to fix herself up. It was still better then it was before though. Nick had finally started to put Maddie and her first, and she wouldn't trade that for the world. She sighed as she watched her sleeping daughter in her crib. She loved this girl more than herself, and that was something that she never experienced before becoming a mother. Obviously she loved Nick for over a million reasons, but she loved him as much as she loved herself. The same with her family, but her love for this child was uncontrollable. She knew that no matter what happened she would always protect Maddie before herself. She touched her daughters soft brown hair, and was smiling when there was a sudden knock on her door. It kind of stunned her into reality, and she rushed hoping that the knocks wouldn't wake her daughter. Maddie just had fallen asleep.

"Hi!" Emily said with great enthusiasm.

"Hey." Miley smiled looking at her friend glowing. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled and giggled a bit. Then she looked at her friend.

The brunette gave her a look as to say 'as if'. Then closed the door behind her. "Can you please be quiet. You can be as excited as you want. I just don't want to wake up Maddie."

"Of course not. I just came over to see how you are doing. We haven't talked in a while." She said looking around the room to see if things have changed.

"I'm fine. Everything is almost the same." Her flashy white smile came on her face. "Well, almost everything."

The blond looked up with a questioning look on her face. "What's different?"

"Nick proposed. We are getting married!" She screamed quietly and excitedly. She began to jump up and down, which is what the two usually do when there is huge news like this with one of them.

"Wait, you are still with Nick?" She asked looking at her with a questioning look. "And you are getting married to him?" She began to scratch her blond hair. "I thought for sure that you would have thrown him out by now." She said giving her friend a look as if to say what is going on. "I mean, I know I have been spending a lot of time with the doctor, but I know you couldn't have changed that much."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miley finally got a second to ask. "Why would Nick be kicked out? Why wouldn't I be marrying him?" She said thinking that she must have missed something.

"You mean, you don't know?" She said in somewhat of an astonished voice.

"No what?" Her heart began to thud a bit. Something told her that what she was about to find out was going to change the course of where she thought that she was going with Nick.

Emily walked over to her purse and pulled out a magazine. "Look, they have the whole front page of like three magazines, it's all over every single celebrity gossip television station, it's all over the Internet, and it's even on the radio. It turns out Nick hasn't just been making music for Gabby, but making it with her, if you know what I mean."

Miley kind of turned off Emily as she looked at a photograph of her fiance dancing on Gabby at what looks like a party, on the front page of a magazine. Her whole face began to get hot. She flipped to the article and began to read the assumptions that were said to be going on with them. There were anonymous sources saying that they would spend late nights together, there were reports that they had been alone in the studio for large amounts of time, and there were also reports that there was a night Nick had got a cab in the early morning smelling like alcohol. More pictures surrounded the article of them together. The chemistry that they had in these pictures, the smile that he had on his face, the way that she looked at him in every picture. It was making her want to puke. She stopped halfway through the article and threw the magazine on the floor.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. I thought that you knew." Emily said as she watched her friend sit down on her couch looking pale. She sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "You are going to get through this."

She nodded her head no to this. "When I got pregnant, I said I would get through it. When my own father, who I adore cut off all ties with be because I decided to keep my daughter, I said that I would get through it. But I don't think I can get through raising Maddie on my own." Tears began to fall and she choked, "I can't do it."

Like the true friend that she was, she embraced her buddy and let her cry on her shoulder for as long as she needed. "You are Miley Cyrus. There is nothing that you can't do." She said as honestly as she could.

She cried for another half an hour, then got up in rage.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as her friend had just popped up with this new attitude to her.

"I have to see if it's true." She said as she ran into their bedroom. "I have to see if he really has been cheating on me right under my nose." She rummaged through his night-stand drawer. Then underneath all of his paperwork, she found his work phone. He never went to work with it because he never needed it, and he claimed that it never left the house because he didn't want to loose it." She rambled as she tried to open his phone. "Damn, it has a password on it." She said to herself in anger.

"Try anything that has to do with you two. Your anniversary, the day you guys broke up, the day that Maddie was born, your birthday, or his birthday. What other numbers could it be?" Emily said thinking logically.

"Like he cares about us." She said with anger now. Feeling sorry for herslef had subsided for a while. All she felt was pure anger. Even though she doubted that he cared about this family as much as he had been pretending that he did these past few days, the only thing it could be was one of those dates. "They aren't just numbers. They are letters too! He is so smart." She threw the cell phone on their bed.

"Well, with all of those protections on his phone, it seems like he does have something to hide."

"Yeah..." She clenched her teeth, and stood there with her hands on her hip for a while. Contemplating on what she should do. When she finally came to the conclusion she looked up with a multitude of emotions in her eyes. "Em, Can you do me a huge favor?" She said feeling a bit out of it at the moment.

"Or course, anything. What do you need?"

"I am going to pack a bag for Maddie, and I need you to drop her off at my mom's house. Tell my mother that I really need her to keep Maddie for the day. I will be there later on. It looks like I will have to move back in with my family." She said beginning to think logically.

_I probably shouldn't say this_  
_But at times I get so scared_  
_When I think about the previous_  
_Relationship we've shared_

"What are you thinking of doing the whole day?" She had to ask, even though she was sure that she didn't want to know.

"I'm going to hack into this phone, confront that home-wrecker Gabby, and then talk to my ex-fiance." She said with the harshest voice that she had ever used in her life. It was even unfamiliar to herself. A tear ran down her cheek. "I don't know what's going to happen after that, but I can't think about that right now." She marched into her daughters' nursery and began to throw everything that she could in a couple of bags, she needed to make sure her daughter had everything for the first day, since she was born, that she would be without her mother.

_It was awesome but we lost it_  
_It's not possible for me not to care_  
_Now we're standing in the rain_  
_But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

"Miley, don't do anything stupid. You know that Maddie needs you with her and not in jail." Emily said looking at her with hesitation. She looked as if she was possessed or something.

"I won't. I'm not stupid." She said as she handed the bags to her friend. "I just need you to do exactly what I asked."

"I will." She said as she took the bags.

"Go put those bags in the car. I will get Maddie ready while you are doing that."

"Okay."

Once her friend left the room, she looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully. It pained her to wake her up out of her good sleep. When she first was awoken she was a little impatient, but she began to calm once she realized it was her mother. "Sorry for waking you Maddie." She said as she held her daughter. "Mommy has to handle some business today, so you are going to go with Auntie Em, and Grandma is going to take care of you. Don't worry though, as soon as I can, mommy is going to come and be with you. I love you." She said looking in her daughters eyes. "Be good for grandma and don't worry. Everything that I am going to do today, I am going to do it for you."

Emily appeared at the doorway. "I am ready."

"It hurts to even let her go to my mothers." She said as she held her daughter in her arms protectively. She placed her face on her soft baby skin. "I know I have to do this though." She looked at her one last time, then handed her over to her friend hesitantly. "Make sure you take care of her while your driving, and call me when you guys get to my mothers house."

"Okay." She said as she held her goddaughter in her arms. "If you need me for anything. Just call me." She said making sure that she met her eyes so that her friend knew she was serious.

"I will. Trust me." She said as sincerely. After a second or two of silence, Emily walked out with Maddie safely in her hands. Miley sighed, for once she had the apartment to herself. It had been the first time since she moved in, and she wasn't pregnant. "Time to get to business." She said to herself as she grabbed her cell phone and her car keys and walked out..

Gabby's Apartment:

_The 7 things I hate about you_  
_The 7 things I hate about you_  
_Oh you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_

Gabby was laying down in her studio apartment strumming the strings on her guitar as she was thought about everything that had happened to her in her few short years of living. Her life hadn't been great when it first started but her music career was starting to pick up. Hopefully, she could pick Nick back up as a manager, so that her career could keep rising. She began to play a slow tune and humming to the beat, when there was a knock on her door. It startled her considering that she wasn't expecting any company. She walked all the way over to her front door, looked out the peep hole, and was somewhat astonished. Miley Cyrus was standing in front of her door. She was thinking about not answering, but had a feeling that this could be fun.

"Hi."

Miley didn't even say hi back, she just looked at her with anger in her eyes. "What did you do with my fiance?" She came out and asked the question maliciously.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." She said with this fake undertone to her voice. Inside she was smiling, becuase she knew that this was the chance to kill Nick. Just like he killed her when he made out with her, and then dumped her as a friend and a client.

"Don't play dumb you ass hole. Oh wait...maybe you aren't playing." She said as she thought about every way to insult this little girl to her. "Maybe I should dumb this question down for you. Did you have sex with my fiance?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at this girl. "Why is it that you had to come all the way over to my apartment to ask me this question? Scared of me? First, I steal your music career that was already crashing before you got knocked up. Secondly, if you were doing what you were supposed to do in the bedroom, then maybe you wouldn't have to worry about what he did with me." She said looking at her with just as much anger in her eyes.

"First off, you will never compare to me in the music industry or in the bedroom." She looked at her and clenched her fist. "And secondly, what me and my fiance do in bed is none of your damn business." She looked at her with even more anger in her words. "Now, did you sleep with my fiance or not."

"Why is what we did any of your business?"

"Because he was my fiance! He is the father of my five and a half month old daughter! So what you two did when we were together has everything to do with me." She continued to stress the word fiance.

"I think that you just answered your question for yourself." She giggled and crossed her arms. "How the hell did you get my address anyway?" She asked looking at her as if she had just won something.

"You listen to me and you listen to me carefully. You are so lucky that I promised my friend that I wouldn't end up in jail today, or I would have already beat you so bad that you thought that you were dying, and yes that is a threat. But I did make that promise, so I won't hurt you. But if you do one more thing to harm my family or come within two feet of my daughter, I can't make any promises to spare you." She placed her finger in her face. "And I have my ways of getting things that I want."

"I'm not scared of you." She said just as venomously back.

"You should be. Especially now that I know where you live." She gave this small evil chuckle, then walked away feeling a bit better about herself.

In the car:

Miley was driving back to her apartment when her phone began to ring. When she looked at it, it was her mother. She placed her blue-tooth in her ear, then answered the phone. "Hi, mom."

"Hey, sweetie. Um...Emily just came over here and dropped Maddie off. She tried to explain to me what was going on, but I am a little confused. Don't get me wrong, I love having Maddie over here and so does everybody else, but you never just leave her over here. Is everything okay?"

"No...I will explain it all when I come over there. Nick and I are officially done."

"What? You guys just got engaged. Why would you guys be done unless-"

"Sorry, to cut you off, but I need to handle some business before I officially break it off with him. Do you mind taking care of Maddie?" She asked knowing that her mother adored that toddler.

"Of course not. I am just concerned about you." She said with worry apparent in her voice.

Usually she would roll her eyes and think her mother was just being overprotective. But ever since she became a mother, she could totally relate to where she was coming from, in a sense. "I'm fine. Maddie and I are probably going to have to stay in my old room, just until I get back on my feet."

"You know that your old room is always open to you and Maddie."

"Thanks mom. I have to go though. So I will probably be back over there with all my bags later on tonight." She said beginning to really feel like everything was crashing down on her.

"Okay, we will be waiting for you. Be safe, honey."

"I will. Bye." She took off her blue tooth at that point because she had finally made it to the apartment building. She parked in her normal spot, took all of the papers from the passengers seat, and walked up to the apartment. Once inside she was happy that she had made it home before Nick had. It would make packing everything so much smoother.

Not knowing exactly when Nick was going to be home, she rushed into her daughters' room and began to pack as many things as she possibly could. All the toys, clothes, bottles, bibs, and things to wash her up with. She made a few trips down to her car for that. Then she went into her room and grabbed only the necessities, because she knew that she still had things at her mothers house that she could use. There was still a whole walk in closet filled with clothes and shoes. So all she really needed was all her paperwork and hair products.

Once her car was packed, she walked up to the apartment as if ready for war. She took all the paper work that she had collected for the day. The cell phone records were first, she placed them on the coffee table, then magazines filled with articles about him and Gabby, then finally the last thing that would probably hurt him the worse, her engagement ring. One final suitcase was on the side of the couch, so that he could realize that she was leaving. Then she sat on the couch and waited for him to get home.

Half an Hour Later:

Nick was completely exhausted as he walked up the steps. Since loosing Gabby, there was nothing really good happening with any of his clients. His boy band seemed like they were going their separate ways, and all of his other acts weren't as good as Gabby was. They were more commercial then real about their music. So he had to make some tough cuts, and he had to go back out and look for more talent that was real. He took his key out to open the door, and then opened it. Shockingly enough he saw his fiance sitting on the couch. She looked pissed. "How's my favorite girl doing?" He asked not realizing all the hints that were around him. He went to go kiss her on the cheek and she rejected him.

"How could you?" Was all she could say. "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to your daughter? How could you do this to your family?" She asked as she nodded her head no. Everything was so messed up. They were supposed to be happily engaged, instead they were about to break-up.

"What are you talking about?" And with that he looked around them. There were weird papers on the coffee table. Since he didn't know what they were, he kind of skipped over them thinking that they could possibly be bills of some sort. Then he continued and looked at the magazines. Which clearly showed him and Gabby all over each other at some event and he couldn't remember which one because there had been so many. He picked up a magazine, and walked over to the front door. "What the hell is going on?"

"I should be asking you that question." Surprisingly she was calm. She thought for sure that she would have bugged out on him by now, but maybe there was no need to go there. Maybe they could end this thing peacefully. "Em, came over here today. She showed me a magazine that had you and that slut on the front cover. I thought for sure that maybe it couldn't be true. Even though some of the assumptions were right on the money. Coming in at late hours of the day and smelling like liquor at times."

"I can explain."

_It's awkward and it's silent_  
_As I wait for you to say_  
_What I need to hear now_  
_Your sincere apology_  
_And when you mean it, I'll believe it_  
_If you text it, I'll delete it_  
_Let's be clear_  
_I'm not coming back_  
_You're taking 7 steps here_

"I'm not done." She said a little impatient. All day she had been waiting to confront him with all of the evidence that she had piled up. "I did a little investigating. Hoping that everything that the media was saying was a lie. I got your phone records for your work phone." She picked up the papers and began to read out all of the times that they would call each other.

"It was just business."

"Do you think that I am fucking stupid?" She asked. Her anger was really beginning to surface. "Business at four o'clock in the morning? When you were supposed to be sleeping in bed next to me." That one hurt a bit. "I got the text message records too. You don't want me to bring those out."

"Am I on trial or something here?" He asked as he through the magazines on the ground. He had just been through a long day of work, and the last thing he needed was to come home to this. "Do you want the truth? Is that what you want, because if so, all you had to do was ask. I would have told you everything that you wanted to know."

"Then say it. Please explain to me what happened."

"When Maddie was born, I felt stuck." He finally admitted. "It was hard watching all my friends go out to parties and have fun. They had no responsibilities other than themselves. I just felt like I was a teenager and being with you and the baby all the time shouldn't be my whole life. So I did some shameless texting with Gabby and some other girls, but I always loved you and went back home to you."

_The 7 things I hate about you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

"Did you sleep with any of them?"

"No!" He said honestly.

"You're a fucking liar!" She snapped like a twig. "Do you think I am stupid? Come on all those new moves in the bedroom couldn't just be from porn. I confronted Gabby about it and she basically told me that you two did sleep together." She nodded her head no. "You got your wish, Maddie and I are gone. So go have your free life with no responsibilities, you dirty disgusting pig!" She screamed as she picked up the engagement ring that he had given her and threw it at him.

He squinted and it hit him on his arm. When he got the nerve to open up his eyes she was trying to leave the door and he without even thinking, he grabbed her arm. "Stop, where are you going?"

"Away from you." She said with that same unfamiliar anger in her voice. "There is no point in being in a relationship with a spineless punk like you." She tried to say every word she could think of to hurt him. Just like he hurt her.

"I am not lying. Gabby and I kissed once. There was a bit of tongue, but that's it! We never went any further. You have to believe me." He said praying that by some miracle she would.

"Yeah, I really must have stupid written all over my face. You expect me to believe you now! After all of the lying and sneaking around behind my back, you want me to believe you now." Without thinking she swung and hit him on his chest. "Get off of me! It's over." She screamed.

His grip still held tight. "What about Maddie?"

"Oh...now you care about her?" She knew that was a low blow. As much as he was an ass the first couple of weeks that she was born. He really did have soft spot for their daughter.

His grip got a bit tight a he swung her around to look at him. "Don't you ever say that again. I love that little girl with all of my heart. There is no way that you are going to keep her away from me." This time there was anger coming out of his voice. In his mind it was beginning to become confusing. How did it turn from his desperate attempt to save his relationship, to him being angry at her?

"Of course, I am going to let you see her. I am not that type of mom. A girl needs her father in her life, and I know that." She said feeling her arm begin to hurt. "Just let me go. I need time to think about what we are going to do when it comes to Maddie."

Reluctantly, he let her go. He knew that even if he held on for another couple of hours, she wouldn't change her mind about leaving. He watched in heartache as she walked out of the door, it seemed painfully slow. Once the door closed, everything was just silent. He looked around the apartment and it was a mess. Papers and magazines were all over the floor, the engagement ring was right by his foot from where she had thrown it at him, and the whole apartment seemed to have this dark air to it. Something got a hold of him as everything began to replay in his mind. He shouted angrily and punched whatever was closest to him, which so happened to be the wall. When he looked there was this big gaping whole through the wall, right by the front door.

He got down on his knees in frustration and weariness. His heavy breaths began to turn into sobs as he looked around his empty apartment. Sadly enough, he knew that it was all of his fault. That's why he couldn't help but be mad at himself for doing this. He picked up the engagement ring that he had given her just a week before on his birthday, and placed it in his hands. He was sure that this was probably the only thing that she left here.

The Cyrus Household:

_Compared to all the great things_  
_That would take too long to write_  
_I probably should mention_  
_The 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you_  
_You hair, your eyes, your old levi's_  
_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_  
_Your hand in mine_  
_When we're intertwined everything's alright_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_

Miley was tossing and turning in bed that night. She had come home crying, and told her family everything that had happened. She left out the part where he had grabbed her though, because she knew they would probably convince her to press charges and that's the last thing that she wanted to happen. Finally, she had given up on the idea of sleep, and walked over to her bathroom. Maddie was in the same room as her. Since the wing was so big, she hated the thought of her being so far away. So the crib was positioned right in between her closet and her window. She turned the light on and walked over to the mirror. She turned slightly to reveal her left arm, pulled up the sleeve, and there it was. There was the bruise that had come from that god awful break-up. She touched it with her right arm lightly. Another tear ran down her cheek.

"Miles." She heard her mothers voice coming through her room.

Quickly she pulled down her sleeve, walked out the bathroom, and cut off the light. She tried to wipe the tears from her face because she was so tried of crying over this guy.

"I just came to check and see how you are doing." She whispered, so that she wouldn't wake up the baby.

"Okay. Being here really helps me." The teenager walked back over to her gigantic bed, and sat on it. "I just probably won't get any good sleep tonight. I'm to use to having him next to me." She admitted.

"I know. That's how I felt when your father left." She blond said as she looked over at her very mature daughter. "It gets better though, with time."

"Is dad ever coming back?" Miley asked trying to get her mind off of Nick.

"I talk to him on the phone every now and then. He's just going around making songs and stuff. I think it's more of a midlife crisis thing, then him being mad over Maddie. I actually sent him a picture of her when she was first born and all he had to say were positive things about her."

That made her feel a little bit better. That he hadn't left his family just because she disappointed him. As soon as the conversation was over all she could think about was Nick again. "Why can't I get this one out of my head mom?" She said as she almost began to cry again. "He's worse then Jason, and I could let Jason go easily."

The blond hugged her daughter. "It's going to be okay, Miles. It really is."

"No it's not. What about Maddie? How is she going to grow up with us apart like this? And what about me?" She said crying into her mothers shoulder.

"Please, you and Nick adore that child. Even with you two apart she will always know that you both love her. And what about you darling?" She said as she laid down next to her crying daughter.

"I still love him mom. I still do." She cried even harder as she came to the realization that it was so hard to let him go, not because he was the father of her child, but because she loved him. "Why can't I just hate him for everything that he has put me through?"

_You make me love you_

"Because it's that stupid thing that us Cyrus' always say. You can't help who or how hard you fall in love with somebody." She said as she kissed her daughter on her hair.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you haven't given up on this story. I know that half of you will kill me because of this chapter, but it was a long time coming. Believe it or not the next chapter is already written, so there won't be much of a wait for that one either. I am spoiling you guys right now though, I don't think I can continue to write chapters as quickly as I am doing. Enough about that though, go ahead and let me know what you have to say about this chapter :)


	19. Love Lost

Chapter 19: Love Lost

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and never giving up on my story. As long as I have loyal readers, I will never give up on updating. Enough rambling, I know you guys can't wait to see what happens. Here's the next chapter.**

Nick woke up on the couch, in the same clothes that he had worn to work the day before. "Miley?" He called out her name. There was no answer. "Miley!" He screamed louder, he got up, and the engagement ring that he had given to her, fell down to the hard wood floor. Then it hit him, she was really gone. "This has to be a bad dream. I am just going to wake up from it soon." He spoke to himself distraughtly.

The teenage boy walked into his daughters' nursery, and it was almost completely empty. "Maddie-" He said trying very hard to think what really happened. It seemed like he was walking around in a nightmare. It was sinking in slowly that the two most important people to him right now; were trying to walk out of his life.

The brunette walked back to the living-room where the whole fight occurred. It almost seemed like a blur when he tried to think about what happened. His images became clear as he looked at the wall, than looked down at his knuckles. There wasn't any blood, just a bit of ripped skinned. He looked down at the wood floor again, than rage began to rush through him. Without even thinking, he walked over to the couch, grabbed his keys, and in anger stormed to his car.

The Cyrus Household:

Miley awoke to hearing her own voice. "Nick!" Her eyes opened and she snapped right back into real life. Nick wasn't here, and she shouldn't be wishing that he were.

"What's the matter?" Mandy walked into the room and sat down at her desk.

Emily walked right behind her.

"What are you guys doing here? Where is Maddie?" She asked as she glanced over to her daughters' crib, which was empty.

"We came to see how you are doing. Maddie is with your mother on the other side of the house." Mandy answered as if she half expected those questions to be asked.

"And it's one o'clock in the afternoon. You have almost been sleeping all day." Emily said as she looked at her friend who seemed to be almost normal. It just felt like she was lost about something.

Touching her face, she looked around her room. "I dreamt about him last night." She said breathing a little slowly as she thought about how real the dream had seemed. "He was saving me…" Her throat began to close as tears began to surface. Almost trying to snap herself out of it, she wiped them away as soon as they came. "Ugh. Why can't I get his lying, cheating ass out of my head?" She asked upset at herself.

"Come on Miles. It's going to take some time for you to get over this guy. I mean he has been part of your life for a while now." The black haired friend said as she went over to the bed, and sat down next to her. She placed her arm over her shoulder as if to protect her.

"And as much as you probably don't want him to… He is going to be apart of your life for a while. Considering that you two have Maddie together." Emily continued as she sat on the other side of her friend.

She placed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Thanks guys." She said as she looked at both of her friends. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have friends like you or family that I could fall back on."

"Well, when Jason and I broke up, you were there for me. Even though he was your ex-boyfriend." Mandy said as she rolled her eyes while thinking about it.

"And without you, me and the doctor wouldn't be doing as well as we are doing. I would still be the lonely one." The blond teenager said as she looked at her.

"You never gave up on us, so we won't ever give up on you." Mandy continued as she watched her best friends expression get a little brighter.

She smiled. It felt like those features on her face were never going to be able to appear again. "Thanks guys."

"Why don't we go to the other wing and see what Maddie is up too?" Em, knew that would make Miley happy. As long as she knew that her daughter was happy, then Miley would try hard to be happy.

"Of course. I just have to go freshen up a bit. I don't want to scare her with this morning breath." Miley joked, as she maneuvered her way out of her huge bed, without having to make her friends move.

Emily was watching and somewhat laughing at the way that she was getting out of bed, when she saw something that somewhat surprised her. It was a black and blue bruise on her arm. She was so shocked, that it didn't register in her brain quick enough, for her to question her about it.

"Is there something wrong?" Mandy asked. It wasn't normal for Emily to just stare at Miley like that. She was still staring at where Miley had been until she disappeared into her bathroom.

"Did you see that on her arm?"

Mandy gave her a look. "What?"

"When she comes out here. Grab her left arm."

"Okay?" She said reluctantly.

It took their friend about five minutes to feel that she was refreshed enough to go to the other wing to greet her family. When she walked out, she said as she always would at times like this, "Okay. Come on guys."

"Wait a second Miley. Can you come here for one minute?" Emily said as she hoped off of the bed and almost jogged to her.

"Why?" Within a second, Mandy had grabbed her left arm and pulled up the sleeve of her pajamas.

The black haired teenager gasped as she looked at the bruise that was on the arm of her friend. "What the hell happened?"

She pushed her off of her arm lightly, and pulled down her sleeve. "It is nothing, okay. Just drop it."

"Drop it? We aren't going to drop it. That's something serious." Emily said as she watched her try to cover it up again.

"Come on. I get bruises when I bump into people the wrong way." Miley said thinking back to when she would try to exit off the stage at tours and accidentally hit one of the back up dancers.

"That's not an accidental bruise. Who did that to you?" Mandy demanded.

She looked up at her friends as if to beg for them to let it go.

"Do we even have to ask?" Emily said looking at the black haired girl. "Of course it was Nick."

"It was one of the worse fights that we have ever been in, okay. He didn't mean to do it. He was just trying to stop me from leaving."

"Covering up." Emily said as she watched her friend do this to herself.

"That's always the first sign that there was abuse." Mandy sighed as she thought about hurting Nick. "Has he done this to you before?"

"No! You know that Nick would never hurt a fly. He wasn't raised like that. I started the contact when I through my engagement ring at him. I was walking out to leave, he grabbed me, I pushed him and said some mean things about his fathering, he got angry so his grip tightened a bit, and then he let me go. It goes no further than that."

"You make it seem like that's okay! He should have never grabbed you in the first place." Mandy said not backing down that this was something more serious then she was letting on.

"It was an ugly break-up. We both did and said things that we shouldn't have. It's over now and we are over. So there is no reason for you guys to worry."

They both knew that she kind of had a point. It wasn't like she was trying to get back with him after he had given her that bruise.

"So can we just forget that you guys ever saw it?" She prayed that they would just let go of it. As much as Nick was a cheater and a liar, he wasn't an abuser. That much she was sure of. They had both just been caught up in the moment and their adrenalines were pumping.

"We aren't going to forget." Mandy said sharply.

"But…I guess we can just let it go for now. Since you don't seem to be effected by it, then why should we?" Emily continued looking at Mandy as if to say ease up.

"Good. Now let's go and see my daughter. I miss her." She said with a fake smile as she walked out of her room. Her friends following close behind her.

Nick:

He walked up to the familiar apartment that he had lied to his ex-girlfriend about so many times. He knocked on the door so hard that she had to think it was the cops coming to arrest her.

Within seconds standing in front of him was Gabby. With almost nothing on smiling as if she had just won the lotto, and her winning ticket was Nick. "What a surprise."

"What the hell did you tell my- Miley, when she came over here yesterday?"

She gave this fake chuckle, and put her hands on her chest as if she were the innocent one.

He placed his arm on the right side of the threshold, so she wouldn't be able to leave. And in the most intimidating way he knew how he said, "Do not lie to me."

Her expression went from playing around to completely serious, as she saw how much he really was hurting. "I didn't say anything to your baby mama. She came over here assuming that we did something, and I just never confirmed or denied it." She said as she placed her hand behind her head.

"You know as much as I know that we never slept together. The farthest that we have ever went is kissing." He said with this mean look on his face. "And you are about to come with me and explain that to Miley."

"No, I am not." She said holding her ground on this one. "I told you on your birthday that you weren't just going to leave me to the side and think that I was just going to let it happen."

"This isn't a fucking game!" He had finally lost his cool. He ran his hair through his dark brown curls and walked away a second to regain his composure. Then when he thought that he had it back he went up to her face. "This is my life you are playing with here. Do you not get that? Miley and my daughter are my life, and when you did what you did you messed it up."

"And what about me! What about my life Nick?" She screamed back at him almost loosing it. "You flirt with me to no end, you lead me on to believe that you actually like me, and you kiss me. Then without even a goodbye you blow me off like I am some kind of dirt on the ground!"

"I am sorry for that." He said as sincerely as he possibly could. Everybody that knew him knew that he would never hurt anybody on purpose.

"No you aren't." Tears began to fall from her face. "All you are sorry for is yourself. You did this to yourself. So don't come over here and try to put this all on me. If you had never shamelessly flirted with me, than you would have never had this problem."

"Why can't you just tell Miley that we never had sex?" He was more thinking to himself more then asking her the question.

"Do you really think that is going to change anything? Do you really think that she will just run right back into your arms? After all the hell that you have put her through in the past couple of months, do you really think she is going to forgive you just like that?" By the way he was acting maybe he really did. "Just face the music Nick, she's over you. Kind of like how you were over me as soon as you kissed me."

"Gab-"

"Goodbye Nick. This time, I am the one saying it to you." She said as honestly as she felt. As much as she seriously did like him, it wasn't in her best interest to be with somebody that still undoubtedly had feelings for his ex. It just wasn't worth her feelings. She walked back into her studio apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Don't say that!" He screamed in confusion. "She is coming back to me! She has to! She has to!" He kept repeating that as he banged on her door for what felt like hours. He gave up after a couple of neighbors had come by and threatened to call the cops on him. Just like that his life was pretty much over. He walked out of the apartment complex and into his car. Wondering how he had lost so much in the last couple of hours?

Jonas Household:

Miley walked up to the house that she had known for what seemed like her whole life, only this time things were vastly different. She rung the doorbell once, before Dawn appeared with a smile on her face. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi", the teenager said as she walked inside the house, holding the car-seat with her very calm daughter inside. When she looked over to the dinning-room table it seemed like there was a meeting going on. Her mother was there, sitting next to Mr. Jonas, and an empty seat that she figured Mrs. Jonas had just left from. Across from them was Nick, she hadn't seen him since the God awful break-up, and he looked almost the same. There was this weird look in his eyes though. "Starting without me?" She halfway joked as she placed the car-seat on the floor to take off her coat.

"How could we?" Her mother asked from the dinning room. She was the main part of why they all had gathered here this night.

Miley sat a seat away from Nick. Then took her daughter out of the car-seat and placed her on her lap. "So, why have we come here this very lovely night, exactly?"

Peter sighed a heavy sigh, placed his hands crossed on the table, and gave the two teenagers this look of understanding. "I came up with this. All the adults were talking earlier and we still can't seem to figure out why you two would decide to break-up? It was just a week ago that you guys were talking marriage."

"Things have changed since then." Miley replied looking over at Nick in disgust. Not only did he not have the guts to tell her what had happened between him and Gabby, but he also didn't have the guts to let his parents in on what was going on.

"Obviously there is something that you two aren't telling us." Dawn said trying to read their eyes, to see if that would give any hint as to why they were giving up on their relationship. There was nothing.

"Why does it matter?" The brunette boy finally spoke in annoyance. "We are over and sorry to be a little frank, but it really doesn't concern you three."

"Actually, young man it does. And I don't care how old you get, how mature you think you are, or how many kids you have, you are not to speak to us like that ever again." His father put him in his place with authority in his voice.

"It matters because of that little girl in your arms." Miley's mother said as she looked at her granddaughter. "Do you know the things that children with separated parents have to go through in life? My parents divorced when I was very young and it effects me to this day. I don't want to see her go through that."

"So you want us to stay together and be miserable to make our child happy?" Miley said trying to figure out if that's where her mother was going.

"That's what you two signed up for when you guys decided to have sex." Dawn replied back to the girl as quickly as she responded. "There are always going to be hard times in relationships, but as long as you focus on the good, then you will get over it."

"This isn't a hard time in our relationship. This is the end of it." The brunette girl shot back at not just Dawn, but all three of the adults. If only they knew why they had truly broken up. "Maddie will be well taken care of. You don't have to worry about that. She will know that Nick and I both love her with all of our hearts."

"It's not that easy." Tanya said as she looked at her daughter. "Kids don't just need that feeling of love in their lives. They need their parents to actually be there. And as much as you guys say that you will both be there for her, it's not the same. As much as my father loved me, as I got older, it became harder and harder for us to see each other. I started to grow a life of my own and he started a new life, until eventually we hadn't seen each other for years."

"That's not going to happen to Maddie and I." Nick said with passion in his voice. "I love this baby, and no matter what happens, I will always find time to spend with her."

"You say that now-"

"Mom, please." Miley kind of begged. The two young parents still never looked at each other. It was way too soon for them to be this close to each other.

"Fine, if you guys insist that it is really over between you two, then we have to make out a visitation plan." Dawn said as she picked up the pen that was in front of her.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary." Miley said as she looked down at her daughter. "I have already decided that Nick can have her every other weekend."

Dawn laughed appallingly at what she had just heard. "Every other weekend, isn't enough. You know that we have to share his time with him as well."

"Mrs. Jonas, your son works." She cringed at the word 'works'. "And he needs his time to have fun, so every other weekend seems to be perfect to me." This was something that they would have to fight on together, but siding with him was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Nick?" She looked over at her son who had barely said more than three sentences the whole time that they were here.

He looked up at his mother, and sighed. "Do you mind if Miley and I go upstairs to talk for a minute?" Knowing that this would erupt into an argument that he didn't want his parents to hear.

"I…" She began to object, but there was no use. If she did, then Mrs. Jonas would only continue to badger her, and all of the adults would wonder why it was such a bother to just go and talk to him.

"It's fine." They all said as they watched their children get up.

"Can you hold her for a second?" Miley asked Peter as she handed Maddie to him.

The grandfather took her with a smile on his face.

She followed him upstairs to his old bedroom, where they had shared so many memories. Especially when she was pregnant and they had to stay here to keep his diabetes under control. "What do you want?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Why can't you just give me more time with Maddie for my mom? Every weekend would be nice. Then we can alternate her from here to the apartment, and you can have more time off."

"I don't think that you deserve any more time then I am willing to give you." She said truthfully as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't you stop being a bitter witch?"

"Bitter witch? Is that all you can come up with?" She asked not phased by what he had said. "You are the cheater. You should be thankful that I am even giving you every other weekend."

"I never slept with Gabby!" He screamed in her face.

"Does it matter? You still flirted with her and kissed her!" She yelled back. "While I was at home busting my butt to make you happy."

He made a short little chuckle. "Stop!" He breathed heavily, and looked up at her. "Stop blaming this all on me."

"Are you saying that I had something to do with our break-up?" She was taken aback by this allegation.

"You aren't completely innocent." He spoke up about it. "I would go to work every day and bust my ass. Expecting that when I got home that I would at least have a clean apartment or something to eat! Instead I would come home to a dirty house, no food, a screaming baby, and a girlfriend with her hair standing on the top of her head." As he said those words he could see the hurt in her eyes. "So excuse me if I went to another girl that treated me like you used to before or lives became this constant fight." For a second he thought that he had won the argument, but before he knew it, her hand had went across his face. It stung just a bit, but it was more the shock of it that hit him.

"I'm sorry that I was a little burned out when you got home to have a hot plate of food on the table for you, that I had to give birth so I wasn't able to have sex with you every night when you got home, that I was too busy taking care of our daughter to clean up after myself and the apartment! That didn't mean that you had to go to somebody else." The tears that she was trying so hard to fight back began to come out.

"Mile-"

"You win okay." She tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "You can have Maddie every weekend. I just don't want to fight anymore."

"I'm sorry okay."

"Goodbye Nick." She said as she looked back at him with this hurt in her eyes. She glanced really quickly, then without another word, she walked out of his room.

The adults were sitting at the table playing with their granddaughter, when Miley walked over to grab her.

"Um…Nick can have her every weekend." She said as she tried to put on a cheerful face for the adults. "Maddie and I are going to go now."

"Are you okay?" Dawn and Tanya asked as they walked behind the teenage girl.

"Yeah, I am fine." She lied as she placed her daughter back in her car-seat.

Nick walked down the steps, everybody looked at him besides her.

"What did you do?" Dawn asked as she walked over to her son.

"I got you what you wanted. You have every other weekend with Maddie." He said as he looked at her with annoyance. "Do we have everything cleared up?"

"Yes, we do son." Peter said knowing that his son needed his space.

"I think I am going to go too." He put his hands in his pocket, and walked out the door before Miley was able to get her and Maddie ready. He needed time to think about what had happened to him the past couple of days.

"I'm sorry about this." She said as she looked at all of the adults and then walked away to her car.

Nick:

The teenage boy was sitting in a bar. Paparazzi were following and he didn't care. After his fight with Miley, he stopped caring about almost everything. It just seemed that every single thing that he cared about was taken away from him, so why bother?

"Are you Nick Jonas?" A girl came up to him and asked.

The brunette gulped the liquor in the shot glass that was in front of him, and then looked at the girl that was on the side of him.

She was a blond, with a big chest, a lot of make-up on, a tight short dress, blue eyes. She seemed like a typical blond party girl. The only thing that was different about her was that she had this bold look in her eyes. She would have to be bold to approach a guy like him after all.

"Yeah, who would like to know?" He asked with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sara. I was just over there with a couple of my girls. They didn't think that a guy like you would be in a bar like this." She said looking around. "I mean it is for average people."

"I am trying to be pretty average now-a-days." He said as he looked at the bartender to give him another shot. Obviously, he wasn't of age to be in a bar, but he was a celebrity, and celebrities get what they want.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked as her blue eyes scanned the seat next to him.

"Sure. Why not?" He asked as he took the shot that was given to him and gulped another one. "Another one please and you can give this lady one over here too."

"Sara, is the name." She said as she looked at Nick and then over to the bartender. "Are you here with anybody?"

In his mind he knew that she was one of those girls that did this for a living. Picked up guys at a bar. "No." He wasn't really in the mood to talk and get to know this girl. For once in his life he was ready to just be a normal teenager. Since everybody thought that he was so bad, why not?

He took another shot, and then glanced over at the girl that he had just picked up. She took one like a pro that he knew that she was. "What do you say we get out of here?" He asked already knowing the answer to this.

"Of course I would. Let me just go tell my friends that I won't be leaving with them." She said with a smile as she seductively walked over to her friends.

"Getting laid tonight?" The bartender asked as she watched what just unfolded in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, might as well." He said taking a deep breath, he got off of the seat, went in his wallet and pulled out a couple of bills. "Here. Keep the change." He threw the bills on the bar.

"Ready to go?" The blond came back and asked as she watched what he had just done.

"If you are." He placed his arm over her shoulder and they walked out of the bar together.

A Couple of Hours Later:

Nick woke up to this strange girl in his bed. He vaguely remembered meeting her and he remembered bits and pieces of what he had done with her. Without thinking he looked down to make sure that he had something on to cover his private parts. There were boxers that he had put on the day before. He pulled himself out of bed, and as soon as he stood up, his head began to hurt. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey, babe. Why'd you leave the bedroom? I missed you."

He turned around to find the girl walking into the kitchen area where he was. "I was thirsty." He said showing her the water bottle in his hand.

She was wearing nothing but a T-shirt of his. "I'm hungry. Do you want me to go pick up some bagels or something, and then maybe we can get back to what we were doing before." She flirted as she went up to him and ran her finger through his bare chest.

"Um…I don't think so." He said as he took her finger off his chest. "Listen, I don't think that we are going to work."

Sara's face dropped as she looked at the guy that she had spent the whole night with. "I get it. I was just your booty call for the night?"

"I thought that you knew that. I mean, I picked you up at a bar for goodness sake." He took another sip of his water as he looked at this very lovely girl in front of him. She was cute, her body was banging, and she left him satisfied for the night. That was as far as it was going to go with her though.

"I guess, I should have suspected that." She said as she looked at him. She shrugged, oh well. At least she can now say that she has not only spoken to Nick Jonas, but she has gone to bed with him. "I'm just going to get dressed now."

He nodded his head yes, as he watched her go back into his bedroom. Then he looked around his apartment. "I think this place will make a nice bachelor pad," he said as he thought of some ideas to do with it. Now that he was eighteen, he has full control of all of his money.

Sara came out with the same tight dress she had on at the bar. "Thanks for the great night." Her voice changed from innocent to seductive. She kissed him on the lips softly. "And to think, you could have had more fun with me."

Nick smiled and looked down at her without saying a word.

"I guess that these have something to do with it." She rubbed her thumb over the tattoos that he had gotten for his ex and his daughter. Her soft fingers slowly moving across his bare chest, "Tell them I said hi, the next time that you see them." And with that she giggled and left.

He licked his lips a bit, and watched to make sure that she got down the hall safely. When she was no longer in sight, he closed his apartment doors behind him. "I think I am going to get started on the remodeling soon." He spoke to himself as he looked around the apartment that reminded him of his old self.


	20. The Roles Switch

Chapter 20: The Roles Switch

**A/N: I loved all of the reviews, they made me smile, and some of them actually made me laugh. I had a feeling that you guys weren't going to be to happy about Nick, but I think that most teenage boys would do what he did. Don't worry though, he will be explaining why he does what he does sooner rather than later. Some of you might already know why he started sleeping around right away. Thanks for all the great reviews. I loved every single one of them. Even the short ones that just let me know that you are reading. Anyway, here is the next chapter. :) **

Nick had gotten so accustomed to drinking and bringing somebody home every night that it was beginning to become like second nature to him.

"Nick!" This new girl that he had picked up last night at a bar playfully screamed as they got out of the shower together.

"I was just helping you get out safely." He explained to her as he smiled looking up and down at her naked wet body. "Do you need help drying off?" He asked as he went in front of her, their faces inches away from each other.

She was mighty tempted. Although he never really showed it, his body was ridiculous. "You know that I would. But I have to get home and get ready for work." She said fighting with her body not to kiss him.

"I understand." He said as he nodded his head yes. He grabbed the towel himself and placed it all over his bare body. As soon as he felt he was dry enough, he put on a pair of clean boxers that were on the back of his toilet. He looked over to watch this new girl that he picked up put on her clothes, when his doorbell rang.

"Invited company?" She asked giggling at him.

"No, I didn't." He said thinking of who could that be. Quickly, he placed his T-shirt over his bare chest, and then walked out of the bathroom. "Who is it?" He asked trying to rush to the door. There was no answer so he looked into the peep-whole. His whole mouth dropped and he started to hit himself in the head. Then he answered the door, "Is it Saturday, already?"

"Yes." Miley said calmly with her daughter in her arms. "What did you forget?"

He didn't want to say yes, which was the truth because that would make him seem irresponsible. But then he didn't want to lie because that was what got him in this situation in the first place. "It just came faster than I expected."

"Oh." She said as she looked around the apartment, it looked the same. Although there was a big gaping whole near the door. Then all of a sudden the bathroom door opened.

"I have to go now, Nick." The woman said as she came out of the bathroom and was shocked to see that there was company in the living-room.

'I just can never get a break, can I?' he said in his head to God. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed distraughtly.

"Hi", she said to Miley as she went over to the young girl who looked equally as shocked to see her. She went over to Nick and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for last night. Call me." She said and walked out of the apartment.

Miley didn't respond back and when she left gave the death stare to her ex.

"I know what you are going to say, and I am sorry. You know if I remembered that today was Saturday, I would have never let this happen."

"We haven't even been broken up for a whole entire week. You already have strange women in and out of the apartment?" She said still trying to figure out what the hell she had just seen. Her blood was steaming, in her mind this made no sense, he was still supposed to be upset that she had left.

A smile came across his face. "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?" He crossed his arms around his body.

She shook her head no. "I am the one that broke up with you." She half laughed trying to cover it up better. "I-I just don't want Maddie around strange women like that. I am contemplating on weather I should even leave her here."

"I promise that I won't let that happen again. I'm sorry." That's all that he could possibly say. He had just given up on trying to explain himself, it's not like she would even believe him.

"I know that you are." There was an awkward silence. "I'm already having a tough time leaving her here with you, and then that just made it even harder. How do I know you won't have strange women through the house while she is here?"

He gave her a look as if to say she was crazy. "Do you really think that I would subject our daughter to that on purpose? Come on Miles, you know me better then that by now."

"I thought I knew you better than that." She said looking up at him. Even though it wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation, they weren't fighting for once.

He sighed heavily. "If you are really worried about it that much, you can stay here the first night. I will do everything that needs to be done and you can just watch. Only if it really bothers you and this one time." He said putting his finger up, "but you are going to have to learn to trust me to at least be a father to our child."

"I don't think trust is the word that you want to use." She said back feisty. She looked down at their daughter who was beginning to reach for her father. As much as she didn't want to, she would have to give Nick a break sooner or later. She just wished it wouldn't have to be with their daughter. "I guess I can stay for an hour or two. Just to make sure you are prepared for this."

"Come on, how hard can it be? She sleeps, eats, and uses the bathroom on herself. It couldn't be any harder then keeping up with a dog." He said as he got to hold his daughter in his arms for the first time in about a week. He placed her up in the air and laughed as she giggled. "Daddy missed you." He said as he brought her down and tickled her chubby belly.

Maddie laughed and kicked as her father played with her.

Miley smiled at the moment genuinely. It was pretty cute to see him be a father. It kind of helped mask his behavior that he had been showing her lately. But in her mind she knew that after today, Nick sure was going to appreciate everything she had done for him. Especially after his last comment comparing taking care of a baby to having a dog. "Okay, there is some stuff that you should know about her. If you are going to have her here alone."

"Are you implying that I don't know everything about my daughter?" He asked while bouncing her up and down in his arms.

"That's exactly what I am saying." She said back with a smile. "First off, Maddie has to take at least two naps a day. I am trying to train her to be on a schedule, so she has to be down by at least eleven o'clock and two o'clock. She wakes up around six thirty every morning. You must feed her by no later then eight or she becomes extremely fussy and placing her down for her first nap is extremely hard."

He was trying to pay attention, but it was a lot to take in for the first time actually being alone with her.

"After you feed her, she and I usually watch T.V. her favorite show is…"

"Max and Ruby." Their eyes met for a just a second and it was almost like they were friendly toward each other.

"How-"

"I pay more attention than you think." He said as he switched the weight of his daughter in his arms.

"Yeah, we usually watch that together around that time. Then we play with toys." She said trying to shake this feeling that she was getting at the pit of her stomach away. "Then she goes down for her nap. Once she wakes up, it is usually lunchtime. After lunch I read to her a bit, I put on educational channels, snack time, more television or sometimes I read, dinner, mommy and daughter time, then finally she goes to sleep."

"It doesn't seem like you have much time to yourself with this schedule."

"I usually do some things for me while she is sleeping, like shower." She joked as she looked at him. "And I would take whatever other time I had to watch television, so that I could keep myself sane."

There was more silence. It felt like for a minute they were both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Miley, I know that I have been saying this a lot, but I really am sorry. And I know that you don't deserve the way that I have been acting, but…"

"Nick, just stop it!" She stopped him halfway through his apology. "You can save it, okay." The last thing she needed to hear was an apology. As if she weren't already completely confused about her feelings for this guy. "I thought that I could stay for a while and just be present, but I can't. I have to go." She said a bit shaken by what had just happened. It was so much easier to loose feelings for him when he was acting like a jerk. She went up to his arms and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll see you later sweetie." She whispered to her while she smoothed her hand through her hair. "I will be back to pick her up before it is time for her to go to sleep on Sunday night." She said to Nick emotionless, than she walked out of the apartment.

He watched her leave out that door, and it felt like every single time she did, there was this tug at his heart. "Well, bud. I guess it's just me and you now." He said as he looked down at his daughter and all the bags that were left for her. He glanced at the clock. "I think that I should feed you now." He placed her in the car-seat and placed it on the counter.

Then he looked into the bag and was completely confused. "Okay, so we have a bottle and some solid food, which one do I give you?" He asked his daughter as he looked at her.

She just continued to look around the familiar apartment.

"I don't know how Miley does it. Spend all day with somebody who can't have a conversation back." He said out loud. "I know what I am going to do." He said as he walked away and grabbed his cell phone. Within two seconds his mothers voice answered.

"Hi. What's up Nick?"

"Mom, I have a question for you. Miley left a bottle and some soft foods for Maddie to eat, but I don't know which one to give her for breakfast."

"Give her the bottle for breakfast, and when it's time for her to eat snacks slowly feed her the solid foods. Cut them up or mash them though, because she still doesn't have any teeth to chew." She said like the pro that she was.

"Okay, do you have any clue on how to make a bottle?" He asked as he looked into the bag that was filled with empty bottles and bottle nipples.

"You know what. I will be right over there to help." She said knowing that he was going to mess up somehow.

"Alright, but don't let anybody know that you are coming over to help me. I don't want Miley thinking that I can't handle this." He said thinking about how he thought this was going to be easy.

"Nick, I am sure she already knows that you can't handle this. Now I'm hanging up the phone so that I can get over there soon. Bye, son."

He hung up his phone and looked at the clock. "I have a feeling this is going to be a tough two days Mad." He looked over to his daughter who was still completely clueless as to what was going on.

Miley:

The whole day she had been waiting by the phone, predicting that Nick would call her at any second because he was lost or didn't know what to do. But it came to a complete surprise to her that he didn't. She would have thought for sure that he would have cracked underneath the pressure, and proven her earlier thoughts right as to how he couldn't handle things.

It was around nine o'clock when her friends came in wearing tight dresses and heals. She was of course in her average street clothes, completely lost as to what to do with herself. The past almost six months had been dedicated to her daughter, and she had become so accustomed to it that she almost forgot what life was like without her.

"Come on Miles. You finally have time off to come party with us." Mandy begged as she stood in front of her best friend who was watching television.

"I don't feel right going to the club. What if there is an emergency with Maddie and they can't reach me?" She argued back.

"They have your cell phone number. You are only a call away if they need you." The blackhead argued back.

"What good is it going to do, if you stay in the house all night anyway? You might as well come out and have some fun with us." Emily continued with her friends' argument.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. I just got over a break-up not even a week ago" She said feeling a bit ganged up on.

"Aren't you the one who told us that he had strange women in the apartment?" Mandy said a bit frustrated by her friends' unwillingness.

"If Nick can go out and have fun, then why can't you? The old Miley would have already been dressed waiting for us to come and pick her up." The blond said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"The old Miley wasn't a mother."

"Every mother gets to party too. You are a young mother and if you never get to go out and have fun, you will regret it later when you are too old to go to clubs. You will feel like you missed out on life." Emily continued.

"And your daughter is safe with her father. All though I hate that man for more reasons than one, he will never let anything happen to Maddie, and you know that." Mandy said giving her last plea. She gave her friend the puppy dog eyes.

She knew that her friends had a point. But in her mind she felt like her going out would make her no better than Nick? It was just so confusing to her, all of this. Being a young mother just wasn't any real fun. The only good thing she got out of it was her daughter, and she could have gotten her daughter at an older age. Where things like this wouldn't be coming up.

"So…" Emily said already knowing what her friend was pretty much going to say.

"Fine, but we have to go somewhere close. So if Maddie does need me, than I am only a couple minutes away." She said knowing that her friends weren't going to let her stay in the house all night and just think.

Mandy and Emily screamed with cheer as they gave each other high fives. "We finally have our party buddy back." They jumped up and down and screamed.

Usually Miley would be in the middle of that screaming, it scared her how drastically different she had become. It was almost like she was that party-pooper that she used to hate when she was just a normal teenager.

"Now go get ready. We will be out here waiting." Mandy rushed her friend into her bathroom.

"Actually, we will be out here picking out your outfit." Emily told her as she walked over to her gigantic walk in closet, that was literally the size of most people's room.

"Yeah, we can't trust your sense of style anymore." Mandy joked as she went over to Emily.

"She might try to wear mom jeans and a large sweat shirt to the club." They continued as they picked through her closet. It was going to be impossible for them to go through the whole closet, but a portion of it should help them find one cute outfit.

Nick:

He was sitting on the couch completely exhausted. He had finally gotten Maddie down for the rest of the night. His mother was late coming to feed her, which knocked off her whole schedule just like Miley said would happen. It was damn near impossible to make the rest of the schedule happen with the disruption of not feeding her on time.

His brown eyes scanned his apartment. It was looking like it did before Maddie and Miley had moved out. There were toys they played with all over the floor, the garbage can was smelling up the whole apartment filled with dirty diapers, the sink was filled with used bottles, and the counters were filthy with the food that he had mashed up for her. He was so sore that he could barely move a muscle.

If he didn't have Maddie, he would be getting ready to go to the club or a bar right now and probably pick up a chick to take home. He looked at his television, and instead of ESPN being on there was a DVD of Max and Ruby that continued to play. The scary thing about this whole day was his mother was here to help him for most of it, and it still turned out to be a mess in here. It scared him to think of what would have happened, if it had just been him?

The sound of his ring tone came on and woke him up. He was delusional about where he was for a second and then realized that his daughter was in the other room sleeping. The last thing that he needed was for her to be awake for another hour. He rushed to grab his phone off of the coffee table and was surprised to hear Miley's voice.

"Hi." She giggled into the reicivor.

"Hey, what's up?" He tried to seem put-together, so she could think that everything was under control.

"Is everything okay? Is Maddie sleeping?" She asked over the loud music of the club. She was in the bathroom and the music was still pretty heard.

"Yeah, she has been sleeping for a while now. Everything is fine. I told you that I could handle this."

"Alright, that's good to know. Since you are doing such a good job we might have to change the visitation schedule." She said feeling a bit better about everything. Maybe this whole separate thing worked better for them.

"Let's just see how every weekend goes first. Then maybe we can talk about more time for me." He said back to her. As much as he loved spending time with his daughter, it just wasn't in him to do this more than he had too.

"Listen. I have to go. Call me if you need me." She said quickly because her friends were badgering for her to get off of the phone and have some fun.

"Alright, bye." He heard the dial tone. He looked at his phone and he had various texts from his friends telling him about parties to come to, what sport teams are winning, and other things that he probably would have been doing that night. He placed his phone back on the coffee table. It was so weird to him how none of those things mattered, all because his daughter was sleeping in the room close by.

Miley:

For a second she felt like she was a normal teenager again, she had a drink in her hand, she was dancing, guys were letting her know she was beautiful, and her friends were close by the whole time. It wasn't until she stumbled back into her room so late at night that it was technically the next morning that she snapped back into reality.

Her daughter's crib was empty, and for a second she had thought that she had lost her. Maybe it was because she was in her intoxicated state, but it seemed like it had to be more than that. There had to be a reason she felt like a bad mother.

"She is fine." A guys voice said behind her laughing.

When she turned around it was Liam. "What are you doing here?" She slurred her speech a bit. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"We met at the party again remember?" He laughed looking at her with lust in his eyes. "You asked me to come over and I said sure."

She nodded her head no. "I can't do anything with you. I can't because if I do, it will be wrong." She placed her hand through her hair that was curled down her back.

"Why?" He asked knowing that she wasn't in the right state of mind. He thought for sure that it would be easy to take advantage of her, but it actually made it more difficult.

"Because I haven't slept with anybody but Nick. And you aren't him." She explained to him as she sat on her bed and tried to take the three-inch heels off of her feet. "What kind of mother would I be if I let you have sex with me?"

"Maddie is to young to know about this. We can keep it our little secret." He said to her confused. Before in the club she was coming on strongly to him. She invited him over here to do something other than to talk to him.

"No!" She screamed and waved her hand across the air. "I can't. I'm sorry for leading you on, but I just can't. If I sleep with you now, then I will just regret it in the morning…" She continued to ramble on in her drunken state. In her mind she continued to tell herself to shut up, but it just couldn't happen.

The blond haired boy just looked at her. It was funny to see her like this. Considering that she usually never got drunk. He also felt somewhat important. Before in the club she was trying to make Nick jealous by sleeping with him, which is something that he was all for. But he knew deep down he probably wouldn't have taken advantage of her even if he had the chance too. He cared about her way too much for that. "Shh…" He said as he placed his finger on her lips.

She was quiet.

"I think that you should get some sleep. You seem a bit tired." He said looking at her with this look of dominance over her.

Her head nodded up and down. Without even thinking she just laid down in her bed. Her dress was still on from that nights' event still on her, as well as her make-up.

For a second he watched her sleep. Then quietly he was about to leave the room when she spoke.

"Can you come and sleep next to me? I hate being alone."

Without even hesitating, he closed her bedroom door. Then he climbed into her humongous bed next to her.

The next morning she woke up sick to her stomach and her head was pounding. She looked up and was completely astonished to find Liam on the edge of her bed. She screamed in shock, and then held her head.

"Good morning to you too." He laughed as he stood up and rubbed his face. "Do you mind if I freshen up before I leave?"

She nodded her head yes, then looked down at herself. She was in the dress that she left to go to the club with last night. "Wait, can you please explain to me what the hell you are doing here first?"

"We met at the club last night, we made out a bit, you asked me to come over because you wanted to make Nick jealous, I came over, and then you changed your mind about sleeping with me." He said trying to think if he forgot anything.

"So we didn't sleep together?" She asked feeling a bit weird that she didn't remember doing anything that he had just said.

"Nope." He looked at her to see if she remembered anything that he was saying, but she gave off the look as if she hadn't.

"Did I say why, exactly?" She asked looking at him with wonder in her eyes. In her head she was trying to remember something that happened.

"Yeah, you said the only person that you slept with was Nick. If you slept with me it would make you no better than him. And a bunch of other stuff, but you kept talking, so I tuned out a couple of times."

She could feel her cheeks begin to turn red from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry that I led you on and placed you in the middle of this drama going on in my head." Then she moved toward the end of her bed. "Why are you still here?"

Both of their blue eyes met. "You told me that you hated being alone. I was tired and I shouldn't have been driving anyway, so I just went to bed." He said honestly.

"You're the best guy friend that I have." Their eyes still meeting. "Most guys would have just slept with me."

"Well, I'm not like most guys." He said as he finally forced himself to look away. "Any more questions or can I freshen up now?"

"Oh yeah. You can go and freshen up now." Partying did not make her situation any better. She was more confused about everything more now, than she was before. "What a way to restart our friendship." She tried to laugh it off.

"I know. I sure have missed you Miley Cyrus." He said before he splashed his face with cold water.

Nick:

It was Sunday night and he was getting Maddie ready to leave. "I'm going to miss you." He said to her in his baby voice. As much as he wasn't into the whole schedule thing, it was pretty fun. The moments where he as a parent just knew that she was happy, even though she wasn't able to speak, made everything else seem so irrelevant.

There was a knock on his door. "It's open, Miles." He said as he placed her in her car-seat, and watched as the young mother walked into his apartment.

"Maddie, I missed you so much!" She said as she walked over to the two of them and grabbed her daughters' car-seat.

"I guess I don't count for anything?" He said as he felt like he was invisible.

"Sorry, but I haven't really missed you as much as I have missed her." She said honestly as she looked up at him.

He chuckled. "You look good." He told her.

She had on makeup, her hair was done, and she was wearing a V-cut shirt, a pair of skinny levis, and some shoes that he was sure that had some kind of name to them, but he wasn't into women's shoes.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She looked around the apartment, "So how did everything go?"

"Fine, I have to give it to you though."

"Why?" She said taken aback by his generosity. Just a couple of days ago they were at each others necks, but it always seemed to be like this every time they took a break.

"It's not easy raising a kid. I mean who knew that it took more then just being there." He said thinking about what he had done for just the past day and a half. She had been doing it since Maddie was born.

"I knew that you weren't going to last by yourself for these two days." She laughed at him. "Your mother called and told on you."

He began to laugh at himself. "And you were going to just let me keep digging myself into a bigger whole?"

"We all know that you are really good at that." She said looking at him.

"How were you this weekend?" He asked not really wanting her to go. He hated to admit it to himself, but he wasn't able to be alone. That's why he invited all of these strange women to his house every night, having sex with them was just something they both got out of it.

"I had fun." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. You and Liam making-out was all over the magazines this morning. Good to know that you got over me just as quickly as you think that I got over you." He tried to show no emotion, but it probably didn't work, because the next thing she said was…

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?" It was brining them back to when she was dropping Maddie off for the first time.

"I'm not going to lie about it. I am a bit jealous." He laughed looking up at her.

"I will see you later." Miley said with a smile. "Next weekend to be exact." They looked at each other, and he didn't say anything to her.

"See you later Maddie." He kissed her on her chubby cheek. "I will see you as soon as I can."

As soon as he was done saying goodbye to his daughter, they were out the door again. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily Miley Cyrus. You will see that you are the girl for me. Just wait and see." And with that he walked into his bedroom and looked at his phone. There were so many possibilities to do tonight, and even though he was probably going to go to the club, and just pick up a random chick, he would never stop thinking about Miley. He never did.


	21. Happy Birthday Miley

Chapter 21: Happy Birthday Miley

**A/N: The next chapter is already done, so it should be up within a week. I just want to give everybody time to review. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And I am sad to say, that there will probably only be around five more chapters of this story until I am done. I know so sad, then I'm probably going to give Niley stories a rest for a while. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Screams of Maddie filled the nighttime air in the gigantic room of her mothers'.

Miley sleepily moaned and got out of her bed. She dragged herself out of bed and walked up to her daughters' crib and picked her up. Her blue eyes glanced over to the clock, and after it focused she realized something. "You want to be the first person to wish your mommy a happy birthday, don't you?" She asked as she bounced the baby up and down in her arms.

Maddie just continued to cry, so hard that her face began to turn red.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she continued to bounce the baby. She lifted her to smell her diaper and everything seemed to be fine. "Are you hungry?" She asked not expecting for her daughter to actually speak back to her, she walked into the kitchen and began to warm a bottle.

The baby continued to cry in her mothers' arms.

"Shh…you're going to wake the whole house, mama." She said beginning to worry that her whole family would wake up. Once the bottle was warmed, she placed it in her daughters' mouth.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked as she scratched her long blond hair while walking toward her daughter and granddaughter.

"I don't know. She just woke up fussy." Miley said as she watched her mother come over and look at the situation.

"Take the bottle out of her mouth." She said, her daughter listened, and she looked at the nipple of the bottle. "Looks, like Maddie is starting to teeth." She pointed to the nipple of the bottle that had small bite marks on it.

"Isn't it a little to early for her to start teething?" As a mother it seemed like she always wondered if something was wrong or not.

"No, some babies start teething at three months." She said as she took her granddaughter from her daughter. "Come to nana, sweetie."

"What are you doing?" Miley's blue eyes never left her mothers' as she did something really strange.

"It's an old Cyrus remedy for this." She joked as she went into the freezer and got a waffle. "Just place it on her growing tooth, and then…"

Maddie stopped crying and looked up at her grandmother.

"Where did you learn that from?" The teenager laughed as she watched this happen. If she had never seen it with her own eyes, she would have never believed it.

"I will never forget it. When your sister started teething, I was up for a week straight because she wouldn't go to sleep. I complained to your grandmother, and she hopped on a flight out here as soon as she could. She came over to the house and did this, and I finally was able to get some sleep." She smiled thinking about the old times it was scary how fast things were changing. Her Miley was eighteen and a mother.

"I'm glad that you are close enough that I don't have to wait a whole week to get sleep." She said truly happy for that.

"Yeah, well after your first kid, things get somewhat better. I mean this stuff is easy. Wait until she is a teenager and she starts to talk back, date boys, and rebel." She said still holding her granddaughter.

"I can't wait for that." She said sarcastically.

It took about five minutes before Maddie was back to sleep. "Here you go, babe." She said as she placed Maddie back into her daughters' arms. "And by the way, happy birthday." She said and she kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom." She smiled as she watched her mother walk back up the stairs. She looked down at her daughter until they were back in her bedroom. "You really want to make your mommy's eighteenth birthday a memorable one, don't you?" She whispered to her daughter as she placed her in her crib. She looked for another second, than she went back into her bed.

Later that Day:

She laughed as she opened the presents with her family. Everything was so perfect they had cake in the kitchen, followed by cake and ice cream in the living-room. "This was the best birthday ever!" She said as she looked down at all of the wonderful presents that her mom and siblings had brought her.

"There is still one more surprise." Brittany said as she got up from off of the ground. "It's one more present, and we know that you are going to love it."

"I'm excited." She said bouncing up and down on the couch with her daughter in her hands. "What is it?"

"I am going to go get it out of the car. Wait right here." Her older sister said as she ran out of the door.

"Can I hold Maddie?" Noel asked as she sat on the couch with her arms open. That's the only way she was able to hold her niece until she got older.

"Did you wash your hands?" Miley asked looking at her sisters' hands.

"I did, promise." She said looking at her older sister.

She softly placed her daughter in her younger sisters lap. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll watch her. You just pay attention to that present of yours." Her mother said as her eyes were on her youngest daughter and her finger was pointing at the door.

In her mind she was thinking of everything that it could be. She was eighteen now, so all of her money officially goes to her. Maybe it was a big check or something. But instead it was something not materialistic, because a foot stepped through the door, and it didn't belong to her older sister.

"Hey bud." Her father walked in through the door with his arms wide open.

There were so many emotions running through her that it just built up in to tears. "Daddy!" She screamed and ran into his arms. In the back of her mind she knew that she should be somewhat mad at this guy, but it was just impossible. He was her father, and she loved him to death.

"I missed you so much." He said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "You look amazing."

It was so surreal to her that she didn't even want to let go. There was that fear that if she did, then she would wake up and it would all be a dream.

He looked up at the rest of his family. "You guys did a real good job of surprising her."

"What?" Still holding on to her father, she looked at the rest of her family. "You all knew that he was here? And you guys didn't say anything to me."

"Mommy and daddy told us to keep it a secret." Brian spoke up for the rest of them.

"Have you met your granddaughter yet?" She asked looking back over at her father.

"Not officially no, but everybody speaks highly of her, so I feel like I have." He joked as he placed his hands in his pocket. Of course everything wasn't fine between everybody in the house, since he did just get up and leave one day, but at least they could make his first night back great.

Miley went over to her little sister and picked up her daughter. "Dad, meet your granddaughter. Madeline Skye Jonas." She said as she looked at her daughter then up at her father, "But we all call her Maddie for short."

He watched as his daughter placed her in her arms. It kind of brought him back to the first time that she was placed in his arms at the hospital. "She looks just like you, Miles." He said staring at her with this look in his eyes, this kind of stuff made him so emotional.

"Thanks." She said as she watched the moment between her daughter and father. "She likes you."

"She is a Cyrus, we love everybody." He joked a little as he moved her around a little. "I'm sorry for-"

"Dad…it's okay. Sorry to cut you off, but it's your first night back and it's my birthday. Do you mind if we get to the deep stuff later?" She asked hoping that he would agree with her.

"Of course. Happy birthday, Smiley." He said as he kissed her on her cheek.

It warmed her heart to hear him call her by her old nickname. "Thanks daddy. I missed you." She said feeling warm with everybody that she cared being around her. There was still that missing spot in her heart, but it felt like it was slowly beginning to close up.

"I think you should go get Maddie ready to go over to the Jonas' tonight." Her mother said from off the couch. "You know how Dawn is when it comes to that little girl."

"You're right. Mandy and Emily will probably be here soon to come pick me up for my first legal club night, anyway." She said looking at the clock in the kitchen.

Without hesitation he placed his granddaughter back into her mother's arms. It had been a couple of years since he last held a baby, and he was kind of out of practice with it.

"Time to go see Grandma Dawn and Grandpa Peter", she said to her daughter. "Do you want to go get her ready, and I can help you guys clean down here?" She directed her attention to her older sister.

"Sure, I would love too." Brittany said as she held her niece. "Noel, do you want to come and help?" he asked her younger sister, knowing that she wanted too. Noel couldn't resist her niece at all.

"Make sure you guys pack everything. I don't need to hear Dawn talk about how unprepared I am as a mother." She said as she rolled her eyes. As much as she loved that lady, it seemed like ever since she had Maddie, all she could do was criticize her as a mother. Just because she didn't raise her grandchild in the church like she wanted.

"Alright." Brittany said as she began to walk down the hall with her niece in her arms and her little sister right behind them.

"So…what's been happening since I have been gone?" Billy Ray went closer to his daughter and helped clean up with her.

"Besides everything." She joked as she halfway concentrated on the conversation and began to clean up as quickly as she could. There really wasn't much time for her to go drop Maddie off, come back, and get ready.

"I mean music wise. What have you been doing?" He said more specifically.

She looked up at him and she knew this was going to hurt him. "I haven't sung in almost a year dad. I will always have a passion for it, but my love for my daughter has kind of overshadowed it a bit."

"I can understand that, but there is no reason why you can't continue your career and be a mother." He said in a voice that was convinced. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since I was gone…"

"You mean since you just up and left one day, without letting anybody know where you were going or how long you would be gone." She corrected him somewhat angrily. The last thing she needed right now was for him to tell her what to do.

He ignored what she had just said. "I have been working on a lot of songs that I know are going to be number one hits. All we need is a little studio time and your career can come back just like that. What do you say?"

"Is this why you came back? Because you wanted to get back in the music industry with me." It hurt just a tad bit to think that was the actual reason that her father came back, not because he missed his family and couldn't live without them. "Because if it is then you wasted your time." She said honestly, then she walked away and continued to clean.

Billy Ray gave up on the idea for now and went to go clean the other side of the living-room. That wasn't exactly how the conversation was supposed to go. He would have thought that his daughter would be excited to start working with her old man again, but maybe he shouldn't have expected for everything to be the same when he got back.

About an hour later Miley walked down with this stunning tight dress on. It had her whole back out and it stopped right before it got to her but, with two black straps going around her back to keep the dress on, it was silver and it stopped a half an inch after her thigh. Her light brown hair was wavy, she had on blue eye shadow to go with her blue eyes and sparkly eye-liner to go with her dress, and to top her outfit off she had on four inch silver heels.

"I guess we shouldn't even go to the club tonight, Em. All the guys are going to have their eyes on Miley." Mandy joked to the teenager next to her. It was a half joke because part of her knew that it was true.

"Shut up. You look great too." Miley said as she went over to both of her friends and hugged them. "I think that tonight's event totally call for the Porsche to come out." She smiled it felt good to be eighteen. For once in her life she could splurge and not think about it.

"The next thing that is going to come out of your mouth is that you are driving." Emily laughed at her.

"Yeah, right. You both know that I hate driving, unless it's completely necessary. I don't mind if one of you drive it, because now if you crash it, I can afford to buy a whole new one." She said happily. It felt better than ever to know that she was in charge of her own money. All of that hard work that she had put inside her music, books, and movies were finally beginning to pay off.

"I will drive it." Mandy didn't wait a second to take the offer.

The brunette placed the keys in her friends' hands. "Go outside and start it. I am going to go talk to my mom for a second." She said to the two of them, as she began to walk over to her mother who was in the kitchen washing dishes.

Without asking any questions the two practically ran to the car, it was the first time that she had actually used it since her parents let her buy it when she turned sixteen.

"What's the matter mom?" She asked walking up to the lady who seemed to be engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Nothing, sweetie. What would make you think something is wrong?" She stopped doing the dishes and lifted her soapy hands out of the water.

"Because you always do dishes when something is up." She stated as she looked over to the dishwasher. "You know that you can just place the dishes in there and make them clean."

"It's your birthday. I don't want to weigh you down with things that aren't really that important." She said trying to fake a smile, but she knew that her daughter wasn't buying it. Especially since her middle daughter had perfected the fake smile herself.

"I think that I can handle it. The world doesn't stop just because I turned eighteen today. Even if I am the famous Miley Cyrus." She placed her hands on her hips.

"It's just your father. He was really looking forward to going back in the studio with you." She said looking at her with mixed emotions in her eyes. "I know that you are focused on Maddie, like you should be, but could you at least think about it?"

"Mom…" She saw that it was really bothering her mother from the look in her eyes. "I will think about it." She wasn't completely against making more music, but with everything else going on putting out another album wasn't in her mind. That would mean more media attention then was needed for her right now.

"Thanks sweetheart. I knew that you weren't unreasonable." She kissed her on her cheek. "You look beautiful. Now go and have a great time with your friends, while you still can." She said as she started to dance by herself.

Miley laughed at her mothers' moves, they were so from the eighties. "Yeah, because before you know it I will be dancing like you." She joked then she hugged her mom and said, "Goodbye".

The Club:

As soon as Miley walked into the club the DJ announced that it was her birthday, and she was treated like she was the Queen of the club. All her drinks were free, even though she was underage, and all her friends were there from celebrities to the people she knew before she was a celebrity. The whole club had been shut down for her birthday and only people that she had placed on a very specific list were allowed in. She was having so much fun that it felt like it was illegal, because it partially was.

She was laughing with a drink in her hand when she stopped dancing on this guy. She was becoming to hot and sweaty and she looked to good to mess herself up from dancing.

"You sure can dance birthday girl." He yelled in her ear over the music, than he moved on to the next girl to dance with.

She moved toward the bar and sat down. Two or three people that she was sure she knew, but couldn't remember at the time had come up to her and said 'Happy Birthday', she hugged them and thanked them.

Mandy walked over to her so drunk that she almost stumbled over nothing. "Hey, birthday girl. How is your party?" She asked dancing slightly and laughing.

"It's great." She was still halfway sober, so she found her friend acting like this super entertaining. "I think that you should sit down." She got off of the bar stool and placed both of her hands on her friends' arms.

"No way!" She said shaking her friend off of her. "This is a party!" She screamed and began taking another drink out of a bottle of Bacardi.

"I think you have had enough of that." She said as she took the bottle out of her hands. "Tell me before you leave, so that I can call you a cab home." She said responsibly.

"Please, I think I am going to find me a cute guy and go home with him. I don't plan on going home til nine in the morning." She laughed as she continued to dance.

A guy came from behind her and grabbed her.

Mandy just began to dance on him without even thinking.

The birthday girl shook her head at her friend. After her horrific memory of what had happened with Liam, she had promised herself that she was never going to get that drunk again in her life. It could have been way worse than it turned out to be and after that hangover she felt like the worst mother ever.

"Hey…" A guys voice came from behind her, just audible enough for her to hear it over the loud music and people partying.

She turned around and was completely surprised to see her ex standing in front of her. For a second she was lost for words because even though she had put him on the list, she thought for sure that he wasn't going to show up.

He was almost compelled to kiss her, but stopped himself and hugged her, kind of like when they first met. Those word always rang in his head, 'I don't do hand shakes, I do hugs…'

"Hi, sorry." She said still in his embrace. He smelled like his old self and for a second it took her back to her-old-self. It was weird to think about last year when it was her birthday, all she had was something with close friends.

"Happy Birthday." He said with his hands in his pocket. Something inside of him was telling him that he had to say more, but in his mind he couldn't think of anything else to say.

There was only a moment of silence before a drunken Mandy came back from her dance with the strange guy. "What the hell are you doing here?" She slurred as she pointed at Nick.

Miley quickly turned around to find her friend facing toward her ex.

"I was on the invite list." He explained as he watched her make a drunken mess out of herself.

"I am surprised you nasty ass player." She said to him as she shook her head no. "You are the biggest ass whole that I have ever met in my life. I hope you catch an STD!" She screamed as she looked at this guy that she hated.

"Mandy!" Miley screamed in embarrassment. She walked over to her friend and helped her stand up. "I'm sorry about this Nick, but I am going to have to go get her in a cab." She said as she looked at her ex with somewhat of an apology. Everything that Mandy said was basically true, but that wasn't the place nor the time that she wanted it to come out.

Nick was kind of hurt by what she had said. In his mind everything you said or did while you were drunk had a hint of truth, and if Mandy said that truthfully, that probably meant that Miley had mentioned something along the lines to her.

She escorted her friend out of the club and into a taxi. "Make sure she gets home safely." She told the taxi driver. She went to go get her money out of her purse, than she remembered that it was in her car. "Damn it! I don't have the money to pay you."

"No money, no cab." The driver shook his head.

"Oh come on. I am Miley Cyrus. You couldn't do this one little favor for me?" She asked as she poked out her bottom lip. "I will give you an autograph."

"Sorry, but an autograph doesn't pay the bills." He said sternly. "No money, no cab." He repeated.

She sighed heavily.

"Here, you can use this to pay him." A males voice said as she was bent over inside of a taxi trying to reason with the driver.

She took the money without looking at the guy and paid the driver. Once she had given him specific directions on where she lived and just to make sure she made it inside the house, she closed the door and turned around. "Look, I don't need-" She stopped talking when she realized it wasn't exactly her ex that was giving her the money.

"What's up birthday girl?" The blond boy said with a chuckle as he pulled her into a long hug.

"Nothing." She said as she smiled while she was wrapped into his warm hug. "Why does it seem like you always come through for me on my birthdays?" She asked thinking about her last birthday, he was there for her more then her actual boyfriend was that year.

"Because I am just the best guy friend that you ever had." He joked as he let go of her.

"Come with me to my car and I will pay you back for the cab." She said as she began to walk toward the parking-lot still in her four-inch heels.

"That's okay. You already made it up to me by bending over in that cab." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Shut up." She hit him on the arm. "Why is it that you always seem to be there for my most embarrassing moments?" She halfway blushed.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I actually think that there is a great way for you to pay me back."

"What?" Her mind wandered for a moment trying to see what he was thinking.

"It would be a great honor for me if you would dance with me?" He said as he placed his hand out for her.

She giggled, and in her mind she knew that she was flirting with this guy, but after having so many love scenes in that movie with him, it was kind of second nature for her to do that. They walked into the club together and when they did it was like every single person had their eyes on them.

By the bar Nick watched as his ex started dancing with Liam and his jealousy got the best of him. He looked at the bartender. "Could I get a shot of ciroc?"

"Nick Jonas? Of course you can." He said as he placed a shot glass on the table and through some liquor in it. "This one is on the house."

Miley wasn't thinking, she was just letting the beat go through her body as she danced on Liam. Her smile was genuine and she was truly having a really good time.

Liam was keeping up with her every move and he could feel the chemistry they had with each other, when she had turned around both of their blue eyes had met one another.

They were both still dancing while looking at each other, but for a second it was like they were the only two people that were in the club.

Something took over him. He had no clue of it was because she was looking so beautiful, the way her body was moving with the beat, but he couldn't help himself as he leaned in for a kiss.

Without even thinking she let him kiss her. This time she wasn't drunk and her heart kind of skipped a beat. It was like she was feeling this feeling that she used to get with Nick. It made her feel good again.

They had stopped dancing and the kiss had gotten deeper.

After two minutes of locking lips, Liam stopped and just looked her in the eyes. They both laughed.

"Are you thirsty?" He chuckled.

"Really."

"Do you want a drink?" He asked still holding on to her waist.

"Water would be great." She said still looking into his eyes.

"I will be right back." The blond walked off with this big smile on his face. After having feelings for this girl ever since he had met her, it felt like he was finally getting somewhere real with her. He walked over to the bartender. "Can I get two waters, please?" He asked still smiling.

"Of course." The bartender said as he went into the mini refrigerator and took out two bottles of water, then placed them on the counter.

"I see you over there with Miley." Nick said with a shot in his hands as he directed his attention toward Liam.

His blue eyes moved over to the guy that was the only reason he didn't have this girl already. "I don't want to talk to you about this now." He said sternly as he grabbed the water bottles from off of the counter.

"I know you have been waiting for me to mess up since you first knew that her and I were going out." He said as he took the shot that was in his hand and placed the glass on the counter.

"It's sad that you actually did what I planned on you doing from the beginning. If I had a girl like that, I would never treat her the way that you treated her." He said as he turned toward the guy that was beginning to bother him.

He gave a slight chuckle. "Listen to me and listen to me well, you don't know Miley like I know her. You probably never will. Don't worry. I will let you have your fun with her now, but just to let you know, at the end of it all she will always choose me."

He gave a chuckle back at him. "I'm going to let you know that I will never stop liking her. You had a chance with her and your chance is completely over. Now it's your turn to watch me take your girl and eventually that sweet little girl of yours, what is her name again, Maddie?"

"I'm warning you. Keep my daughter out of this conversation." Nick said with this possessed look over him as his fists began to ball up. Something just snapped in his head when another man talked about his daughter like that.

"Don't worry. I will take good care of her, I mean after I wife up Miley, she will probably be calling me daddy…"

Before he knew what he was doing his fist had slammed into Liam's nose and made him bleed. "I told you to never say my daughters name!" He screamed out in anger.

Miley saw the last second of the conversation and ran over to the scene. She got there about the time that the bodyguard had come to take Nick out of the club. "Are you okay?" She looked down to Liam.

"I'm fine." He said while holding his bloody nose. "Don't worry, you will have a call from my lawyer later!" He screamed at the brunette who was being held back by a big bodyguard.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cyrus, but I will have to escort him on out of the party." The bodyguard said as he was holding the young man.

"There is no need!" She looked at the clock and it was almost four in the morning. She went over to the DJ booth and took the microphone from him. "Hi, thank you all for coming out to celebrate my eighteenth birthday with me, but my party is over. You don't got to go home but you got to get out of here. Sorry and thanks again." She watched as everybody moaned and complained.

As soon as she knew that everybody was gone she was outside when the ambulance had come to pick up Liam. "I am so sorry about Nick."

"It's all right. He has nothing to do with you." He said as he looked at her. "Do you mind if I call you after I get out of the hospital?"

"Of course you can." She smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

With that he climbed off in the ambulance and left.

Emily had left with her boyfriend, so she was stuck to go home by herself. She was driving her Porsche all by herself, when thoughts began to consume her. It wasn't long before she ended up in front of the familiar doorway knocking so hard that her hand began to hurt.

Nick answered the door with his outfit on that he had on in the club. "That didn't take as long as I thought. Blondie really must be a bore in bed." He said as he crossed his arms and stood inside of the doorway.

"Shut the hell up!" She screamed at him as she hit him so hard he began to fall back into his apartment. She slammed his apartment door behind her. "You are the most pigheaded, idiotic, and egotistical jerk that I have ever met in my whole entire life!" She screamed at him.

"Did you come over here to call me all of those names?" He asked looking at her not phased by the words that just came out of her mouth.

"No! I came over here to tell you to leave me the hell alone. Unless it has to do with Maddie you and I are over! You made your choice as soon as you began to flirt around with Gabby behind my back."

"I am sorry for that, but you don't seem to understand that." He simply said back.

She laughed. "You could have fooled me, if you were truly sorry, you sure have a hell of a way of showing it. Sleeping around with random women, is that your way of saying sorry?"

"Do you honestly think I sleep around with women as a way to say sorry to you?" His voice became a little louder then his normal speaking voice.

"I don't fucking know. I thought that I knew you, but honestly ever since we had Maddie it's like you are this completely new ass whole and I hate it!" She screamed back at him.

"I am sorry that I am a guy!" He finally was screaming. "Is that what you wanted this a whole time was an explanation? If you do, then here one is. I am a teenage boy and guess what I found the girl that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with! I got completely scared because I am so young. I made a mistake and I started flirting with another girl! It's not an excuse, I take full responsibility for that from now on! But I stopped, I was ready to commit to you and then you break-up with me…"

"I-"

"I'm not done!" He shut her up really quickly. "Do you know how crazy that break-up made me? I consider myself a pretty sane guy. I grabbed you, I made a whole in the wall, I went over to Gabby's house and tried to kidnap her to make her explain to you that we didn't have sex, I almost got the cops called on me, and I disrespected my family for the first time in my life!"

"Nick-"

"I'm still not done. Ever since this break-up believe it or not all I can think about is you. What you are doing? Who you are with? Are you okay? Every single second of my life ever since you left all I can think about is you! So I went to a bar to have fun and forget about you, I drink to forget about you, I bring girls home because ever since you left me, I can't be alone! I have sex with them because they expect me to have sex with them and I am a man, if a girl is pretty and she wants it there is no way in hell that I can say no, especially if I am single! So if that is what you wanted this whole time, there you go, you have it!" He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

She nodded her head no and began to get emotional. "You don't know me at all, do you?

He looked completely dumbfounded at what she had to say after he spilled his guts to her.

"After all of these years you really have no clue." She tried to keep her composure. She bit her bottom lip, than she let out a weak sigh. "All I wanted this whole time was for you to fight for me." She pointed to herself as she said the last word. "But instead of doing that you ran into the arms of hoes."

"How was I supposed to know that?" He asked taken aback by where this conversation was going. He thought for sure that this was going to lead to them getting back together, after he had spilled everything that he was sure she was wondering.

"You just are!" She said looking at him in even more of disapproval. "Before I broke up with you, we would go days without having a meaningful conversation. I used to miss you so much during that time, and it seemed like you never missed me."

"Miley I…"

"You were to busy to come home and just talk to me." She said as she looked at him about to cry. "Then this whole Gabby thing was just the last straw. If it hadn't been for her, our break-up would have just been prolonged. This whole you and me thing, when we are together it never works. You are this hard work guy who is still trying to find himself. I am this free-spirited that knows exactly what she wants in life. Maybe we were never meant to be together as a couple."

"Don't say that. Miley. I love you." Those words had to be the most honest things that he has ever said in his whole life.

She nodded her head yes and smiled. "I love you too." Those words were said with so much emotion. "But just because we love each other, doesn't mean that we are meant to be together." She walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Goodbye."

"Mil-"

She turned around before placing her hand on the doorknob to leave. "I think it would be easier if we didn't really speak about anything but Maddie. It would make everything so much less complicated." She said as quickly as she could, then with that she left.

There he was again, just standing there, in his apartment, by himself. In this every moment, he was so lost. Everything seemed to be going the complete opposite of how he expected. Here he was an eighteen-year-old father, single, and going nowhere in his life at all.


	22. Going Back to Move On

Chapter 22: Going Back to Move on

Nick walked out of the cab into the cold winter air. He took a deep breath and it felt pure. It felt like the freshest deep breath that he had taken in a while. He had a cap over his brown hair and glasses on.

"Sir, do you want these bags?" The cab driver asked as he took the suitcases out of the back of his taxi.

"Yeah…" It had been a while since he had taken a cab, since he had to carry his own bags, and he actually felt like a normal teenage boy. That was the point of what this weekend was supposed to be.

The cab driver watched as the young man began to grab his bags. In his mind he looked like somebody that he knew, but it couldn't really come to him. He stayed there for a while to see if the young man would give him a tip, the holidays were coming, and every penny counted.

"Thank you for this ride." Nick said as he pushed all of his bags to the curb. Then he looked at the taxi cab driver and handed him a couple of bills. "Here you go. Have a happy holiday." The teenager wasn't exactly sure what amount that he had given him, but money wasn't really a factor in his life anymore.

"Thank you so much sir." He said with a smile. Even though it wasn't that professional, he hugged the young man. "God bless you."

The young man laughed as he watched how happy the driver had just gotten. It made him feel good that he was able to help some people out, that weren't as fortunate as he was. Once the driver had left, he looked up at the house that made something inside of him burn. Without any hesitation, he walked over to the front door; he took out a key, and opened the door. He placed his luggage on the right side of the front door, and then looked around the old house. It looked like it had been abandoned. It looked like it did, when they had left it.

He placed his cap and glasses on the hardwood floor. In some way, he wanted the house to recognize him. The old him, not the famous him.

This was it. This was the house that started the Jonas family. This was the house that his parents bought when they first got married. This was the house that they all were born in, this was the house where they all learned how to play the guitar, and it was the house where his sense of normality was. He smiled as he walked over to the kitchen. Flashbacks of his mother baking cookies for Santa Claus went through his head. The living room reminded him of all the Christmas' that they had here. The dinning room table reminded him of when they would all come to dinner, and his father would say the prayer. It was scary coming back to this place.

He walked up the stairs. And laughed as he looked in the room that he had to share with Kevin and Joe. There was a whole in the wall, from when Kevin and Joe had gotten into a fight with each other. He laughed as he thought about the beating that they had gotten from their father that night. Then he walked into Frankie's room and it almost made him hurt. All of his baby things were still in the room. His first memory of Frankie was jealousy. He was mad when Frankie was born because he had all the attention. Only for the first month, actually Frankie was the reason he had gotten into music. He looked around the room and smiled. Almost everything in that room reminded him or a memory in his past. It used to be his room before Frankie was born.

He left the room and went downstairs to where the grand piano was. He went over to the old thing and ran his fingers on the wood. He sat on the seat and began to play the first song that he was ever taught, 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', and in that moment he was a boy again. He was a little boy and all he wanted was to play music. He didn't care about the fame or girls; all he cared about was making music that came from his heart. He was really getting into it when he heard a voice behind him and his heart dropped.

"I don't care who you are or why you're here, but if you don't leave, I will call the cops!" A girls voice screamed at the guy who had his back turned to her playing the piano. She had a bat in the air ready to swing if the person tried to give her any trouble.

He lifted up his arms in the air. "I'm not trespassing. This is my house." He said as he turned around slowly.

The girl dropped the bat once she figured out who it was. "Nick?" Her voice went from being completely harsh to weak. She watched as the young man got up and she ran over and hugged her old friend. "What are you doing here?" She almost couldn't believe that he was here. She was hugging him again.

In Tennessee:

Miley was laughing at her friends' as they were watching 'The Last Song', "You guys are crazy." She said as she began to laugh while popcorn was in her mouth.

"You are the crazy one. Come on you have this cute guy that is all ready and willing to be your everything, and you keep stringing him along." Mandy said as she looked at her friend with this look as to say, 'you know who I am talking about'.

"You guys, Nick and I haven't even been over for three months now. I don't want to rush into a relationship too quickly." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"We understand that, but you know that Liam won't be there forever. He will eventually see that he can move on with his life." Emily said as she looked up at the movie, it was weird seeing her friend paused on the screen.

"I know that. I am just waiting for the right time." She said as she placed her hand back into the bucket of popcorn. They had decided that it was time for them to have a little girl fun. The club was starting to get repetitive. So they were having a slumber party. They were all dressed in pajamas, in Miley's room, on the floor watching television.

"Speaking of Nick, why haven't I seen him in a while?" Emily asked trying to keep stay occupied.

"Oh, I didn't tell you his new adventure. He decided to go back to New Jersey to find himself again, on his weekend with Maddie. I had to drop her off with his mother." She said as she rolled her eyes. "When I called him, he told me that it had to be this weekend."

Both of the girls began to laugh at the thought.

"I know…" She was about to keep going when the show came back on. "Forget it. This is the best part of the movie."

As soon as she said those words, the three girls began to glare at the television.

New Jersey:

"I came back to find myself again." He said as he got out of the hug and looked at his old friend. She had sure grown since the last time that they had seen each other. She had fully matured and her pre-teen acne had vanished.

"Sorry about that. So many homeless people try to come in here and stay." She said as she looked around the old house. "I'm sorry. It's so weird. The only time that I have seen you since you left here is on television."

"Well, I am here now." He said as he looked down at her. She had to only be 5 feet 5 inches, but she was so down to earth. The last time he saw a girl his age that wasn't wearing name-brand everything and didn't wear loads of make-up was probably the last time that he saw her.

"Listen, I have to go back home and give my grandma her dinner. Do you want to come? She would love to see you again!" She was getting so excited. It felt good to see him again.

"Yeah. Is it safe for me to leave my suitcases here though?" He asked almost forgetting where he was again.

"It's fine. The homeless people never really steal anything from here. I come by here at least twice a day to make sure that they don't." She told him as they walked out of the old Jonas house.

"You do?" He was surprised to hear that. No wonder the house didn't seem to be that messy.

She nodded her head yes. "I know it's stupid, but when your mother told me to keep the house up, I always knew that one of you guys would come back. That's why she trusted me with a key." The young girl said as she walked next door to her house. When she opened the door her grandma was watching television in the living room. "Grandma, I have a guest who came to see you."

The old woman stopped watching the television and turned around. "Nicholas, is that you?" She asked as she squinted her eyes even with her glasses on. She was almost legally blind.

"Yes, Mrs. James. It's me." He smiled at the old woman. His eyes could tell him that the old lady was beginning to leave this earth. He walked over to her and hugged.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Rachel." He said as he looked up the teenage girl with a smile.

"I think that I am going to go get dinner started." She said as she pointed over to the kitchen. "Can you just stay here with her and keep her company?"

"Actually I don't. I missed you guys."

In Tennessee:

It was Sunday night. Miley and Liam were walking up to her part of the house. She was wearing a dress that was tight at her midsection and flowed down to her knees. Her hair was in curls down her back and she was in the best mood that she had been in since she had her daughter.

She smiled as she held on to the chocolate duck that Liam had gotten her from the amazing restaurant that they just came from. "I never knew that French food could be that good." She said as she looked up at the nighttime sky, the starts seemed so bright.

"Yeah, it looks disgusting, but once you put it in your mouth, the look just melts away." He joked as they finally got to the front of her wing of the house.

She looked up at her house or mansion as some people would say and then back at this guy, She had been dragging him along the mud for the longest time and she felt like it was finally time for him to get somewhere. "You have been great to me."

Liam smiled as he placed his hands in his suit pants. "Yeah, well you have been through so much in the last year. I would need a friend if I were you."

She bit her bottom lip and began to sway her body back and fourth. Then she looked down at her chocolate duck for a second to think before she actually acted. "What if I wanted you to be more than a friend?" She asked as she looked up into his baby blue eyes.

He smiled because somewhere inside of him, he had a feeling that this whole night was leading up to him. "I would say…" He looked down at his feet to scare her for a little, then laughed at himself. "I would say that it took you long enough."

She laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. "You are a jerk." She whined, and then she kissed him on the lips slightly.

Again, like he always did he deepened the kiss, and when she let him, he knew that tonight was the night. That tonight was going to be the night that he finally took it to the next level with her. After about thirty minutes of kissing he whispered into her ear, "Can I stay over tonight?"

The teenager kissed him again aggressively. "Of course you can, boyfriend." She smiled as she said it. Who cares if it might be a little too soon? Mandy and Emily were right, she couldn't wait much longer because I guy like him would eventually move on.

It sent chills down his spine when she called him that. It had almost been a whole year of waiting, but he finally had her all to himself. Well, almost. He would have Nick out of the picture sooner or later. He held on to her waist as she opened up the key to her side of the house.

Once they were in, he scooped her into his arms. Then headed to her room. The whole time he snuck kisses on her face.

As soon as she was let down she took her heels off quickly. Then she looked up at him. "Can you help me take off my dress?" She turned around and lifted her hair up to show the zipper.

"Gladly." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her down her neck, while he was unzipped her dress. When the dress fell down to the floor, he stared at her almost naked body, then picked her up and placed her on the bed. Kissing her every moment that he was able too.

She held his head to make him stop kissing her, so that she could look him in his eyes. "Do you have condoms?" She asked as she looked down. Somewhere while they were kissing, he was able to take off his pants and his boxers were on his waist lowly.

He looked at her and then looked at where he through his suit jacket. "Um…I think that I might have one." He kissed her on the lips again. "Stay right there, don't move."

She asked herself where am I going in her head, than watched as he went over to the corner of her room. She took her panties off trying to get ready. It had been a while since she had sex, so there was this part of her that really needed him to give it to her.

The blond went through his jacket pocket and finally found the wrapper. It was hard to hide his excitement because part of him was beginning to worry that he hadn't come prepared. He took off his boxers and then jumped back into bed with his girlfriend.

In New Jersey:

"I'm sorry that we had to come here this late at night. But I don't really want people to see me here. I just want to be normal and it's hard to do that in the daytime." He apologized again to his young friend.

"It's alright. I have never been to this park this late at night." She said as she looked around the old park that she hadn't been to in years. The redhead went to a swing and began to sway back and forth on it.

Nick watched her sit. She was beautiful, and it wasn't just because she reminded him of an average girl. She had red hair that stopped right after her shoulders, her eyes were green, and she had these light freckles on her face. He sat on a swing next to her.

"Remember when we used to come to this park together?" She said still staring into the dark but speaking to her friend.

He laughed. "Yeah, when we were little we used to have our play dates here." He said as he looked over to the slide on the playground. "I still have that scar right under my knee from when I fell off of that thing."

She laughed as she remembered it. "I remember that. You cried like a little girl."

"Hey! That hurt!" He said laughing.

"I'm so sure, you big baby." That was the first time that she actually looked at him. He had aged so much since she last seen him, she could tell by his eyes. "Then when we got older we used to sneak over here to get away from it all. That's when you weren't in a play, practicing your instrument, or studying."

He looked over at her, "This is where I had my first kiss with you."

That hit a spot. "Yeah, then you left me the next day and that's when you met Miley." She said with some anger. "And then you come back to let me know that you were moving."

"I'm sorry about that. I truly did have feelings for you and I still do." He said honestly as he looked over at her. "I've been thinking…"

"I'm not going to date you. You are all the way in Tennessee, you have a daughter, and you're this big celebrity. I am just a small town girl that still has to work her ass off to just make ends meet."

"Not to be mean or anything, but I don't want to date you. You are a great girl and all, but it would mess things up for our friendship if we dated." He let her know flat out. "I was talking to your grandmother while you were making dinner yesterday and she is worried about you."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Why? I am fine. My grandma is the one that people should be worried about, it's obvious that her time is almost up."

"That's why she is worried." He said getting a bit emotional. "You are single, your mom is dead, who knows where your father is, and your grandmother is getting so old, before you know it you will be alone."

"I've basically been alone my whole life. I'm fine." She said stubbornly.

"Come and live with me." Nick finally just blurted out. "We will put your grandmother in a nursing home, you can finally get out of this godforsaken town."

She nodded her head no. "My life is here. Who is going to take care of your old house? I start a new semester in the community college in two weeks. I will be fine alone."

"I can always pay for somebody to take care of that old house of ours, I have an extra room in my apartment since Maddie only comes every other weekend. I can just move the crib into my room for when she is over there, and you can always transfer to another college. I hate being alone and with you there I won't have to bring all of these disgusting girls home, and you keep me down to earth."

"I wouldn't be able to pay for rent."

"I'm rich. The last thing I need is your money." He told her. There is no reason for her not to live with him.

"Why? Why do you want me to live with you so badly?" She asked considering it. Everything that he had said was true. What was she going to do when her grandmother died?

"Because you are the only real friend that I have ever had. You knew me before the fame and when I am with you, I feel like my old self. I let this whole music industry get to me, and I know if you are living with me, I don't have to worry about that anymore. So if you think that this is only for me, then you are sadly mistaken. I have my own selfish reasons."

"You forgot one reason though, it's the most important one."

"What is that?" He asked.

"You want to fuck me." She said with a smile.

He began to pretend like he was choking.

"Oh come on." She said with a smile. "I saw the way you looked at me when you were done hugging me yesterday. You just said that you still had feelings for me, you want to be my hero and save me, and you have been glancing at my body, especially my ass, every single second that you can get. You want to see how I am in bed."

"You just don't care do you?" Nick had never met somebody as truthful and frank as she was. "You say whatever is on your mind."

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that I'm not scared. After a hard life like I have had, there is nothing to be scared of." She said honestly. "And about your previous question, I would actually like to move in with you, but I am not going to date you."

"What about sex?" He asked as he got off of the swing.

She followed his league and got off of the swing as well. Then she went up to his face nose to nose. "Of course I would love to have sex with you." Their lips were inches a way from each other. "Just not tonight."

He was left absolutely dumbfounded as he watched her walk away from her. This girl was something that he really needed in his life. A nice down to earth girl, that wasn't going to let him hit, and she actually called him on his crap. Rachel James was just the person that he was missing in his life.

**A/N: Sorry, that it is such a short chapter. But it is just a filler chapter to introduce the new character to the story. I would love to know what you guys think about her. She is here for more than the reason that is shown in this chapter. Until next time. -eemah**


	23. Coming Together for Christmas

Chapter 23: Coming Together for Christmas

"Stay here in the car. I will text you when it's your turn to come in and speak with her." Nick told his friend as he sat in his car.

"Alright, but if you two take more than a half an hour, I know how to hotwire a car. I will be gone and you will just have to throw me in jail for stealing it." Rachel said back to her friend with benefits.

"I would never throw you in jail or make you wait outside the house for more than twenty minutes." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. In his mind he knew that she hated when he did that, because she always said…

"We aren't dating."

He laughed because he just knew her so well. "Now, stay here. I will text you in like five minutes." With that he walked out of the car and knocked on the door to her wing.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to make sure that her rob was on her right.

"I actually came to talk to you about Maddie. It's not something that I can say over the phone." He said still waiting outside.

Liam came and grabbed his girlfriend from behind in nothing but his underwear. "I haven't seen you in a while." He noted with this smile on his face as if he had won.

"Yeah, me either. Say, how is your nose?" The brunette asked with a smile on his face.

"Listen, you little jerk, you sucker punched me." He said as he tried to reach over and grab the teenage boy.

"Will you two stop it?" Miley screamed as she stood between the two boys that were closest to her.

"I am done with him. I didn't come here to start a fight, I need to talk to you about something that has to do with our daughter." He emphasized the word our.

She saw that it was really something important in his eyes. The brunette turned to her boyfriend and kissed him softly. "Can you just give us a minute?"

His blue eyes looked up and down at his girlfriend. "Sure, but only because you asked me." He said with a mean undertone as he looked at Nick.

The young man ignored it and watched as he walked into Miley's room.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked as she tugged at her robe, becoming self conscious that something was showing. She moved away from the door to let him in.

"Um…I sort of found this girl, her name is Rachel."

"What do you mean found her?" She said stopping him already.

He laughed at his own words. "I didn't find her. She is actually a friend from back home." He told her, he waited for her to say something and when she didn't he continued. "And she lives with me."

"What?"

"She moved into the apartment with me. And I am here to ask you if you would like to meet her. If you meet her and don't want her around Maddie, I will totally understand."

She was a bit lost for words. "Is she your girlfriend?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Not exactly."

"So let me get this straight. You want Maddie to be around this 'friend' of yours while you are supposed to be spending quality time with your daughter?" She said trying to make sense of it in her head as she spoke it out loud.

"Come on Miles, I am trying to be a good father here. The least that you can do is meet her and give her a shot. I thought it all through. If you like her, then she can come over to the house tomorrow for Christmas Eve and that's when Maddie can meet her. That way you can be there and watch over how she interacts with her."

"Nick…I don't know about this. I don't like the fact that you are trying to introduce our daughter to some random chick that you are shacking up with." She said feeling just a tad bit of jealousy.

"I care about her more then that. I don't think that she is going to be a random girl that I just shack up with for long." He said honestly as he looked down at his feet.

That response caught her off guard. "Fine, give me a minute to put some clothes on, and then I will meet her. But if I don't like her…"

"I know. I know." He said not hiding the excitement that he had. "Thank you so much." Nick hugged her quickly and could feel her tense up once he touched her.

She smiled and then walked into her room where her boyfriend was. He was on her bed, flipping through the television.

"That wasn't a long conversation." He said still looking at the television.

"Yeah, I know." She said as she walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes to throw on. She tried to find something that looked like she wasn't trying hard to overdue the girl, but made her look cuter then whoever this girl was.

"What are you doing, we were kind of in the middle of something before he knocked on the door." The blond said as he watched his girlfriend putting on a pair of jeans.

"I have to meet Nick's new friend." She said as she found this top that made her look skinnier and her boobs look bigger.

"Nick has a new friend, huh? Well at least you don't have to worry about him being all over us anymore." He said with a smile.

She knew that she should be happy about that, but a part of her loved the fact that he was jealous. It made her know that he actually did care. "Yeah." She said weakly with a fake smile. She placed a pair of boots on and before leaving her room; she looked in the mirror to see if her hair was all right. It looked almost perfect, but she didn't have time to make it as perfect as she always had it.

Liam watched and knew the reason why Miley was trying so hard to look good, but he didn't care. Because at the end of the day he knew she was going to be with him, and now that Nick had his little friend, maybe those two were truly over.

She walked out of her room and there they were. The girl was unique she had to give it to her. She didn't know many people with hazel eyes and red hair, but her look screamed poor. She had natural beauty, but she never would have thought Nick would go for a girl like her.

"Hi, I'm…"

"I know who you are, obviously. Miley Cyrus." She said as she hugged the teenager. Once she was done she said, "Sorry, but Nick told me that you didn't like handshakes."

She smiled and looked at Nick. "He did, did he?"

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time." She said still smiling. "I can't wait to meet your daughter. I know with parents like she has, she must be gorgeous."

The brunette giggled. "Thank you, she is beautiful." She flipped her hair to move out her face. "Um…so how do you know Nick?"

"We have been friends since we were in diapers." Rachel said as she looked over at the guy that she had known her whole life. "When he came back to New Jersey we met back up, and he asked me to move in."

"He did?' She looked at the teenage boy with this look of curiosity.

"Yup, and normally I would say no, but who really can say no to a face like this?" She said as she placed her hands on his chin.

"I sure can think of a few people." The hint of jealousy that she had been trying to hide suddenly popped out when she saw the chemistry that they had with each other. It made her madder, than she probably wanted to admit to herself.

Rachel stopped touching Nick and looked at the young girl. "What was that?"

"Nothing…" Miley said as she pointed toward her bedroom. "I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow for Maddie's first Christmas." She lied. "But I have to get back to what I was doing before you guys showed up."

"Okay, see you later Miles." Nick said as he smiled. He had to be grateful that she was actually letting Rachel see Maddie tomorrow.

"Bye." She said and walked back into her room.

"That was pretty rude." The red head said loudly as she walked out the door with her friend. "Can you believe the jealousy of that girl?"

"Rach, please. Miley is just like that sometimes." He defended her as they walked back into his car. "She wanted me to be lonely while she moved on. And since she didn't get that, she becomes sort of…"

"Stop trying to make excuses for her." The young girl said as she sat in the passengers' side seat of his car. "That was rude, and I don't care who she is, when I see her tomorrow I will let her know it."

He chuckled at her as he pulled away from his ex's house. "You surprise me more and more every single day."

The young girl smiled. "Thanks, do you think Maddie will like me?"

He laughed at the thought of Maddie not liking her. "Of course Maddie is going to like you, she likes everybody. But I have this crazy feeling that she is going to love you."

"I can't wait to see her." She said getting excited all over again.

Christmas Eve Night:

"Be good." Nick said sternly to Rachel as they walked up to the Cyrus' household. "This is my daughters first Christmas and the last thing I need is a fight between you and Miley."

"Do you really think I am that hot headed? I am not going to hurt that ex-girlfriend of yours, unless she places her pretty little hand on me first." She said as she flipped her red hair behind her back. "I'm only focused on seeing your family again and meeting your daughter."

He knew she was telling the truth because she didn't lie, but it was still going to be so much tension in the room, especially if Liam was going to be there.

Brittany answered the door and greeted the two with a very nice smile. She let them walk in ahead of her and then closed the door behind them.

"Are we the last two to show up?" Nick asked as he took of his jacket and took his friends jacket, then hung them both up on the coat rack by the door.

"Late as always, little brother." Kevin said as he went up to his brother and hit him on the arm. Then he showed his attention to the young girl that he hadn't seen in forever. "Rach!" He screamed and hugged her.

Kevin was the first one and then they all came up and gave her hugs and greetings. It was great to see all of the Jonas' together again. This and the Christmas decorations reminded her of her childhood.

Miley watched with her daughter in her arms on the couch. It enraged her to see this new girl get all of this attention. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she wasn't used to sharing the spotlight with the Jonas' to other women. Actually, Danielle was the only other girl that she had to worry about and they both loved each other, so she didn't mind that. She stood up with her daughter and walked over to where all of the commotion was and stood in front of the girl.

The red head was ready to hear something smart come out of her mouth, but instead all she got was fake.

"Merry Christmas." She tried to sound happy as she said it to the young woman, but she was sure it didn't work by the look on her face. "This is Maddie." She said as she looked down at her daughter.

"She is as gorgeous as I knew that she would be." She said looking down at the baby.

"Where's Liam?" Nick asked looking around the room to see if he saw the man that he couldn't stand around, but fortunately he didn't.

"He actually flew back out to his hometown to spend Christmas with his family." Miley said as she looked up at her ex. They caught eyes for a moment and inside she knew that he was glad that Liam wasn't here to bother him on Christmas. She smiled because somehow she always knew what he was thinking.

"Well…enough with all of the introductions." Tanya Cyrus said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

"I hope that you didn't cook it all by yourself." Brian said as he walked into the dinning room with everybody else.

"No, Mrs. Jonas helped me." She admitted as she placed all of the trays on the table. "And don't worry everything that I cooked, she looked over me." She directed her attention to everybody.

After all the dishes were put on the table, Peter said prayer, and everybody ate, and then they all gathered around the living room.

"So, how is your grandmother?" Dawn asked Rachel as she sipped some of her coffee.

"She's not doing so well." She said nodding her head a bit. It was still somewhat upsetting that she was going to loose her soon. Her grandmother had raised her and turned her into the young woman that she was today.

"So why aren't you with her?" Miley asked watching her daughter play with Frankie and Noel on the floor.

"She told me to come." She said looking at the girl with this look of harshness. "She wanted me to get out of that town and live my life."

"I still can't believe that you are here." Joe said switching the conversation. "I mean you have grown up a lot."

She laughed at him and rolled her eyes because all the Jonas' seemed to be alike. "Yeah, well a lot has changed since you guys moved away and became famous."

"Really, whatever happened to that girl that I used to talk to? What was her name again?"

"Her name was Shelly and believe it or not she is married to Jacob." She said as she took some tea off of the tray and sipped it.

"The jock?" He laughed. "I can see that."

"Yeah. Almost every single person that I graduated with moved out the town. The only people that stayed were the ones that got trapped by marriage or a kid." She said remembering how alone she had felt in that town once she had graduated.

"You know what, I think that I am going to go put Maddie to bed." Miley interrupted getting annoyed at all of the attention that Rachel was getting. She was tired of hearing about people that she didn't know.

"Why don't you let Rach help you?" Nick asked as he watched his ex get up and pick up their daughter. "I mean it can give them a little time to bond and this way you can watch them."

She was about to object, but she had no reason too. Well, no reason that didn't sound as if she was being bitchy. "Sure." She placed a small smile on her face. Since everybody was spending the night at her house tonight, Maddie's crib had been moved upstairs to the guest bedroom, so that she wouldn't be left in the wing overnight when they had to place the presents under the tree.

The red head looked over at everybody, and then followed the teenager up the stairs. Once they were alone, the baby was placed in her arms.

"So, all you have to do is sit somewhere. Since you will probably be doing this at the apartment, you are going to have to sit on the couch. You can sing, read a book, or hum her a lullaby. Anything that will calm her down enough for her to go to sleep."

"Should I wait until she falls asleep or should I wait for her to get really tired, then place her in the crib?" She asked holding the baby, truth be told it was one of her first times actually holding a baby, but she must have been a natural at it because Miley didn't say anything about it.

"She will do this little thing where you think that she is sleeping. Her eyes will be closed, but she will open them suddenly. When she does that, then you can place her in the crib. I usually don't leave until I know that she is fully asleep, but I don't know how Nick does it."

She nodded her head yes and looked down at the baby. She was so beautiful. In her head she already knew that she was going to be a heartbreaker.

Miley watched as the two started to bond. She wouldn't let them out of her sight as the whole process of putting Maddie to sleep was being done. Jealousy started to grow inside of her as she continued to watch them. She had swooped in and took her ex-boyfriend and she was so natural with her daughter. If she kept this up, she would fill her place in both her daughters' life and Nicks' life in no time.

"So…how did I do?" Rachel asked as she went up to her in a whisper.

The teenager snapped out of her thoughts for a moment and began to walk out of her daughters' room. "You did alright?"

She laughed at her and then stopped walking behind her. She crossed her arms, "What the hell is your problem with me?"

The brunette wiped her head around and glared at the girl that she could say was her competition. "What are you talking about?" She tried to sound surprised.

"You greeted me with this attitude, then you were fine, and now here comes the attitude again. I have a question, are you bipolar or just really bitchy?"

The young girl gasped. Not many people spoke to her the way that she was talking to her.

"Actually, you know what, you don't have to answer that question. I see you turning your nose up at me. I know that I might not be as rich as you, but I at least deserve the same respect as you because I am in your life. I don't care if you like it or not, but Nick is my best friend and I am not going to let you just take him out of my life again!"

She stopped her right then. "I am not trying to take Nick out of your life."

"Really, because you could have really fooled me. Always looking nice when he is around? Don't you have Liam? What, do you need two guys to feel special about your life?"

Miley went to answer those questions, but was stopped by her.

"I don't care about the answers. All I have left to say to you is that you point the finger at Nick telling him that he needs to change, but you have some growing up to do yourself. There is something seriously wrong with you, ever since you were a preteen you have always needed a boyfriend or a man there. I feel bad for you because girls that always need a man never get to find out what makes them happy, and I really feel bad for your daughter. She is going to grow up watching her mom go from man to man, and feel like it's acceptable to do the same."

She was speechless. For the first time ever in her life she had nothing to say to this girl that was insulting her, because part of her knew that she was telling the truth.

"Merry Christmas. I will see you later." She walked down the steps and everybody was standing up in the living-room.

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you be asking me that?" She said as she looked around at everybody who was staring at her.

"We heard you guys in the hallways." Joe said as they all thought Miley would come down here at any minute and a fight would ensue.

The young woman turned red with embarrassment. "Now that I have officially had one of the worst Christmas ever, I think I will go home now." She said upset as she walked over to the coat rack to go get her jacket.

"I will come with you." Nick said as he walked behind her.

She turned around quickly nodding her head no. "This is your daughters' first Christmas, you can't miss that. I will be fine at home. I am used to being all by myself."

"It's Christmas." He told her as though that was supposed to fix everything.

"Maybe I can get a flight home. I will just spend the holiday with my grandma. I should really be there with her anyway, since it is probably going to be one of her last ones."

"Rach…" He said, but he knew she was stubborn. He knew she would never want to deprive him of his daughters' first Christmas and he wouldn't want to miss it anyway.

"Thank you guys for your hospitality. It was nice seeing you guys again." She said to both the families. "I will see you later. Take a lot of pictures of Maddie for me." She said with a weak smile, than walked out of the house.

Everybody just sat downstairs for a half an hour speculating on what was going to happen. Nobody wanted to go see what Miley thought because they knew she would just shrug them off, but after a while, they all had decided to just wait and see how she was when she walked down the stairs. If she hadn't come back down in an hour, then they thought for sure that she had probably gone to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later she walked down the stairs and headed straight to the door. Everybody stood up and spoke at one time. All she heard was a whole bunch of different voices and a clutter of words that sounded like "What…Where…We…heard…" She looked at all of the astonished. She had thought that they were probably getting ready to figure out the sleeping arrangements, and she had been so focused on leaving, she hadn't noticed them all laying down in the living-room.

Nick stepped out of the crowd and went up to his ex. "We heard the conversation between you and Rachel."

She looked behind him at all of the wondering faces. "I had a feeling that you guys might have."

"Where are you going?" He looked at her place her coat over her.

"I am going to go and speak with Rachel. We have some things to talk about." She said as she reached for the doorknob.

"I am going to go with you if you do. I don't think it would be the best idea if the two of you were in the apartment alone. One of you guys might have to go to the ambulance or be pronounced dead, and I can't live with that on my conscience."

"I am not going over there to fight with her." She said as she looked into his eyes. She knew that he could tell when she was sincere about things through her eyes. "I have been up there for almost an hour thinking about what she just said and staring at our daughter sleeping. I am going over there to reconcile with her."

"You are?" His head cocked back in a mixture of surprise and denial that she was actually going to do that.

She nodded her head yes. "Don't worry when I come back, Rachel will be with me." She said as she softly lifted his hand from off of hers and walked out of the house.

Tanya clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. "Okay, while they are doing that. I think it's time that we figure out this whole sleeping arrangement."

"Dani and I are going to go home and come over in the morning before Maddie opens her presents." Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Debbie and I are going to do the same thing." He said as he glanced over at his live-in girlfriend. His parents still weren't too happy about the idea, but they dealt with it because they liked her for him.

"Okay, so we only have to find a place for Nick, Frankie, Dawn, and Peter." She said as she thought about how big her house was. "Trent is coming later on tonight too, so I think we have just enough room."

Nick and Rachel's Apartment:

Rachel was watching the Christmas movies that made her feel like a kid again, on television with a glass of eggnog by her side. It had come to this as a Christmas Eve. She only felt like that every once and a while, but she was optimistic about it most of the time. She was upset when the doorbell rang, considering that her favorite part of 'Home Alone' the original one was on. She got off of the couch, while still watching television, and opened the door.

"Hi." Miley said with a wave. In her mind she was sort of hitting herself, she hadn't actually thought about how she was going to start this off. She just knew that it was something she felt compelled to do.

The girl looked over at the superstar and was unfazed. "What are you doing here? Did they force you to come and get me or something?"

She bit her bottom lip. "No, I am here on my own account." She said as she started to sway back and fourth, a part of her was regretting coming here all of a sudden. "Can I come in?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and backed away from the door. "If you must." She knew that she was going to come in, so she walked over to the television and turned it off.

"Okay, so I get the attitude, but can you just cut it out for like two seconds. I am trying to be the bigger person and come over here and apologize, it's already hard enough without the attitude."

"Fine, go ahead." She placed her hands on her hips.

She sighed. "Alright. Usually, I would just blow stuff like this off and just take it for what it is, but I respect you. You are the first person to see past the famous me and call me out on my crap. Even the people I know like my family and Nick; don't call me out on some of the things that I do. So after you basically told me the truth about myself, you made me sit in that dark room with my daughter and think. Everything that you said was basically true, and even though I thought that I had everything figured out I don't..." She was getting so caught up in her own thoughts that she was beginning to ramble. "I guess what I am trying to say in a very long version is, I'm sorry and you were right."

The teenager began to laugh. "You know, you are lucky that it is Christmas and I am in a happy mood thanks to Nick. If you had caught me in the wrong mood back home, we probably would have been fighting."

She smiled because she was laughing, but the truth was that she was scared of getting into a fight. Although she had had a couple of arguments between family and friends' it wasn't really serious because she always knew that they were never really going to hurt her. "Do you accept my apology?"

The redhead nodded her head yes. "But I have more to say about this situation that I put myself in. Come over here." She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Miley followed her and sat on the couch. "I already know what this is about. I am totally okay with you being around Maddie. You were a natural with her tonight and I honestly think that she is going to need a down-to-earth person in her life."

"Yeah, but I am sure as hell not perfect. I cast a lot of judgment on other people. I live here with Nick and we have sex. I mean I go to school, I work, and I pay him rent…"

"Wait…you pay him rent? Do you know how much Nick is worth?" She started to laugh.

"Yes. I mean the small money that I give him is nothing to what you guys are used to seeing, and he doesn't use it. Every time that I give it to him, he takes me to a soup kitchen or church and he gives it to them. But after I give it to him, he is free to do with it as he pleases."

She smiled because she knew that he would be the type to do that.

"And I know that you still love that boy." She said as she looked over at the girl. "And trust me he still loves you too.'

"He told you that?" She asked trying to hide her excitement.

She nodded her head at the last statement. "And don't worry, once you guys are ready to get back together, I will just leave the picture."

"So…let me get this straight. You are going to still have sex with him, but when we get back together, you will just back off."

She smiled and nodded her head yes.

"So why are you still having sex with him?" She looked at her in confusion.

"Girl, you have had sex with him right?" Knowing the answer to that because how else was she going to have his baby.

With the look in her eyes she couldn't help but laugh. "I know it's that good. How do you think Maddie came along?"

The two girls genuinely laughed together for the first time. Then it got quiet.

"After having this epiphany today, I am going to really try and be single for a while." She said as she looked up at somebody that she wouldn't consider her as a friend, but they were in good terms with one another. "I am going to break up with Liam and I am just going to focus on myself and my daughter. It's time for me to be independent. It's time for me to find out what makes me happy other than a man."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said with a smile.

"If it wasn't for you, I probably would just keep going from man to man, and you're right. I don't want my daughter to think that it is okay for her to do that. It's not." She said as she bit her lip. She placed her hand on Rachel's leg. "Speaking of Maddie, would you like to come back over my house, so that you can help us all wrap her presents? I would really like for you to come."

"I don't know. It's either I stay here and celebrate Christmas by myself or I can go over your house and celebrate with you guys and the Jonas'. Hmmm…" She said sarcastically as she placed her hand under her chin as if to pretend to think.

"It's okay if you don't. I mean; I can just go home." She said as she walked slowly toward the door.

"Wait! I have thought about it. Of course, I would love to come to your house and celebrate Christmas with you guys." She jumped up. "Just wait for me to pack a bag." She said as she ran into her room.

Miley stood by the front door and waited. "I hope she doesn't take as long as I do to pack my things." She said to herself.

Nick was the only one waiting in the living-room. Everybody else was trying to get some sleep in before they had to get back up to wrap presents.

The two walked in to the house smiling and with a new light on each other.

"Should I be happy that you guys are getting along right now? Or could this be a possible bad thing for me?" He asked as he stood up and opened up his arms.

Rachel ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips slightly. "Don't worry, babe. This isn't a bad thing for you."

The brunette went up to her ex as well. "Yeah, we had nothing but good things to say about you." She looked at Rachel and they both began to laugh.

He hated when girls read each other minds while looking at each other eyes. "So you guys are cool, now?"

"Yeah. We are." Miley said as she looked up at the stairs. "Now if you two would excuse me, I think it's time that I go and try to get some sleep. See you in a couple of hours."

"Where am I sleeping?" The redhead asked as she looked up at her boy toy.

"Well, you are always invited to come into bed with me." He held her tighter.

"First off we don't date, second off we are in your ex-girlfriends house, and you know how loud I am. The last thing we need to do is wake everybody up."

He nodded his head. She did have a point. "You can always sleep in the guest room upstairs, and I will take the couch." He said as he pointed her upstairs.

"Sounds like a plan. You are such a gentlemen to let me sleep in the bed." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Yeah, it comes with more though. At least I can't miss one minute of Maddie's first Christmas."

"You know everything she is getting because you guys are rich and she is only a couple of months old. She has no clue what the hell is going on." She laughed. "But it's great that you are such a good father."

"That's my baby girl." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Then he watched her go upstairs and went on the couch. This time he was going to sleep happily. Things seemed to finally be going his way.

**A/N: Next Chapter, Valentines Day :) **


	24. Before the Storm

Chapter 24: **Before The Strom**

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. To be fare I warned you guys that I was being way too nice with the frequent updates before. I will try to update way sooner than a couple of months though. I don't want to loose readers or make my loyal readers wait forever just for an update. Let me know if you like the chapter and if it was worth this long wait. I'm saddened to say that I only see three or four more chapters for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all of the people that will review or read this chapter, you guys are the greatest fans of this story ever! :)**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nick awoke to the sound of bags in the next room. He looked over to the side of the bed that was completely empty, then moved to the edge of the bed until he got himself together. At once he walked over to the room that his friend was currently vacating.

The redhead turned around and looked up at her friend. "Did I wake you?" She tried to throw her half-packed bag behind her.

"Sort of. What are you doing?" He said as he glanced behind her. It was clearly obvious that she was packing a bag.

"I didn't want to tell you like this. I have to go back home for a bit. My train leaves in two hours." She said as she took the bag from behind her and then looked up at his facial expression.

"When were you going to tell me? On your way to the train station?" He asked as he started to touch his face, he was beginning to get a little stubble on his chin.

She laughed trying to make a joke out of what he had just said. "I don't exactly know when I was going to let you know." She started to move back and forth nervously. "I just didn't want you to overreact."

"Overreact? Why would I do that? Just because you are leaving the day before valentines day and you turned me down when I asked you to be my girlfriend." He said as he tried to play it off.

"See, I knew you were going to think that was the reason. It's not the reason that I am leaving. The doctors called me back home' they told me that my grandmother has made a turn for the worst. I want to be there with her when she goes." She said to him unemotionally. She was trying not to think about her grandmother dying, it was just human.

"So…let me go with you. Your grandma loves me and we can get away from this place for a while."

She looked up at him, the rolled her eyes. "What a way to spend Valentines Day, in New Jersey, with my sickly grandmother. I know you don't really want to do that."

"Here we go again." His voice turned a bit rough.

"What?"

"You think that you know me so well. I get that we have been friends since diapers, but nobody knows what goes through my head, but me." He pointed at himself.

"I know that you still love Miley. I know that for a fact and I can't get into a relationship with you because it will only turn out in heartbreak for me. I am not ready to settle down anyway, and if I do start dating you that is exactly what I am going to have to do because you have a kid." She said as she looked at him with all the seriousness that she had in her.

"Why is it that every single time we get into an argument, Miley's name is always brought up! She has nothing to do with this. She is actually okay with this relationship and of course you aren't. Can you really be honest with me right now and tell me why you don't want anything to do with me all of a sudden?"

She slammed her bag down and got up to look him in the eyes. "Miley has everything to do with this! She pretends to be okay with it because she knows that I am only temporary. You are so in love with the fact that you might not have this boring life with her and your child; that you think that you want to be with me. Nick, two weeks ago when we were having sex you screamed her name. It was the best sex that we have ever had and instead of thinking about me you were thinking about her, I see the way that you look at her and it's way more than just sharing a child, and I hate the fact that you two are so close that you don't even have to speak and you know what the other is thinking." She began to get emotional. "I thought that I could do this, be romantically involved without feelings, but I can't. I am falling for you and all I can see is the way that you are falling right back in love with her." Her throat began to close as tears began to run down her cheek.

His jaw kind of clenched as he watched this girl suffer. His friend who was the strongest person he knew. He had no words, so all he did was hug her.

"We can't do this anymore. We can't because if we do then we can't be friends anymore. And I really value our friendship before sex." She pulled away from him and looked around to continue to pack.

"Rach…you know that I would never have, if I had known." All his thoughts were beginning to get jumbled up in his head. In his mind he thought that he loved Rachel, but maybe subconsciously he really did still love Miley.

"I know. I really do, but we did do what we did. At least we didn't go into a relationship. That would have probably been just years of back and fourth arguing and it would have been so much harder for us to do what we are doing now. We probably wouldn't be able to stay friends. At least now I can go see my grandma and come back, and we can go somewhat back to normal."

"Yeah, I mean the only difference is that we have seen each other naked and I thought that I loved you." He kind of smiled as he said it.

She turned around and hit him on the chest. "Shut up." She laughed and for a second it was like they were just friends again. Then there was a silent moment.

"I'm glad that I chose to think that I was in love with you. If it were any other person, they would have just let me date them. Then we would have been stuck in a bad relationship for a while."

"It would have all led up to the same thing. You and Miley belong together. As much as I wish that it could be me, I know that it could never happen." She looked at him then shrugged her shoulders. "And don't think that I am saying all of this just for you, I am being a little selfish here too. I could miss out on my Mr. Right because I am too busy worrying about you."

He smiled. "Any guy that gets you will be lucky to have you." He said genuinely as he nodded his head up and down.

She glanced at the clock and looked at her friend again. "Can you help me pack and take me to the train station?"

"No problem, but I need to ask you one question." He said as he stood in his normal stance.

"Sure, anything."

"How would you suppose that I go about getting Miley back?" It was weird asking his almost girlfriend how to get his ex-girlfriend back, but they were supposed to be friends again.

"Easy, she already loves you so that doesn't need any changing. Take her out for Valentines Day, the bigger the better. Don't push about getting back together or sex; just let the night take you. You will have her back in no time."

He nodded his head and listened carefully, then once she was done opened up his arms.

She slowly went inside of them and let him hug her.

"You are the best friend with benefits a guy can ask for. I don't think Miley and I would have gotten back together for a while, without you." He kissed her on the head for one last time.

"I know. I'm great." She joked as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes for a minute. Of course she had feelings for this guy, but she knew what she was doing was way better for everybody involved. Her feelings would eventually go away. "Now come help me pack. I don't know how long I'm going to be down there for."

He smiled and without any hesitation began to help her pack her bags in the middle of the night. The two silently knew that this probably would be their last time ever being this close alone together.

**Cyrus Household:**

Miley awoke for the first time in a long time with this feeling of emptiness. It would be the first Valentines Day since she was probably born that she didn't have somebody to share it with. As much as being single and independent had it's benefits it did leave you somewhat lonely. She looked over at her daughters crib and she knew that her Maddie was sound asleep still. She quietly walked out of the room and walked to the bathroom in the hallway to freshen up.

There was a knock on the door and she was somewhat surprised. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Brittany said on the other side of the door. "Mom and dad brought some things for Maddie's first Valentines Day. They want you to wake her up, so they can see her open it."

"Alright, we will be down in a couple of minutes." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. This day was going to be the hard day, but then again she was Miley Cyrus. Not many days were like this. She splashed her face with warm water, dried it off with a towel, and brushed her teeth.

Once she was done, she walked back into her room and picked up her sleeping daughter. "You are getting so chunky." She said to her daughter who was beginning to grow more hair. "You are going to have so much hair."

She began to rock her a little in her arms, and with that Maddie's eyes shot wide open and so did her mouth with screams.

"You hate being awaken just like your father." She said as she began to bounce her a little more to make her feel better. "We are going to go get some presents from grandma and grandpa." She told her daughter as they began to walk to the other side of the mansion.

Maddie began to calm down a bit when she noticed that there was no hope in her being placed back in her crib.

Once they were in the living room her whole family began to coo over her. It gave her a chance to look at all of the gifts that her parents had given to her daughter. In the middle of the living room were white and red teddy bears, a onezie that read 'sweetheart', a red pacifier, heart shaped stickers, white footsies, socks that had hearts on them, and anything else you could possibly imagine a baby having for valentines day. "Wow, do you really think that this holiday is that big of a deal?" She asked still in shock.

"Everything is a big deal when you are a grandparent." Tanya explained to her daughter. "Now, go get the camera so we can document this." She shooed her, as she showed all her attention to her granddaughter.

The teenager rolled her eyes and walked over to the draw to get a camera and snapped a shot of her daughter as her mom placed her on the floor next to all her presents. She was a bit jealous that her daughter was capturing all of this attention. She was so used to this day being all about her, but that jealousy soon faded as she watched her daughter grab the teddy bear and begin to play with it.

"I wonder who taught her that?" Billy Ray asked as he looked over at his youngest daughter.

"Maybe she just likes playing with toys." Noel shrugged her shoulders as if to say she was innocent.

Miley continued to snap pictures when the doorbell rang and interrupted her daughters' good times with her presents. "I'll get it." She said as she through the camera over to her older sister. "Keep taking pictures." She jogged over to the door and was startled to see a bouquet of flowers.

"Delivery for Miss Miley Cyrus." The young man said as he handed the person the flowers. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Wait, I'll go get some money to tip you." She told the young man as she was about to run to her room really quickly.

"No, that's quiet all right. The tip was already included with the delivery costs. Have a great Valentines Day." He said nicely, then he walked off.

Miley closed the door and looked at the flowers that had been given to her. They weren't just any flowers, they were red roses and there were about two dozen of them in her hand.

"Those are beautiful." Noel squeaked as she looked over at her sister. "Who gave those to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'I don't know', than she glanced at the card and smiled. "They are from Liam."

"That boy is so romantic. Why'd you break up with him again?" Brittany asked as she watched her sisters facial expression change drastically.

"I'm trying this new thing out. I think being single will make me more strong and I need to be that way if I'm going to be a good mother." She said as she looked down at the flowers. "I am going to call him and thank him." She smiled as she walked over to her phone.

"When are you going to take him back?" Brittany got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen where her sister was standing looking at her phone.

"I don't know if I want him back." She said honestly as she looked up at her. "I think he was a rebound guy. It shouldn't have been that easy for me to just break up with him. I love him to death, but it's more of just love, I'm not in love with him."

"That poor boy. You know, he thought the world revolved around you." She said as she thought about that blonde boy who used to follow his sister around just to one day get a chance of being with her.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She said as she put down her phone. "Maybe I shouldn't let him know I got them. He will think that he still has a shot if I thank him."

"Maybe you should just thank him for the roses and let him know that you appreciated them, but you aren't really hoping for him to be your valentine."

"I can't do that! I am not you. I can't just flat out be mean to somebody like that." She said as she looked at her with astonishment. "I'll call him after we are done with Maddie."

"Oh, then it's time now. Mom and dad just went to go change her in all of her Valentines outfits they bought her and take pictures of her, so that they can show off how beautiful their granddaughter is to all of their friends." She said as she looked over to where everybody used to be.

The brunette sighed distraughtly. "Fine. I guess I'll call him now. But when I wink at you, call my name, so that I have to get off of the phone. He doesn't like to say goodbye to me." She told her as she gave her a look of annoyance. As much as she loved Liam for everything that he had done for her, she was beginning to get a little fed up with everything. It was obvious that he liked her way more than she liked him.

It only rang two times before he answered. "Hi Miley!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Liam. I just called to say thank you for the roses. They are so sweet." She said as she looked down at them and began to touch them with her fingers a bit.

"Yeah, I knew that you would like them. I remember you telling me that those were your favorite flowers one time."

She could see him smiling over the phone. "You are really nice. You always know how to put a smile on my face."

"I try." He chuckled. "Um…I was wondering…What are you doing today?" He cleared his throat to make it seem less awkward.

"I'm just going to hang out with Maddie. Other than flowers, I'm probably going to pretend like this is just any normal day."

"It's Valentines day! You shouldn't say that." He paused for a second. "I know that we are broken up and everything ,but I was wondering if maybe you would want to be my Valentine?"

She froze for a second, then when she finally caught some nerve she answered. "I don't think that would be such a great idea."

"Why not? We are both single and it's Valentines day, so I thought that it would only make sense for us too…"

"I know it does, but I truly meant what I said when we broke up. I am trying to be single. And that means even on Valentines Day. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Tell Nick I said hi." He said in anger.

"This has nothing to do with Nick! You know what, it doesn't matter even if it did. We don't date so I don't have to explain myself to you." She winked her eye because she knew that he was going to continue with this argument.

"Miley!" Brittany screamed trying to sound like she was farther than she actually was.

"I have to go. Bye." She hung up the phone and nodded her head no. "I will never get a break, single or not." She said to her sister.

Brian walked into the living room just as Miley hung up the phone. "Mom wants you to come take pictures with Maddie."

"I'll be there in a minute." She smiled at her little brother, to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Once he left she turned to her older sister. "Sometimes being single is really hard when you have a daughter."

"What makes you say that?" She asked confused as to where these words were coming from all of a sudden.

"When Liam is as pushy as he is and it's a holiday, sometimes I miss Nick. I feel like he should be here taking pictures with us. No matter how broken we are, we are still a family, you know?"

She nodded her head with a sigh. "Nick will come around. Until then, you are going to have to be that little girls mother and father."

"I know." Her blue eyes looked over to the other room. "Come on, let's take pictures with my daughter." She placed a smile on her face, took her sisters hand, and walked into the other room where the rest of her family was.

Nick's car pulled silently up to the familiar house, he parked in near her side of the wing, and took a deep breath before he got out of his car. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was so nervous. There was a possibility that all of his planned hard work, could go to waste if she wasn't in a good mood. His knocking on her door matched the fast past thuds of his heart. While he was waiting, for a split second he thought about turning around and forgetting about the whole plan, but he knew that if he had done that, he would regret it.

It only took her a minute to answer the door, but it felt more like days to him. She tried to hide the excitement in her face with shock as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

A shy smile came on his face. "Am I not allowed here or something?"

"No, it's just that today is Valentine's day, shouldn't you be with Rachel right now?" She asked looking around to see if she saw her anywhere, but she didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"Rach, went back to Jersey to see her grandma." He stated not liking where this conversation was going. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm actually here to take you and Maddie out."

She looked at him and laughed. "What do you mean? Won't your girlfriend be a little mad about that?"

His jaw began to clench. It was beginning to get annoying the way that they brought each other up. "She isn't my girlfriend. We have actually called it quiets for good. And I didn't want you to spend Valentine's Day alone, so I've planned some events for us, and I really would like it if you would come?"

Apart of her wanted to come, but then again another part of her didn't. One side didn't like that she was his second choice, but another side loved the way he was acting like his old self again. She just stared while she was fighting with herself.

"Is this silence a good thing?" He asked standing there in the cold. Looking at her every move, because he knew her facial expressions so well.

"I don't know yet. Come in." She stepped away from the door, so he would be able to step in. Then closed the door behind him. "What do you have planned?"

"A late brunch for Maddie and you, then I thought we could go to the park as a family for the first time, then I was going to take her over to my mothers' house and I had a very special surprise night for us." He looked down at his feet, then back at her with a smile. "I promise that you are going to love it."

"I'm sure that I will, but I still don't know." She said skeptical about the whole thing. It just seemed to perfect to be true.

"What if I promise you that this is not about sex or about getting back together with you I just want to have a nice day out with my family." He said with that innocent smile that he knew she couldn't resist.

She looked at him and she was about to say no, but she thought about it. "Fine…we can go, but no sex and no trying to get back together. I'm really trying this staying single thing."

He was so happy that she said yes, that he pretty much completely ignored anything that she said after fine.

"Let me go get ready. What should I wear?"

"Anything. You look beautiful either way." He said honestly as he watched her go back into her room.

She smiled and blushed a little. His last comment reminded her of when they first started talking to each other. She felt like a love struck kid all over again, kind of.

Miley had an elephant hat on her head and balloons in her hand, Nick was holding a stuffed animal of a lion and some souvenirs from the gift shop, and Maddie was playing contently with her ball that her father had just brought her.

"You really dished out a lot of money, just so we can go to the zoo." Miley said as she looked at all of the new things her daughter had just gotten.

"Nothings too good for Maddie." He stated honestly as he felt this pride of being a father, watching his daughter play so happily. "And I had no choice but to shut the whole park down, I mean we are still celebrities. Do you really think we would be able to have as much fun as we did with fans bombarding us with questions, asking for autographs, and pictures?"

"I know all of that, but did you really have to fly us on a private plane to New York? That's not like you to be this extravagant. You're usually the one telling me that we have to save our money."

He looked at her then smiled. "I learned it's okay to splurge a little. We worked hard for this money, might as well enjoy it once in a while." He said honestly as he smiled at the look of her. She was so cute in that elephant hat.

Their eyes met for a second and her heart sunk to her stomach like this was their first date or something. After all of these years of being with this guy, it was so strange to her that he could still make her feel this way. "What next?"

"Maddie goes back to grandma's house. It's grown up time." He said as he looked at her.

Miley didn't know if she liked the sound of this or not. As much as she truly did want to be alone with him, it would make the promises that they had made earlier so hard to uphold. She already knew this kid like the back of her hand, he was going to try to pull a move, and she might just fall for it. "Why does Maddie have to leave?"

"Because we can't keep her out at all times of the night. You have her on a strict routine to go to sleep, and I know that it will bother you if we don't uphold it."

"One night won't kill her."

"She's not even a year old. She should always be in the crib by nine o'clock in my opinion." He said as he watched her try to fight his statements.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept quiet as they climbed aboard the private jet. "It's going to be one long interesting night." She said to herself as they all were seated.

After dropping Maddie off, Nick and Miley were seated in a limo filled with chocolates, champagne, and flowers for Valentine's Day.

Miley couldn't help but feel really special. As much as she loved being single, she couldn't help but love the attention that he was giving her. This is what she wanted in the first place, to at least be appreciated for everything that she had done at home while he was working.

"So, I think we should have a toast for this great night. And that we are sharing it together." He said as he poured champagne into a tall glass.

"Yeah, I truly do miss just spending time with you." She said honestly. Before they were lovers, they actually were friends who talked to each other on the phone every single day. It was so hard to shut him out completely from her life.

"To us on this lovely night, and to our future, whatever that might be." He said as he raised his glass.

The brunette banged her glass lightly on his and they sipped the champagne nicely. "Where are we going now?" She asked as she looked outside the dark windows of the limo.

He smiled as he looked out the window. "We are here now."

They both felt as the limo glided to a slow stop. The door man came around and opened the doors so that the young couple could come out.

When Miley looked up at the beautiful place that was before them, she shook her head. "You went way to far." The place looked like a complete castle, there were lights going up the huge stairs to the double doors.

"Nothing is ever too far for you, Miss Cyrus." He answered with a smile. He loved it when she had that dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I'm not dressed proper for this place." She said as she looked down at the low rise top that was hidden underneath a jacket, the true religion jeans, and the boots that she was wearing. "I thought we were going to go out to a more middle-class restaurant."

"Don't worry." He kissed her on the cheek quickly. "You look great in anything that you wear."

She looked at him and then looked up at the place. "There better not be anybody that I know in here. If there is I swear, that I will never talk to you again."

"That's sort of impossible because I rent the place out for an hour. Just so we can have some real alone time." He said as he led the way up the extravagant stairs.

There was nothing more that she could say. He had treated her like an utter princess, and sadly enough, she loved every minute of it. As much as she was dreading to admit it to herself, he was slowly weaseling his way back into her heart. "I can't believe you did all of this…" She said as she looked around at the big ceiling that went up like a dome and had a cope of the sixteenth chapel on it.

"I had to show you that I've changed somehow." He said as he looked over to her with a smile. "And you know how I am, I either go big or don't go at all."

She took a sip of her water. "Do you do this to all the females that you take back to your apartment?"

He stopped smiling and cleared his throat. "What?"

"Come on Nick. As much as we are trying to pretend like it's the old times, it isn't. Because the old Nick would be too worried about spending money, that he would have probably just ordered in Chinese food and say a few sweet things in my ear to get me in bed."

"First off, this isn't about getting you in bed. And second off, money isn't an option since I have full access to all of mine." He said as he looked up at her with a small grin. "And if you must know I haven't slept with a random chick in weeks."

"Yeah, ever since Rachel came along. Where is she anyway? Shouldn't you be with her on Valentine's Day?"

"What is this twenty one questions?" He asked felling as though he was under interrogation. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I truly am trying to be a good guy here and take you out for Valentine's Day?"

"Why? If it isn't for sex, then why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" As much as she loved it, she had to know. It was eating her up inside to think that he just wanted to get in her pants, but she really had no other explanation as to why he would all of a sudden want to be with her.

He took a sip of his water and looked away for a second. "I missed you." His voice was low when he said it. As much as he knew that he had deep down inside, he hadn't really realized until he had actually said it.

"Missed what? My constant nagging? My unruly hair? The way that I couldn't cook? Please, stop me when it gets to the part that you missed."

"Miley, don't." He said looking over to her. His eyes met her blue ones and they glared at each other. She won the match and he looked away as soon as she started to speak.

"Those are all of the reasons that we fought. You wanted a prettier girl that couldn't tie you down with a kid."

"That's not it at all."

"Then explain. Explain to me why you became such an ass as soon as Maddie was born. Explain to me what happened to the sweet compassionate Nick that I met and loved?"

"That Nick is sitting right here in front of you." He said as he pointed to himself. "Miley…I can't explain every single thing that I have done or said in the past few fights, but I was confused. I thought I was ready for fatherhood. I read all the books, I watched all the videos I possibly could, and I was there every single moment of the pregnancy. But something changed as soon as I held that little person in my arms. A switch went off in my head. When I looked at her I saw here is a life, a life that needs me to not mess up, a life that is totally dependent on me. I got scared. I tried to get out of it. I personally picked fights with you to get you to leave me, I went out and partied to feel like a teenager, I neglected my responsibilities as a father so that I wouldn't be able to hurt her. She deserved a better father than I could ever be."

She looked up at him close to tears. "So, you don't want her, do you?"

"Actually, I love that little girl with all of my heart. It took you to really leave me and make me spend time with her alone, that made me realize how stupid I was being. Maddie would be way better with me in her life messing up a few times then me not being in her life at all. And that's exactly why I am here now." He said as he pointed down on the table. "I want a second chance. I want a chance to make this family work again."

"What about Rachel?"

"She was a rebound girl. I thought that you were completely over me and into Liam. So I tried to move on with Rachel, but we both realized that at the end of the day we weren't meant to be together." He said honestly as he began to get nervous that maybe she wouldn't want a second chance at this family.

She kind of chuckled a little and nodded her head no. "You think just because you shelled out a couple of thousand dollars, you were nice for one night, and you made me laugh a couple of times that I am just going to forgive you?"

"Miley…I-"

"You hurt me! You held back your feelings from me, you cheated on me, you slept around with so many girls when we weren't together, you invite this girl into our lives and then dump her, and you fucking neglected your responsibilities as a father to our daughter. You expect me to just listen to your words and forget all that!"

He waited until she was completely finished. Then as weakly as he could, he said. "I don't know how many times I can say it, but I'll say it until you believe me. I'm sorry."

"Those words don't mean anything to me." She said as she looked away from him. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I was scared shitless when Maddie was born. I didn't know what to do. I was just as lost as you were. She was just as dependent on me as she was to you. But I sucked it up and handled my responsibility like the woman I know I am. If you would have just came to me, we could have worked on it together. But instead you ran into the arms of Gabby!"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I didn't sleep with that girl. I never had sex with her, all I did was kiss her, and I was drunk when it happened." He said still mad at the fact that she didn't believe him, but than again what could he do. He hadn't given her much reason to believe him anymore.

"So explain to me why it was something that you felt you had to hide from me?" She said softly.

"Because I didn't want what happened to happen. I loved you Miley. I still love you. I want to be with you and no other girl, God! Why can't you just trust me."

She let out a dry laugh. "Do I need to explain them again?"

He sat back in his seat and began to rub his head. It was as if they were going in circles. "You are truly never going to trust me until I give you reason too. So I won't make it hard for you."

"What are you saying?" She said as she watched him get out of his seat.

"We are going to have to rebuild the trust in this relationship that we have before we get anywhere." He put out his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

"We didn't even get to eat." She said as she looked at his hand.

"Are you really that hungry?"

She shrugged her shoulders and hesitated as she put her soft hand into his that was much bigger than hers.

He escorted her back into the limo after he told the driver something in his ear.

They sat in the limo in quietness for the ride. Once they got there, little motion was made when Miley figure out what it was.

"You brought me to a studio? You know I haven't sang since I found out I was pregnant." She said as she looked at the place that she used to eat, sleep and breathe.

He nodded his head yes. "I think this might make you feel a little better about what's going on. Remember when you first started making songs and you were too scared to let your dad know."

"I thought that they were horrible. You were the only person that I would sing them too." She smiled as she thought about her old self before all of these adult things happened to her.

"I remember we used to sneak around here to see each other all of the time. And if we weren't finding a way to see each other, we were always texting each other."

"You were always my best friend before we started to get romantically involved." She said as they began to walk up the steps into the front entrance of the studio.

"That's when you trusted me the most. When we were friends." He said as he looked at her with this longing in his eyes, for that to happen again.

"You would tell me everything back then. You would have never kept that secret from me. Especially since it involved both of us." She told him honestly as they stepped in the lobby of the studio.

Nick turned quiet for a minute. "Here. I think this says it all." He gave her a piece of paper, than grabbed the guitar from off of the couch. He began to play a melody and tapping his foot to keep the rhythm.

She looked at the paper and began to nod her head with a confused expression on her face. Then without even thinking she began to sing. "I know this isn't what I wanted,

Never thought it'd come this far," She hadn't sung in a while so her first two lines were a bit weak, but her voice got stronger as she continued. "_Just thinking back to where we started & how we lost all that we are_."

Nick picked up for her while he continued to play._"We were young & times were easy, But I could see it's not the same. I'm standing here, but you don't see me, I'd give it all for that to change. And I don't want to lose her, I don't want to let her go."_

He gave her the cue to pick up where he had left off and as if they were both in total sync with each other, she did._"I'm standing out in the rain, I need to know if its over, Cause I will leave you alone._" As she read the lyrics, she began to feel a bit emotional. It sang their life so well right now.

_"Flooded with all this pain, Knowing that I'll never hold her, Like I did before the storm"_ He began to play with such emotion as he continued his part. Stopping to look up at her every couple of seconds to see if she could see that he was singing for her. _"And with every strike of lightning."_

She picked up with his emotion and intensity. _"Comes a memory that lasts."_

Then they both sing in perfect tune with one another. _"Not a word is left unspoken As the thunder starts to crash"_

Nick leaves her to sing softly to herself. _"Maybe I should give up."_

She continues to read and sing off the paper. _"I'm standing out in the rain, I need to know if its over, Cause I will leave you alone."_

He picks up for her. _"Flooded with all this pain, Knowing that I'll never hold her, Like I did before the storm"_

Miley sings softly. _"Trying to keep the light from going in."_

Nick follows her softness and sings with her. _"And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart. We always say a heart is not whole Without the one who gets you through the storm."_

They both close their eyes as they sing out the last chorus. _"Standing out in the rain, Knowing that it's really over- Please don't leave me alone I'm flooded with all this pain, Knowing that I'll never hold you, Like I did before the storm."_

Then Miley opens her eyes and looks over to him as she sings, _"Like I did..."_

Nick opens his eyes and they both just gaze into the others eyes gently. As he sings with her _"Before the storm."_

At the exact moment that they sing the last word a crash of lightening fills the room above their voices.

"You wrote that song?"

"I had a lot of time to think while you and Maddie were gone." He put the guitar back on the couch where he had first found it. "It sounded even better than I imagined in my head."

She went closer to him hesitantly. "What if I told you that it was okay?" She all of a sudden began to become shy.

"What do you mean?" He asked kind of puzzled as to what she was talking about.

"What if I told you that for this one night, and only this one night. It was okay for you to hold me, like you did before the storm?" She asked as she looked at his surprised facial expression.

"I would say that this wasn't real. And I truly must be dreaming." He said as he watched her face get closer to hers.

"Let's check." She said as her lips were only centimeters away from his. She softly kissed him a couple of times on the lips, then began to quicken it.

He pulled away and looked up at her. "It definitely isn't a dream." He said as he looked at the way she was. It reminded him of the good times, before all of this nonsense happened.

She went to go kiss him again and he kind of pulled away.

"I don't want you to think that I am doing all of this to get you in bed. I truly do respect you more than any other female on this earth besides my mother of course. So I think I'm going to do the right things tonight."

Miley looked at him with this dumbfounded facial expression.

"I'm not going to sleep with you tonight Miley. I promised you the whole day that this wasn't about sex, and it's not." He pulled her in close to him. "Why don't we cuddle and try to catch up. I miss hearing your crazy stories." He said honestly as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

It was weird that she was being turned down for sex. She had thought that this night would have turned out the opposite way. They got into a comfortable position on the couch in the lobby. She laid her head on his chest all night, and they talked all night. They talked about their present, past, and future. They talked until the storm cleared and the ice began to form on the cold February air. They talked until they both fell sound asleep in each others' arms. They talked.


	25. Weathering the Storm

Chapter 25: Weathering the Storm

The thunder came crashing down surrounding the apartment that he lived in. Of course curiosity got the best of him, he couldn't help it when his brown eyes wandered out the window. For the first time since he could remember, it was torrentially down pouring outside. The sound of the heavy rain and thunder were beaten by his daughters screams in the other room. He stopped looking out the window, and hurried to his daughters' aid.

Maddie was sitting up in her crib crying as hard as she could. Even when her father picked her up, she still continued to cry. The sound of the thunder was new to her, and frankly she didn't like it.

The teenager tried to make sure that there wasn't anything that he and to worry about wrong with her. He checked her diaper, then her forehead, and then he thought about the last time he had fed her. "Its okay, it's just thunder." He said over her screams as he continued to bounce her up and down. "You are alright." He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Still holding her protectively in his arms. "Why don't you watch some sport center with your dad, huh?" He kissed her on her chubby cheek. By this time she had began to settle down.

After about a half an hour of being caught up on everything that was going on in the sports world. He looked down in his arms and noticed that his daughter was finally sound asleep again. He decided to hold her a little while longer, just in case the thunder frightened her again. He was about to look back up at the television, when the doorbell rang. His brown eyes looked over to the door than to his sleeping child. "Please, don't wake up." He kind of hoped and whispered to her at the same time. He got up as slowly as he could, as to not wake her up, and then opened the door.

A soaked Miley was standing at the doorway almost shaking. "Nice weather we are having, huh?" She asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Miles…you are shaking. Come in." He said moving out the way to let her in.

"I'm fine really." She said as she looked down at herself.

"No, you aren't. There is no way that you can go back out there in this type of weather." He nodded his head no.

"Nick, don't you think you're over reacting just a bit? It is just rain after all." She said looking at him. Her face was still wet.

"You and I both know that people can't drive in the rain." He said as he looked back at her with every serious being that he had in his body. "And I can't afford for you or Maddie to get hurt. She's safe and comfortable now, anyway."

"Nick-"

"Go get in the shower before you catch lokimia." He told her as he started walking toward Maddie's room. "I'm just going to put her down, and I think I might still have some of your old clothes that you left here when you left."

"I didn't say that I would stay." She began to protest some more.

He went inside the room for a second, than came back out without Maddie in his arms. "This isn't a fight Miley. Now go and get in the shower."

She could tell that he wasn't going to budge on this issue. And somewhere deep down inside she knew that he was right, but staying here just seemed like it wasn't a good idea. She could feel the wetness of her face drying up, but the rain from her hair was still dripping on the floor.

"Go! I'll go get the towel and wash cloth for you." He said as he stood in this stance as if to say that he wasn't giving up.

She looked at him with a look as if to say that she wasn't pleased. "Fine, but no funny business."

A smile crept on his face and he placed both of his hands up, as if he was about to get searched by the police. "I promise that this is innocent. I am truly worried about you and Maddie being stuck in that rain."

Without another word she walked into the familiar bathroom and she couldn't help but be somewhat freaked out. In her mind she thought she would never be in this bathroom again, especially after she had found Nick with one of his hoes in here that day.

He knocked on the door. "Are you decent?"

She kind of chuckled by that statement. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in her most revealing. "Yeah."

"Here." He opened the door and placed the washcloth and towel on the toilet. "Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Okay, your old tooth brush is in the cabinet. Where you left it." He said as he pointed to the cabinet above the sink. "Just yell if you need anything."

She nodded her head yes. Then watched as he exited the bathroom. It was weird. Her last memories of the place were of him being a complete ass hole. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself, maybe the "old" Nick had resurfaced. Maybe just maybe he was really here for good this time, and this wasn't all just an act to get her back. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't wearing any make-up. Her brown hair was darker than usual, it was beginning to curl, and it was longer than usual. She began to touch it lightly, then looked around the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.

About an hour later Nick was sitting in the living room watching television, when Miley walked into the room with her old pajamas on. Out of habit he turned around and his breath was taken away.

"Where's Maddie?" She said looking over to her nursery. Trying to ignore his lingering eyes on her body. "Isn't it about time that we wake her up for dinner?"

He glanced at the clock and then said, "yes."

She walked into the nursery and picked up her daughter who was sound asleep. Of course she was fussy, but she soon settled down as soon as she noticed that her mother was holding her she calmed down. "So, what do we have to eat?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen with her daughter in her arms.

"We have cereal." He laughed as he said it because he knew that was going to make her mad.

"If that's all you have, I swear. I will take my daughter and we will leave here. With me and my pajamas and everything." She opened up the refrigerator and surprisingly there was more food than she would have thought. Most of it was leftovers' though.

"Why don't you cook some tacos? I always loved when you made that. And you can feed the soft ones to Maddie." He said as she turned around on the couch to face her.

She looked at him then looked around the kitchen. "I guess I can." Considering that she had no clue what else he had in his kitchen. She walked over to the couch and handed him their daughter.

"You don't have to if you don't want too. It was just an idea." He said as he lay back on the couch and placed her on his lap.

"No, it's a good idea. I'm just not very familiar with this kitchen anymore. So I can't promise you that my tacos are going to be as good as they usually are." She told him as she tried to look for all of the ingredients to make it.

Although, he knew that this was only temporary, he couldn't help but loving this. It was the piece of his life that had been missing for the past couple of months. No amount of beautiful girls in and out of his apartment could ever trade the feeling that he was having now. He looked down at their daughter and then watched as Miley began cooking the tacos. There was so much to be thankful for at this moment.

It only took fifteen minutes for Miley to prepare the tacos. They were all sitting around eating, while thunder and heavy rain continued to crash around them. It was more evident now that there wasn't any sound other than them eating.

"They taste great." He said as he looked up after taking a huge bite out of one of the soft tacos.

"Thanks." She said as she looked to see if Maddie was okay with her food.

There was another loud thunder, this one sounded way closer than the other. He looked across the table, and saw Miley jump a bit. Maddie was so into her food that she barely noticed the sound anymore.

"Maybe we should cut off some of the lights." He said as he looked around the very lit apartment.

She regained herself and cleared her throat. "That sounds like a good idea." Her eyes continued to look down; in a weird way she was kind of afraid to look up at him.

He stood up from the table and began to shut off almost all the lights, besides the light they needed to eat dinner. Then he sat back down at the table and continued to eat.

After about five minutes he had devoured three soft tacos. When he looked at her plate, she had barely touched her second one. "Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said as she stopped playing with her food. "I think I'm not that hungry."

He nodded his head yes and then stood back up. "I'm going to just clean up then." Nick started to take all of the plates off of the table.

"I'm just going to put Maddie to bed. She seems to be tired." She stated as she stood up and took her daughter out of her high chair. Still not looking at Nick at all.

He watched as she left and continued to clean off the table. He walked over to the sink and started to wash them. Halfway into one of the dishes, he began to get a bit dizzy. He placed his hand on the counter to keep balance and stood there until he was able to see again.

At that moment Miley had come out with a smile on her face. "She went right to sleep. I guess she was really exhausted." The brunette looked over to where he was standing and then scrunched her eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

He turned around and gave her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." At that moment they had had finally caught a glance. It had been the first one since she had walked into the door almost three hours ago. It was so intense that even he had to look away.

Thunder crashed through the apartment again. This time somewhat shaking the ground. Miley quickly looked at the room where her daughter was sleeping to make sure it hadn't woken her. Once she didn't hear screams she knew that everything was okay.

The teenage boy threw the dishes into the sink and began to search through the draws. "Can you put away the food?" He called over to her as he continued to search frantically.

Without any response she walked over to the table. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

He started to mumble something, than he pulled out some candles. "I have some of these just in case the electricity goes out." He closed the draws and began to run over to where his bedroom was. "I know that I have a flashlight somewhere around here too."

In her mind she knew that there was no point to put the food in the refrigerator if the electricity did go out, but she didn't want to argue with him. She placed the food inside of the refrigerator, and as soon as she closed the doors, he came out with a big smile on his face.

"Here it is!" In his hands were a flashlight, some matches, and a lighter. "I think we will be pretty good just in case."

Another sound of thunder began to screech through the apartment. This time it woke Maddie up.

"I'll get that." The young lady screamed over their crying child as she walked over toward her room.

"I'm going to go look for that battery charged radio." He said as he went into the opposite direction of their old room.

Just as the two departed to go look there was another strike of lightening and the sound of thunder and just like that, the lights went out.

"Miley! Are you okay?" Nick screamed into the other room as he lit the lighter so he could see while he was searching.

"I'm fine. I have Maddie in my arms." She said back as she looked around the dark nursery. She waited a couple of seconds while her eyes adjusted to the dark, and then she slowly walked out of the room with her daughter in her hands.

Just then Nick walked into the living room and met up with them with the lighter still lit. "I'm going to place these candles around here and put the radio on the counter." He explained while he placed two candles on the wood floor. "Here take this." He handed her the flashlight.

She took it nicely, than she closed her eyes and held on to her daughter tightly.

Nick set everything up along the apartment and looked around at what he had done. "This should at least hold us through the night." He said as he looked over to the couch where his daughter was clutching on to her mother.

"Do you think this is going to last all the way through the night?" She asked still kissing her daughter on her hair.

He nodded his head yes. "Unfortunately, considering that the electricity hasn't started up yet. I bet the whole building is out right now."

They stood there in silence for a moment, than he walked over to the radio and began to play with it to turn it on.

"What are you doing?"

"We need something to keep us entertained. What do you think the people back in the 1900's did before there wasn't any television?" He asked as he continued to play with the dials to get the right station.

The brunette truly smiled as she watched her, 'whatever he was to her, play with the radio. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, he was pretty cute.

"I got it!" It made him feel good to know that he was prepared enough to handle this situation. It made him feel mature and ready enough to actually provide for this family. And that is what he had been missing this whole time. He turned up the dial, and as if it was fate, the song began to play around the apartment.

_I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside,_

_I've got the month of May._

Nick smiled and went over to the two of his favorite ladies. "Get up." He pulled her off of the couch with their daughter still in her arms.

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

The teenage boy sang over the music. "_Maddie, Maddie, Maddie_" He looked at their daughter. "_Talking about Maddie_." He took her out of her mothers' hands and began to twirl her around.

Maddie found her father to be quite comical. She giggled as she was turned around by her dad.

_I've got so much honey_

_The bees envy me._

_I've got a sweeter song Than the birds in the trees._

Nick sang over the music again as he walked over to Miley. "Well, I guess you'll say. What can make me feel this way? "_Miley, Miley, Miley_". He swept his finger along her cheek. "_Talkin' bout' by Miley_."

They all began to dance to the music for about a half an hour straight until Miley stopped them.

"I think Maddie is ready to go back to sleep." She said as she looked at their sleeping daughter.

"Do you want to put her in her crib? Or keep her out here?" He asked as he held his sleeping daughter on his shoulder.

"In her crib. As long as the thunder is gone, she should definitely sleep through the night." She said as she went over to Maddie and started rubbing her back.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asked knowing that she loved laying Maddie down. There was this thing bond that Miley instantly had with their daughter that made him kind of jealous. He thought for sure that it was because she had carried her. But it was still weird that, he had to bond with her through interacting with her, rather than just having one.

"Of course." She picked her daughter up and walked over to where her crib was.

Nick waited for Miley to come back out the room, and when she did, it was as if she was a whole new person. The young woman wasn't as secluded as she had been when she first entered the apartment.

She walked into the hallway and then looked around the dark apartment. "So, how are we going to figure out this bed arrangement?"

"You can have the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch." He told her as he looked at her.

She placed her hand on her arm softly. Inside she was too scared to tell him that she had a fear of sleeping alone. When she was younger she used to make her mom stay with her until she fell asleep or pretend to be saving Noel and sleep in her room with her, when she became a teenager she was always on the road on a tour bus with other people, then she had him to sleep with, and now she had Maddie. Instead she just walked over to the couch and began to clean up a little of the mess that had been made by them.

Without even a word, he also began to clean. It wasn't something he felt as if he had to explain. They both reached for the same toy, and then they looked up at each other.

Miley pulled away and then looked away. Trying to pretend as if that moment didn't happen. Trying to pretend like her heart wasn't racing a million miles per hour and every part of her just wanted to give into the temptation that was him.

"Miles…"

"Don't call me that." She told him roughly as she continued to clean.

"Come on. On Valentines Day you wanted to have sex with me. Then tonight you are giving me the cold shoulder? What is going on?"

"I forgot on Valentine's Day. I forgot about everything because we were visiting new places. But being here in this apartment where everything in our relationship went wrong, brings back painful memories. And it reminds me of who you really are." She told him truthfully as she got up to place some of the things she had gotten in the trash can.

He grabbed her arm gently and looked at her. "Put the garbage down. It's too dark to be trying to clean."

She placed it down on the ground.

"I will admit to you something. When we first started this family. I was too young and immature to grasp the whole concept. It happens when you have kids young. I wasn't ready to give up my youth for a baby. I thought I was when you first announced you were pregnant, but when it happened. It just all became to real for me."

Tears began to form in her eyes as he said this. Getting annoyed with how emotional she was being, she wiped them away quickly. "Are you done?"

"No, I was stupid back then. I didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated, I didn't take care of Maddie the way that I should have, and I definitely didn't appreciate everything that you did for me. But that was back then and this is now. And I don't know how many ways I can show you and how many times I can tell you this, but I'm a new person. I don't want to party everyday anymore, I don't want to hang out with my friends all of the time, and I sure as hell don't want to be a dead beat father. I want you and most importantly, I want our family back."

"You don't get it, Nick! This family isn't some fucking game, where you get to pick and choose when you want to have it and when you don't. This is real life." She took her arm away from his and glared at him.

"I do understand. I honestly do. If you give me this one last chance, I promise that this is the only chance you have to give me. I know that you have to feel it too. Tonight was perfect this is the way that it should always be. You, Maddie, and I we make a great team. If you give me this last chance, I promise that I will never ever make you think about mistrusting me again."

"How do I know?" She just wasn't ready to give him all of her yet. It hurt to much when he had just stopped.

"Your mind never knows for sure." He said as he inched closer to her. "But your heart will always lead you to that." He placed his hands right in between her chest.

She felt it again. That spark that they had that was so undeniable, and she couldn't help but give in to his very great advances.

"What does it tell you?" With every word he got closer and closer to her face.

"It tells me that you are truly sincere about every word that you say. Because if you weren't, you wouldn't be trying this hard to get me back." She smiled as she looked into his eyes, really looked into them, for the first time in a long while.

"I think your heart has the right idea." He smiled as well and without any hesitation, he kissed her.

She allowed it. For the first time in a long time, she allowed her mind to stop controlling her actions, and her heart to just take over. It was a risky move, but as of the moment, she felt as though it was the right thing to do. She deepened the kiss.

He spun her around and began to slowly lay her down on the wood floor, between on the lit candles. They continued to kiss passionately, Nick on top of Miley, as they lay on the hardwood floor. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded her head yes slightly then watched as he took off the shirt that he had been wearing this whole time, and continued to kiss her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

An hour and a half later the two were on the ground lying on top of each other. Both were wearing nothing but their undergarments.

"So what does this mean for the two of us?" Nick said as he kissed her hand.

She looked up at the ceiling and then into the darkness. "I guess this means that we are officially back together."

He smiled at the thought again. "So, I can call you my girlfriend again?" He asked as he kissed her on the side of her head.

"Of course you can, boyfriend." It was going to take some getting used to. After everything that they had been through, it wasn't as if they were just on the boyfriend and girlfriend status.

"I really missed you calling me that." He said honestly. While still holding her hand he looked around the apartment. "What about this living situation?"

"I think it would be best for all of us, if Maddie and I just stayed at my moms for a little longer. I just think that's what went wrong with us the last time. We really didn't know each other as well as we thought we did. Especially to move in with one another."

"You're right. And it would be quite weird when Rachel gets back." He said as he thought about his friend who was still visiting her dying grandmother. "I should find a place for her to go before you come."

"I think that would be a fantastic idea." She said sarcastically. "And there is one more thing that you will have to do before Maddie and I even consider moving back in here."

"And what is that?" He asked trying to think of what it could be.

"You would have to burn that bathroom." She said it in a comical way, but somewhere deep inside it was the truth.

He laughed about the whole idea, and continued to kiss her on the side of her head. "Anything for you Miles."

As she lay there in his arms again like old times, she knew that what he was saying was true. He really would do anything for her. And even though trusting your heart isn't always best of ideas. She was pretty glad that she had done it, because it would have never ended up like this.

"I really don't want you to leave me, but I think I should go and turn everything off. We don't want the electricity to go back on and we blow everything out."

She nodded knowing that he was right. So she turned over and he walked over to the other side of the room with the flashlight in his hands to turn off the light switch.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Don't move." He told her looking at her as if to savor the picture in his mind forever.

She turned around. "Where am I going?"

"Point taken." With that he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Although they had just had some really great passionate sex, his body was sweating in rather odd places. He took a napkin and began to wipe his shoulders and his back a bit. Then he went into the cabinet and took some pills to get rid of the headache that he had been getting. Once he had taken it he splashed himself with cold water. "You're okay. It's just in your mind. Don't mess this up." He talked himself up in the mirror, and then he walked back out on to the living room floor.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded his head yes. "I am now that you are my girlfriend." He said then kissed her on her lips again. "I don't want to move too fast, but I think that I have something that I want to give you."

She looked up at him. It had been so dark for so long, that she was kind of forgetting what he looked like in the light.

The teenage boy rushed back over to his room, and searched in the dark for a minute. Then he came back out and handed the young woman something that he hadn't given anybody. "Here."

Her brown eyes looked up at a key that he was presenting to her. "A key?"

"To the apartment. I guess we aren't mature enough to live together. But I feel like this can be a good thing. You can come over whenever you want too. And it might help you trust me again."

"It's a great idea. I love it." She took the key and turned it thrice in her hand. Maybe this whole following her heart decision, was the best choice that she had made in a while.


	26. Secrets

Chapter 26: Secrets

The light of the moon glistened off of her skin as if she was a jewel in the sunlight. He couldn't help but look over at his sleeping beauty and although he felt very proud that she was "his" sleeping beauty, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

She opened her eyes, but didn't make any sudden movements because for a second she forgot where she was. When she saw the familiar setting of her boyfriends apartment, she turned around and their eyes met. Then she smiled a sleepy smile. "Were you watching me sleep?"

He gave her an even bigger smile, in the back of his head he was somewhat embarrassed. "Yes, you are such a beautiful sleeper." He said lowly as he kissed her on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She stood up in the bed and ran her hand through her bed hair. "Just a bit confused." She said as she looked at the clock in the room. For some reason it felt a bit odd to be sitting up and then she noticed that a breasts were revealed. She quickly through the covers over them.

He laughed at her. "Maddie is in her room sleeping. I just checked on her a half an hour ago, we had a little bit of a party here, you decided to stay, and obviously we had sex until you fell asleep."

As he summarized the night that they had shared together, some things were beginning to come back to her. "I guess I don't have to ask if I was drinking." She said as she got out of the bed and began looking for some articles of clothing to put on.

"Yes...you were." He stayed in the spot that he had been in for a while. Sleeping for him had been something that was so unimportant. He wanted to be awake for every moment that he could, so that he wouldn't miss anything. His life had so much more meaning now that Miley and Maddie were back in it.

"What are you thinking about?" His girlfriend asked as she climbed back into bed with one of his overly sized white T-shirts on her.

"That in two months we will be the proud parents of a one-year-old baby girl." He said as he looked over to the love of his life.

"I know. Time moves so fast. Before you know it we will be sending her off to kindergarten." She said as she looked at him with this look of wonder. "IS everything okay?" Her voice turned so serious, that it almost frightened her.

He hesitated before answering the question. "I'm always fine when I'm with you."

"Nick...something strange has been happening with you lately." She said as she thought about what's been going on since they had gotten back together. "You love taking pictures of everything, you always want to party with family and friends, and you keep thinking about the future." She said thinking about where she was going with this. Most people wouldn't find it a bit odd that a somebody wanted to do all of this, but Nick was never the type to want all of this attention. "Why the sudden interest?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "After having my life as a bachelor, I noticed a couple of things. I just don't want to miss out on anything." He said as he looked up at her. Then he moved closer toward her.

She knew he was just trying to change the subject, but she didn't care. As much as she still felt like something was up, she loved the new sudden interest he had in family and friends. It made them stronger as a couple and the immediate family that they were.

"I love you Miles. I will always love you." He whispered in her ear lowly.

Her body began to shiver because she knew he was so genuine when he said it. The thought in her mind almost scared her.

He gently touched her face and moved it toward his. Then he kissed her lips tenderly. A minute later he stopped kissing her and placed his forehead on hers. Their lips still inches away from one another.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked softly.

With the okay to keep going he took her by the shoulders and threw her on the foot of the bed. Hearing her gasp turned him on even more. He went on top of her and in between her legs, and looked deeply into her blue eyes. It was as if she was telling him what she wanted him to do to her without speaking. He began to aggressively kiss her lips, and when it was times to breathe he would kiss her neck.

She couldn't help but moan as he was grinding on her body. She could feel his hands running up and down her thighs as he began to take off his T-shirt. She rolled her eyes as his lips kissed every inch of her body. Then she gasped as he flipped her to make her be the one on top.

In his mind he knew this was her. The woman of his dreams. Even though he was doing the majority of the work, he had never felt this way with any other girl that he had sex with before. And it took him a while to realize it, but he finally did. What he and Miley did wasn't sex, it was making love. When they were intimate, it felt as if they were one. Not like the other girls where he just felt pleasure and that was it.

She began to kiss on his hard chest a bit and nibble on his ear as she was on top, but then they rolled over on to the floor and she was on the bottom again.

They both hesitated when they fell because it made a huge thud, but when they heard that there was quiet, the continued to do what they were doing. He playfully smiled as he came up and looked at her in her face. "Say my name."

Even though the tone in the room was serious she couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so cute when he was like this. She seductively twisted her lips and said in a way that she knows he had never heard before "Nick!"

**Two Days Later:**

Miley was in her room looking around at everything. She couldn't believe that she was actually bored. Her mom and all her sisters went out to go get their nails and toes done, her brother was at his friends house, and her dad was in the studio doing some tracks. Maddie was with Nick and he was going to drop her off at the Jonas' when they were done having daughter/daddy time.

She looked around her room and it still had things that reminded her of her fame. Sometimes she wondered if she hadn't gotten pregnant, would she still be into music. About a month ago she wrote a song, but in her head she thought that maybe she forgot how to sing. But then again, she figured it was like riding a bike, once you learned you never forget. When it came to playing instruments that scared her even more. She knew that there was no way she would remember that.

Occasionally she would go through the blog sites and the internet to see what people were saying about her, especially times like this when she was just so bored. But the media had calmed down about her. And she never thought in her whole life that would happen. After the initial shock kind of wore off, they just went to the next round of gossip that they could get. Which is what she wanted because Maddie deserved to have a normal childhood no matter who her parents were, but she never thought that she would miss that part of being famous. But when they were calling her a ho, at least that meant they cared. In Hollywood there was always that saying that all of her A-list celebrity friends would say "Bad publicity is still publicity." Now she knew what they meant.

It was scary to her that she was just eighteen years old and she had already done what most people in a lifetime would do. But she still had so much more to learn, and after living with Nick, it hit her. She wasn't anywhere near ready to fully handle life. They still had so much more to do and to overcome. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden phone call.

She rushed over to her cell phone and it was her sister. "Hello?"

"Hi, sleepyhead. Glad to see that you're up."

"Yeah...I've been up for a while. I'm plainly bored. What's up?"

"Nothing...mom wants to know if you need anymore tampons. Everybody in the house seems to be out of them." She said in a very nonchalant way. The Cyrus household was never shy when it came to things that they couldn't control.

She thought about the question and honestly she couldn't remember. "I don't know. Let me go check." She walked over to her bathroom and looked underneath the sink where she left all of her feminine products. Then she felt and grabbed a whole new box of tampons. "No, I don't need any. I have a whole box."

"Okay. Thanks. See you when we get home."

She held the box in her hands for a bit longer and then said goodbye to her sister on the phone. She shook her head no as she continued to stare at the box. Something in her mind wasn't adding up. She had bought these box of tampons two weeks ago, which is when she thought she was supposed to get her period in the first place. She through them underneath her sink again and nodded her head no. "Not again." She said out loud to herself. She ran over to her calendar that she had in her nightstand drawer.

"One...two...three." She counted as she looked at the last time that she had gotten her period. Becoming a bit discouraged she closed the calendar back to where it was before, she rubbed her head, and she sat on her bed. "Alright...you've been through this before." She said to herself as she looked down at her stomach. "I think you would know if you were pregnant." She rolled her eyes and began to whimper a little.

After getting over the shock of the fact that she might be pregnant again, she knew that she had to tell somebody. Anybody, because going through it alone like she did the last time wasn't an option. So with that she called somebody that she knew wouldn't judge her.

In twenty minutes Emily was rushing through her friends bedroom door like she had just heard somebody was trying to kill her. "I got your message and came over as soon as I could."

Miley had gotten a lot stronger in that twenty minutes. She knew that there was no reason to worry until she knew for sure that she was really pregnant again. "Can you come with me to go get a test?"

She nodded her head yes. "Of course." She took Miley's hand as they walked out of her wing and into Emily's car. "How did this happen?" She asked as they were driving to the store.

"Nick and I are really feeling each other right now. Like we have sex every day, sometimes even twice a day. I know this is gross and you really didn't want to hear that, but its the truth. And sometimes condoms don't work."

"Why aren't you on birth control?" She asked as she looked at her friend with these eyes of wonder.

"I planned on it. I truly did, but after Maddie was born everything was so hectic. Then Nick and I broke up and I knew I wasn't going to be having sex like that, so I figured what's the point? And when we got back together, I just wasn't thinking about that." She said honestly as she shrugged her shoulders. "But this is my wake up call. If I'm not pregnant, I'm calling my gynecologist right away so I can get on some."

"What if you are pregnant?" She asked as she looked away from the road again.

"I can't abort this kid after having Maddie or give it up for adoption. I guess Nick and I will just have to work everything out. It will be rough having kids so close in age, but I truly believe that we can get through anything."

"Your just so clam." She said as she pulled into the parking spot at CVS.

"Actually, I'm really scared right now. But there isn't anything to worry about until I know for sure what is going on. I can't stress myself out about it." She said to her friend as well to herself in her head. "It's not like Nick and I didn't want more kids." She said but in her head, she knew that this was going to change things. A child always changed things.

**Nick's Apartment:**

He felt it. He felt his body becoming weaker, he felt his mind becoming more numb, he felt his insides rejecting almost anything he had inside of him, but he ignored it. He ignored it because he knew it was too late to change it. There was nothing that he could so about this situation because he screwed up. All that he could do was spend as much time as he could with the people that he loved.

"I think it's time that we take you to your grandma's house. She might kill me if she doesn't get the time that she is supposed to have with you." He said to his daughter as he continued to pack her baby bag. He was about to place a bottle in there when his hand just froze on him. It scared him, but ten seconds later his hand began to work again. He looked over to his daughter who was just quietly watching television on her blanket that he had laid out for her.

Hoping that this would do something for him. He went into his cabinet and took out a very full pill bottle and took two pills. He knew that whatever those were, he wouldn't be able to drive with them in his system. "Okay...maybe I'll just send her to my mothers late. Its not that big of a deal." He walked over to where his daughter was sitting and could tell that she was getting tired. "How about we go take naps?" He asked her knowing that she wouldn't respond because she was so tired. They had a very eventful day.

He picked up his daughter and placed her in her crib gently. Then watched as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled because she looked so much like Miley when she slept, it kind of made him jealous. She did have some of his genes though. She had the curly dark brown hair, and the ways her eyes were shaped definitely made her a Jonas. But other than that she was basically a Miley clone. It was okay with him though, because at least he knew that his daughter would grow up just as beautiful as his girlfriend was.

Once he was done putting her to sleep, he walked over to his phone to call his mom. But as he was walking he began to feel this sharp pain in his abdomen. He winced in pain, but he tried to be quiet so that he wouldn't wake his daughter. The pain eased as his vision got blurrier and blurrier. The sounds began to get softer and softer from the television playing.

He could feel as his body was slowly loosing conscience. In his head he knew that this was all of his fault. So he wasn't scared, but he was scared to leave those he loved behind. Maybe this was it. Maybe this is what death felt like. Were his last thoughts before he began to feel numb and see nothing but pure darkness.

**Miley's House:**

Here she was again. In the bathroom awaiting the results of yet another pregnancy test. But this time she felt more secure with where she was in life. She knew that no matter what this baby would be loved and would be a surprise, but a welcomed surprise into her life. This time she had her best friend here waiting with her. And this time her pregnancy test was on the back of the toilet instead of on the floor where it felt like it over took her, instead of her over taking it.

"I can't believe you might have two kids before I even have one." Emily stated as she stood there in silence. She knew this was a time of seriousness, but it was just so ironic to her. Everybody thought that Emily would have been the one to settle down, way before Ms. Teen Sensation Miley settled down.

"I never thought that I'd meet the love of my life at the age of fourteen either. But I did. And at least I am having kids with the same father." She said as she tried to be optimistic about the situation. It wasn't the worse thing that could happen to her right now. But it sure as hell wasn't the best either.

"Yeah...you sure have gone through a lot in such a little time. I don't know how you stayed out of a mental institute." She said as she thought about all the other teen stars that had it way worse. Half of them were either druggies, crazy, or dead. Some of them were all three.

"Strong family back bone and friends like you. I bet you Lindsey Lohan doesn't have one friend that she can turn to and tell things too. Most people will spread your business in a magazine in two seconds for a couple of thousand dollars. And most teens who are super stars are supporting their families or their families are living off of them. My dad was already rich before I came along. So there was no need for that in my life."

"Yeah...and my family already had a little taste of success before you came along. I was already in well known movies and stuff. But I'd much rather be the supporting role. I would hate to have my life always monitored my people that don't know me."

"It gets annoying when its happening, but honestly I miss it. I miss being the center of attention because then I knew that I was still somewhat relevant. I feel like the media forgot about me and so did all my fans."

"Please, the media may have forgotten about you. But your true fans will always be loyal. All you have to do is make a single or appear in a movie and you'll be back in the spotlight again."

"I was thinking about going back. Maybe doing a bit of this and a bit of that. I love acting, songwriting, and music. But I love Maddie too. I just thought that maybe now that she is getting a bit older I could try again. And then this happened."

"You don't know what this is yet. You might not even be pregnant." Emily said as she looked at her friend. She knew this day would come. The day when she would have to choose between her love for music and her love for her child. But she knew that Miley would choose in the end, because she is such a genuinely good person.

"I've been pregnant before. So I think I'd know if this is a false alarm or not." She said as she looked at the clock and then at the pregnancy test. Only a minute and then she would have proof that would tell her if she was or she wasn't.

"Not true. Every pregnancy is different. My mom said she didn't have any morning sickness with my brother, but with me she had it all the way until her third trimester. And my brother kicked a lot, but I only kicked when she was sleeping. What I'm trying to say is you never know until you have proof."

"I think the proof is ready to be checked." She said as she took a deep breath and began to go for the pregnancy test. She held it in her hands and all of a sudden she began to get so scared. It was like it was her first time reading one of these things all over again. When she was about to read it her phone went off which scared her and she dropped the test in the toilet.

Emily quickly plunged into the toilet, but by that time it was too late. The test had been wet and the results were unclear. All you could read was "gnant" which could mean both.

The brunette stopped caring about the test and answered her phone a little shaken. "Hello."

"Hi, it's Dawn."

"Hey, Mrs. Jonas. What's wrong? Is everything okay with Maddie?"

"I don't know. I was going to call and see if you had her."

"No...Nick has her. I thought he was supposed to be dropping her off to your house so that she could spend the weekend with you like she always does." All of a sudden her mother instincts began to kick in and she could feel that something was wrong.

"I have been calling him and he hasn't answered his phone. I thought maybe you would know what was going on." She said beginning to sound more worried.

"I will go over there right now. They probably just fell asleep or something. You know how hard Nick sleeps." The teenager said as she tried to convince herself that was what it was. But in her gut she knew that wasn't it.

"Okay...can you call me when you know what's going on. Because I'm getting a bit scared over here."

"No problem. I'll call you back in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, sweetheart. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at her best friend. "Forget about the pregnancy test. I think there is something wrong with Maddie." She said in a hurry as she rushed over to her dresser and took the key out that Nick had given her the night that they had gotten back together.

Without asking any questions threw the pregnancy test into the garbage and ran after her friend who was obviously frightened for her daughters' safety.

**10 Minutes Later:**

Miley unlocked the door to the apartment and was terrified to see her boyfriend laid out on the living room floor. She gasped and rushed over to him. She had seen way too many cop shows because she automatically thought that somebody had robbed them and shot Nick. But when she turned him over there were no bullet wounds and no signs of forced entry at all. "Go find Maddie!" She told her friend jumping to the worse case scenario, that somebody had kidnapped her.

Emily ran through the apartment looking for her goddaughter, but was unable to find her.

"Look in her bedroom." Miley pointed as she placed her boyfriends head on her lap.

The blond ran into the room and began to look all over the place. She was so scared about the whole situation that she forgot to look at the most obvious place. She walked over to the crib and there she was still sound asleep.

The brunette was on her cell phone. "Hello. 911? This is Miley Cyrus. I need an ambulance to 186 Jennings St. Apartment 2C. She said as she looked around at the place. "Its my boyfriend. He is unconscious." She said in a hurry. "I don't know how long he's been like this. I just got here and I called as soon as I could." She listened to what the lady had to say on the other line. She grabbed his wrist and felt for the two veins she was describing. "Yes, there is still a pulse." She got a little less scared when the lady told her that was good. Her boyfriend was still alive. "Can they just hurry. I don't know how much more time he has left."

Emily came walking out with a sleeping Maddie on her shoulders. "Maybe he is just sleep. Did you try to wake him up?" She asked as she looked at him laying on the ground.

"Of course I did." She said in a frightened whisper. "I've tried everything. He is completely gone." It was becoming almost unbearable to see him like this. She thought for sure that somebody had to have done this too him. Nick was way to healthy to just do this.

"What do you want me to do now?" She asked as she watched her best friend stare at her boyfriend as if she was in some sort of daze.

"Can you please call his mom? And then take Maddie home. I'm going to ride in the ambulance with him. Whenever they come." She said as she looked at her best friend. "Then when my family decides what to do with Maddie, I'm going to need you at the hospital."

She nodded her head yes. Then looked for another minute. She kind of felt bad for leaving her friend like this. But it was her who wanted her to leave.

Miley felt so alone once Emily left. But she didn't want Maddie to wake up and see this. That little girl had already had a tough bringing up so far without this added to it. This is something that she might remember and it might scar her for life. "Nick, please be okay. You have to be okay because I can't do this without you. I can't raise Maddie without you and I sure as hell can't have another baby without you." Tears began to form as the thought started to enter her mind. What was she going to do without Nick by her side?

**At the Hospital:**

Everybody was waiting in the waiting-room to hear about Nick and his condition. Whatever it was had everybody surprised because he had everyone thinking that he was completely healthy.

Mostly everybody was gathered around Miley though because she was the most messed up. Even though she kept telling herself she had to be strong it was as if the tears didn't get the memo. They just continued to keep coming.

They had all been waiting for hours to see if everything was alright. But it surprised them when the doctor came out with a smile on his face.

"I take that smile as a good thing?" Peter said as he looked up at the doctor with seriousness in his voice.

"It is a good thing, because your son is still alive." He said as he looked at the family that was surrounding him." It was a hard journey, but we saved him. A couple more minutes and he would have been dead."

"What's the matter with him?" Frankie asked as everybody was even more shocked about what the doctor had just told them.

"His diabetes. He hasn't taken care of it at all. His kidney shut down on him." The doctor said not happy that he had to say that. "I'm going to put him on the list for a new kidney, but the list is so long that there might not be enough time to save him."

Miley was getting so confused. She hadn't really ever seen him take his medicine or check his insulin, but then again she didn't live with him. So she thought that maybe he was doing everything while she wasn't there. She had to sit as the doctor continued. With each word it was like it became more and more muffled.

"We are starting him on dialysis. He will be hospitalized for as long as he needs it, and we will keep him on strict watch so that we can make him life as long as possible. But the fact is that there are at least a thousand people as of yesterday that are still awaiting for kidneys."

"Can somebody donate a part of theirs to make him live?" Joe asked as he stood up to look at the doctor.

"You are born with two kidneys. And of course if there is a willing donor that has the same blood type and everything we would let them do it. A human being is perfectly capable of living a normal life with just one kidney."

"So...it's final. We will all get tested." Mrs. Jonas said as she looked around at her family.

"No...mom. All of the men will get tested. I don't mean to be sexist or anything, but I don't think that the woman should be subjected to such harsh surgery. You guys have to have kids." Kevin said as he looked to his mother.

"Fine, son. For the rest of the women it is optional. But I am going to get tested for my son. I'm not having anymore kids anyway. And Frankie isn't getting tested anyway. He's way too young."

"Our family will get tested too." Mr. Cyrus said as he stood up and looked at the Jonas'. "Nick used to be like a son to me. Plus, he is the father of our grandchild and we can't let him go without a fight." He said with a smile.

While everybody was talking about who was going to get tested Miley just sat there in complete awe. In her head she was trying to figure out why Nick would do such a thing? Why would he not take care of such a life threatening disease after the doctor told him what could happen if he didn't. Was he that unhappy in his life that he tried to kill himself? So many thoughts and emotions were running through her head that she felt the room begin to spin.

"Miley are you okay?" Emily asked as she bent down to comfort her friend.

She looked up and nodded her head no. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said as she got out of her chair and rushed to the nearest restroom.

Emily followed and waited by the sink while her friend clearly emptied her stomach out. She looked at herself in the mirror and thanked God that this wasn't her because she wouldn't know what to do.

A weakened Miley came out holding her stomach a bit and walked over to the sink.

"I think that since you are going to be spending a lot of time in the hospital lately, that you should just go and take a pregnancy test from a doctor. So you can be completely sure if you have anything to worry about."

"I just can't right now." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't take anymore news then I have right now." She looked over to her friend and quickly changed to topic to something that was weighing so heavily on her mind. "Em..."

She looked at her friend and could tell that she was going to let loose.

"How could he do this to me?" Another round of tears began to resurface as she nodded her head no.

The blond just went over to her friend and held her. She let her cry into her shoulder. She let her scream at her because she knew that she had pent up anger toward Nick. She let her cry so hard that she soaked the shoulder of her shirt. She let her feel sorry for herself because she deserved to feel sorry for herself sometimes. Then when the lights went down in the hospital and the majority of the people went home. She let her friend sleep on her shoulder in the waiting-room, because she knew her friend wouldn't want to leave the love of her life in the hospital, even if they were apart in separate rooms.


	27. Greatly Appreciated

**Chapter 27: Greatly Appreciated**

Her eyes felt heavy as she opened them for what felt like the first time in her life. However, when she opened her eyes she thought that she would be in the hospital room. After looking around for a second, it became clear that it was a familiar place, her room.

"Hey, girlie." Emily said as she walked in with her god daughter in her arms. "I thought you would never wake up."

Even though she was clearly happy to see her daughter, she was still upset that she wasn't where she thought that she should be. "How did I get here?" Her daughter was placed on her lap as she stood up on her bed.

"Joe picked you up and placed you in your bed. Nick awoke and told everybody to leave and go home." She said happily. "I didn't get to see him personally but from what Mrs. Jonas said, it sounds like he is in very good spirits."

In her mind she couldn't really figure out what was going through his head. If he was "dying" as the doctor basically put it, then why did he want to be alone? She placed her daughter on the bed and stood up feeling a little tense.

"Maybe you should lay down. You haven't slept since Nick went into the hospital two days ago." said Emily in a very concerned voice.

"No, I don't care what Nick says, I know him. I have to go down there and talk to him. If not for him, for myself. I need to know that he's not..." For a second it felt as if her breath had been taken away from her and then there it was again, the overwhelming feeling of having to cry.

"He isn't dead." She said softly.

"I just need to see it myself." As she was talking she began to look for her car keys in her purse. "Where are my keys?" She turned to her blond friend.

"I have them. You aren't going to brush your teeth or freshen up?" She was trying to get her friend to change her mind and just take it easy for a day. It has been a while since she had seen her in a calm place.

"I don't have time. He could die at any minute, Em. And I won't be able to live with myself if I was brushing my teeth while it happened." She said as she walked over to her with her hand out for her car keys.

"Fine, but Nick doesn't want Maddie there." She put the keys in her hand. "I'll watch her while you go and see him."

"Thanks." The brunette said with a distraught look in her eyes as she jogged out her room and into her car.

**The Hospital:**

His brunette eyes stared at the ceiling. He knew that he would eventually have to explain to everybody why he was in the hospital, dying of a failed kidney, slowly. He knew that his mother would't stop until she figured out how to save him, his father would be extremely disappointed in him, and he knew that his Miley would be a mental wreck. But as he always did, his whole life, he never thought it all the way through. When he stopped taking his medicine, he actually believed that it would be almost better for everybody that he wasn't in the picture. That must have been the stupidest thing that he had ever thought.

"Nick!" He heard his name being screamed in the hallway, which completely made him loose his train of thought.

A nurse ran into the room seemingly out of breath and annoyed. "There is this girl here, we told her that you didn't want any visitors, and she insists on coming in."

As soon as the nurse finished what she had to say, Miley was in the room.

"Nick, we have to talk!" She said loudly as she looked over at the nurse angrily.

"Do you want me to call security?" The nurse asked looking at Nick only, trying very hard to ignore the glares coming from the female that was standing right next to her.

"No, it's okay. She can stay." He said to the nurse nicely. "Thank you though." He watched as she walked away and then looked up at Miley and their eyes locked.

Her heart was beating so fast because she was so happy that he wasn't dead. The past two days had been hell for her. He had to go through so many dialysis treatments that she was sure he wasn't going to make it. It was so surreal to her that he was actually laying in a hospital bed in front of her. But she was also so infuriated that she couldn't help but cry. All the emotions running through her.

"Miley, don't cry." He said in a very weary manner.

"How.." She whimpered and then began to loose it again.

"Come here." He picked up his arms and waved for her to come on.

She went over to him and was embraced into a very cold hug. He was noticeably skinner and there was an IV attached to his arm. So it was hard for them to maneuver around it. Even though it was clear, he wasn't at his healthiest, she was still so mad. She hit him in chest.

The hit was so unexpected that it kind of took him by surprise, but it didn't really hurt. It hurt more than it probably would of had he not been in the hospital, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

"Why would you do this to everybody?" She cried as she continued to hit him repeatedly. "Why would you do this to me, Maddie, your family? Were you trying to kill yourself? Was life really that bad?" All the questions started to become mumbles through all of the crying.

He held her as tightly as he possibly could and kissed her on the top of her head to try and calm her down. After about a minute of continually being hit, she ceased the hitting and just quietly cried while being held by him.

"When you and Maddie left me, I was trying to cover it up as best as I could, but I was in a really bad place in my life. I was so confused and I felt as if everything was crumbling around me. So I stopped taking my medicine. I was so sure that you weren't going to be coming back after about a week of trying and I couldn't blame you because I was a complete jackass. I thought there was no reason for me to be here. I thought that you probably told my family that I cheated on you and I was sure if you didn't somebody else would, I know none of this is an excuse, but I didn't want to live anymore."

She looked up at him with her watery eyes and could see the pain in his eyes as he was talking about it. "What about Maddie?

"When she was born, I had so many doubts about being a father. Then when you guys found me with that random girl in the shower, I knew that maybe she might be better off with somebody else." He said angry at himself for even thinking like that. "And I told Liam this once after everything happened, nobody knows this, but he would have been perfect for you guys. He treated you right and he treated Maddie really well. I knew that if I wasn't here, he would take really good care of you guys. It wasn't like money would be an option. With me out of the way you and Maddie would be entitled to all of my money. Even though you make enough on your own."

"What about when we got back together?" She just wanted answers. In his eyes she could tell how stupid he felt for feeling that way that he was feeling.

"At that time, I had really forgotten. It wasn't until I started feeling sick that I remembered about not taking my medicine. I started back up again when I did, but it was already too late."

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, there will never be another you ever again. Our time apart has taught me that. You are the perfect boyfriend and father. You are the most conservative, hardworking, and caring person that I know. And I need you right now. More than you will probably ever know." She said as she clung to him tightly, afraid that if she let go or loosened up, she would wake up and this would all just be a dream. He would really be gone.

"What do you mean by that?" His eye scrunched a little as he listened to the aggressiveness in her voice when she said that she needed him.

"Um...nothing." She didn't want to tell him about the possible pregnancy, because there was no need to put more on his plate if she wasn't sure. "Just that, I don't want to raise Maddie by myself or with somebody else. I want you there when she says her first words, has her first steps, goes to school for the first time, and gets her first boyfriend."

"Hey, no boyfriends!" He said sternly in a joking way. "I'm serious though. I don't care if I am there or not, you have to promise me that she will not date until she is at least thirty."

"You know my theory, you can't help when you fall in love." She said with a smile. "I fell in love with you when I was fourteen." She said looking up at him. Four wonderful years with this man. Yes, there had been bad times, but in this time all she could think about was the good ones.

"Yeah, look how well that turned out for us. I want her to be different. I am not saying that you guys aren't the best things that ever happened to me, but I could have waited until I was thirty for all of this. Even the part of being in the hospital, waiting on a list to see if I survive or not."

"Stop! Stop making light of this. This isn't funny, this is really serious. You can't die on me. You just can't." She was sort of talking to herself as well as she said it. "I will stop at nothing, I'm willing to put any amount of money out there to insure that you are okay."

He held her closer. "Miley, I need you to listen to me." With his finger, he pushed her chin so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "I want you to focus on yourself and being a mother to our daughter. I got myself into this situation and I will get myself out. I love you and I will stop at nothing to make sure I will be here for a long time."

"I love you too." The teenager softly kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Closing her eyes, then opening them to make sure this was real.

"I even love your morning breath." He joked as he placed his arms around her.

The brunette didn't say anything back. She just listened as he laughed, his heart was beating regularly. His body heat was off a little, but that didn't matter. Because his heart was strong, it was as if it was music to her ears. Without noticing the soothing sound of the beat, made her drift off to sleep.

**Back At Her House:**

Even though Miley had spent most of her time in the hospital sleeping, she still was completely tired once she walked into her room. But her mood turned as soon as she saw her daughter who was laughing along with Dora.

Maddie looked over at her mother and began to crawl over to her.

"Hey, Maddie. Mommy missed you so much." She said as she picked her daughter up and swung her around. Then held her in her arms and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm glad that you are back. Are you alright?" Emily asked as she sat on the bottom of her bed and watched her with her friend with her daughter.

"I think I'm as fine as I am ever going to be. I am just happy that this hasn't effected Maddie." She looked down at her daughter, who began to fidget. Which probably meant that she wanted to be put down, but the teenager selfishly just wanted to hold on to her for a couple more seconds.

"She has been an angel all day. I don't think she really knows what is going on. But I do know she is starting to pick up on the fact that everyones mood is a little somber around here."

"I am glad to hear that, because Nick and I had been arguing about that." After feeling a little better, she placed her daughter down, and watched as the curly brunette crawled back over to the television.

"About Maddie?"

The young mother nodded her head and sat next to her friend on her bed. "He doesn't want to see Maddie because he doesn't want her to see him like that. But I told him that she isn't going to notice any of that. All she is going to see is that her father is with her."

"Yeah, she probably misses him like crazy. Even when you and Nick were separated, she saw him at least once a week." Emily said as she looked at the baby.

"I know. That's why I am going to totally disregard what he said and take Maddie to see him." A smile crossed her face.

The blond laughed at her friend. She was so crazy. "I don't know how Nick does it."

"Where is everybody? I haven't seen my family in what feels like days outside of the hospital."

"They all went to go get tested to see if their the right blood type at the clinic. I already got tested when I was waiting for the doctor to get on his lunch break." Her blue eyes glanced over to the other side of the room and then back at her friend. "I am not a match. Sorry."

"It's alright. Thank you for getting tested anyway. I am sure that somebody has to be a match." She stood up and stretched. "I think I am going to go bathe, brush my teeth, and wash my hair."

"Okay, I think, I am going to continue watching Dora with Maddie. Quick note before you go into the bathroom for hours. I think that your daughter thinks that she is Spanish."

Miley looked over at her daughter who seemed to be in a trance at the television. Then she started to laugh. "It's okay. Speaking spanish can only help her. This way when she goes on her world tour in a couple of years, she will be bilingual. She can be like a Selena, but not actually Spanish."

Emily began to laugh. "Speaking of, do you remember Serena?"

"Of course. Nicks ex? The one that basically used to be my competition when I was in the entertainment business, what about her?"

"Well, she hasn't exactly taken your spot since you left. But she is dating that guy, Justin. The one that basically came and took over Nicks spot."

"Really?" She gasped with fake sarcasm. "Not surprising at all. But good taste. That Justin guy is really cute. If he wasn't so young and I wasn't so in love with Nick, I would have probably went for him."

"I guess there is somebody for everybody." The blond said as she went over and started clapping with Dora.

Maddie stopped looking at the television and tried to copy what her godmother was doing.

**A Couple of Hours Later at the Cyrus Household:**

Miley walked to her families side of the mansion with her daughter in her arms and her hair up in a wet bun. She wanted to know what the results were for the blood tests. And just as she thought, her entire family was there. Including her adopted older brother. The entire Jonas family was there as well, but they all didn't look to optimistic.

"What's the matter? Is anybody a match?" As soon as she stepped in hearing distance of them. Of course somebody snatched Maddie away from her. She was the most loved in the family.

"Yeah, there are three people that match Nick's blood type." Kevin said a she placed his arm over his wife.

"Really, who?" Her spirit was somewhat up when she heard that news.

"Frankie, who is way to young to even be considered as an option. We just tested him because the doctor said that it was time for him to get blood drawn." Mrs. Jonas said as she looked at her youngest son.

"I'm the same blood type as well." Danielle said as she stood up and looked at the entire family. Then she looked at Kevin who kind of gave her the okay. "I would love to help Nick, but Kevin and I just learned some news." She bit her bottom lip and then looked at everybody. "I'm pregnant!"

Everybody squealed and started to hug and congratulate them. But there was still this lingering bad mood because of Nick.

"Congratulations." Miley said happy for them. But completely jealous. She didn't get that reaction when she told them that she was pregnant. But then again her and Nick weren't married, they were young, and it was obvious that they were having sex out of wedlock.

Paul stood up and was the last one to speak. "I am the same blood type as well."

"And he can't go under a major surgery like that! You know that you have a bad heart." His wife stood up and said. "I won't let you risk your life like that."

"It's obvious that my wife and I are completely in disagreement about this. But I promised myself that I would stop at nothing to make sure that my sons would have the best. I have already lived and seen all my children grow up into fine young men. Nick still has Maddie and I think it is at least worth a try."

"Can you guys please tell him that this surgery doesn't mean that Nick will survive? I could loose both of them. I can't loose both my husband and one of my sons." She said basically pleading with everybody to be on her side about this.

"It doesn't matter, honey." He said as he looked at her in her eyes. "Nobody is going to talk me out of this. I am going to at least try. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't."

Tears began to run down her cheek because she knew that her husband had made up her mind. "We can still try other people. We still have my brother and sister, my nieces and nephews, and your side of the family."

"There is no need. I am his father. I am going to try or die trying to save his life. I wouldn't feel right letting one of them going under the knife. It is a major surgery, they can die as well."

"But you have a bad heart. There is a greater chance that you will go under cardiac arrest while the surgery is happening." She wasn't going to give up. Even though her husband had made up his mind, she could still try.

"Enough." Paul said to his wife as if she was agitating him. The adult walked up to the his sons girlfriend. "You at least have half a shot with me. Just because I donate my kidney, doesn't mean his body won't reject it. But he at least has a kidney now."

Another smile crossed her face as she heard him say that. Her heart began to thud really loudly and joyful tears began to run down her face, as she hugged this man, like she never hugged anybody before. "Thank you. You are truly a hero." Even though as he said it didn't mean, that they weren't completely out of the woods. But they were closer than they had been a couple of hours ago.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he hugged her back.

**The Next Day at the Hospital: **

Miley walked through the hallways pretty confident. She dressed Maddie really cute so that Nick would just melt when he saw her. This way he would just forget that she had completely disobeyed him. "Okay, so you know, how you have taken daddy's heart ever since you were born?" She was prepping her daughter as they walked towards the room. "Well, I'm going to need you to do that today. Just be extra cute."

Maddie looked at her mom and laughed at her.

"For some reason, I got the feeling you didn't just understand a word I just said, kid." The teenager chuckled as she knocked on the door. "Don't be afraid of all of the machines that are on him, they are to keep him healthy."

"Come in." She heard him say weakly on the other side of the door.

Scared by his voice, she hesitantly walked inside the hospital room. And was somewhat as shocked as he was. He didn't look good. Yesterday, he was normal, just like he had the flu. However, today, he looked as though he was dying.

His face was a little hurt to see his daughter. He had made it clear that he didn't want to see her until he was able to get out of this bed. But once he really saw her, his heart melted like it always did. "Maddie!" He gasped and put a smile on his face.

Maddie smiled and clapped her hands. Then fidgeted in her moms arms to get closer to her dad. "Dada!" She screamed happily.

They both froze for a second.

"Did she just say?" She looked over at her boyfriend.

He smiled and began to laugh. "I think that she just said her first actual words."

The teenage girl placed her daughter in the arms of her boyfriend. "Why did she say dada first? I am the one that gave birth to you." She said to her daughter.

"It's because she loves me more." He teased as he began to play with her. "I missed you baby girl." His spirits had been down since he woke up in the hospital, but for a moment, he was completely content. "Can you say it again?"

The dark brunette baby looked up at her father as if he wasn't speaking English.

"Say, dada."

She began to giggle. "Dada!"

"Yay!" He clapped and made a funny face at her.

Miley watched and couldn't help but smile. In her mind she was completely thankful that her daughter was hers. She knew how to follow directions well. There was no way that Nick could be mad at her for this. "You are going to be a great actress, just like your mother." She spoke to her daughter.

"Why would you say that?" The teenager looked up at his girlfriend.

"No reason." She smiled. "Have you seen your family yet, today?"

"Yup, only for a little bit. I wasn't really feeling well today." He was joining in conversation with her, but all his attention was on his extremely cute daughter.

"Did they tell you about everything?"

"Yeah, my dad is going to give me one of his kidneys. I tried to talk him out of it, but he is really adamant about it. And Danielle is pregnant. That means that Maddie is going to have a playmate."

"I know. I am so happy. I feel like everything is going according to plan." Her voice kind of lowered as she thought about this. "Um...I know that there is still a chance that your body will reject the kidney. But when would you like to expand on our family?"

The brunette teenager stopped playing with his daughter and looked over at his girlfriend. "Why would you ask me that? Are you-"

"No! It was just a question."

"Oh, well, not for a while. I want to get better. I was hoping that we would get married, get a house in a nice neighborhood probably with fellow celebrities, I could go back to managing and if you wanted to you could get back into music, and then we would think about having more kids."

"You're right. I was just trying to see if you had any future plans of trying to get this family right. We have been on the wrong path for a long time now."

"I know. Our lease is up in a couple of moths. I was thinking if I get out of here, we could start house hunting. I don't want anything gigantic. But I want it to be nice and modern. With more room just in case we do expand, and if we don't, that's fine. I am completely content with our family now. You and Maddie are my life." He picked up his daughter and started playing with her up in the air. "Right baby girl? Right?"

"It's when you get out of here. Not if." She contently watched as the two had great bonding. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel as though she was lying to him. "I think I'm going to go use the bathroom. Are you okay with her by yourself?"

"Yeah."

As soon as she walked out in the hallway, she called her friend. "Hey, Em. I think I'm going to get another pregnancy test. I have to know if I am. And Nick deserves to know before he goes into that operating room."

"What made you change your mind?" Her voice was a little groggy because she had just woken up.

"Seeing him with Maddie. He is the best dad ever. She just said her first words. They were dada. I mean, he isn't perfect. He has made his mistakes in the past, but he loves his family. He wants us to work and we can't work if I keep lying to him."

"So, when are you going to go?"

"I'm thinking of going after Maddie and I are done, seeing him. Do you mind meeting up with us? I could really use some support."

"I should be able too. I have an audition at five, so if you can do it before or after then."

The brunette glared at her phone to see the time and was sure that she wouldn't be done visiting him until late. We will definitely be later than five."

"Okay, just text me. You know auditions don't take that long."

"Alright, thank you." Before she was able to hang up. Her phone began to beep indicating that there was another caller on the other line. "Hello?" The number was unknown.

"Hey, Miley?"

"This is her." She was about to hang up because sometimes her number got leaked and people would call her.

"Don't hang up! I'm not a crazed fan or anything. It's Serena." She said in a calming voice.

"Oh, hi." This was weird.

"I know that we never really saw eye to eye, but I heard about Nick. And I want to call and say that I am sorry. I would come by the hospital, but I don't want to bring any media attention."

"Thank you. Why the call?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Because, I am sure that you have probably heard that I am dating somebody right now." She said in a very low manner.

"Yes."

"Well, I can't believe that I am saying this but I am in love. And I can see why you were the way you were with me. If I had a me that was hanging around my man, then I would probably treat her the same way. And I couldn't imagine going through what you are going through. I would probably die if he was in the hospital with such a serious condition. I just want to end this."

"I get it. But I have to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you have sex with Nick?" That question had always rang in her mind. But she was never close enough to ask her that question. "It's okay, if you did when we weren't together. I know that he had a lot of girls-"

"I never slept with him. I'm not going to lie, I thought about it. But his heart always belonged to you. And I am so glad that I didn't because it would have probably hurt the relationship I am in now."

"I guess there is truly somebody out there for everybody. I have to get back to Nick now, but I will tell him that you called. And if you could come and see him, I know that he would really appreciate it. He really loved your friendship and valued it."

"Thank you. I will try my best. See you later."

"Bye."

**Couple of Hours Later in the Hospital: **

Miley was sitting on a chair in a room. She had just gotten her blood work done. Maddie was in her car seat playing a stuffed animal that they had bought her before she was even born. And Emily was just looking around the room.

"I can't believe that Serena called you. That is so weird."

"I know, she must have been really thinking about it. I don't think that I would have had the guts to do that. Especially with me. Everybody knows that I am not the nicest person ever." The teenager continued to think about the conversation that she had just had a couple of hours ago.

"Do you think she was genuine about it?" The blond asked.

"Honestly, I do."

"Do you think that you are going to be her friend?"

"I don't befriend my boyfriends ex-girlfriends. But I do think that we can be okay. Just below friends. I mean, she won't ever be a you." Her blue eyes looked into her best friends blue ones. "That conversation had me thinking."

"About what?" The look in her eyes kind of scared her.

"Liam. He was so in love with me. And I wanted to be in love with him back. I tried so hard but my heart kept going back to Nick. I mean Serena was kind of like Nicks Liam."

"So what are you saying? Do you want him back in your life?"

"Not as a boyfriend, but as a friend. I really miss his conversation. I just wish that I could trust him to just be a friend with me. If only he had a girlfriend. It would be so much easier for him to be in my life. He would be giving her all of his love and I could just get the good friend parts from him."

"Do you really think that there is a girl out there that would be okay with you guys being friends?"

"Everybody knows how head over heels I am with Nick. They wouldn't even be a little worried once they saw that. I don't know. If you wren't so into Dr. McHottie then I would say you guys were perfect for each other."

"Sorry, I don't date my best friend ex's. Then there will be that really weird sex comparison. What if you are better than me in bed?"

"I can see where that would be a problem."

The two teenagers laughed at the thought.

The doctor walked back in. "I just want to let you know that your test results will be in soon. But legally I am supposed to come in here and ask you why you think that you are pregnant?"

"Well, I am late and I feel like I felt when I was pregnant with my daughter." She said looking at the doctor a little ashamed.

He nodded his head. "Actually studies show that more than half of teenagers who become pregnant get pregnant within a year of the other."

"Great, I am other statistic." She sighed.

"What kind of birth control are you using?"

"Condoms, but we don't use them all of the time. Me and my boyfriend."

"Well, might I suggest you go on a back up birth control?"

"Yes, I want to go on some. If I am not pregnant this time. But I am pretty sure that I am."

"You never know." He placed his hand on her knee. "I will be back with the results."

She nodded her head and watched as he left. "Ugh, I can't wait until I know for sure. I am kind of feeling like my future is a mess right now. The only thing that is certain is that Maddie will be there."

"And I will too." Emily said as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Em, eventually you will go do you. You will probably get married and have kids of your own. You won't always be able to be here like you are now. I just hope that you learned from me. I went from having to hide to do everything, to becoming completely unimportant. I am not even the same person that I was before I found out that I was pregnant. I kind of forgot what my life was like."

"I learned so much. I haven't had sex with Dr. McHottie and I am taking it slowly with him. But something tells me that he is really something special. Just the way that he is. He hasn't even pressured me for sex, yet."

"Really?" In some ways she loved it when her friend talked about her life. It made her feel as though the friendship was going both ways. And it completely took her mind off of what was looming in the air. She had no clue how she was going to tell Nick if she was pregnant. After all, she had already told him that she wasn't pregnant.

The Doctor walked in with a stern look on his face. "Well, Miss Cyrus. You are not pregnant."

Her mind went blank for a second because she had prepared herself to hear bad news. "That is so great!"

Emily hugged her friend. "Yay!"

"It's not the best news but I really needed this." Miley said with a smile. "Now, if only God can hear my prayer to save my boyfriend."

"Now, we have different kinds of birth control. There is the pill that you have to take everyday at the same time. There is the shot that you have to take every three months. Then there is intrauterine contraceptives which can go in for different amounts of time. There are some that last for three months, a year, and one for five years. I will give you a little bit of information about every single one of them. Than you can pick the one that you feel is the best for you."

She nodded her head. And listened as described each one of them and decided to choose the shot. Which would release hormones in her body that would trick her body into being pregnant. So, she wouldn't really become pregnant. She would have to take it every three months. The doctor will tell her the exact day that she will have to come and get the shot.

**A Week and a Half Later:**

Today was the day. The day that Nick and Peter Jonas would have a surgery that could change the future of so many lives. And all Miley could feel on this day was that her daughter might be the one to suffer the most out of this day. She had tossed and turned all night in bed, she couldn't eat, and her mind was racing.

A knock came on her door, which confused her because she wasn't expecting any company. Her blue eyes looked over to the crib that her daughter was still sleeping soundly in on the other side of her rather large room. She went over to the door and opened the door. Her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Hey." Liam said with a smile. "I got your text messages this morning when I woke up and I had to come over to speak with you personally."

The teenager ran her hand threw her long brown hair and then stepped out into the hallway. "I guess I should get into the habit of locking that door."

"Only people like me would know that you don't lock it. All the times I used to spend the night over here. Through our very brief relationship."

"Look, don't start remenicsing to make me feel bad for what I did. I just thought that I should let you know that I miss your friendship. I don't feel bad for breaking up with you. My heart belongs to Nick."

"I know. I have come to terms with that. But I sat there for about an hour just thinking about what those text messages meant. And why you would send them to me the night before your boyfriend has such a major surgery that could heal him or basically kill him. And I know you, you want to make sure that you have a backup if something does happen to your boyfriend."

"Liam, that has nothing to do with it. I want you as a friend. Weather Nick is in the picture or not. We don't work. I tried it out and it doesn't work. But I do want a friendship no matter what."

"And you want to make sure that you have a guy in Maddie's life no matter what. That's why you told me what Nick told you when he explained why he did this to your family. He could tell that I was falling in love with that little girl, while I was loving you. You want me to be there for Maddie if he dies."

"I can't talk about this. Not now. If you want to be here as a friend for me, then you can. But I can understand if you want nothing to do with me. I basically led you on and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. The least I can say is that I tried."

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I could never hate you."

"If you want to be my friend, then I would love to see you in the waiting room as we wait to see if they are going to be okay. If you want nothing to me, then I guess this is goodbye." Her voice was firm as she said it. She looked into his blue eyes one last time then walked into her room again.

The young man watched as the girl of his dreams walked into her bedroom. His head was spinning with thoughts. He had so much to think about. Could he really just deal with being her friend no matter what?

**The Hospital:**

The word had got out about Nicks condition. The entire hospital was basically on lockdown. Paparazzi were everywhere. She had to fight to get into the entrance of the hospital. Maddie was screaming from all of the commotion that had frightened her outside. "It's okay, baby." She said to her as she took her out of her car seat. It was as though all the paparazzi had come from New York and LA just to get a picture. When she walked into the waiting room, she could see why. Every teenage celebrity that you could possibly think of was there. Especially Disney stars.

Serena walked up to Miley first. "Hi, I saw him last night. He is happy to know that we are finally on good terms."

"I'm glad to hear that." She looked up at the boy that was standing behind her. He was just as handsome in person.

"This is my boyfriend Justin." She said as she introduced the two.

"Hey, it is really nice to meet you. You are a true inspiration to us all. You set the standard for all teenagers in the entertainment industry."

"Its nice to meet you too. Thank you. I should say the same thing to you. You are just as popular as me and it only took you two years. I can see why. You are so sweet."

"Thanks."

After meeting him, she couldn't not like this guy. Even if he took Nicks thunder.

When looking around she was completely surprised to see some of the people that were there besides the Jonas'. Both Taylor Lautner, Taylor Swift, most of the main cast of High School Musical, the main cast of Wizards of Waverly Place, the guys from Big Time Rush, even the Sprouse twins. It was as if it was a Disney reunion. Some people in here were ex's of each other and it was as if it didn't matter.

"We all had to come and support Nick. We knew him and he is such a great guy. And we need to support each other. I don't know what I would do if Zac was in this situation." Vanessa said as she looked around at all of the support. "I know that we can't help you in this situation. But we thought that we could at least keep you company."

"It means so much to me, that all of you guys have taken time out of your busy schedules to be here." She said almost in tears of how loved she felt.

Debbie Love was there as well. "It meant a lot to me when you guys were writing me letters while I was going through my rough time. It's only right that we do the same for you."

Emily ran up to her and hugged her friend. "See and you thought you were yesterdays news. I told you mama. Without you there would be no standard for these guys. Nobody will ever forget about you."

"Did you put them up to this?"

"No, they wanted to be here for you. I just told them what hospital. I don't know how the paparazzi caught wind. But they have completely shut down this wing. Don't worry we paid for it."

Miley smiled and looked down. Maddie wasn't with her anymore. When she looked up everybody was cooing over her. Mandy was basically showing off her goddaughter.

"Do you think there is room for one more?" A males voice said as he seemed to have a hard time coming in.

"Don't worry, he is okay." She told the people hassling him. "He is with me." Miley ran up to him and hugged him.

"I will probably always love you, but I love you enough to be your friend. I have to get over the fact that you love this guy. I want you in my life even if it is just as a friend." He said as they were in a hug.

"I am so glad to hear that. And there are a lot of successful friends of mine here. Maybe I can hook you up?" She had to get him over her before she could completely trust him as a friend.

"Your boyfriend is about to go into life threatening surgery. I think that my love life can wait. I am just here to support you, as a friend." He said with a head nod.

Even with all of the love and support she was still so worried about what was about to happen. But there was somebody that was way worse than she was. Dawn Jonas. She walked over to her second mom and sat next to her. She placed her hand inside of hers. "We can get through this."

Without a word Dawn laid her head on the girl that might as well be her daughters' shoulder. At least she halfway knew what she was feeling right now.

The click was ticking slowly. As the time wound down to the time when the surgery was going to start.

"Wait! Wait! Let me through!" Everybody turned around and looked at an average looking beautiful girl trying to run through through the wing.

Miley got up. which was easy considering Dawn had lifted her head to see who that was starting all of that noise.

"Miley! Tell them who I am, please? I have news."

"Do you know this girl?" The security asked.

"Yeah, this is Rachel. She is fine." She watched as security walked away saying that they had to beef up security. "Rach, what are you doing here?"

The redhead caught her breath and then looked up at the teenager, "Hopefully saving the day..."

**A/N: Words can't explain how sorry I am for the hiatus. I made you guys wait for way too long. I hope this chapter was what you guys were waiting for. The next chapter is the last one :(! But I might do an epilogue depending on how I feel this story should end. This story is truly my baby and I am somewhat sad to see it go, but I feel as though it is time to give it up. I was never one to make a 30 chapter story, but I feel as though I should write a story that really shows teenage pregnancy and how it changes your life. Considering that I feel these television shows sugar coat what it really is. Babies at a young age changes your life! I hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be great. **


	28. You're My Prince Charming

**Final Chapter: You're My Prince Charming**

Miley Cyrus stepped on the stage and looked out at the gloomy crowd. The faces of sadness, despair, and longing. For the first time since she could remember she got struck with stage fright.

"It's been a long time since I have done this, but I think that this is a special occasion and the best place for me to be to right now." She sat on the stool that was placed up on the stage at the church. She took a deep breath to try and steady all of the emotions that were overcoming her. She placed the guitar steadily in her hands and looked out at the crowd one more time. There was no clapping, no smiles, and no screaming fans. Just a sea of people dressed in black.

A cord was struck on her guitar to test out the tune, her eyes were closed to focus on the music, and as if she had never stopped singing she belted out the first verse, "_Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same, if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_."

She opened her eyes and saw that the some frowns had turned into smiles and it was if something had taken over her. Without even really realizing she had stopped playing the guitar and stood up, so that even the people all the way at the back of the church could see her. "_Would you hold my hand, If I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand, If I saw you in heaven? I'll find my way through night and day, 'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_."

The teenager looked down at the casket that had been closed and began to choke up a bit. "_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure, And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven."_

She wiped her tears away and took a second to regain her composure. She looked out at the crowd and tried to find every eye that she could, held her hand to her stomach, and belted out the last verse, "_Would you know my name, If I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same, If I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on, Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_."

She caught her breath as she finished the song and looked out at the crowd. For a second it seemed as though they were speechless, but after the initial shock they all began to give her a standing ovation.

The brunette smiled at all the familiar faces. Happy that she could bring smiles to people through this very sad time. "Thank you." She gave the microphone to the pastor as she stepped down and returned to the crowd next to her boyfriend. He was still very weak because of the surgery, but he was determined to make it here. They held hands. In her heart she was so happy that this funeral wasn't for him. It could have just as easily been.

"And now we would all like to welcome Nick Jonas, who would like to say a few words." The pastor said to the crowd as he looked at the huge turnout.

Nick got up and slowly walked up to the pew. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I have just gotten a major surgery a week ago." He looked up at the crowd and couldn't help but begin to choke up. "This is a very personal loss for me and my family as well. I have known Mrs. James since I was young before I was Nick Jonas from the Jonas Brothers, when I was just Nick Jonas the kid. I remember going over her house and she would feed me and my brothers when my parents were working." He stopped speaking because the wave of emotions completely came over him and he started crying in front of everybody on the stage. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." He wiped the tears away. "Um...she gave me her kidney. She saved me so that I could be here today and watch my daughter grow up. And for that I owe her everything." He looked down at the casket. "I wish that she would have made it through long enough so that I could thank her."

Miley had never seen her boyfriend this broken up over anything. She got out of her seat and walked up to where her boyfriend was weeping. As quickly as she could she hugged him because she knew he was to weak to display so much emotion. "I think what my boyfriend is trying to say is that we greatly appreciate this woman and everything she has done for not only us but our entire family. Mrs. James was such a selfless, wonderful, and a hero in her lifetime. We know she is in a better place and she is an angel." As she finished speaking, she helped her boyfriend back to their perspective seat.

Rachel closed the ceremony by speaking about her grandma, then every person in the church walked out to head to the burial.

**Three Months Later:**

Miley had her hair up in a messy bun, her skin tight jean shorts were fitting her curves perfectly, and her sleeveless white t-shirt was flowing fittingly to her shorts. Her smile was brighter than it had been since she could remember. "Everything looks so beautiful." She said happily as she placed the last of her awards on the shelf in the living room.

"You definitely out did yourself." Her boyfriend said as he looked at the built in studio that was very spacious.

"Well, this is our house. We are going to be living here for hopefully the rest of our lives. I just wanted to make sure it was perfect."

"It is." He had to admit that his girlfriend had way more talent than just singing and song writing. While he was recovering in the hospital she had picked out a beautiful mansion for them to stay in, of course it was in a prominent place in Northern California. It had a full studio, personal movie theater, open living room, a dinning table that was as big as their old apartments floor plan, five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a half bath, a pool in the back yard over the deck, a basement equipped with a bar, pool table, and a two lane bowling alley, and their back yard was fenced off to a personal beach that only them and their neighbors shared.

"Hopefully, we don't have more than four kids." She joked as she hugged her boyfriend and looked around her finished project. It was making her happy to see that everything was finally coming together.

"I think we should think about marriage first and bringing our careers back together." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. He had completely taken the kidney that Mrs. James had given him. He was probably going to have to take medicine for the rest of his life, but that was better than not having a life.

"I know." She looked up at him and kissed him on his lips quickly. "I think we should get ready Barbra will be here in about two hours so we can do this interview."

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join?"

A bubbly teenager came out of her as she thought about how naughty and fun that would be, but the mature side of her had to take over. "Believe me, I would love too. But I have to get Maddie ready too. I don't have time to play around in the shower."

"I can take a rain check on that." He shrugged his shoulders and walked up the spiral stair case.

"This..." She smiled as she looked around at everything. "This is going to work."

Two hours later Nick and Miley were sitting on their stainless white modern couch that was in their living room, which was surrounded by glass windows and sun was beaming through the decorated room.

As much as he hated interviews because he was such a private person, he couldn't wait until they could finally clear up everything that had been going on for almost the past two years. It was something he felt that his fans should hear and the general public.

Barbra Walters greeted the two celebrities that she had interviewed separately before and started small talk with the two teens, until her camera man cued her that it was time to start the show. She sat down on the seat opposite them. It got a little hot when the lights were placed on and she looked directly into the camera. "Hi, I am Barbra Walters and I am here interviewing to of the most popular teenagers on the planet. Even though Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas haven't released an album in the past two years, they are still going strong because of their private lives. If you haven't been on the internet, picked up a magazine, or watched television, then you might be a little confused by this interview. I would like to introduce Miley and Nick."

The two smiled into the camera and said hi to Barbra again.

"It's kind of funny. I have talked to you both in interviews before but never at the same time. I wanted to ask, why have you two decided to do this interview?"

"We both want to clear up rumors or negative things that have been said about us and our family." Miley said as she looked at the older woman.

"And we have had plenty of people that wanted to do this with us, but we know that you would do it right." He continued for his girlfriend.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. I guess we should start from the beginning. You two have a daughter together, right?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time. A happy smile coming along, as if they were about to gush about their child.

"Later on we will be the first people to see her in this very exclusive interview. But until then we have to talk about the fans response after finding out that Miley Cyrus was really pregnant, even though you never formally confirmed it."

"I can see why people would be upset about finding out that I was pregnant. I am this icon for many young people and children. I just want to say that I am not sorry about having my daughter, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But we didn't plan on that happening. Even though we live in the eyes of the public we are normal people and we made a huge mistake."

"Would you say the huge mistake was having sex or having unprotected sex?"

"I think sex is normal. We are humans and thats what we are supposed to do, but maybe I could have waited a little longer and if I couldn't than we should have definitely been more careful." Miley answered the question.

"And what about the commitment rings that you guys used to wear?"

"I think people took that out of proportion." Nick finally spoke up. "Those rings weren't meant for us to wait until marriage, but it was supposed to mean that we were going to wait until we felt like we have met the right person and Miley is the right person for me."

"Okay, we have to take a break, but when we come back we are going to talk to these two about teen pregnancy, diabetes, their careers, and how they will try and juggle their young family and celebrity life.

As the show went to commercial the two of them began to talk privately as Barbra began to get her make-up redone. All three began to start small talk until they were told they were about to be back on air.

"And we are back with Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. These two are both multiplatinum selling artist. But I have to ask which is more rewarding, parenthood or selling CD's?"

"This one is an easy one. Parenthood is the best feeling in the world. It is also way harder than I probably could have imagined." Nick replied to the question as he looked over at his girlfriend. "When our daughter was first born it really brought out things in the both of us that we never thought would happen?"

"Would you like to elaborate on that more?"

Nick sighed and began to explain in more detail without telling all of their business. "Before parenthood I was the mature one and Miley was the fun loving one. After the baby things kind of switched and the pressure of this human-being always needing you kind of made us crack."

"Teen pregnancy is real. People like to glamorize it and make it seem like it is wonderful. Again I love my daughter and parenthood is so rewarding, but if you can wait, than wait. I think if Nick and I were older it would have definitely been a lot easier." She continued.

"You said "crack" Is this when we were seeing you with Liam and Nick with the up and coming artist Gabby? She was under your recording label right.?"

"Liam is a great guy and one of my best guy friends." Miley responded almost mechanically not wanting to talk about her brief dating history with him.

"And Gabby is a wonderful artist. She and I didn't work really well when I was her manager, but I know that she will become something in this industry. Whoever is managing her now is really lucky." Nick said with a smile as he took his girlfriends hands to reassure her that he is glad that they are back together.

"I have one more question before we go on another break. We almost lost you. How are you feeling now and where are you with your progress?"

"Yeah, I was scared for a second that I wouldn't survive. I am a type I diabetic. I found out a while ago. I took advantage of it and it was a really dark place in my life. Thanks to a very special person who is no longer with us, I am in perfect health right now. I am never going to stop taking my medicine again. And I am actually in the works of starting my own organization to help kids and young adults take care of the disease like I am."

"That is great to hear. We will learn more about their future endeavors and later meet the little girl that is arguably the most famous one year old on the planet after this.

After the okay came on that they were on break, she looked over at the two teenagers, they seemed so much more relatable after speaking with them. "So, what is your daughters name?"

"Madeline Skye Jonas, but we call her Maddie for short of course." Miley spoke for the two of them.

"I can't wait to meet her. I am sure she is beautiful. How can she not be with such great looking parents as she does." The celebrity in her own right said as she looked at the two.

"Well, you know we think she is something, but we are her parents." The young mother said as she smiled. "I dressed her up in this cute little dress..."

The two women began to chat about motherly things. Before the commercial was over.

"We are back with this cute couple. So, we have talked about teen pregnancy and diabetes. What everybody wants to know, including me is are you guys going to be coming back into the industry at all? We know that Nick was doing some managing, but there are rumors that you, Miley, are completely thinking about not singing anymore."

She smiled at the camera and said, "For once that was not a rumor. I actually was thinking about not returning to music. Actually, until a couple of months ago when I returned to the stage to sing at a funeral, I was almost sure I wasn't going to come back, but I am."

"Are you currently working on anything and what label record are you going to be coming out underneath?"

"In about a month I am going to own my own record label." Nick announced. "I haven't inked anything yet, so that's all I can basically say for right now. Miley will be under my label and I will retire from the music industry to work more behind the scenes."

"So how are you guys going to work this out while being parents?" The older woman began to become intrigued with this.

"We haven't figured everything out but I am going to release an album and when I go on tour Maddie is going to be with me. I am not that into nanny's and I believe in having a child and raising that child. Since Nick is going to be behind the scenes and we have a studio right here in our house, while I am out promoting and stuff, he will be here with our daughter." She rehearsed in her mind as they did when they were coming up with the schedule.

"It will be hard, but we can make it work as a family." His hand gripped hers tighter as they talked about their small family.

"Are we going to see wedding bells any time soon or more kids?"

"There will more than likely be wedding bells before kids. But we want to focus on our careers before we think about adding to the family." Nick answered as he looked into the cameras.

"There will be more kids though. I don't want to say we will be the next Brangelina. I am thinking about one more album and a tour before trying for another one. I want my kids to be close in age. That's just for right now though. Anybody that knows me knows that I can change my mind." Miley continued with the answer.

"Is there anything else that you guys would like the world to know."

They looked at each other. Nick began, "we would like the world to know that we are just human. We love our fans and they will always have a special place in our hearts. But our personal lives are just that and we hope that our daughter can lead somewhat of a normal life. She didn't ask for us to be her parents. So please, if there is any possible way, can she just be kept out of everything."

"Alright, we will be back after this commercial break to meet this daughter that they have ever so lovingly been talking about." She looked into the screen with a smile.

Three minutes later the show was back on. "And we are back. So I have to ask one question before we go and meet this little girl. What's her name?"

"Madeline Skye Jonas." Nick replied as he looked at the lady. This had been one interview where he feels like he didn't say anything that can be taken and misconstrued into something else.

"What a beautiful name." She reinstated this time in front of the cameras. "Why don't we meet this little girl."

The couple got up and walked upstairs into one of the rooms where their daughters princess filled room was. Only one camera man was allowed in the room as they entered.

"Hi, baby." Miley said as she made a silly face to her very happy daughter who was dressed in a white gown as if she was going to church on easter. The camera man got a good three second shot of the baby, and then backed away as the teenager picked up her daughter. "Everybody this is Maddie."

Nick just watched and placed his arm around Miley's shoulder. "She is something isn't she." He asked proudly as he put his finger inside her small palm.

"She is truly gorgeous." The interviewer replied as she looked down at the baby.

"Sometimes we sing to her, she really seems to be respondent to that." The mother said as she looked over at her boyfriend and they got a nod. Together they sang in harmony. "I got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I see the month of May. I guess you say, what can make me feel this way? Maddie, Maddie, Maddie...talkin' bout Maddie."

The young girl laughed at her parents and started to murmur as if to sing.

"Well, there you have it folks. You have seen the very intimate life of teen sensations Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas and their very beautiful baby girl Madeline. Until next time." Barbra said as she concluded the show.

After the filming had left and Barbra had said her goodbyes to the two, they were left as a family alone in their mansion for the first time.

"I kind of miss having our families so close to us." Miley said as she soaked in the jacuzzi that was in the master bedroom.

"Well, our families have to lead normal lives and we have to come back to our first love, music." He responded as he sat on the stainless granite countertops in the bathroom with nothing but his towel on.

"I know. It's just weird how much our lives have changed." She said as she laid further down until just her neck and higher were above the steaming water.

"Yeah, and there are still so many more changes to come. I turn twenty in a few months, can you believe that? We are no longer going to be teenagers." His voice in awe.

"It's crazy. Before you know it Maddie will be our age and we will be like forty." She said cringing at the thought. "I will probably own Grammys, Emmys, and golden globes by then."

"Hey, hopefully, I will have at least one of those awards. I haven't really acted in any motion pictures like you have, but I think I can be somewhat good at it." He said thinking about going into other fields once Maddie got old enough to take care of herself.

"I hope so. We can be the biggest super couple ever!" It was funny most people dreamed to be like her and she dreamed to be bigger than her.

"You know what would solidify that?" He asked as he hopped off of the counter, dropped his towel, and got into the jacuzzi with her.

"If your saying that sex would solidify us being a super couple than we have been a super couple for a while."

"No, that ring that you through at me a couple of months back would though. It's yours again, if you want it."

She giggled at the thought. "What a way to purpose again and with the same ring?" The teenager cocked her head to the side with her long brown wet hair sinking into the water.

"It's the same ring but I have made more provisions. I mean a girl like you who has been around for my highs and lows deserves a little bit of an upgrade."

"How much of an upgrade?" She asked as she leaned in close to him, their faces only inches away from each other.

"I guess you will have to see for yourself." He whispered.

"Where is it?" The curiosity was killing her. "I am not having sex with you until I see the ring." She lifted her hand up and pointed to her ring finger.

He chuckled and kissed her on her neck.

Her eyes rolled back, but she stayed focus. "I am not playing." Miley got out of the jacuzzi and left and naked Nick watching her go into their master bedroom. "Where is the ring?"

A little upset that this happened, he got out of the hot water, and placed a towel back over him. "You know this is unfair. I haven't had sex in forever. The doctor finally clears me and my girlfriend won't let me." He whined.

"That's your fault. You should have taken your medicine. Which by the way have you taken your medicine today?" She called out to him until she realized that he was in the room.

"I took my medicine." He walked into the enormous walk in closet that was his and walked back out with nothing but boxers on. Then he twirled his girlfriend around to face him and got down on one knee. "Even though you won't have sex with me. You are beautiful, intelligent, and very talented. You are the greatest mother a child can ask for, so I know you will be a wonderful wife. I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. So, will you marry me, again?"

A smile creeped on her face as she thought about the last time he had proposed to her. It was in front of everybody, this was way more intimate and personal. And she loved every single second of it. "Of course I will."

He slipped the newly revised ring on her finger and got up and kissed her passionately.

After this kiss was over she let her emotions get the best of her as tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" His brown eyes filled with concern as he lifted his fiancee's head up.

"Nothing, I am crying because I am happy." She started to laugh and smile as she looked at her newly revised ring. There were more diamonds on it and everybody knows that diamonds are a girls best friend. "I feel like we have been through it all. Teen pregnancy, disappointing family and fans, diabetes, dating other people, being broke, pregnancy scares, kidney failures, and death." She wiped her tears away. "All of that to be here in our lives."

"Pregnancy scare?" He cocked his head back.

"That's not important. What is important is that we have been through it all and we are still together. I know that you are it for me. You, our daughter, my family, and my career are what is important."

"Are you getting all emotional on me?" He joked as he hit her playfully.

"Shut up! I am trying to be serious here." The brunette replied with a smile.

"Okay, seriously. I love you Miley. I love you more than you will probably even know." His eyes met with hers as he said the most truthful thing that he had ever said in his life.

"I love you too. You're my prince charming."

* * *

**A/N:** This is the last time that I am going to say, sorry for the hiatus. lol! I was in such a deadlock with this last chapter. I had no clue how to really approach it, and I hope that I did it well? This is it. This is the end to this very long story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I wish I could do more chapters, but I am busy, and I have never been one to do a forty chapter story. I guess this is a goodbye for this story.

-Eemah


End file.
